Magical adventures at Horseland
by ploting
Summary: Inspired by the Harry Potter and MLP FIM crossover story School of Wizarding and Magic. After an unexpected event brings to light the mistreatement of Harry Potter at the hands of the Dusely family. He is sent to his others relatives that are non other then the owners of the biggest equestrian riding schools; Horseland. Both animals and people there will encounter summers of magic
1. Chapter 1 New Family

The last year was a real eventful year for Harry Potter, comparable to the previews year with first meeting Voldemort and protecting the Philosophical Stone. Now he saved Hogwarts again from him and the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets that almost killed Ron's sister Ginny and petrified others that almost destroyed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But in a way it was a good year he humiliated Malfoy whom his father bought an entire set of Nimbus 2001 for the Slytherin quidditch team aside, together with the accident in which he broke his arm because of a house elf whom he set it free and a nasty event of a flying car while trying to get to Hogwarts on time and others.

For him the events were a challenge but his good time was over and now he had to go from Platform nine and three quarters to number four Private Drive. This gave him the dread, he tried to have a quite summer tricking his relatives on the things he had learned but it didn't worked when Dobby interfered and a letter was sent that made the others realise that he couldn't use magic outside school. He could only think of the letter that they have sent the previous Christmas that said if he could stay at Hogwarts during summer as well. Thinking about it this will be a wish that he wanted to happen.

He continued to walk till he made it outside thinking to see the Dursley car but instead of it a woman in his middle years wearing formal clothing and holding a piece of paper which he kept checking as he was walking to him.

"Harry Potter?" She asked him while been on his right side. Her voice was caring in contrast to her attire.

"Yes?" Said the 12 year old turning to her while she held her hand to shake his.

"My name is Sara Williams, I am with the Child Welfare Service. I am here to inform you to the fact that we have received a report from your deputy headmistress about your mistreatment at the Dursley family not long before the end of school year. We kept track with her and send several letters to which she replied to and we also found several years of complains from your primary school teachers regarding your care on record." This explanation really took him by surprise; he always thought they were all ignored.

"Wait someone reported all of that I thought it was totally ignored."

"It wasn't just one at least 7 reported as well as your former school mates. Some reached my office how I missed them I don't know. We went to investigate it and found the cupboard under the stairs as well as the room where you have been relocated to. The cupboard was declared unfit for you and so it was decided to take action. Your uncle and aunt are in this moment restrained in and await your testimony. If you want we can record it so you wouldn't have to see them anymore." She said.

"That would be nice." He said still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We have made some research and found some relatives on your mother's side who live in the US and gladly accepted to take you in. Your uncle and aunt together with your cousins run an equestrian riding school" She said.

Now this made something like a boulder to drop in his stomach, he will have to leave Britain and move to America away from Ron, Hermione and everyone at Hogwarts the main question is now did they have a magical education system in America.

"Your deputy headmistress of your school you attended those 2 years, Hogwarts yes? Gave us a list of sister schools where you could attend and would accept your enrolment. Many of them, especially in Canada cooperate with Hogwarts." Harry thought for a moment about this prospect he doesn't like the fact that he has to leave Britain and everyone here (with the exception of the Dursleys of course) to go to America especially, that he doesn't know his relatives miss Williams talked about but on the other hand maybe it is worth a try.

"I agree. So what are their names?"

-At Horseland-

It was mid day everyone was practicing dressage with they're horses nothing much had happened during that day with the exception of the fact that it was the first day of Summer and that meant only one thing; 3 months to spend only with they're horses and with each other. But no one except Will and Bailey expected that they will soon be joined by a very special person, they're cousin Harry from Britain whom they just heard of from Bailey's father, he and Ava were preparing to take him from the airport before they called both boys to them. They didn't stayed too much before going back to the girls whom they got curious about what was happening.

"Hey Bailey where are your parents going?" Asked Sara.

"Well they have to go to the airport to take our cousin, he will be staying with us at Horseland from now on." Said Will.

"Oh great I can't wait to meet him maybe we can ride together." Said the afro American girl named Molly.

"Yeah well maybe after he is taught the basics at least." Said Will a bit embarrassed.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Chloe Stilton.

"Well, he wasn't allowed to ride. Or much better to say he was rather persecuted all his life, the relatives he had to stay with put him to sleep most of his life in a cupboard under the stairs." Said Bailey which shocked all the girls.

"Ahí caramba, why would they do that?" Asked Alma. The two boys picked at each other knowing that they couldn't mention they're cousin's secret of been a wizard.

"Well in a way father told us that the relationship between his mother Lily and his aunt Petunia wasn't very good at all. Petunia was always jealous of Lily for things she was interested in and, dad also told us that her sister always called her 'freak' for that." Said the dark brown haired boy.

"And not to mention that she married a very good looking person named James. Uncle John and Aunt Ava attended their wedding they told us that they were the perfect couple."

"Abusing a child out of jealousy now this is totally immature even for they're standards." Said Chloe

"Actually it was because they were doing spells." Said Chilli monotonous, even though they couldn't understand him every horse knew about the boy because aside from the fact that a member from the child welfare was here to inform them of what happened there was also a wizard from the American wizard community that was responsible for him and the second one a male human made a levitation spell on a small chair to show them that it wasn't a joke. He and Pepper are a bit nervous about meeting him.

"But wait a minute how on Earth did he get to them?" Asked Zoe Stilton.

"It seems that his parents died when he was one year old and from that moment the agony started." Will said.

"How he survived there we really don't know." Bailey said.

"Good that he will stay here from now on right." Said Sara.

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet him although he might be a bit shy at first." Said Bailey.

"Plus it will be great to have another pair of helping hands around the ranch we really are in need." Said Will.

"Especially with some of us." Said Bailey referring to the Stilton twins.

"Great and when will he arrive?" Asked Noni.

"Unfortunately only tonight and you will manage to meet him only tomorrow." Said Will.

"Yeah there will be a problem, I will have to stay home my father has a meeting with a business partnered and I can't come." Said Sara.

"And I will have to stay home because I must take care of my little sister." Said Molly.

"Too bad but what about you Alma, Noni?" Will asked.

"I am all right tomorrow I can come." Said the Mexican girl.

"So am I." Said Noni.

"Count on us. And by the way what is his name?" Asked Chloe.

"Harry Potter."

Near the stables the other animals were listening to the conversation on the new comer. The cat Angora was really teasing the fact that a wizard will come and stay with them from now on.

"Why they are so excited about the fact that he will come, if only they knew that he is a wizard they wouldn't be so excited." Said the cat Angora.

"Now, now Angora you shouldn't judge someone for having those unusual abilities like the one of doing magic."

"A nice trick I would wish to see is how he could turn a pig into a frog." Now this caught the limbs of little Teeny.

"Ahhh, I really don't want to be turned into a frog I want to remain a pig I like been a pig. I don't want to be a frog." She said burying her head in the dirt.

"You don't need to listen to Angora Teeny we shouldn't judge a person for doing unusual things."

"Shep is right maybe he is a nice guy who knows we might see some other trick like getting a bone from a hat." Said Cubby laughing.

Later that evening after everyone left and the sun was setting the car came around, Bailey and Will were there to meet they're cousin at last. When the door opened out from it came a boy with messy dark hair with eyes green like emeralds wearing round framed glasses all wearing black clothes holding covered a cage.

"Hey you must be Harry? Isn't it?" Asked Bailey.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Bailey your cousin and this is Will welcome to Horseland." He said smiling.

"I'm glad that I'm here." He said smiling shyly.

"We will make you the tour around tomorrow after you establish in your room." Will said helping him get his bags from the back of the car just in that moment Shep came together with Angora, Teeny and Cubby.

"It seems some couldn't wait to meet you." Said the blonde boy.

"And they are?"

"Harry meet Shep." Said Bailey pointing at the large collie dog. "Angora." Pointing to the Turkish cat. "Teeny and Cubby." Pointing to the small pig and little puppy.

"Some of the animals I will have to take care of here at Horseland aside from the other horses of the students here. I can't wait." Said smiling.

"Haha, how did you know?" Asked his cousin.

"Been at the countryside at an equestrian riding school, it is easy to notice." He said.

"You don't look too bad about been here and having to work here." Said Will.

"Unlike back at the Dursleys I might enjoy here. At least no dogs will chase me like what happened when I have to go to uncle Vernor' sister Marge she is a dog breeder but she is sometimes mistreat the dogs she is raising by putting them to sometimes attack one another if they don't behave properly in her own thought."

"Someone should report this and close her up, no animal deserves to be mistreated or make them attack someone. Good thing that we never met them." Bailey said.

"Wished to have been the same for me." He said before hearing a screech from the cage and Shep started to bark.

"Oh by the way what is in the cage? By the look of it, it is surely a bird and if it is you should keep it away from Angora." Said Bailey.

"Yeah it's not the usual kind of bird." He said taking off the cover showing a purely white like snow owl.

"An owl, now this is really new."

"What I can't believe is how you were allowed to have an owl."

"The grounds keeper back at Hogwarts Hagrid bought it for me in my first year on my birthday. From what I could tell is the fact that back in Britain the wizards use owls to deliver mail and they return to their owner with ease."

"A faster way to send a message better then a post man if I could say so." Said Bailey.

"In a way I could say."

"All right boys you can talk all day about the magic stuff tomorrow right now is only setting up, change and sleep." Said Ava.

"Yes mum right away." Said Bailey while all three boys went inside, for Harry it seemed that its new home wouldn't be like back at private drive but right now it will be just setting in. After setting in his new room he was ready for sleep, today was really a tiring day flight over the ocean with the plane to get to the States with Mrs. Williams, meeting his relatives, not to mention the long journey to Horseland and the rest. But for now the day was off even though he will not manage to see his friends back at Hogwarts for a time, good thing that he had sent letters to them telling where he will be going. The only thing he wished right now was next; even though he will stay in America he hoped that he could go to Hogwarts, thing which sure is impossible at the present moment. The only thing he could now consider was the future days where he could spend time with his cousins and the other students they told him about.

"Well Hedwig let's hope nothing will go bad in the future here." Harry said to his owl who seemed to approve, before he could say something else he thought about the horses in the stable, the horses that belong to the others this really brought concern because of the fact that he didn't had his own horse and if there was a magic outburst he could injure one by mistake and this is something he doesn't want and on the other hand he wouldn't be able to be with the group.

"I now regret I don't have my own horse. I really do." He whispered.

 **Author's note; This is the first Crossover Fanfiction with Harry Potter and Horseland. Pairings will follow soon. Please let reviews and comments of any kind.**

 **Please show to others I don't want this to be the only crossover between Horseland and Harry Potter.**


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

The next day everyone woke up early at around 8 o clock in the morning, after breakfast both Bailey and Will took they're cousin to the stables while walking they presented him the surroundings around the ranch and while walking to the stables Will started to speak.

"As you can see Harry there will be a lot to do around, of course you will have to learn how to take care of the horses; groom them, wash them and feed them. It isn't an easy job but I'm sure you will learn fast." He said with a confident smile.

"I was used to do a lot of house work all the time back in the United Kingdom and due to my experience with the other relatives and at Hogwarts I'm quite used to do hard things. Even though I must try to learn fast how to take care of them since I don't have the experience you guys have." He answered.

"Don't worry we will show you the basics after that you will surely begin to enjoy it." Said the dark brown haired boy.

"I can't wait."

In the meantime in the stables;

"I can't believe that there will be a real wizard here. It is really exciting." Said Calypso with great enthusiasm wanting to meet him.

"I managed to see him yesterday when he arrived he really seems like a nice kid. Too bad he was abused all his life." Said the black pure blooded Arabian mare

"Yeah if I were him I would have turned the ones who did that into frogs." Said Aztec.

"What I do want is to see how he does magic." Said Button.

"Why are you guys so excited about that? He is just a weirdo I don't want to be around to see his magic's." Said Peppet scoffing.

"Pepper let's not judge him for doing unusual things like magic." Said Jimber.

"He is right we can't just jump to conclusions if we haven't even seen how he is." The other Palomino Stallion said.

"Oh come on let's be sensitive he didn't even took care of a real horse before."

"If he wasn't even allowed to. What could you expect?" Said Button.

"Try to give him a chance Pepper who knows maybe you will start to like him." Said Aztec but his colleague didn't even want to hear.

"Yeah, maybe. Chili what do you think?" She said turning to the grey Dutch Warm-blooded stallion that seemed a bit nervous about meeting the wizard boy.

"Ahhh, I don't have anything to say."

"Be quite here they come." Aztec said when the three boys arrived.

"Well Aztec this is our new supernatural addition to Horseland." Joked his owner presenting a skinny boy with emerald green eyes and messy black mane.

"Hey Aztec." He said placing his hand gently on his head.

"A bit nervous?"

"In a way, I never was around a real horse." He said while patting him.

"Don't worry with time you will get used to." Said Bailey.

"But for now, it will only be how to clean and how to take care of the stable and feed the horses. Each one of us must usually clean every day our own horses and regularly put new hay in they're place. Of course when one isn't able come due to health or something else like school or anything we usually have to do its job, and we usually do it on turns." Said Will bringing a rake and a fork.

"And today is my first turn. It wouldn't be a problem." Harry said smiling.

"Before beginning I will show you how to put the bridle to the horse and tie it." Said Will and showed how to place a bridle on his horse, a light yellow palomino with black highlights on his mane and tale named Jimber.

"Ohh, easy there boy." He said kindly while his cousin paid high attention.

"I think I got it." He said before the blond boy handed him a bridle with a red crown marker on it.

"Try to put this on Scarlet." He said pointing to the black Arabian mare. Harry went in front of her and placed his hand on her head before trying to place the bridle on her, at first it was a bit clumsy but after a minute he managed.

"Not bad but try to be a bit calmer." Said Will before giving him another one.

"Try now on Calypso." Harry took it and this time placed it much better on the horse.

"Good now you need to get them outside and tie them to the fence before starting to clean up."

"It wouldn't be a problem." He said and took both horses from the bridles and went with them outside.

"Well it seems that from now on you will be stuck with me, I do have to admit the fact that it will take time for me to get to know you and I think the feeling is reciprocal right?" He said making the horses to neigh.

"I guess that is a yes." He then started to tie them by the wooden fence.

"You know the only thing I wish to avoid is hearting one of you due to potential magic outbursts. It will be the last thing I want to happen." He said with nervousness before going back to the stable to start cleaning while both mares looked at each other in confusion. Once back in the stables he took the rake and the fork and started gathering the old hay in the handcart.

"You know you are no more at private drive so it would be much easier to use magic to make the hay get in the handcart on itself." Bailey said.

"No, no it is all right, I'm used to it anyways. On the other hand I'm not allowed to do magic outside school." He said while gathering the hay.

"You are not allowed? Why?" He asked.

"It is a universal wizard law that prohibits this. It was mainly made in order to prevent non-wizards to discover magic. If it is done outside you will no more be allowed to use it and in some cases the ones that did powerful magic are sent to wizard prisons. From what I heard the most feared is Azkaban. Once before the start of school a house elf named Dobby came to worn me about some sort of plot and that I am in grave danger. He even tried to destroy a cake made by the Dusleys to impress a customer of uncle Vernon, it got destroyed while I was making a levitation spell to counter his. It got destroyed in the process, a letter from the Ministry of Magic warning me that if it will happen again I could be expelled. I was grounded but not in an easy way they put bars at my window and didn't allowed me to go outside just for bathroom they also didn't gave me enough to eat. Good thing Ron and his twin brothers Fred and George came and rescued me." The explanation wasn't just worrying but shocking for both his cousins, Will was really annoyed that they were even related to his former caretakers.

"If that is the case we shouldn't take risks."

"Although it really suck I mean what is the point of been a wizard if you aren't allowed to do magic at least at home." Asked Bailey.

"I'm rather relieved about this." Said Pepper relieved but none of the boys understood.

"And what was the deal with that house elf anyways." Asked Will.

"It belonged to the Malfoy family, very rich wizards coming from a long dynasty of so called pure blooded wizards that never got mixed up with non-wizards or Muggles as the wizards call them, or other wizards like mud-bloods or half bloods. One member of them, Draco who is the same age with me is in the Slytherin house, he is a real nuisance he boasts up with this fact."

"What's the deal with pure-bloods, half bloods and mud bloods?" Asked Bailey.

"Even I'm not too sure I'm still pretty new in they're ways. But I know about the fact that half bloods are a mixture of pure bloods with mud bloods or non-wizards or other half bloods. Pure bloods from what I know are people who came from long dynasties of wizards who didn't mix up with the other people I mentioned."

"Wow so even wizards have snobs." Bailey commented.

"Not all are snobs like the Malfoys, my best friend Ron for instance; who is a pure blood is a very nice person."

"And what about the mud bloods for me it seems pretty mean."

"It is an insulting term for wizards who come from non-magical parents, it means Dirty blood. It is used by some pure bloods who they think, that they are better because they come from pure wizard families, they see the ones that have non magical parents as inferior. Although in reality it isn't true. Hermione, another friend of mine is a non-wizard born but she has the greatest talent for magic than anyone else in school." He said before starting to get the old hay out of the stall with the rake.

"Pretty rude this term in any case." Will said.

"Yeah but on the other hand how it was at Hogwarts, from what you say. It was a great place." Said Bailey.

"It really was, for me it was my true home, been myself, learning magic and about my real past and real parents." He said remembering his times there in those two years before moving to Horseland for him there were the best of times with his friends at magic classes and everything. Just thinking about them and he felt a great sense of nostalgia and sadness.

"I'm sorry that you will not be able to go back to Hogwarts anymore." Said Will placing a hand on his shoulder to consulate him and received a smile from him.

"You know I do have to admit that up until now I am really glad that I'm here seeing that you treat me normally and not like a freak or a celebrity." He said.

"What do you mean celebrity?"

"Well this story is a bit scary, but when I was one year old there was an evil wizard called Tom Riddle who was known as Lord Voldemort. He was one of the most evil wizards in history, during his reign of terror he started to convert other wizards to dark magic, people who tried to oppose him were immediately eliminated. My parents were between them." He said thinking about it with sadness. Both his cousins, horses and other animals present really started to get more interested.

"In a way he had found them and killed them, he then tried to do the same on me but somehow his spell malfunctioned and hit him. But he let me this mark." He said showing the thunder bolt mark on his forehead which made his cousins really not well.

"You know this is quite great in a way, really scary although."

"Yeah, but then what, they know me as 'The boy who lived' and without knowing I am probably a world's idol. And yet what they did. Sent me to the Dusleys." He said getting the fork's handler on the ground trying to restrain himself.

"It's not that I'm not grateful or anything, but, everything I ever wanted in my whole life was only one thing; to be normal not be in one extreme or the other. Up until now I got everything but normal." He said with his hand on his forehead trying to restrain his feelings.

"Hey we don't consider you a freak or anything. And whatever happens, everyone will treat you normally, even though we should be aware of Zoe and Chloe. If they see something unusual they will surely start to make some 'investigation' and they will surely do something crazy." Said Bailey.

"They are twins aren't they? From your description they seem like Ron's bigger brothers Fred and George they are twins as well. But they are something of a tornado. Both of them like to make all kinds of jokes and pranks involving spells or magical devices for pranks. Both are really like two drops of water sometimes; the same in both physical and psychical perspective when it comes to joking and making pranks."

"Hah, in way they are like Fred and George when it comes to competition, make up, clothes and been mean to others." Said Will.

"Fred and George were never mean to others."

"Good for them. Oh and there is also another thing to know, when is your turn you will have to also clean Pepper and Chili's stalls, Zoe and Chloe's horses." Bailey said pointing at the two Dutch Warmblood horses.

"What do you mean?"

"Well they usually come every day but they are not very fond on cleaning up they're horses' stalls or other activities." Said Will.

"Alma tried to make them do their jobs once when Chloe lost her bracelet in the stall. Alma took it but she didn't told her that she found it and made them clean the stalls. But after that trick everything began to go down the hill. When she was in real danger because of a wolf no one believed her because she got a reputation of been a liar, only when they saw it was truth they started to believe her again." Said Will.

"Too bad you can't do something magical to make them do they're work."

"Like I said before it's not the first time. At least if I do it, they will not be around glorifying themselves for how great they are like Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Who is Gilderoy Lockhart?" Asked Bailey.

"He was my Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Defence against the Dark Arts?"

"It's a compulsory subject at Hogwarts; it teaches us about and how to defend ourselves from Dark Magic and Dark Creatures. Other core subjects are Transfigurations, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Astronomy and Herbology together with other subjects of choice." He said finishing the cleaning on Calypso's stall before going for Scarlet's.

"And how was Mr. Lockhart?" Asked Will.

"Mr, Lockhart was a very annoying teacher, he was always irritating me. Reason for sometimes sticking near me like glue was 'for both been famous'. He liked to praise himself for many things written in his books. At our initial test we had to write about him thinking that we have read from his autobiography 'Magical Me' He always liked to boast himself up about his 'achievements' written in his works , even the teachers were embarrassed of him because of his Valentines and attitude."

"Wow, now this is a teacher I don't want to have had in my life." Said Bailey.

"Same for me, he seems much worst then Chloe and Zoe, when they insist to be in the centre of attention." Said the blond boy.

"But what were his achievements anyways?" Bailey asked.

"They were not actually his; he had stolen the achievements of other wizards and took them as his own."

"You mean he had copyright the achievements of others, why none of them reported this? I mean taking someone else's achievement is totally outrageous."

"They couldn't, because after they told him what they did he erased they're memories with a spell so they couldn't remember." Harry said disc ousted and remembering what he wanted to do with him and Ron when in the Chamber of Secrets.

"And got the fame out of others achievements, I really don't want to meet him." Will said.

"We were supposed to get a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher due to an accident that happened this year." He said after finishing the stall.

"You know, aside from this fake celebrity I would have really wanted to attend Hogwarts." Bailey said with a smile, dreaming of been a student there.

"Yeah I could see it very well." He said before taking the handcart.

"So where do I get the old hay?"

"Outside I will show you where." Said Will going outside and showing his cousin where to put the old hay after that, he returned to put the new hay. After both stalls were clean and new water put in the water tank all three went outside to put Calypso and Scarlet back before starting to groom both mares and feed all horses.

"You know, for your first day you really did very well." Commented Will.

"I'm a fast learner. On the other hand I was also supposed to have two new subjects to take; Care of Magical Creatures which you might know what is about imagining dragons, unicorns, Pegasus and so on. As well as Divinations the ability to see in the future. In a way taking care of horses might have been a good preparation for the subject."

"Sorry that you wouldn't be able to do it at Hogwarts." Bailey said.

"You don't need to worry; it was this or stay at Private Drive. They only received a very big fine for mistreating me, I could only guess what they might have done if I stayed with them. One good thing however is the fact that they're wish of not been with me for the summer was fulfilled. At Christmas they sent me a note asking me if I could stay at Hogwarts for the summer and it seems that they no more have to see me forever." He said and everyone including the horses laughed at this.

"Well at least they're wish has been fulfilled." Said Bailey before hearing the sound of two cars coming from outside.

"I believe Alma and Noni had just arrived."

"Can't wait to meet them." Harry said placing his hand in his pocket to feel a piece of parchment that he knew what it was, he thought he had threw it away, even if it was from Ron's sister Ginny he really wanted to get rid of it.

"Don't worry they are on the good side. But watch out for Chloe and Zoe when they arrive they might try to embarrass you." Said his tan skinned cousin.

"Don't worry they can't do anything much worst then this." He said giving the Valentine to Will who started to read it, a bit hard due to the fact that he has _Dyslexia_ but he didn't took him long to read the poem with Bailey.

"Eyes as green as fresh pickled toad." Asked Bailey trying not to laugh.

"It was made by a friend, Ginny, with good intentions read by a dwarf, all my school mates laughed at this. I got embarrassed and she got embarrassed and with what Lockhart put me to do after a Cornish Pixie incident in class there is no way they can make something worst then this." He said before two girls, one Hispanic with brown eyes and brown hair wearing white long sleeves shirt under a green vest, black riding boots like Harry's, and beige pants and the other a native American with black hair, hazel eyes wearing light blue clothing entered.

"Hey you must be Harry, Will and Bailey's English cousin." Said the Hispanic.

"Yeah that's me." He said shyly.

"I'm Alma a pleasure to meet you amigo." She said in with a Spanish accent.

"Oh you're Spanish I guess."

"Actually Mexican."

"With great Spanish heritage from Hernando Cortez. Pleasure to meet you Alma." He said shaking hands with her.

"And I'm Noni Cloud it's really nice to meet you." Said the Native American kindly.

"Native Indian I guess like Sacagawea, Geronimo and Red Cloud?"

"I thought you were about to say Pocahontas." She said smiling.

"She was to the exterior you're tribe is more to the interior of the country. I heard you are Cherokee, so more to the interior."

"How do you know so much about us?"

"After Mrs Williams told me about my cousins and they're friends of different nationalities, a friend of mine from Hogwarts told me to do some research, she really was insistent at least to know something when I meet you."

"I would say that she give you a very good advice amigo." Said the Hispanic girl.

"Definitely, at least you will not be like..."

"Chloe and Zoe, I heard of them. Don't worry with my experience I will not be too affected by their acts to try to irritate me."

"That we shall see." Said Noni.

"Come on how bad they could be?"

"They're not bad girls but they are sometimes really mean with others especially new comers." Said Bailey

"They will not be the first mean people I met. I'm telling you I surely met worst then them." He said before hearing a limo outside which everyone knew who it might be.

"Good luck with them cous." Bailey said with smile before two girls entered one with strawberry blond hair, green eyes wearing a light purple jumper and a purple hand band and dark lavender pants, while the other has green eyes, wavy ginger hair and freckles reminding her a little of the Weasley family.

"Hey you must Bailey and Will's new cousin right." Said the first one.

"Yeah that's me." He said with a smirk.

"We head what happened back in the old world. Only amateurs would mistreat someone out of jealousy for the parents. Oh and I'm Chloe by the way and this is my sister Zoe." She said while the other waved her hand with a mischievous smile.

"A pleasure to meet you." He said shaking hands with her.

"And yeah..." He said smiling faded and totally ashamed.

"I said last night. I regret I don't have my own horse. I really, really do."

"Hey it's not your fault. Your other relatives were the ones to blame." Said Noni.

"Well at least Horse land has a new pair of helping hands at the stables. Not quite the things you were used to do right." She said in a way trying to provoke him.

"Oh don't worry I'm used to this kind of stuff. For me it will turn into a routine very quick."

"For real?" Alma asked confused.

"Of course, back at private drive I was put to do this kind of stuff; cleaning the living room, the corridors, the stairs and anything instead of the others is really nothing new. Cleaning the stables, feed and water the horses, it will turn very soon into my new routine." He said crossing his arms.

"At least someone is used to hard work." Alma commented.

"If what you say is true, you will learn how to take care of horses really fast who knows maybe you will manage to get one of your own this summer from your new relatives." Said Chloe.

"Of course you should also know how to ride one." She said trying again to provoke him but with no avail.

"It will not be a problem I am a fast learner." He said with a smirking smile arms crossed.

"Why don't you show us right now, Rookie?" Said Chloe provoking and the others knew what the twins were trying to do.

"All right maybe that is enough. There is no point in provoking someone on his first day." Said Will trying to defend his cousin, who he might now be pissed off by the twins but it seems that he wouldn't give up so easy.

"I would rather prefer to do it later. Not having a horse of my own here is really shameful but I will surely learn in time when I get better use to them. Plus I don't want to damage the reputation of one of your horses here due to my rockiness and first try clumsiness."

"I'm totally with him this time." Chilli commented.

"On one hand I can't just go on a horse and say I can immediately try trap or gallop without trying the first speed, on the other hand a relationship between horse and rider takes time to cement. When you are used to each other then you can try something harder."

"So you have some knowledge on learning how to ride. Impressive I have to admit." Admitted Chloe.

"Hey if I didn't ride a horse until now at least I know how to learn."

"You really said it amigo." He said punching him friendly on his arm.

"It seems that aside from a pair of hands we also got a nerd." Said Zoe again trying to provoke him.

"Now this wasn't nice Zoe." Argued her sister in the boy's defence.

"Oh come on Chloe you know it is another newbie who didn't even got on a horse."

"Maybe but he surely got potential." She said both been on the brink of starting to argument. Everyone present knew about the fact that sometimes if they start to argue they will surely not stop anytime soon, Bailey and Will also told they're cousin this information, good thing he has a good counter argument to make those girls stop.

"Don't you have a training session with your horses now? We can restart the discussion another time. And if one of you tries to embarrass me just try I got my portion this entire year with one of my former teachers." He said tracking the attention of the girls.

"And what put you to do?"

'Darn it.' He mentally snapped himself for what stupidity he had done. He has to find something to convince them but question is what.

"Well...Back home at my school I had an optional drama class. A friend put me to attend it due to the fact that she appreciated him. The teacher we had, Mr. Lockheart was a big fan of fantasy and many times he insisted to do plays he had written where he was always portrayed as the hero who fought against all sorts of monsters like werewolves, vampires, trolls and so on. Whenever I came he put me to play the role of the monster in front of the class and always he had to put me down all the time and look as if he is the hero." This really was something true after that pixie incident he started to use him as the monster and he always had to act as if he uses spells to put him down.

"It was so embarrassing." On hearing this experience Zoe got another idea to provoke him.

"How about a little demonstration."

"Not a chance. I got enough this year to play his monsters and he to boast up for been the main character in every play he has written. Literally the main character in all his plays was himself; he made himself the protagonist in everything."

"Wow, I don't think I met a snob like him in my whole life." Commented Zoe.

"Same for me but what were his plays?" Asked Alma.

"You will not find them they were only for school use. And because I wasn't member in drama class I don't have them."

"Too bad I really wanted to see how you play the wolf." Said Chloe with a smirk, Harry wouldn't want to embarrass himself but he might try something to please them, those two really remind him of Fred and George alongside Bailey and Will. With a small smirk he put his hands up and started to roar like he did in Professor Lockheart's class.

"Roaaaa I'm a werewolf I'm going to eat you." He said trying to imitate.

"Oh no who will save us from the ferocious creature? I'm so scared." Played Chloe before anyone started to laugh.

At the training grounds they all started to practice their usual routine of dressage, show jumping, cross country and other activities, Harry watched the riders with great focus while near Scarlet and Calypso. Both horses knew by the look of his face that he would have really have wanted to be there with the other riders just as they would if it wasn't for their riders been occupied with personal stuff at home, something that they really understood perfectly. After two hours of practice they all went for lunch while the horses were outside talking between them about the magical new comer.

"Can't believe he was put to play the evil monster at his magic school." Commented Aztec.

"Yet we have to admit it was pretty funny." Said Chilli remembering the scene and imagining what he might have done.

"Too bad we weren't there to see. And too bad he is not allowed to do magic outside school. I really was excited." Said Calypso a bit disappointed.

"Some rules are put for a reason. For them is to not be discovered by non magical people." Said Scarlet.

"Or to make crazy stuff to other people or horses." Said Pepper still a bit sceptical about the boy.

"Yet I can't believe what kind of teacher they had got at one of the subject."

"He said he was the greatest show off guy in the whole place. And the achievements he had were not even his." Said Button in her strong Hispanic accent.

"You tell me it is totally outrageous to have your achievements stolen by some other person." Said Pepper ready to punch something.

"One thing's for certain Chilli and Pepper you are no more the top boasters I know." Said Aztec.

"Can't agree more." Said Button making both them a bit annoyed at them. Just in that time the riders came back and went to they're horses.

"You know it is too bad that you don't want to ride right now." Said Alma.

"Like I said Alma it is not that I don't want to but riding on someone else's horse, really isn't what I want."

"Oh, come on Molly or Sara wouldn't say something bad on that." Said Noni.

"Maybe but right now I rather want to see how you do. On the other hand I heard about a riding competition that will come in two weeks where Horseland will take part. I rather prefer to not take the time from your instructor."

"So it is true, British people really are gentleman." Said Chloe.

"I will ride after you finish your training. Plus I do believe that you really want to win. Isn't it?"

"You just read our minds." Zoe said smiling before settling on her horse.

"I will go one and set up the obstacles and watch how you ride, then when you finish I will start." He said.

"Well if you want that, set up the bars on those obstacles." Said Chloe pointing to the fences, the boy immediately went to one of them.

"Put the last bar a bit higher." Zoe said and Harry fixed the bar a bit higher. "Much higher." He obeyed and placed it higher. "A little bit more." But this time he thought that it might be too much.

"Sorry for my scepticism but don't you think it is too much." He asked.

"Not at all I'm an expert at this I have done this for a long time." Said Zoe.

"I rather prefer cautions Zoe, you know even if you have done this for a longer time I rather think it is best to do some training with obstacles that are not put too high so that we don't risk accidents. Afterwards start more advanced."

"He might be right Zoe you just remembered that accident with Pepper." Will said making the girl to nod.

"Hmm, you might be right. I don't want to risk another badger to distract my horse." Said Zoe before turning to Harry and told him to lower the bar. The rest of the day went pretty well. Even though Harry couldn't participate in their training he enjoyed watching and studying they're moves and how they behave around them. He really was focused and wanted to learn how to do and how to ride. His cousins, Alma, Noni and Chloe noticed how focused he was while watching them during they're practice. He regarded everything; position in the saddle, stirrups and bridles. Will and Bailey decided they should make a riding test after the training. After finishing the practice and the girls went to explore the areas around Will brought Scarlet for a test ride.

"All right Harry from studying what we were doing I guess I don't need to show you how to get on the saddle." Said Will to his cousin who seemed a bit hesitant on mounting up, that mainly to avoid avoid un-wanting incidents, but for better or worst he must do it to show that he wasn't afraid.

"I did and now it's time to try." He said going on Scarlet's left side he placed his leg on the stirrup while holding the saddle tight to pull himself on the saddle before fixing his other leg on the stirrup on the right side. It wasn't too bad at the beginning but right after positioning himself many other thought began to circle in his mind, all of them concerns for the Arabian he just mounted on. And yet he tried to restrain himself and banish the thoughts.

"Now try to start her." Will said while holding Scarlet by the reins. Harry made a squeeze to make her walk on. Calypso was watching how the boy and Scarlet was doing.

"So how is with him?"

"He really paid attention to how the others were doing and he really is a nice kid Sara will surely like him."

"Molly too." Calypso Said.

"But there is yet something to be noticed. He seems a bit scared." Scarlet commented while watching that the boy seemed a bit nervous and really strained.

"It is the first time riding. He will surely get used to it in time. He said that himself." Said Jimber.

"It's not that kind of nervousness. It seems that something else is bothering him." Said Scarlet said while Calypso, Jimber and Aztec were watching. Bailey noticed his cousin's nervousness by how tight he was holding the bridle.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"A little...First time on the saddle." He said but that wasn't so much the truth. Harry then patted Scarlet while watching upfront not noticing that her main started to go upwards while patting her.

"What are you staring at?" Asked Scarlet noticing her friends who look to her with some strange glances.

"Ahh, I think we now know what the problem is." Said the brown mustang, his rider heard the neigh of his horse before noticing Scarlet's main.

"Harry I thought that you were not allowed to use magic." Said Bailey making his cousin to notice what was happening to her main, before going into a short panic that he knew it will make it worst. He then pulled the bridle to stop her at once before going off her making her main falling to her initial position.

"Ahhh, it shouldn't have happened this it shouldn't have." He said still panicked before his two cousins went to him.

"Hey, hey hold on there. What happened? And what was the thing with the main?" Asked Will trying to calm him down.

"Ahhh, magic outburst." He said with his face to the ground.

"Magic outbursts what are those?" Will asked.

"Magic outbursts or accidental magic happens when a wizard childe has powerful feelings like anger, confusion or nervousness. From what I know it is for self defence but it might have unwanted effects."

"What kind of unwanted effects?" Bailey asked.

"In primary school when I was chased by Dudley's friends I somehow managed to jump several meters into the air almost to the school's pool thing I couldn't explain and I got punished."

"This was because you wanted to escape bullying. But what it was this time?" Said Will.

"Concern and fear, the main reason I was hesitant to get on Scarlet was the fear of something happening to her due to magic outbursts. It's not that I don't want to learn to ride, I want but risking endangering a horse is something I really want to avoid."

"Maybe but I don't think it was such a big deal with making the her main to went up, it was like with static electricity Nothing too dangerous." Said Bailey.

"Maybe but this wasn't like static electricity. I rather preferred to get off her before something else might happen."

"Oh come on, it isn't like jumping unprepared over an oxer. Right."

"I rather prefer to avoid scenarios like making the horse fly over three obstacles with only one jump and then crash."

"All right that would be scary. But why are you thinking all those scenarios." Asked the blond haired boy.

"I'm concerned about the well been of the horses even if I am learning how to take care of them and get used to them, one thing. And the other I don't want to risk hearting a horse that belongs to someone else." He said the last part with a harsh tone.

"And having trouble with one of the riders is not even the last thing I want. On the contrary it's the first thing I don't want."

"Harry, only by imagining those kinds of scenarios would make them happen. You need to stay calm of course for someone who didn't rode until now will take a little time." Said Will before patting Scarlet.

"We are telling you if you manage today to stay and get used to a horse you will get used to all here at Horse land." Will said with an encouraging smile but his cousin was still full of concern.

"Don't think about anything only relax and you will manage." Bailey intervened with a smile and Harry after seeing them giving them some encouragement he concluded that he should try again with the Arabian until her rider returned.

"You know you are right I shouldn't be so much concerned. I will do it again." He said more confident making both boys to smile in triumph.

"Now that's the spirit." Bailey said before Harry went back on Scarlet.

"Ready to tolerate me a bit more today girl?" He asked and the mare made a joyful neigh. After restarting his nervousness was replaced by confidence and it seemed that riding Scarlet made him feel much better about everything now. Riding really has a positive effect on people and they're mental health and status of mind. He had done a three hour riding session which included riding Scarlet on his own around the field after getting used to her, then a small walk around with his cousins and even trying trap, thing that was a bit hard at first, but amazingly after only half an hour of trap he got it. When the girls returned they only exchanged talks before getting their horses back in the stables.

"From what I heard he had done pretty well for his first day." Said Noni.

"For a beginner yeah, it seems that so many years of hardships really came out with something positive. We will do like what we did with Sara's cousin Mary." Will said.

"Not to mention that it seems that he really got skill he only needs encouragement and to try to keep calm." Said Bailey, Harry heard of course what they were saying from the stables while grooming Scarlet which made him to smile, it seems that he had got what he wished all his life; a true family and friends both wizards and non wizards.

"It seems that I will be treated normally from now on." He said to the mare.

"You know I can't wait to meet you and Calypsos' owner from what I heard they are really good girls."

"You will really like Sara and Molly." Said the black Arabian even though he didn't understood them. But it seems that he got the idea. Just when Calypso wanted to eat some fresh hay some squeak and three mice came out. Calypso backed away with a neigh while the mice went out the door of her stall. Harry heard her neigh and immediately closed got out of Scarlet's stall closing the door behind him.

"Ho ho, girl what's going on?" He asked before noticing the mice that were coming out.

"Oh now this is a bit problematic, yet not new for me." He commented before his cousin asked hearing what is going on.

"Harry what is going on with Calypso?" Asked Will.

"Nothing but they are mice in her stall and probably they are in the others as well." He called while running to the group.

"Another mice problem? And I thought that Angora took care of them." Said Bailey, before Harry turned to the girls.

"I have to ask to don't enter you probably wouldn't like mice."

"It isn't us who have a mice problem it is mainly Chloe and Zoe." Said the Hispanic girl.

"Good thing they aren't here." Said Noni.

"Yet we can't let the mice roam freely they will make lots of damages." Said Will.

"Not to mention that they are roaming in our food." Said Button even if no one understood then Harry got an idea.

"Don't worry I got this one, I know how to get rid of them for a long time."

"And how will you do it exactly." Asked Alma.

"Let's just say that I got a catcher. Wait right here." He said before starting to run towards the house right when Chloe and Zoe arrived.

"Where is he going?" Asked Chloe.

"To take something that would solve a problem." Bailey said before exchanging a look with his cousins, thinking about the snow white owl.

"And what that might be?" Asked Zoey getting off Pepper before getting in her stall together with her big twin sister, just after that they heard a squeak and noticed the grey rodents that were moving around they're feet.

"MICE, NOT THEM AGAIN." Said Chloe while moving her feet scared together with her sister for no one to get on their feet, just after that Harry returned with a covered cage.

"Oh, Hedwig." He said before unravelling the cage.

"Time for lunch." He added before opening the cage to let her fly over the twin sister's heads to chase the mice away from the barn even capturing one. Before landing on a pole and swallow it. And all the animals including Teeny, Shep, Cubby and Angora witnessed it.

"Well now that was really quick." Said the dog in his strong Scottish accent.

"And yet that owl managed to kill my appetite." Commented Angora.

"Wow, is that a búho?" Asked Alma amazed.

"It sure is." Said Bailey.

"And guess who the owner is." Said Will pointing with his hand to Harry.

"You got an owl as a pet. Now that is so amazing." Said Chloe.

"So you haven't got a horse but you got an owl as a pet. It is better than nothing At least someone will keep the mice away instead of sleeping all day long" Commented Zoe.

"Hey!" Commented Angora.

"Owls are nocturnal animals they sleep during the day and are active during the night." Said Noni.

"Better than nothing, at least it will do a lot of good to Horse land when it comes to rodents." Said Chole before its owner called the owl to get on his shoulder.

"It seems you will work with Angora from now on to chase rodents Hedwig." Said Bailey fondling the snow owl.

"She is really beautiful and she surely is extremely intelligent." Said Noni fondling the bird, which seems to enjoy it.

"Indeed they are, I just read that owls are very intelligent and also a symbol of wisdom." Said Alma.

"At least the mice problem will be solved from now on especially when Angora forgets to chase them out." Said Will while the bird went back on the pole.

"Hey." She commented

"By the way how did you get an owl as a pet?" Asked Chloe.

"The grounds keeper and a good friend of mine at Hogwarts, Hagrid gave it to me as a birthday gift right before attending the school. The Duselyes of course didn't like it but they had no other options but to accept it."

"One thing for sure she will like more in here than in England." Added Chloe before hearing Alma's father calling from outside.

"Well it seems I will go for now. See you tomorrow amigos." She called before running to her father.

"Bye Alma."

Well it seems all of us have to retire, and by the way shouldn't we try to capture her?" Asked the tanned boy.

"No you don't need to worry she will not go too far anyway. She was trained not to go too far from his master aside from delivering letter to others."

"She can deliver letters. How is that?" Asked Noni, Harry almost face palmed himself for what he just said. How he will explain this.

"Ahh, Hagrid knew a specific breeder that also trained owls to do that kind of stuff like delivering letters. If you want I will show you tomorrow."

"Make sure that you do. I mean receiving letters by post or by e-mail is something but receiving them by owl is really something I never through possible." Said Chloe before hearing they're driver and the twins left and then it was Noni's turn. The boys also left the stables to go to sleep for tomorrow. The animals were left behind just for them o talk.

"So, Hedwig right? How do you like here at Horseland?" Asked Teeny the little pig.

"I do have to admit that it is much better then back in Britain at my owner's former caretakers. Unlike there this is a real paradise."

"Oh come one was that bad in Britain?" Asked Cubby.

"No if you take Hogwarts into consideration. Back there I stayed at a place called Owlery, a room on the school's west tower where all the owls of the students resided. There we could leave and go whenever we wanted on hunting."

"That I really noticed. You really killed off my appetite alongside that mouse." Said Angora still remembering the scene.

"You wouldn't have witnessed this if you were here to catch the mice." Said the grey Dutch Warmblood horse.

"I was doing something else." Said Angora.

"Sleeping maybe." Commented the female horse.

"Hey you aren't my boss. I am when it comes to this."

"Oh I thought that the boss around is the dog." Commented the owl making Angora to shrug .

"All right you two that's enough. We can all come to an understanding to this mouse stuff." The wise collie intervened to put an end to this duel before he came up with an idea.

"How about this agreement; Angora find the mice and get them out in your view to chase them away." He said.

"I agree." Angora said.

"Deal." Said Hedwig.

"Ohh this is so great. We now have an owl as a friend. That belongs to a real wizard. Too bad he isn't allowed to make at least one trick." Said Teeny.

"Don't be too disappointed Teeny who knows what kind of magic outburst might be fold." Said Angora with a mischievous smile, thinking of something big and probably crazy.

 **Please review and comment.**


	3. Chapter 3 Work, Suspicion, Memoryes

The next day came very quickly at Horseland, everything started as usual, ever rider started again on their practice for the competition that will come very soon. And Harry was as usual doing his job as the stable boy while watching and learning how the others are doing. Sara and Molly waited for a long time to meet Will and Bailey's new cousin from Britain especially Sara whom she was British herself. He was a bit shy at first when meeting them but he was really a nice person whom he seemed very keen on learning how to take care and ride a horse to not be let outside, the feeling was reciprocal for him he really enjoyed meeting the two girls.

There was only one thing that puzzled him right now and that was the fact that they started to ask him about his school and how it was. He of course had to invent some things to escape from been discovered.

"You know I would really want to visit it at least once. By your description it seems like a cool school." Said Molly.

"It sure was." He said before adding in his mind. 'If you don't include, giant snakes, trolls and ghosts you would really be scared off.'

"The only thing I would really want right now would be to still be able to attend it. I mean it was the first place where I could be myself and made my first real friends before coming here." He said the last thing a bit monotonous.

"Hey even if you can't go back to Hogwarts you can still communicate with them throw the internet. And don't worry Will told me about this problem and I bought you a laptop for you in order to communicate with your other friends back at Hogwarts. You know as a welcoming gift." Said Sara bringing out a black laptop to hand it to him.

"Wow thanks Sara but you shouldn't have spent so much for this." He said smiling thinking that she probably spent a lot for the laptop.

"Not at all plus it was only 35 dollars it wasn't a problem." She said.

"Thanks a lot." He said before Hedwig made herself noticed with a screech before landing near the group.

"One amazing thing I couldn't imagine is the fact that you will come to Horseland with an owl." Molly said while patting the owl that was now on her shoulder.

"Having a horse would have been great here in order to don't be outside but at least I made somehow a mark with Hedwig. I consider."

"Indeed you have she is really nice. At least no one will be distracted by her during training like some crows or mice." Said Molly before Bailey came.

"You should get ready. We will start to practice dressage very soon." He called from the field while on Aztec.

"Coming right now." Said Sara while she and Molly went on they're horses.

"Is there something I could do right now?" Harry asked.

"Not right now. We will call you." Bailey said and his cousin went in the house to his room to place the laptop on his desk before watching their training outside. Just in that moment he decided to take his feather an ink quill to write a letter to his friends. His owl had been registered immediately after arriving that he can now go over bodies of water.

 _Dear Ron._

 _Sorry for not writing sooner but as I told you I am now living in North America. The place where I live now, Horseland is a very interesting place. Horseland is a riding school where people learn to ride horses and also participating to competitions, I really enjoy the company of the horses and they're riders are very nice people; Alma one of the riders is a Spanish girl from Mexico, she is in many cases very much like Hermione, a great avid reader but she isn't so pushy like her. Noni is a native American whom she loves to be in nature and respects it also she is really defensive when it comes to her heritage her horse Sunburst or her friends, Molly and Afro-American is very funny however she is sometimes making fun of herself or sometimes others but not with bad intentions. Sara is British like us she is the daughter of two very rich people but she is very selfless, kind and loves to make friends with others, she also seems to have a great understanding of horses._ _The last two girls Chloe and Zoey_ _are also extremely wealthy and are very good riders but the main problem is the fact that they sometimes make laugh of others and like to show off but they are not as bad as Malfoy on the contrary they work very hard to become better and show that they are the best, but they don't like to clean or do something practical in the field like cleaning the stalls but they do_ _care for the team and they're horses_. _And my cousins Will and Bailey both are very careful when it comes to horses. Will's motto is also 'Horses first' and he seems to be the most mature of all, and Bailey sometimes usually likes to takes us risks._

 _Anyways I will come back to London at the end of summer I will write to you a date when I will come. Please write to me what are you doing this summer and how things are going._

 _Harry._

The black haired boy placed his note on the other side of his desk before writing another one this time for Hermione. Good thing that he had at least some time to send some letters to his first real friends before going to the airport to get to America and to Horseland. He was prepared to attach both notes to his feathered friend before he heard one of his cousins' calling him he now remembered that he told to Alma, Will, Bailey, Noni, Chloe and Zoey about the fact that the owl could also send messages. He immediately went out of his room outside the house to the group.

"What is it?"

"You remember yesterday when we said that you will show us how your owl can deliver mail." Said Zoe.

"Oh yeah, how I could forget."

"Well now is time, show us how she does." Said Molly mounting on Calypso.

"All right, all of you will mount up on your horses go on different locations as far as you can. I will write some messages for each one and you will then come back once you receive them." He instructed before Bailey gave him some paper and a pencil to write and then all of them scattered and went to different locations. After writing the messages for each of them and placed them on Hedwig's legs before letting her go into the air.

Molly was the first that received the message; she was riding on the field on Calypso when she received the message. The owl screeched before landing on the horse's head. And Molly took the message each one was written on different collared paper hers was dark pink.

"I don't know what kind of breeder you had but your owner surely didn't joke about delivering." She commented patting the owl before taking off to go to the next one was Sara that was near the river, this time the avian landed on her shoulder, whom she extended with some seeds in it.

"You surely know how to find us especially in the air." She said after taking the message and the owl took off again for the next one that was Alma whom she was in the forest near the stream, Hedwig had a bit harder time but she found the girl after she noticed the white sleeve shirt when she was flying lower to the ground. The owl screeched from above a tree branch under her which tracked her attention before landing in front of her and Button.

"It seems that you can't be fooled so easily." She said mounting off Button and took the message.

"You will surely have even more tasks aside chasing mice mi amigo." She said before the owl went to the next one. Noni was took position with Sunburst at higher ground in the forest. Hedwig had a bit harder time till she found her but when she did she screeched powerfully and Noni extended her hand to let her land and took the message.

"I think we will surely have a good partnership with you. Just in the old days although we had partnerships with cranes and eagles." She said and the owl muzzled her only for her to hand over some bird treats before going to find the last girls. Chloe and Zoey were together in the cave where they reconciled with Noni before heritage day.

"Do you think that Hedwig will know where we are?" Asked Zoe.

"No way, we are too better hidden for his owl to find us." Said her big twin sister, they planned of course to not be found by the owl they had planned that after two hours to return to the ranch when everyone might have arrived and were ready to search for them to embarrass the rookie. But just in that moment they heard a screech from the opening, they turned their heads but saw nothing and an owl landed on Chloe's shoulder (The owl was above them). She got scared a little and tried to shake her shoulder to force the predatory bird to land on the ground.

"What! How did you managed to find us." Zoe asked shocked but the owl only handed her the message and took off.

"She surely is clever." Chloe said and all of them mounted on their horses and went back to the starting point.

"So how was the owl mail?" Harry asked the girls.

"She surely is trained and it will be of real help if someone is lost or in danger if she finds the place." Sara said.

"You can also shout for help and write a message if someone will get lost. And we will immediately come after the person in peril." Harry said.

"Someone really thought of everything." Molly said.

"Still there are some things I don't get it. How did she managed to find us and what kind of breeder did she got?" Asked Zoe.

"Let's just say that she really had a special breeder and she is smarter than anyone would think." Said Harry.

"She sure is." Said Noni for the rest of the day it was activities as usual without much debate but for Zoe Stilton she started to suspect that in a way something might be off, an owl finding them in the cave outside the view of the bird raises some questions.

At the end of the day nothing much came around aside from the usual routine. Harry at the end of the day did only what his job was for now as a stable boy, of course he doesn't mind anything the girls or his cousins were asking him to do and it also seemed that the twins gave up their attempts to embarrass him although it seems that they had different views on him; Chloe was impressed by him and by the fact that he was eager to learn to ride and this was surely a sign of respect from her which was rare by the description of Bailey. While Zoe seemed to look to him with a bit of suspicion thing that was immediately mediated by her older sister whom she knew that they were found because they were talking out loud in the cave something she had to admit that .

After all of them had left Harry was ready to attach his letters to his friends in Britain only when his cousin Bailey came.

"I see that you want to send some letters."

"Yeah. I was confirmed by the ministry of Magic in North America that Hedwig will be allowed transatlantic travel between continents on the other hand I promised that I will write them soon." He said.

"I know but maybe you should do it tomorrow morning. I mean travelling such a long distance immediately after today's flight might be a bit too much for her." He said before foddering the owl.

"On the other hand did you manage to send letters to such long distances?"

"It wasn't necessary until now."

"Maybe you should let her rest for now and tomorrow you can send her off. Animals need they're rest plus such a long journey wouldn't be easy." He said and his cousin nods.

"Maybe you are right tomorrow then." He said and Hedwig also made a gesture that she agrees with Bailey. In the next day right before Harry was preparing to send Hedwig in this long journey she has a talk with the other animals and the horses in the barn.

"I can't believe you will have to go in such a journey." Said Teeny seeming as if they wouldn't see her again.

"It would not be a problem don't worry wizards had placed a lot of stops for owls where we are look after. On the other hand I know where to go and I will be away only for a week it's no big deal." She said.

"In a way I'm really relieved that it is you not me who undergo this task of owl mail across the ocean." Said Angora while licking herself.

"I would rather say that I appreciate the fact that you are so loyal to your owner. Such loyalty is of unbelievable standards." Appreciated Sunburst.

"I really appreciate this Sunburst. I really do and don't worry I will be back as soon as possible, make only sure your riders wouldn't get in danger so I would be needed and start asking where I am." She said before hearing Harry calling her.

"Well it's time for the journey to begin." Said Shep to the owl.

"Seems so and don't worry you will be the first ones who will know of my return." She said before taking off from the pole where she was standing.

"Have a sound trip Hedwig." Called Button.

"And return safe." Called Aztec and the owl flew to the entrance to the training ground where his owner called and attached his letters to his friends.

"Have a good trip Hedwig and please return soon I don't want to lose one of my first friends I have." He said before getting a nuzzle from the owl before setting off and flying into the horizon.

"She will surely return, from what I can tell even though we haven't known her for too long she is surely capable of this journey." Bailey said with a smile.

"She surely will." Harry said before while looking in the horizon.

"So what do we have to do for today?"

"Nothing specific for you now, and yet what kind of message she will bring from Britain." Asked Will.

"Hermione will surely remind me to start doing my homework. I do have to admit that back at Private drive it would have been the only time I could enjoy." He said.

"Well then I really advise you to start really quick. Here at Horseland summer is very hot so you can't do much and only the breeze while riding can cool you down." Said his blond cousin.

"Good to know, on the other hand I was given a lot of homework to do at Transfigurations by Professor McGonagall so I should better start. If someone asks where I am try to find an excuse or give me a signal if someone is coming."

"Don't worry we know what to do." Said Bailey while they're cousin went back into the house, back in his room he took out a piece of parchment, ink and his eagle feather quill to begin. Outside the other girls came and started they're practice after some time when they took a short break they noticed they're new British friend missing.

"Hey Will where is your other cousin." Zoe asked.

"He is doing his homework for school." Answered Will.

"But he wouldn't go to his former school."

"He ahh, wanted to do it anyways. Even if he wouldn't go to Hogwarts it would be good refreshment for his memory." Bailey said a bit nervous hoping the answer would do.

"Really, how come?" Asked Chloe.

"One of his friends from his old school told him this."

"You know if he wants I could give him a helping hand." Alma proposed.

"Yeah..." Bailey said with a bit of nervousness. "He might appreciate but he would rather do those things on his own. We just discovered that he is a bit stubborn when it comes to this."

"Oh come on how stubborn could he be?" Asked Chloe.

"Very from what we could say, he was very specific."

"All right but if he wants some help he only needs to ask." Alma said before everyone restarted they're practice. Back in his room Harry managed to finish a large portion of his homework for Transfigurations just when Will called him. He immediately hides his wizard stuff that was visible in his wardrobe and in his trunk before going outside running.

"I'm here what should I do?"

"Could you check the oats and hay in the barn? We might have ran out of something."

"Right away." Harry immediately went to the supply room in the barn, where there are stored most of the riding equipment; spare saddles, blankets, halters, hoods, saddle pads and other things. In the right corner there were the oats containers, he opened each one of them one by one only to see that two of them were barely half full while one was only one quarter and the last was totally empty.

"We should cut oats rations for the horses till we resupply. I wonder who is the one that gives so much oats to his or her horse?" He said before going back to the training grounds.

"Will, Bailey." He shouted to track they're attention.

"We might have to cut the oats rations for the horses; two containers are only half full while one is barely one quarter and the last is totally empty."

"Already! We just got resupplied last week." Bailey said.

"Someone might have given a bit too much then." Harry commented.

"Some of our horses need extra energy before the training, especially if they have to do much harder tasks." Said Zoe.

"Maybe, but until we get fresh oats we will cut some of the rations to half at the end of the day." Said Will.

"Great now this really sucks." Commented Chilli and in a way Chloe understood and patted him to calm down.

"I will go to see how the hay is now."

"Could you also bring some down, we need to fill the food tanks in the stalls."

"No problem."

"Hey if you want I can help." Said Sara.

"Don't worry I'll handle it I will ask when I need though." He said and went back into the barn. The hay was usually in the barn's attic so he only had to throw it out. He started with the nearest one.

"Uhh, for a bunch of hay it surely is heavy." He commented while carrying the first one and threw it out. The animals who were outside were watching how he was doing.

"He surely is a bit stubborn like his cousins said even though they thought it was untrue at first."

"It is surely due to his old relatives. They didn't want to help him when they put him to do the work around." Commented Cubby.

"Sad but true." Said Shep feeling a bit sorry for what he had to come across almost all his life although he do admits that he really is used to hard work thanks to the old more draconic regime.

"We do have to admit that he is surely doing more things than some of us do." Said Angora. Back in the barn Harry has just reached the fourth bale of straw, he was now sweating like a stream, he now commented himself that he should have asked for help in his mind. He didn't though that the bales could be so heavy.

"I should have asked for help and maybe how many should I get out." He commented while brushing his sweat off him. "Let's get this one out and then stop. It will be enough." He said and threw the last one out before collapsing in the other straws exhausted.

"Maybe...I really should...have asked for help...from the others." He said breathing heavily. Outside the riders were preparing to go to lunch before they noticed the straws that were out.

"Wow, he is stubborn but he does his work to the end." Commented Chloe while his cousins looked at each other with concerned looks before looking up, Will was the first one to go to the barn to see how he was doing only to meet him in a weary state.

"You know you could have really asked for help this time, I mean we know that no one else but family should know about your wizard secret, this by law even thou it's not quite fair for some, but this time it really wasn't necessary."

"I...know...next time...I...will really ask...for help." He said still exhausted before his cousin patted him on his back.

"You know Bailey and I said that you are usually stubborn when it comes to doing your stuff, but it seems that you have just proven that you really are."

"And that should be a defect?"

"Not at all." He said smiling encouragingly.

"Now go, wash a bit and come to eat something you surely are starving by now." He said and both went back in the house. Harry went to the bathroom to wash a bit and came to the others to eat some fresh salad and some fruits.

"Your cousins really didn't joke when they told us that you are stubborn when it comes to do your job." Commented Molly.

"Yeah seems so, but maybe I should have asked for help this time." He said while eating his salad.

"At least you are used to do harder jobs not like some of us." Commented Alma.

"By the way what was your homework about?" Asked Sara. That made him a bit nervous on what kind of answer to give them. 'Think I can't say anything about maths or literature, so maybe.'

"It was on history, our teacher back at Hogwarts told us that for the summer to make an essay about witch legends."

"Legends on witches? Why that? That's kind of odd." Asked Zoe.

"Our history teacher was also interested on the beliefs people had on magic during the middle ages, since he did not had time to give us homework of this kind during the year he thought that he could give us homework for the summer."

"You know some of your teachers seem a bit creepy." Commented Chloe.

"Not the first time I hear this."

"In a way it is somehow interesting so to speak. I mean having to write about this kind of stuff, is kind of cool." Noni said.

"Not everyone is interested in this of course, but for the ones interested it was given to have some fun." Harry said. After everyone finished eating many started to talk between themselves before going back to practice but for the twins, mainly Zoe, whom she was in a way fond on finding out something. In a way he considered the newcomer to hide something from them. She really insisted Chloe to accompany her even though she considers that it wasn't necessary.

"Zoe, can I ask again; why do we have to do this."

"I want to find something that he might be hiding from us."

"What could he be hiding? The fact that he might also be dyslectic like Sara's cousin Chase? He surely isn't."

"I am just presuming that he might be hiding something and I only want to know what it might be." Zoe said.

"Hope it will not be something that would be embarrassing for Horseland or his cousins." Chloe commented while entering in Harry's room.

"You mean for Bailey no chance sis I will get to him." Zoe said.

"No way." Argued her older sister.

"Go check the closet." Zoe demanded and Chloe reluctantly went to the closet only to see his clothes, she mentally commented about them to be out of fashion only for her eyes to see his Hogwarts uniform which seemed to be more interesting. He immediately took it to check how it was, it was plain black with the markings of Hogwarts on it, also had colours and crests that were gold and red for the Gryffindor house. Out of curiosity she decided to put it on her and look in the mirror.

"This school robe really fits me quite well plus it really looks great on me."

"Yeah not bad sis, maybe you should have attended his school." She said while searching for anything in his wardrobes.

"So nothing until now." Asked her big sister with her arms crossed.

"Still need to search."

"You know maybe we should leave for now, there is totally nothing too incriminating here." She said while getting the robe off her to put it back in the closet. Just when she opened the door of the closet Zoe had noticed something on one of the wardrobes that was a little opened.

"Hey what's in there?" She asked while going to inspect it, just when she was about to open it.

"You know I don't think looking into someone else's belongings is something a fine lady would do." Harry said as polite as he could to make both girls to turn back in shock.

"Yeah sorry for this but someone here was really interested in finding something unusual."

"You don't say it? And have your search been success full?"

"Ahh no." Grunted Zoe.

"Maybe you should return to your practice you don't want to miss dressage aren't you?" He said with a smirk.

"They have started already?" Chloe asked shocked.

"Not yet. But maybe you should go as fast as you could now you don't want to be the last that reach the training fields and miss everything."

"Right." Chloe said before taking her sister by the hand to run to the training fields but just in that moment Zoe noticed the broom that was near the door.

"Wait from where is that strange broom?" Zoe asked only for Harry to realise that he forgot to hide the broom in his wardrobe.

"Come on Zoe it's not the time."

"It was decoration from theatre class. Mr. Lockhart gave it to me after the Vampire play he had written of course it was during an act where he chased the 'Vampire' that was again me. I am using it to sweep around the room."

"Did he had a dislike for you or something like it?" She asked.

"If you would know."

"Yeah, well, now we have to go. Oh and you surely need to buy some new clothes the ones that you have are so out of date." Chloe commented before going with her sister out of the room.

"I will keep that in mind." He said while watching them getting out from his sight. He then turned to his closet to open the wardrobe that Zoe got a glimpse of in it was his invisibility cloth that belonged to his father given to him by Professor Dumbledore.

"This was really a close call this time." He said relieved before adding "My cousins were right about the twins trying to embarrass me. Although Zoe seems to be more problematic then Chloe I need to be careful around them." He said before closing his wardrobe. At the end of the day everything went out normally as it could without anything special to happen aside at the end of the day when his cousins mainly Bailey came to his room to see some of his magic books and everything.

"You know none of us could have ever expected that we might be related to a wizard until recently." He said while looking in some of the magic books.

"Felling is the same. I mean I never imagined that I have relatives that take care of horses or teach riding."

"It's much more interesting than a salesman."

"Can't agree more." He commented just when Will noticed the album.

"Hey is this a photo album?" He asked.

"Oh yeah Hagrid gave it to me at the end the first year." He said while his cousin opened it to immediately catch a full glimpse of shock combined with wonder at the moving pictures.

"I think I'm dreaming or something." He said rubbing his eyes with his hand before Bailey took a look at the moving pictures in the album.

"Yeah you are not dreaming." He said with the same expression more amazed then shocked.

"Moving pictures I know of this at television or on the computer but on an album." Will said looking at the pictures of their relatives that died only by watching at them he knew that they were good people both didn't deserved to be killed by that wizard monster.

"Will, are you all right?" Harry asked concerned for his cousin.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said but wasn't too convincing.

"Doesn't seem like that." Bailey said.

"You know watching at those pictures of relatives that are no more alive, how they were and anything really makes you want to have known them." He said before the other two boys went to see.

"The feeling is reciprocal. Whenever I watch those pictures, I do feel the same thing as you do." He said while moving throw the pages, this only gives the owner of them a feeling of sadness in his heart.

"For you it's much more. You were they're son everyone would have those feelings, even we." Said Bailey having his hand on his shoulder.

"I wonder only how my mother was like, up until I only know her as the one who saved me from Voldemort."

"Mom told me that there are some things in the attic that once belonged to her, tomorrow we can take a look to see how she was like. Well at least the non magic part of her." Said Bailey making they're cousin to smile.

"It's better than nothing. I will really enjoy at least finding out how she was, no matter if it doesn't include magic." He said embracing his cousins. The next day Ava lead them into the attic to search some of the boxes from they're childhood the boys eventually found a red one whom the woman recognised it as belonging to Lily. When they opened it they saw inside pictures with Bailey's parents, Lily and Petunia during they're childhood. The boys were amazed by the fact that inside were also a riding helmet and some medals and a trophy that was written Lily Evans 1st place at racing and dressage.

"Wow, I never thought Aunt Lily was an expert rider." Said Bailey amazed by this.

"Neither did I." Harry said totally speechless.

"You must know Harry she was one of the best. When we were young she would have went to riding competitions during the summer holidays. She together with her horse, Avalon would have trained for days on end, they were one of the best horse and rider team other people would have expected. Even Petunia once tried to ride but her main problem was the fact that she was afraid of big animals always concerned she might fall off the horse and anything. In a way she wasn't a heartless creature during that time and she wasn't back then jealous of Lily for her riding." Said Ava, this information really puzzled her nephew, not imagining that her aunt Petunia might have in the past been another person then the one he knew.

"I wonder what the reason for her drastic change was."

"I believe it was due to the fact that Lily was able to go to Hogwarts, Petunia wanted to accompany her but she was rejected by the headmaster Dumbledore whom was also your headmaster. This had made her distant of everything especially your mother and us. Of course even after Lily started to attend Hogwarts she would have always tried to go into horse competitions but she would have always tried recuperating the time lost. For that she would do her homework at once to no more have anything to worry about." Said Ava.

"In a way I can't imagine the fact that she was a real champion at horse riding." He said still amazed by that news.

"In a way you really learned fast how to ride probably due to the genes in your family." Commented Will.

"Excluding the fact that you always seem to get nervous whenever you get on another." Bailey added.

"Oh this feeling was one of the principal things Lily had during riding. Just like Sara she never approved to get on another horse except Avalon. Whenever this happened she would barely manage to do anything. She had the principal 'Never change the horse you already have' and this was shared by all of us." Ava said while her nephew seemed to become again speechless deepened in thoughts

"Hey is everything all right." Bailey asked.

"Oh yeah i...it's nothing." He said taking off his glasses rubbing his eyes that seemed to tear a little.

"I just remembered how I felt when I find out that my father was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team as well as its seeker." He said.

"What's quidditch?" Asked Bailey

"It's a game like basketball but on broomsticks. There are seven players one keeper, one seeker, three chasers and a two beater. The keeper has to keep throw away the ball that has to be placed between three rings placed at one end and the other, if you get the ball throw one of them the team gets 10 points this is done by the chasers, the beaters are armed with two bats to keep away two spelled balls named bludgers that have the role of putting the players down the broom the beaters must throw them to the enemy's team members while the seeker has the role of capturing the golden snitch which grants the team 150 points and also finishes the game."

"Isn't this game dangerous?" Asked Will.

"They have established many safety measures and Fred and George told me that no one died in a very long time when I was first introduced. Also it seems that I have inherited his talent as a seeker."

"You know Harry when John met your father a long time ago he told me that he was something like a troublemaker during Lily's first years of school. He saw in him something like a rebel but aside from that he was very loyal and good willed. Of course we have met before their sixth year at Hogwarts; they got along pretty well but..." She made a long pause not wanting to mention something indignant to Harry.

"But, what mom?" Asked her son.

"She didn't like him at all during that time." She said which made her nephew a bit puzzled.

"For what reason?" He asked doubtful, his aunt whom seemed reluctant at answering this but with him, his son and other nephew she had no right to keep it from them.

"The truth Harry I must tell you it will not be something you would like not even a bit. And I must be certain that you will accept it as it is." This made her nephew a bit puzzled but even with that he wanted to hear it whatever it might be.

"Alright then I will do my best."

"Lily told John that he was sometimes a reckless boy, calling him to be just an 'arrogant bullying toerag', he always got himself in great trouble especially because he was a bully to other students, and because of this she very much disliked him, he and his 'marauders' were something like a bad badge for the school. Lily always tried to protect the ones he bullied. They didn't hate one another but she always disapproved with his behaviour, the only thing she appreciated was the fact that he always stood up to his friends when they were mistreated." Her explanation wasn't something her nephew would have expected even thaw he tried to prepare his mind for this it was like a dish hard to digest.

"This was always." He asked pretty much disturbed by now.

"In a way yes, John described him as pretty much a show off person who sometimes wanted to make a fool of himself. I also met him during one of Lily's practices when he mounted for the first time on a horse. Even thou it was to show off, he proved that he really had skill, maybe because he was a quidditch player. He really knew how to hold on to the horse after he started to move towards gallop."

"Wow impressive." He said impressed, at last hearing something positive about him before thinking a bit, how could he immediately went to gallop the first time on the horse.

"But wait a bit how did he manage to go towards gallop if it was his first time on a horse?" Will asked.

"This is what I was about to ask also." Harry said.

"The horse he had chosen was something a bit more unmanageable and to give a higher impression he gave the horse one powerful blow from the horsewhip to immediately go to gallop. It was a dangerous feat but impressively he didn't give up and stayed in the saddle, he also managed to stop it on time. I know what I am saying because I was there and witnessed this event." This information was again hard to digest for Harry he didn't imagined that his father had such behaviour during his school years.

"I'm sorry Harry but even thou we found some truths about close ones we can't ignore the negative aspects of them." She said kindly trying to calm him down.

"I know but I can't imagine that my father could have been so... reckless." He said trying to process the information he had said.

"He matured eventually mainly for Lily's sake to get to like him. He proved eventually that he had many more qualities. But due to an argument at a restaurant where there were also Vernon and Petunia there had been some kind of incident. We weren't told too much but this led to the total separation between relatives, Lily did not give many details of that event. She said he wanted to apologise for his mistake"

"Yeah it never came. Voldemort killed them leaving only me alive." He said with a monotonous sadness on his face Ava then noticed on the box the last letter they received from her before losing total contact with them.

"You know, we were always told by Petunia that it was an accident but this letter." She said showing it to the boys.

"Was the last one Lily and James sent to us." She said before opening it.

"It says in it next;"

 _To my cousin John and cousin in law Ava, This might be our last letter to you. Why are you asking, we don't want to give you too much details so you wouldn't be in danger as well. A dangerous person and his acolytes are now lurking this world, he is one that brings only darkness and misery to the ones that stand in the way of his goals. He might be soon looking for us. This letter I sent to you in order to keep you safe from this danger and whatever you do try to forget anything you know about James and me. It is hard breaking to read those words but it is only the truth I am saying. Do whatever is necessary to keep yourselves and your children out of danger. Don't answer to this letter it will be no use, just keep in mind what we are saying it will be for your own safety._

 _With sincerity and love Lily and James._

After Ava finished reading the letter he immediately place back in the envelop that said to be open only if necessary. She immediately threw it back in the box not wanting to see any of it.

"Last time we had open this letter was after receiving the news of they're deaths. We never understood what they wanted to tell us in its content. But after finding out what really happened it shatters your heart." She said sitting on a nearby chair reflecting on the letter's content while her son tried to council her.

"I'm sorry that you had to open it Aunt Ava." Harry said shameful of what his aunt has now to endure.

"You don't need to be sorry for anything Harry. It is indeed heartbreaking for a person related to them. But even more heartbreaking it is for a child to know how he had lost his parents, you are more affected then me anyways, plus on the envelope it was said to be opened if necessary. The fact has already been consumed nothing else could be done to reveres this."

"Yet no one else should suffer for my own problems."

"Any true family is suffering for what happened to people close. You are not the only one." She said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No wonder no one in the wizard world dare to say his name." Harry commented.

"After what this Voldemort did there is no wonder they don't dare." Will said.

"Well in that case." Started Ava. "New Horseland policy; No one should ever pronounce the name of that monster again. There is no point in saying a name that is associated with evil." She said before heading outside the attic.

"Yes Mom."

"If you still want you can look in her belongings to reflect on some things." Said Ava.

"Actually I would rather start my work around. I will do it next time." He said placing a smile on his face and his aunt returned the favour before all four left the attic. The boys went outside while Ava in her office.

"You know what' strange Harry, the fact that you don't seem too much like your father when it comes to horses. But more like Aunt Lily." Remarked Bailey.

"It seems that the time at Private Drive prevented me from doing this kind of stuff and from inheriting what was my father back in the days. Since I got the same treatment he applied to some students." Harry commented with a smile.

"Ha ha, we can also declare that in every evil there is something good." Commented Will

"Yeah." Harry then started to think on what he discovered about his mother, she was a very competitive and expert rider and a loyal friend to anyone. Only by thinking and witnessing her achievements he was now more determined to march on her footsteps; to start to learn to ride and be a good horse rider as he was a good quidditch, player to feel how it was in his parent's shoes.


	4. Chapter 4 Competition, New Rider

The future weeks went very fast everyone went on with their training and some other talks. Harry during that time started to seriously study everything he could about riding from books and even while looking at the rest and after someone left or didn't came he rode on one of the horses. The horses themselves didn't bothered let him ride them, since all of them noticed that he was eager to learn to ride even if in reality he has always to start over and over and over again with the basics. He of course had the idea in his mind and he was always saying to himself that he ‚regrets he doesn't have a horse of his own' to don't bother them anymore, thing that they couldn't argue more with it, especially Chilli and Pepper whom he resumed only to feeding, water and clean them. His cousins and new friends approved and admired the fact that he wants to go in his mother's footsteps to be a rider like she was and agreed to let him ride after they finished their training or didn't came.

But when Will and Bailey tried to help him with Chilli and Pepper all three noticed that the two Dutch Warm bloods don't like him that much. Pepper was still very sceptical with the wizard, didn't wanting any outbursts to happen and Chilli was rather reluctant with him, considering the fact and always saying that he really should get his own horse.

Four days were now away from the competition that was programmed to take place at Horseland. The preparations started to take place from the previous day; in a way everything was set up, the seats, the food and the decorations almost anything there was only the training for the competition that was in motion but in all aspects everything had been set up. The training took some long time but after everyone finished with they're practice they eventually took a break not without some been really that after getting off from the saddle to collapse to the ground exhausted. The horses were even more exhausted.

"You did quite well. But maybe some of you should have taken more breaks if I could comment on something." Harry said.

"Hey everything for the win. Right?" Commented Bailey sitting on a box rubbing his legs.

"Yeah right." He said looking at the horses that they seem pretty warned out for today. Good thing he decided to don't ride any of them this week after the competition instead he will do homework, thing he had done even before that date. The lunch break bell was heard and of course there was someone, not the kid, who loved that sound and that was Teeny the little pig.

"Oh lunch at last I really can taste it." She said.

"You really do, haven't you?" Said Angora in her unimpressed manner, back with the kids they were preparing to go to eat something; Chloe and Zoe were competing to be the first to give their horse's reins to Harry and Zoe was the first one.

"Give her a double ration of oats. She really deserved it."

"You know I'm not a butler." He said.

"I know, but just be a sweetie and give her the oats. Since you only stayed and watched to learn."

"Off, right away." He murmured and left before leaving and her sister followed.

"Same thing." She said leaving him murmuring while getting the horses to they're stalls.

"You know your riders really remind me of Fred and George; Both hard to understand; one time nice, the other mean. And sometimes unpredictable with what to expect, the only exception been that I never heard them arguing or been mean to others." He said while putting each one in their stalls before bringing the double ration of oats. Followed also by Shep, Angora, Cubby and Teeny.

"Eat up, you all deserve it. After this session you surely got a much greater appetite." He said to all the horses before leaving them.

"Much greater then you will ever imagine magician." Said Aztec said while bursting himself in the oats.

"Boy the kids really managed to work us and themselves out." Said Calypso while eating her hay.

"The competition will be right here at Horseland we must do the best." Said Chilli with his mouthful.

"And I really can't wait to see how you all perform." Said a female voice that came just from above them, it was the snow white owl whom he just returned with two messages attached on her legs.

"Hedwig you came back." Commented Button on seeing her.

"Of course I came I couldn't have missed the show." She said rubbing her wings.

"So how was your trip?" Asked Aztec.

"It wasn't that bad, like I say there are many magical owl stops on the road. The only problem was a small rain on my way back from Scotland."

"And yet it kind of took you some time before you arrived at last." Commented Angora before adding.

"Have you been delayed by hunting sessions?"

"Oh not at all it was just the fact that I have listened to other post owls that belong to the ministry of magic. Boy, the ministry together with Professor Dumbledore really are agitated after Harry left Britain to be here."

"For what reason they are agitated I mean they should have been happy for him that he is in a much better place, even thou not there." Asked Teeny.

"Oh they surely seem to be in boiling water by they're perspective. And I know why. Does anyone of you know about Voldemort?" She asked for every animals in the stables to throb.

"We are, he told about him the first day when he started to work around Horseland." Scarlet said.

"But what might be the business with him he is long dead." Asked Cubby.

"Yeahhhh..." The owl began not wanting to get all of them freaked out but he couldn't resist too much.

"Not exactly." Her predicament was right especially for the Dutch Warmbloods.

"Wait, what do you mean, not exactly." Asked Chilli.

"Yeah I mean it happened next; he went there, he killed his parents then turned to him but he hit himself with his spell, turned into dust, happy ending for everyone. Well except Harry." Said Teeny confused.

"Yeah that's what many believe but the situation is very different."

"Ahh, how different?" Asked Cubby fearful.

"Voldemort was defeated, but he only lost his powers and now is extremely weak but he is not dead. He is still alive. And many are afraid that he might return. Harry met him twice before coming here."

"He met him twice but how?!" Asked Aztec.

"In the first year they had another Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher named Quirrel whom in reality was one of his dark acolytes. Quirrel offered himself to Voldemort to control his body and get a powerful magic artefact; The Philosopher's Stone who it is said is capable to make a potion that could make a person immortal and could give back lost powers. Harry managed to defeat him thanks to his mother's protective spell that is inside his body, placed on him in order to be safe from Voldemort. He practically touched him but the curs deflected and turned the caster into dust, but he escaped. And this year before coming here he tried to use his own journal to soak the life from Ginny; one of his friends at Hogwarts in order to return. He defeated him again when he destroyed his journal. Even thou he defeated him those times he still isn't finished." The explanation made all the animals now to almost turn pale. How could a boy so young had to defend himself from the same person and not just any person a powerful dark wizard and beat him.

"I now really can't imagine what he had to go throw before coming here." Said Sunburst.

"You tell me he seems to be almost the most unfortunate person in existence." Said Aztec.

"If you could imagine that he had to duel with a giant 50 ft snake that almost ended his life then yes, he really is the most unfortunate person in existence."

"Is such a thing even real?" Asked Pepper imagining the snake.

"Oh yeah, you have no idea."

"And he still loves his school. By what you have told us now I rather consider it a place of nightmare." Commented Chilli.

"It has his ups and goes but it's not the school's fault more is the fault of this guy." She said before extending her wings to fly. "I will fly to get him the letters I will see you later." He burst into the air and went towards Harry's room leaving the animals now with a mixture of both fear and concern.

Back to the kids all were enjoying they're evening break before everyone will have to go. Harry noticed on the window that Hedwig had just returned and immediately went to his room; bother her legs bore letters with his name on it. Without anymore hesitation he took up one of them and started to read it. The messy quill mark was enough for him to know from whom it was.

 _Harry_

 _I got your letter. Hopefully you also got mine I couldn't send Errol on this trip because he might have broken something and because he was hitting himself on anything. Anyways I'm really glad that you are no more with your other relatives, after what the Dailey Prophet made of them. I really am glad that your new relatives are better than them by your description of your cousins and they're friends._

 _You are also not the only one who went outside the country. Dad won a very big prize at the Dailey Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw consisting of over seven hundred Galleons with whom we will visit my brother Bill in Egypt._

 _There was also another thing the Ministry of Magic in Britain is said to negotiate with the one in North America to come to an agreement for you to get back here to attend Hogwarts. Wouldn't that be exciting? Everyone even said that even if someone lives in another place but attends school on a different country on another continent is all right as long as it is a worldwide renowned magic school. If there will be successful I will write to you as soon as I can._

 _Mum also said that we can meet at Diagon Alley when you will come. Give us only a date and we will see you._

 _Ron_

Harry looked back at the line where it was written that the ministry is working to negotiate for him to attend Hogwarts this was really something to his liking but on the other hand there was something that was raising some questions and that was what might be the reason for this.

'Is this a gift or there is also something in the middle?' He mentally asked and many other explanations started to for. To prevent anymore other thought to come he placed the letter in one of the wardrobes to get to the other just like the last one the writing gave away the sender. 

_Dear Harry_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. Hedwig was kind enough to stay with me until I wrote it. I'm glad that you are away from the Durselyes. By what you described them they were really awful creatures. I did some research on magical education in America on Hogwarts' sister schools; Salem may be fine but lacks some basic curriculum, The Hexen Valais school of Witchcraft in Canada might also be a very good choice; some subjects are of course in French but they can do in English as well. And the Louisiana School of Magic in New Orleans might also be a good choice they are very experienced in magical creatures, since you started to work at a Horse riding school._

 _Even though we are an ocean away you shouldn't forget to do your homework. Since we might not meet at school in September I do hope we will meet up when you will come at Diagon Alley. I also my own social media account to speak and not just send Hedwig back and forth. My parents also volunteered to help your relatives go around the city. I can't wait._

 _P.S This Year I will spend my holyday in France._

 _Sincerely Hermione._

The letter from her avid reader friend in some paragraphs was a bit confusing for him, in some way it seemed as if it she had a hard time choosing her words for her letter. Not mentioning three watermarks on the paper and some scratches on the paper. Thinking about this he was absentmindedly folding the owl's feathers.

He knew of course that before his departure from his home country, his friends didn't take that very easily. At their last meeting before going to the states they told him that they are happy with the fact that he will be much better treated at his other relatives but they also expressed they're sadness that he has to leave for another continent. They told that he will send letters to them and that he will try to stay in contact and how was life at Horseland before embracing one another and leaving. Remembering that event really made him feel a 10 ton pack of sadness feeling her heart. He would have really wanted to still be with them and attending Hogwarts.

But there was also another thing that made him feel this sadness. Even if he was new here he really enjoyed the company of his cousins, of the girls and the horses, not to mention that he wanted to learn to ride like his mother. Struggling with those thoughts he couldn't choose which one is the higher burden but he vowed that next time when he gets his hand on his laptop he will find Hermione's page online, at least this to be done.

The next day Harry was preparing to do his job at the stables when he heard his cousin's arguing.

"What do you mean the budget for the competition had been stretched to its limits?" Asked Will.

"Mom and Dad just told me that we had used too much of the money and because of that some things that have to be placed for the competition will not be emplaced." Said Bailey.

"Maybe we shouldn't had so many decorations set up for the appearance."

"I know but it's not only that it is also the seats and the dishes that took. It seems that after this we will cut from the spending."

Now this will be a real problem for Horseland especially that there will be some cuttings especially the food for the horses just to be specific when it came to food Pepper and Chilli were sometimes a bit grumpy and Teeny will also not be too happy about this. Thinking about this problem maybe he could use something he had brought from Britain more specifically from Gringots. He immediately went to his room and took from the bottom of his trunk and took out from it some of the Galleons and silver Sickles that he took before and after he departed for the States what he had in total was almost 0 compared to his total unimaginable wealth back at Gringots. He immediately went to Aunt Ava's office. He knocked some times on her door before he was given permission to enter.

"Ah Harry I didn't expected that you will come here. Is there something you want to ask?"

"Yes, is Uncle John still going to the city as he said he will yesterday?"

"Yes, but why asking?"

"I heard that there is a problem with the money due to the spending on the competition."

"Yeah and I'm afraid we will have to cut from the spending on things as well as maybe increase the price on the tickets for the ones who will come." She said while looking on her mountings.

"But why are asking."

"Well I wish to go with him to the city. I might know how solve this problem. Or maybe at least part of it."

"If now you are telling that you will do some spell to solve this? Forget it. It will be bad for you as well as for us if you want to do a magic show."

"I was rather thinking differently." He said before placing 55 galleons and 120 sickles on her table which came as a total surprise for her not knowing if she should be surprised or shocked.

"F...from where did you got those money?!"

"Well I found out that my father was a very well off person and me as his son it seems that I inherited his fortunes in total I have brought here 340 silver sickles and 180 galleons. But those are nothing comparing to the high up sea of mountains of this stuff. I can go to a wizard bank to exchange those for dollars. Will it do it?" He asked while her aunt was watching at the table whom she seemed to had almost lost his voice on the sight of it.

"Y...yeah it will do it perfectly. But we will still have to increase the entrance tax for the spectators. But in other cases it will pay everything off and will also have to put away." She said while smiling brightly to her nephew.

"I will call John and you will go with him. But for this I will have to call Professor George Smith. He is the one in charge of you here in the States to tell me about a wizard bank in the city." She said taking on her phone to call him, which made his nephew a bit confused.

"Ah, he is using a phone?" He asked.

"Yeah he gave me his number." She said while giving him a paper with his number. "Why are you asking?"

"Yeah back in Britain wizards aren't much fond of modern technology like phones or this kind of stuff. They don't consider using non magical ways of communication from what I know."

"He is also from Britain. You can talk to him about this when he comes here next week. We are much newer to the wizard world so I can't tell you too much." She said while forming his number. After the conversation and by the description of Professor Smith Ava pointed the coordinates for the wizard bank and noted what it must be done when they arrive at that destination. Of course for her his description on getting into the wizard alley was somehow ridiculous; using a wand to point on the bricks of different colour to open a passage way behind an old style 18 century restaurant was really something out of any normal thing she could had heard about the wizard world. For Harry it wasn't that a problem since he remembers how it was at the Leaky Cauldron to get to Diagon Alley.

When in the city when they arrived at the location they were greeted by a man with a very long thin moustache with brown eyes wearing black robes in front of the restaurant.

"Professor Smith I didn't thought that we will meet you here today?" Said the adult person.

"I thought that it might be a very good opportunity to meet up with your nephew at last." He said while john presented the other wizard.

"Harry this is Professor George Smith. Ava surely told you about him before coming here."

"Oh, a pleasure to meet you, sir." He said shaking hands with him.

"Pleasure is all mines Mr. Potter. To meet up with a celebrity in all the wizard world as young as you are, is something not to be missed. On the other hand is also a good way to ask how your new life at Horseland is."

"I really much like it, especially that I learn how to take care of horses thing which is very enjoying."

"Oh, indeed it is. Too bad that I wasn't as luck as you but I'm still fine with it. Now let's enter I will show you around the Lewis Alley to the bank." He said and all three of them entered the old style restaurant good thing that not too many people were around except for the barman and a customer whom on seeing the Potter boy couldn't resist shaking hands with him and asking for autographs. Good thing that there were only two people. The Professor of course on seeing the boy's nervousness he asked them to don't say too much because he has to undertake a personal business in silence thing which both respected this.

"I don't think you are used to so much attention don't you?" Asked Smith.

"Not quite Professor."

"Even I didn't expect this to happen, never thought that destroying an evil wizard when you are one year old could make you this famous." Commented John.

"The world is always full of surprises." He said before getting out his birch tree wand and started to pin point on four coloured bricks. 2 times a red brick then 1 time a blue one 3 times a white one and 4 a green one and one time each one the opposite direction before the brick started to move and form themselves into an entrance. Behind there an alley in the style of the 18th century while walking the alley Harry remembered the diagon alley and tried to make some comparisons a hard thing since it everything here was the style of the 1700 and diagon alley probably end of the middle ages.

"I could feel myself back in time during the war of independence here." Commented John while looking around examining the building.

"In the wizard world the style doesn't change so much outside, many prefer to be nostalgic."

"Say that again in London wizards rather prefer something like the end of the middle ages and 1600."

"The wizard style differs from a continent to another and a country to another." He said before arriving in front of a building that was written 'gold and silver riches bank.' "Here we are. Let's enter."

All entered the building; it was really impressive for the non wizard adult to see that the work at the bank was the same as in a normal bank with some exceptions. After everything was accomplished they stayed for a time while Mr. Smith had to buy a book on taming magical creatures.

"I never would have imagined the fact that I will take a short trip back in time here." John said.

"Good to know that some enjoyed this. There are some non magical parents who would have had other feelings to this way of nostalgia." Said the Professor before his phone started to ring, which made Harry to remember something the fact that how come that he was using a mobile phone.

"Ah yeah, Professor could I ask why do you have a mobile phone, back in England wizards usually don't use them from what I know." He said after he finished talking.

"The answer is pretty simple. Aside from been a teacher I also work with wizards born in non magical parents families. This is a good way to communicate with them on one side. On the other my mother was a non-magical parent born witch, she is also using a mobile phone and she told to me that I should use some muggle things sometimes during my work. Of course it's not necessarily the most enjoyable thing since I could be called by God knows how many people in one day." He explained.

"Well I'm glad that you helped us in this." Said Mr. Handler.

"Pleasure was all mines Mr. Handler." He said before adding.

"If something comes up call me although I might come in visit one day."

"No problem. Who knows maybe we will meet at the competition that will hold this week."

"I would wish to see it although I will be buisy that day. But if there is something to ask I will answer without hesitation." Said the magic teacher.

"Well sir there might be something I wish to ask." Harry said.

"What is it?"

"One of my friends back at Hogwarts told me that the Ministry of Magic in Britain is trying to come to an agreement with the one here so that I might continue my education at Hogwarts. Do you know anything about this?"

"Yeah I heard about this, the minister of Magic in Britain together with Professor Dumbledore initiated this although this is seen with a bit of suspicion by some individuals here."

"Why is that?"

"I don't have much information on this but I will tell you if there had been a progress regarding this." He said which made the boy to smile joyfully.

"Thank you Professor. But wouldn't be a problem if I don't attend a magic school here in America?"

"As long as you attend a magic school that is renown everywhere in the magic world like Hogwarts it is all right. I also attended Hogwarts like you, I was student in the Ravenclow house, but as a friendly advice you should also try some magic schools located here in North America. If you want I can give you some examples."

"Actually my friend back in Britain gave me some examples on some schools that I might try. One of them would be Salem."

"It is not bad but lack basic curriculum so maybe you should try the one in New Orleans and to have an opportunity, there will be a horse race near the end of summer. It might also be another opportunity to add another trophy, although it might also do the one in Canada." Said the professor with a smile on his face.

"We shall think about this, thank you again Professor Smith." Said Mr Handler with his hands on his nephew's shoulders.

Back at Horseland Harry resumed his work at the stable, the news that now they had all the money needed were really great news for his cousins especially Will, they of course really wondered how come that now they had all the money required for the competition.

"Hey Harry heard the news that now we have all the money required for the contest?" Asked Will while he was preparing to give water to the horses.

"I heard I went with Uncle John to the city to exchange some money in order to get the money needed for the competition."

"How come that you had money especially the sum we needed." Asked Bailey a bit puzzled.

"Especially that the Duseley's didn't gave you any money for a long time." Commented Will.

"I forgot to mention to you about the fact that I do have money." He said putting his hands to his pockets to get a fist out from it. "But they are not Muggle money." He said showing several gold silver and bronze coins.

"Gold and Silver coins! From where did you have them?" Asked Bailey astounded on seeing it.

"I find out about this back home. It seemed that my father was a very well off wizard his fortunes comprised of such money and due to the fact that I am his only son it seems that I inherited his fortunes. Of course I didn't know about it only when I started to attend Hogwarts." He said.

"It is better this way. Many of us wouldn't have wanted someone raised to consider himself a prince." Said Will.

"I know good examples; Malfoy for instance."

"You told us about them. But how much consists your wizard money?"

"Try to consider a giant room filled with a sea of mountains of those kind of coins." He said giving the coins in his hand.

"One thing for sure it seems that we have a Lord of Magic now." Joked Bailey.

"Lord of Magic?"

"You inherit a fortune that might surpass four times the fortunes of Chloe, Zoe and probably Sara. And you are also a wizard you surely are a Lord of Magic.

"Still try not to mention this. I really don't want to be assaulted by all of them."

"No problem and on the other hand it seems that after the competition we will now might have money for an investment here at Horseland." Said Will looking to Bailey with, which you could tell they were planning something.

"What kind of investment Will?"

"That will be a surprise, you will only know after the competition." Bailey said with a little smirk. They surely are planning something, thing they're cousin thought with suspicion. The competition came very fast the order will be Zoe obstacle jumping, Chloe dressage, Sara racing and then everyone in the big finale in a horse parade. Harry was now really excited even thou he will not participate, well it seems that every time someone attends or participates in one feels the same sense of excitement if it is for the first time.

"My first time when I attend a riding competition, it will be so exciting."

"It will also be great if we will win as we did the other times." Said Bailey.

"Shall I have my fingers crossed?"

"Better not we don't need to risk some luck spell to come out, although it might be of use if things don't look smooth."

"I will only watch then." He said before the others came.

"Hold your breath till we win the competition." Said Chloe.

"I shall, don't worry. And beyond that I really expect you to win. This is your territory, from what I know people must give the best they can to show the outsiders that no one should mess up with others especially on their own ground."

"Why is he always saying things we all agree with, even I." Murmured Pepper.

"You might be afraid of his magic outbursts Pepper but he really does know what he is saying." Said Sunburst.

"And this will be something that will surely happen today." Said Molley while on Calypso.

"And don't worry; today it will be a win." Said Sara.

When the competition started everything went as everyone expected all did their best at their tasks it seemed that the words Will and Bailey's cousin really had a psychological impact for both the horses and they're riders, more then everyone would have expected to have. But it seemed that not all managed to make throw when Zoe called for a time out. Harry together with will came to see what happened and it seemed that Pepper was too tired especially due to the fact that she was made to do a lot of practice yesterday and very soon before the competition right when Zoe came around.

"She is too tired to go in the obstacle jumping. She needs to take a break especially now after been put to jump several obstacles before the start." Harry said.

"Hey it was necessary a little remembrance." She commented.

"I don't say it wasn't a good idea. But maybe we should have resumed only to the first three obstacles." He said.

"Well Pepper needs a break in order to go back to the contest; the problem is there is only a 5 minutes break. And this wouldn't be even enough." Will said.

"But we can't stay back and do nothing we will lose points." She said sharply before the messy haired boy look at Pepper to think what to do now. The sound that the next round from the microphone came made Zoe even more nervous on what to do and she was surely criticising herself in her mind for putting Pepper to do those exercises before the start of everything.

'Maybe if I try to boost her up with something.' Harry said in his mind getting an idea for it.

"Oh Pepper..." He started getting himself near her head.

"Don't try anything magic boy. You will not succeed." She murmured and even thou he didn't understood what she said, he knew the gesture

"I know that you might not like me too much but if you manage to resist your last round I will make sure you will get double ration of oats tonight."

"Now for this I will do." She said getting herself up in full spirit.

"Wow, she surely got the message." Harry said.

"Excellent." Zoe said mounting back on her.

"You know; even thou you don't have a horse you surely know how to get to them." She said.

"I learn from the best teacher around." He said pointing at Will.

"Let's get back now." He said.

"Have your fingers crossed for no more distractions we still have a competition to win." Zoe said.

"I would rather say let's not force the horses too much before a competition. Good luck." Harry said before the two left. The competition's outcome was Horseland 1st place, Standhaw 2nd place. Later that day after the other teams and spectators left all met up to talk to each other in an afternoon walk with they're horses, of course Harry for not having a horse was left to do some stuff around more specific his homework, since everything had been cleaned with the help from the others. Before leaving of course he mentioned now that he would now really wish to have a horse to be officially part of the group.

"Hey Will do you think that he will love the surprise we in stored for him tomorrow." Asked Sara.

"He will surely go crazy about it on one hand on the other he will surely love it. He always told us that he is always uncomfortable to ride someone else's horse. We are telling you he reputed this over, and over and over again." Bailey said remembering the same sentence everyday and his concerns about this, especially on magic outbursts which thank God he didn't mentioned about it.

"I can now imagine his sentence regarding getting used to it."

"I believe that it will pass only three days or two till he gets used to it." Alma commented with a smile.

"Thinking about how many times he had to ride different horses' everyday he is now surely trained for everything." Commented Chloe thinking on how focused he was while watching them performing she said before heading back to the ranch. Harry came out from the house on seeing the group near the stables.

"So how was the afternoon ride after the work that had to be done around?"

"Very nice but it was mainly talking and nothing much." Bailey said before hearing some cars coming.

"Well it seems that it is time to go home." He said.

"Don't worry we will see each other again." Chloe said while getting Chilli in his stall followed by the others.

"Oh and remember the double oats ration you promised to her." Zoe said turning to Harry.

"How could I forget?" He said monotonous and went to the supply room to get the oats that he had to drag it all the way to her stall opening the door to get inside.

"Here you go double ration of oats. And yet I wonder why did I said this." He commented stretching himself

"For the good of the team." She said while placing her mouth in the bag. After closing the door he heard his cousin's calling him and coming in a big hurry.

"Hey what's the matter?" He asked.

"Mom and dad just told us that we will have another rider here at Horseland." Said Bailey with excitement.

"Really wonderful. I hope it will be someone who wouldn't cosider me as a horse valet. But when did this happened?"

"He watched the competition on television and immediately registered." Will said before adding.

"His horse will arrive tomorrow before him. And he is also very rich."

"Really, I can't wait." He said trying to force a smile thinking it will be another horse he has to take care of thinking about cleaning the stall when he has to do it for the twins. And if it comes to a rich boy Chloe and Zoe will surely try to do anything to impress him.

"Don't worry, you will like him and we can guaranty he will surely not be like the twins." Will said.

"Then I can't wait to meet him." He said smiling much brighter before thinking about when the horse will arrive.

"When will his horse arrive?" He asked.

"It will arrive at noon we will call you when it arrives." Will said. The boys then went back into the house after checking the horses and be ready to have a much needed rest.

The next day came without much new activities aside from the ones anyone has; the girls, Will and Bailey with the horses Harry with reading and his magic homework thing that back at the Private Drive he would have not manage because of his relatives that might have locked his wizard stuff in the cupboard under the stairs if it wasn't for Ron and his brothers the first time rescuing him. For him doing his wizard stuff and taking care around Horseland was a true relaxation for summer. Especially that the ranch together with his relatives and new friends he took him only a week to start to consider it his true home. The sound of a car stopping outside made him stop riding.

"Maybe it is Chloe and Zoe or someone else." He said not thinking that they were all present before he started doing his homework thing that was some hours ago. Just when he wanted to go on with the history of magic he remembered.

"Wait a minute, all of them arrived before I starting my homework." He said before looking at the small clock near his table. "I must have lost the track of time." He said before placing book marks at the pages where he was researching before hiding the books and then went outside to see a car with a horse cart attached to it. 'The new one's horse clearly arrived.' He thought before going towards his cousins the others seem to have left to explore. The driver opened the door for what seemed to be a black mustang with bright red stripes like one of the colours of the Gryffindor house. He just remembered that once when he was given to look into a magazine with horses for sale, he came up to a horse as black as Scarlet with the exception that it wasn't Arabia, it was Mustang.

"It seems that the horse really arrives first."

"Indeed." Said Will holding it by the bridle although it didn't seemed to want to go.

"But when will the rider arrive?" He asked only for his cousins to exchange each other a smirk.

"We are already looking at it." Said Bailey with his arms crossed and Will extended his hand to Harry only for him to be totally stunned by, do they mean it was the horse really his.

"Wait, you mean the horse is for me?" He asked totally dumps tucked.

"Of course in those weeks while here, you showed great skill and you learned everything you need to know about taking care and riding horses. And so this horse belongs to you now." Said his cousin handing him the reins and he took it still shocked.

"I...I really don't know what to say about it. I mean..."

"No one made you such a big present I guess." Said Will with a smirk making his cousin to turn bright red.

"Ahh...true. And still I bet it cost a lot didn't it?"

"Around three hundred." Said Bailey.

"Three hundred thousand or..."

"Just three hundred."

"Three hundred dollars but how?!"

"It was brought up and trained by the ranger's. They always capture wild horses and bring them here or other ranches around. It seemed that they had captured too many and didn't knew what to do with them and so we took this one and no one really complained on the price." Will said.

"On the other hand you really had a glimpse on the black horse in that horse magazine." Said Bailey still having the smirk on his face and really catching him.

"Thank you guys, I really can't express myself for everything you did for me." He said almost on the brink of sheding tears.

"Hey, what is family for?" Said Will placing his hand on his shoulder followed by the other.

"Yeah family." He said smiling to them.

"So how about a little test drive on your own horse now. By the way what will be his name?" Asked Bailey.

"Hmm, let's see he is strong and surely fast." He said before he started to muzzle his new owner.

"How about Merlin how is that boy?" He asked before making a neigh in approval.

"Merlin remains."

"Great, let's mount you up before the others come back so they see the surprise." Bailey said.

"Can't agree more." Harry said and all three got Merlin in the stalls to prep him up. All three went to the field where they met up with the girls for Harry to show them his new horse Merlin whom many including the twins admitted the fact that it was a very good looking stallion while on a simple walk around the horses had the time to interact with the new comer but did not mentioned the fact that his rider was a sorcerer but at the end of the day when all the horses was in their stalls they questioned him about how he was for his first day, the answer was clear a bit nervous because it was first time on him but was very gentle and he seemed to care a lot for him. He also proved himself to also be very intelligent.

"What I can declare is the fact that you two will make a very good team together. In time when he will get used to you a bit more." Said Sunburst.

"I guess it is hard for everyone to get used to someone for the first time."

"We heard this, lots of times from him." Commented Aztec.

"By the way since you know him for a lot of times how is he?"

"Usually shy but very intelligent, hard working and in some cases stubborn." Described Calypso.

"Didn't seem much of a problem." He said with a laugh.

"If you dismiss the fact that he is a sorcerer." Said the male Dutch warm blood monotonous.

"Sorcerer?" Said Merlin confused.

"You know a wizard." Said Aztec.

"In the real sense of things." Said Angora while washing herself. "With spells, charms, potions and anything witchy."

"You guys are kidding right?" He asked not believing them.

"Oh no we saw him, when he doesn't have things to do around he reads spell and potion books and everything regarding it." Said Button.

"The only disappointment is the fact that he isn't allowed to do spells outside magic school." Commented Calypso.

"I would want to see this in order to believe it."

"Oh don't worry Merlin you will see soon enough, probably when he has a magic outburst." Said Pepper but the black Mustang wasn't convince even for a bit about this. What he doesn't expect is the fact that he will witness his rider's magic abilities a lot sooner then he would ever expect.


	5. Chapter 5 Camping trip, Snake talk drama

Two weeks and a half passed since Harry got his own horse at last, during that time they didn't only got to know each other very good but it seemed that a real bond was formed between horse and rider. Everyone commented that they seem to now form the perfect team. Probably because Harry started to train himself in order to catch up from behind. His training was usually long, up to three hours one round, then a break of half an hour, and again, and then break and again. A total of 9 hour training per day, time in which he liked to give Merlin fresh grazing and oats before reading for some time. His uncle only by looking at how he was doing during training reminded him of how his Lily was doing, in a way it was exactly the same.

In a way for him and he would ride and practice for hours gallop, dressage and so on, only four days ago he started to do very good at cross country and jumping to the envy of Zoe although he never boosted himself up.

"He surely managed to catch up during those weeks." Sara commented while she and the others were looking at how he was doing.

"By counting how much both them worked he surely managed to catch up a lot." Commented Chloe.

"Good thing that he is maybe we will take him to competitions after a bit more practice." Will commented.

"If he goes on like this, he will be edible to come with us." Said Molly before noticing the time on her watch he surely passed the time when both Harry and Merlin should got a break.

"But right now maybe we should tell him to stop; it has passed the time when he usually has to do his training."

"Really? With how much?" Asked Bailey.

"With an hour, he surely lost the track of time."

"So that's the reason why they are so exhausted." Commented Zoe after seeing both the rider and the horse in a dire state, the rider was sweating as if he came out from the shower and the horse started to slow down not wanting to go on. And right when he wanted to dismount from the saddle he had fallen to the ground on his back.

"All right maybe it is time to stop the training for the rest of the day." Said Will helping him to get on his feet.

"But...for how much... was I practicing?"

"For at least four hours."

"Four hours now I really did lost the track of time."

"You are not the only one some of us also tend to get overboard when training. But of course there is always a limit." Said Sara.

"I will stop training for the rest of the day then. I will only get him to the stall, give him to eat then I will go to wash myself." He said before getting his Mustang horse back to the stall where he placed the hay and a bag of oats, inside before getting the saddle and the badge off.

"Forgive me boy for overworking you today. I didn't intend this to be." He said placing his hand on his head with his eyes to the ground in shame for overworking his horse, but Merlin just nuzzled him.

"Glad to know that you are not mad at me boy and don't worry there will be no more training to do today." He said smiling brightly before giving him three apples; one for him, one for Merlin and the other for later, but he gave all of them to the horse.

"Rest well boy I promise that next time I will not go overboard." He said and the horse neigh haply. His rider then went to wash the sweat off him Harry knew when it was with Bailey and Aztec when his cousin overworked him without knowing the consequences and Aztec ran away for a time before coming back to his rider. This is something he was determined to avoid at all costs he just got his first horse and he will not risk losing him. After washing himself he was met by Will on the corridor.

"You know, in a way all of us appreciate the fact that you started to train yourself in order to catch up."

"I know but I don't want to overwork Merlin, I know about the event when Bailey overworked Aztec and he ran away."

"This was exactly what I was prepared on saying to you."

"I know I overworked him and I really regret this, on the other hand I really don't want to lose one of my best friends that I have now."

"And I really appreciate this; on the other hand Merlin knows that you respect him a lot and that you treat him with kindness. He will surely not go anywhere." Said the blond boy with a faithful smile.

"Thanks for your appreciation."

"Still maybe you should try to take it easier. Unlike in the past you really managed to catch up so maybe it is time to go easier for now."

"I will take this into consideration." He said before going in the mess hall only to meet up with his other cousin. All three took a food tray and sat at the same table.

"Hey Bailey where are the others?" He asked.

"They left some time ago to explore."

"That reminds me next week we will go on camping trip with our horses you might want to come we took you a sleeping bag." Said Will.

"Sure why not but what place have you chosen for this trip?"

"Yeah, we haven't actually managed to choose one yet, there are many trails for the trip but we couldn't decide which one is good enough." Said Will catching his cousin off guard he basically knew him for been organised and always prepared for anything.

"If you want, you can come with us to look for a good trail on the other hand you might also move your thoughts away from the training you have done so far." Said the tanned boy.

"Was I that bad?"

"Let's just say that after you got Merlin you were quit too fond on your practice. Dailey almost 9 hour training in four sessions was quite a lot in order to catch up. Dad said that not even Aunt Lily did that much." He said before drinking some water.

"It seemed like yesterday you were saying 'I regret I don't have my own horse.' or 'I want to avoid magic outbursts.'" Said Will.

"I will then try to not do so much at once."

"Good thing on the other hand no one says that a small ride around would do any trouble." Said Bailey.

"After eating we will go." Said Harry before all three of them resumed to they're food. An hour later Bailey and Harry went on to choose what trail they could choose for their camping trip next week the boys made a list of potential places they could choose the first one was the trail that led to the cave.

"From what I heard we need to be careful on wolves and mountain lions." Asked Harry.

"Exactly we need to choose one that is free of danger." Said Bailey.

"And this one from your experience is the safest?"

"Up until now yes. Of course this is mainly a review to see if we can try to camp here." He said and while moving on with their horses nothing much came until something like an annoyed voice came.

"Hey what are they doing here?" Said the strange voice.

"Ahh, Bailey did you heard something?"

"What?"

"A voice, have you hear it?" Both stopped to listen after a time nothing.

"I think it was nothing." Bailey commented.

"Maybe." Harry said and both resumed they're march forward.

"I shall scare them off." Said the voice again.

"I heard it again." He said.

"Maybe you are just hearing things." Bailey said before seeing a bush that seemed to move, Aztec moved up frightened by this and his rider tried to calm him down.

"Wow, wow easy boy." He said patting him to calm down while moving several steps back. His cousin thought for a bit before realising what it was, a moving bush and a voice that was coming from nowhere meant only one thing. Bailey wanted to inspect the bush thinking that it might be some animal there, it was almost like the time when he met Cubby, right when he was prepared to dismount from his horse his cousin caught him by his shoulder.

"Wait, don't go there." He said in a warning voice.

"Why what is it?"

"I think I know what is in there." he moved towards the bag with food to get a small piece from an apple to throw it at the bush, outside from it came a silhouette that everyone could know what it was.

"Snake!" Shouted Bailey while Aztec moved again up in two feet scared while the serpent was in front of they're road. Bailey then heard another hiss that was much closer right at his right, and only noticed that his cousin was the one who was hissing.

"Ahh, what are you doing?" He said confused and scared.

"We are in his territory. We must turn around."

"How do you know?"

"I will explain you on the road." He said catching Aztec by its bridle to turn around to go away, Harry hissed again at the snake before leaving the serpent's territory. After only a minute of walking Bailey asked totally confused like Aztec and Merlin.

"How did you know it was a snake, and what was all the hissing you have made?"

"This is something I wish to know as well now." Merlin said totally confused.

"I only told that snake to back off and that we are leaving."

"Yeah but how have you done that and what was with the hissing that you have made?"

"I am a parselmouth."

"A parsel-what?"

"Parselmouth I discovered that I have this during this school year. It is the ability to understand and talk to the snakes."

"You know I thought that you are not allowed to use magic till you finish school."

"This ability is not considered magic, but something coming natural. I didn't knew of this until recently, of course it provoked some trouble and misunderstanding during this year."

"Really, how come?"

"Because of Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts."

"What does he has to do?"

"He was famous because he was also a parselmouth that is also the reason why the symbol of the Slytherin House is a snake. During a competition at the duelling club, the only good thing Professor Lockhart did. Draco Malfoy made a snake to come out from his wand that seemed on the brink of attacking the ones near the duelling platform to stop it I hissing at it not realising it, before Professor Snape made a spell to vaporise it. After that event many started to think that I was the heir of Slytherin."

"And you are?" Asked Bailey.

"No I'm not." He said pressed, thinking about this with full resentment on the rumour.

"But wait, how come that you are a parselmouth, if you say that you are not the heir of Slytherin?" He asked confused.

"Guess, Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Bailey said shocked about this.

"He is the true heir of Slytherin. When he tried to kill me and his curse backfired leaving him powerless he gave to me all his abilities including this one." He said with annoyance thinking about this.

"I do have to admit that it is scary imagining this. But on the other hand having the ability to understand and speak to animals seems pretty cool. Even if it is to snakes." Said Bailey.

"I would rather want to understand what horses are talking. People who can speak to snakes are not seen well by the others, they consider them not trust worthy and having the ability to speak to them is also seen as an attribute to a Dark Wizard."

"I could only say that if there will be a problem with a snake you could try to use it. But we must make sure that none of the girls find out about this."

"Otherwise they would freak out like my school mates."

"More rather get terrified, I am not a wizard but what happened at Hogwarts in comparison to what might be with the girls if they find out, they would surely get more then freak out." Bailey commented before getting the map out from his backpack together with a red pencil to cross the route they had been.

"Let's get to the next one. Hopefully there wouldn't be any snakes there." Bailey commented before the two boys moved on. While moving the two mustangs began to talk about the recent event. Merlin was absolutely astounded by the fact his rider could do something like this.

"I can't believe that what you guys said was true by the fact that he is a real wizard."

"I know if only he would be allowed to do some magic it would be really a pleasure. Especially for Calypso."

"But isn't the ability of talking to snakes some kind of magic?"

"According to him it is only a special ability but isn't magic. I do admit that I would have really wished to witness something like this." Commented Aztec while moving on.

"We shouldn't be too far."

"What is the next camping possibility that you and Will planed?"

"It is near the fields close to a cave whom we discovered last summer. We haven't used it of course because we weren't very certain of it."

"Reason why?"

"It might be inhabited by a wild animal; a wolf or a mountain lion." He said before seeing the cave in front of them.

"Here we are." He said.

"Today we might find out if it is inhabited." Harry Commented. While looking around they heard something coming from a nearby bush, which made both them to stop. Bailey thought that it might again be a snake.

"Do you think that it might be another snake?" Asked his wizard cousin.

"Do you hear some voice that might confirm this?" Both boys stopped to make the sound more audible; for Harry to see if there might be coming from a snake and bailey if there could be a hiss. But they could hear nothing but the bush's leaves.

"Nothing I don't hear any voice there might be something else." said the black messy haired boy with glasses before hearing a roar.

"But I know what it is." He said panicked before in front of them came a mountain lion which made the horses to get panic and went in two feet. Harry managed to hold still to Merlin probably thanks to his training on the broomstick but Bailey have fallen from the saddle. His cousin managed to catch the other mustang horse by the reins. The mountain lion was now in front of the fallen boy and Aztec on seeing this he went in his two feet scared for his rider been hurt.

"Depulso!" Shouted Harry and a beam of light hit the mountain lion throwing it backwards.

"Wow, so this is how real spells look like." Said Bailey amazed by it same was for Merlin and Aztec.

"Bailey, get back on Aztec and let's get out of here." He said still holding Aztec tight. Bailey got up on his feet and mounted back just in that moment the mountain lion got back on his feet as well and Harry moved his wand to it and said another spell to throw it back while both boys moved with they're horses at full gallop both of them not knowing that someone witnessed this magic incident and moved in pursuit of the two riders. After moving as much away as possible from the danger Bailey turned to his cousin in amazement.

"Now that was some great magic show but what were the spells you have used?"

"The first one Depulso was a jinx that throws back the target, the second one was Expeliamus, another defensive spell that usually disarms the opponent but with great concentration it could also throw back the opponent."

"Now you are convince Merlin of what your rider could do?" Asked Aztec with a smirk.

"Yeah, I never thought that I would see real magic today so soon. I thought it was only the talking with snakes' ability and that's it."

"You are not the only one many of us wished to have seen him in action. It is the first time for me as well." Said Aztec and turned back to the boys.

"But wait you are not allowed to do magic while in school and this was real magic." Said Bailey immediately remembering the 1st wizard rule.

"I know. I wasn't supposed to do it." He said monotonous on what he had done before feeling a hand on his right shoulder.

"But you had done this to save me and I'm glad that you did this. And I simply don't think that they will sanction an underage wizard for attempting to save his relative. I mean you had to do it." Commented Bailey.

"I know but how I will manage to answer to the ministry of magic here. They surely have detected this."

"We will say what happened to mom and dad; they together with me and Will can convince them that it was for a good purpose."

"I just hope that no one else have see this, especially other non wizards."

"It is not possible since we are too deep in the forest."

"I hate to disappoint you Mr. Handler." Said a voice and from behind a tree came an older wizard fully dressed in a long dark blue robe.

"Ah, Professor Smith I didn't knew that you will be around." Said Harry.

"I was just passing by when I witnessed the use of magic Mr. Potter." Said the older wizard.

"Look professor what Harry did was necessary that mountain lion would have surely..."

"I don't blame you on anything; you had full legitimacy to use magic Mr. Potter on one hand it was a good opportunity to witness your abilities and I'm really impressed by it." He said with a calm smile.

"Thank you professor." He said before adding.

"But what will the ministry of magic say about this action? From what I know it is forbidden for underage wizards to do magic outside school."

"True. But when it comes to things like self defence weather it is a wizard or non wizard threat you have the full right to use it. As long as fewer muggles witness this. On the other hand maybe I will visit you to see what other abilities you have learned during the time at Hogwarts." He said making both boys a bit confused.

"Ahh, professor isn't this forbidden? I mean doing magic outside school if it isn't an emergency?" Said Harry.

"You weren't told much and you were also not allowed at your other relatives in Britain. It is true that you are not allowed to do magic outside school but around family at home and around people you know and can rely upon to keep the secret, you are allowed to do very limited magic that will not track attention but only for study use and practice. Although I will recommend a review on potions so it will not track any attention." This new information on the wizard law seemed tempting but it was better to use magic only if necessary, he doesn't want to get in trouble with the ministry like what happened when Dobby was around and other things like this.

"Well it is better than nothing. Maybe we will see some more magic in the future even if it will be very low." Commented Bailey excited.

"I think I will keep cautions professor thanks anyways for this information." Said the young wizard.

"Glad to hear this." He said before adding.

"And still I wish to know what you are doing around here, from what it seems it isn't a small trip with your horses." Professor Smith asked remarking the supplies the horses are carrying.

"We are trying to find a suitable place for a camping trip next week." Said Bailey giving the wizard the map of the area.

"The places that are crossed are the ones that we found out to be dangerous one with snakes the other with the Mountain Lion."

"I see." The elderly wizard while looking at the places marked to be potential spots also remarked a spot that isn't quite very suited.

"I have to tell you that maybe you shouldn't go to this location." He said pointing on the map a small field around the forest near the river.

"Why is that?" Asked Harry.

"Every year there is a meeting between witches that are coming from around the US, as well as Canada and Mexico. To discuss about several things like new potions, spells or curses each one of them have discovered or learned as well as making demonstrations. It is a tradition dating back to 1597."

"Are they always meeting in that place?" Asked Bailey.

"No, they are always changing the place every year and this year they selected this place."

"Then we must choose another place." Said Harry and the professor on looking on the map pinpointed another area with his wand.

"I think you could choose this one. It is the safest area with no dangerous wild animals and near a stream you could also look for yourselves. Plus it is far from the meeting place of the witches." He said giving the map back.

"I know this place, it is near an orchard and it wouldn't be any problem with it, although we will see the last one as well. Thank you professor." Said Bailey.

"No problem." He said getting out a pocket watch made of pure silver with a diamond in the centre.

"I shall leave you in your business. Plans for the class lessons for the next year aren't making themselves without a mind to direct the quill." He said taking his cape and placing over his head vanquishing in front of them, making Bailey and the horses to get even more amazed.

"Magic never stops from showing up." He commented looking at the map before all of them went on to they're mission. Just in that moment the elderly wizard appeared again.

"By the way Mr. Potter you really do have a nice stallion. It really suits someone who comes from an old wizard noble family like yours." He said turning the boy more shocked then impressed.

"Noble family!?"

"Oh, yes and very rich." He said before vanishing again.

"So we do have a Lord of Magic." Said Bailey with a smirk.

"Please Bailey don't say more." He said now trying to process this new information.

"Is there more from the wizard part of the family that you don't know?"

"A lot more I guess." He said.

After seeing all the places they have returned and pinpointed the location of where they could go camping naturally it was the one which professor Smith have pointed at. Merlin and Aztec also told what happened during this trip and only by mentioning the fact that both had witnessed magic caused some enthusiasm for many especially Calypso who always wanted to see him how he was doing magic while for Pepper it caused some concern.

The day of the trip came very fast all of them had prepared all they needed; water, food, first aid kit and so one of course some decided to bring something more.

"Everyone ready?" Asked Will and each of them gave a nod.

"Let's go then." He said taking the lead. Everyone while on the rout started to talk between themselves on several things like what they read or what they heard on the news or about horse competitions.

"So first time going on a camping trip?" Asked Bailey.

"Yah, it is my first one but it surely be great, I'm already used to surviving almost anything." He said before whispering what he was meaning.

"And thanks for insisting to do the stalls yesterday; I now do admit it was helpful." Bailey said. Yesterday when they were talking about the trip he mentioned one occasion when he had to stay behind to do the stalls and his cousin thinking it might be that way again he insisted on doing the stalls the day before it. Bailey was reluctant on doing it but gave up after he was told that he could again be the one to the that again.

"It was this or one of us to be left behind. Like what happened on one occasion to." He said with a smirk.

"I know but that day I was glad I wasn't with them." He said remembering the fact that there had been a fire in the forest and then a rain that fallen after this the last thing he hoped to happen anyways. They moved for another 5 minutes when they reached the camp site. After setting up their tents each one were given assignments on what to do; Sara and Bailey get the wood for fire, Noni and Molly wash the dishes, Alma boils the water

"Now to get water for making the food and to extinguish the fire." Will said.

"There is a river nearby. I could go get the water." Said Harry.

"We will need four jugs do you think you can handle it?"

"Of course he can you just know he is used to hardships." Said Zoe while staying on a downed tree trunk.

"Maybe but let's not treat him like in England." Said Will turning to the twins.

"You two will go get the water."

"For real." Chloe commented taking two of the jugs and Zoe took the others and followed her reluctantly.

"And what do I do?" Harry asked not wanting to do nothing. Will get to his ear and whispered.

"Watch them and make sure they fill all the jugs."

"I know what happened that time with the fire but don't they have learned their lesson after that event?"

"They sure did, but better be certain." Will said, his cousin then went after the twins and called them.

"Hey wait I also want to do something maybe I could help." He said tracking the twin's attention and looked at each other with a smirk.

"Really, very well." Zoe said giving one of her jugs before Chloe gave one of hers.

"What a gentlemen." Said Chloe before walking on to the river.

"Those two are really like Fred and George. I wonder do all twins of the same gender do the same." Commented Harry to himself following them to the river. At they're return to the camp site it was obvious what happened his cousins were of course suspecting this to happen but no one decided to comment anything. After a light dinner with some marshmallows they started to tell scary stories Will was of course the one that managed to scare them really hard with his tale, with his way of telling tales by making look as dramatic as possible he really manages to scare everyone off.

"Haha, never get's old." He said laughing followed by the others who wanted more.

"Now how are we going to sleep?" Said Sara.

"Not yet tell us another one." Said Molly excited.

"I would if only I had another." He said before Chloe turned to his cousin.

"Well how about your new cousin to tell us a story." He said making Harry to almost chock while drinking water.

"I'm not that good at telling stories like he does."

"Oh come on weren't there any good story in Jolly old England that doesn't involve annoying teachers." Asked Zoe to provoke him, he thought for a second before remembering something that might work.

"Well I think I have one that I learned at Hogwarts."

"Great so what's the story?" Asked Noni.

"It's more of a legend then a story." He said monotonous.

"A legend? What is it about?" Asked Alma having all the eyes and ears on him, he was a bit in thoughts whether or not to tell about the foundation of his school and yet what might be the harm and with a small smirk he started.

"Did you know that Hogwarts was intended to be founded as a magic school?" He said tracking everyone's attention.

"A magic school?" Asked Sara.

"You mean with magic tricks and things like this in the present." Asked Zoe unimpressed.

"Actually it was founded over one thousand years ago." He said now turning things more interesting.

"It is said that over one thousand years ago Hogwarts was founded by four powerful wizards; Godric Griffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Each of those wizard preferred a specific tip of students; Griffindor valued students with courage, bravery and loyalty, Hufflepuff was with honesty, fair play and hard work, Ravenclaw valued students with great intelligence, wit and wisdom and Salazar Slythyerin was with ambition, cunningness and resources fullness. It is said that at first each one of them went well but the situation started to decline when Salazar Slytherin demanded that only pure-blooded wizards to attend Hogwarts, meaning that he wanted only the ones that came from families that were never mixed with non-wizard people or people who came from non magical parents, he wanted only wizards that came from long family traditions."

"Wow this guy was a real snob if you tell me." Commented Molly.

"It looks like racial discrimination. But in the magical point of view" Alma added.

"That's the sad part and things only worsened with the time." He said getting on his feet while he continued with the story he also tried to depict what the situation might have been and while going on the girls started to get even more scared everyone started to hold to the person near them. He told them about the Chamber of Secrets and about the monster that lay inside.

"It is said that even to this day the monster still lives in the Chamber of Secrets waiting for the heir of Slytherin to come and purge the school of the people he considers unworthy. Legend has it that if it will ever be open the terror that would be fold, will have no bounds. No one knows yet who the heir of Slytherin might be or where it is." He made a small pause "It might be in Europe, in Britain, or it might be here." He said tracking even more thrill. "Who knows it might be close...maybe...RIGHT HERE." He said extending his hands making everyone to scream to the full power of they're lungs.

"Wow...now out of this one it will be hard to fall asleep." Commented Molly.

"Now this one surpassed Will's scary story." Chloe commented.

"And yet what kind of monster might be in that Chamber of Secrets." Asked Zoe.

"No one knows for certain, but it is said that the Heir of Slytherin is the only one who can control it because he has a specific ability."

"And what that might be?" Asked Alma curiously.

"Well every house at Hogwarts has a specific symbol. Gryffindor has the lion, Huffleouff has the badger, Ravenclaw has an eagle and Slytherin has a snake. There is a specific explanation why the crest on it is a serpent of course in the story." Harry said.

"And that might be?" Asked Bailey both boys never knew about the foundation of Hogwarts this was the first time.

"It is said that Slytherin was a parselmouth."

"A parsel-what-mouth?" Asked Zoe.

"A Parselmouth means a person who can communicate with snakes of every kind. It means that the person has the ability of understanding the hiss of a snake and he can hiss back at it of course only the person with this ability knows what he said to it." He explained.

"So wait you mean that the monster in that chamber might be some sort of snake?" Asked Chloe and Harry nods.

"I think I'm going to develop a great snake phobia." She commented trembling at the thought of it. Harry then heard a voice that seemed to come from behind them and behind Alma and Noni there was a small serpent whom he seemed rather confused and commented to himself where he should go. Harry immediately made a small glance at Will showing him the serpent behind the girls with his head and he leaned his head slowly to do it.

"Ahh surprisingly I know what kind of monster is in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Wait what, you just haven't found the Chamber and entered in it, didn't you?" Zoe asked joking.

"I think he was referring to the theatre class. Isn't that amigo?" Said Alma.

"It was, and it was done as accurate as possible the play about the founding of Hogwarts this year. Again I was put to play the bad guy and spoke in parselmouth." He said, in that moment Bailey wanted to interfere to stop him but Will caught him by his sleeve and showed what was behind the girls.

"And I can remake the language and do a little of the play, of course if you don't want to object in any case?"

"Are you kidding, go on." Said Molly excited.

"All right." He said looking at all of them with a mischievous glance. "This is how you make a snake to attack; Necanesssssssssssaaaaaaaa." He hissed while moving slowly around the girls. His hissing and acting was really scary for all of them it was making them feel as if he was really meaning what he was saying and this was like freezing they're spines. The snake listened in full detail, for him it wasn't like a warning but a normal conversation and knew what the human wanted to do.

"Gasheeeessssssssssaaaaaaaa." He hissed moving near the twins whom they were like statues.

"A...a...a..allll...r-r-right...you...could stop." Said Chloe with a trembling voice.

"Neeeeeesssssssraaaaaaaa." He hissed again.

"Now for real, you could stop." Said Molly.

"Sissssaaarraaaaa." He hissed again and behind their backs he showed where the serpent to go and started to crawl away.

"All right you really did enough." Said Chloe getting on her feet and turned to him.

"I think you were put too much to play as the villain in the theatre class."

"Yeah sorry I really got overboard this might also be the reason why I didn't want to attend theatre this year with Mr. Lockhart." He commented.

"At the school where you are going now if you have another teacher like him at theatre and some goof wants you to attend. Do everything to refuse it."

"Especially if you were put again to play the monstro or the villano, we mean it; it was as if you by nature were hissing, as if there was a real snake around." Alma said.

"I know but at least they are not basilisks that are bigger then a house because in the legend the creature in the Chamber is a basilisk, with eyes that can kill you if you look directly in them and with fangs sharp as a sickle blade." He commented realising that he let himself wide open.

"So the monster is a snake bigger then a 10 story building. Now I'm really going to have a snake phobia." Chloe said while Zoe got suspicious.

"And yet how do you know that it might be basilisk?" Harry thought for a second to find a good answer and he managed to say.

"A friend at school found a book in the library that said about this kind of stuff. Of course it was for theatre class. They were put to search examples of giant serpents and this was the example." He said with a nervous voice hoping that this explanation will do it.

"How about we all go to sleep I don't want any more things about snakes." Said Chloe going in the tent followed by her sister still thinking about this.

"I agree, it is already late and I wish to go get some shut eye." Said Molly before turning to the messy haired boy.

"And by the way Chloe is right. If there will be another optional theatre class and someone wants you to join. Don't attend it."

"Really do, especially if you are put to play the villain." Commented the Native American girl.

"Believe me I never wanted to play the villains or evil creatures, it was so annoying."

"Another reason to refuse, preventing to be subject of others laughing at you." She said.

"Still nice story never expected to include magic by the way." Said Sara smiling to him.

"Yeah let's go to sleep now I'm really tired plus we want to be able to do other things tomorrow instead of sleeping." He said before making yawn and everyone started to get in they're tents. Will then threw the remaining water to extinguish the fire.

"I never thought that in your school there might be a huge snake, locked somewhere." Bailey said with a lowered voice.

"I will tell you everything tomorrow."

"Good idea. But still what did you told that snake, because it was surely not an attack order." Said Will.

"I told him to don't come closer and to go around, the third proposition was to go in the other direction because he at first thought of going near the horses before asking quickly if there were others around."

"What did it said?"

"It was just him." He said making another yawn but with his hand at his mouth while the other two boys laughed a little.

"You are a real figure you know." Bailey said.

"I think so." He said laughing

"And can you tell me about the witches that Professor Smith told you about? How far are we from them?" Asked Will.

"If they are in the place professor Smith told us to don't go they should be at least 4 kilometres away, although if it is a meeting outdoors they might do some spells that might track attention." Harry said.

"Let's hope by that time everyone will be a sleep. So no one will do some midnight riding." Commented Bailey before all of them immediately went in their tent to have a good night.

The next day Harry woke up to prepare Merlin for the trip back to the ranch, when he was preparing to fix the saddle on his horse he heard a crow from a tree that had some message attach to it. He extended his hand for the black bird to land on it which it was very fast, he immediately took the message before the crow flew away. The boy immediately recognised the writing to belong to Professor Smith.

 _Dear Mister Potter._

 _I hope I didn't caught you in a bad situation but I have to warn you that while going back you and your cousins must make sure none of the girls go near the plan where the witches met. Made some research and I found that it was used several times before in the last 25 years by both white as well as dark witches as well as other times and there might be some stuff left behind by one or the other. The Magic Ministry made several clean ups but there might be some stuff left behind. I beg you to make sure that none of the girls will go near that place and on the other hand you should know that the ministry will barely send a clean up team barely in 5 days. Do what you can in order to don't let any of them go near._

 _Professor George Smith_

The letter seemed to have been written in a hurry and it seemed that it will be a problem for the next five days. It might be a problem because some of the girls might think that he has a crush on one or the other although he could pull off with Noni, Alma, Sara and Molly but Chloe and Zoe might be difficult because Zoe might start to suspect him again of something and Chloe might think he likes her or who knows what she might think in any case the twins and the other girls are surely not that easy to fool.

"It seems I will have to play bodyguard for five days." He said to Merlin before going to his cousins who also woke up and saw him reading a letter.

"Hey what are you reading?" Asked Bailey and his cousin passed the letter to him.

"Professor Smith wrote to me to be aware of the fact that that place he told us about was used several other times in the past and we must try to avoid it for at least five days till a cleanup team will arrive to take up the magic objects that might have been left behind." He explained.

"And we should try to not allow them near it I guess?" Asked Will.

"Exactly."

"Don't worry no one will go near it if they know it is not allowed or if they don't know about it." Said Will before the girls started to get out from they're tents. The journey back wasn't with too big events they all arrived back without any problem. During that time Harry told his cousins what happened in the chamber of secrets and about the attacks of the basilisk Bailey almost commented out loud about what happened but for them the worst they could hear was the fact that they're cousin was bitten by one of the fangs of the giant snake and good thing that Professor Dumbeldore's Phoenix bird was around and helped him, Ron and Ginny out and cured his wound and eliminated the poison.

"Man, now this is the end of the legend and yet can't imagine that you were the one who killed that snake, was bitten but survived." Commented Bailey while they were getting the hay out from the barn.

"Wasn't the first time my life was in danger anyways."

"Although good thing Mom and Dad don't know about this event otherwise they would totally freak out and by normal standards you should have been dead by now." Said Bailey.

"Reason?" He said throwing one bale out.

"Killing plants, evil wizards, giant snakes. Those are not the usual stuff a person would face every day." Commented Will while they get the other straw.

"Oh and probably things only got started."

"If you would have went on going there, certainly. But now it wouldn't be the case." Commented Will.

"That is yet to be seen."


	6. Chapter 6 Ride with Chloe and blindness

From the start of the second week to the end of July were the dog days at Horseland those began only two days after returning from the camping trip. Those for many were a real piss off, they could barely keep up with they're activity and to make matters even worst there was no rain in the past three months, although there is not a very big water shortage like last year there was the problem that the heat was much worst then the previous summer with 42 degrees calicoes. Many had a lot of trouble with the heat especially from 12 o'clock to around 6 in the afternoon. This started only two days ago.

Outside near the arena the boys were watering the horses while the girls were cleaning up the stables or setting up the obstacles. Harry was the one responsible with the water but up until now he had only filled the second bucket and there should be at least four and he was already tired. It was expected from someone used to a much colder climate.

"Already tired?" Asked Bailey seeing him wet as if from a shower.

"Yeah." He said turning the water off and wiping the sweet from his forehead.

"Good thing I managed to make the majority of my homework, this heat really drives me crazy." He commented and started to walk to the water reservoir for the horses outside.

"It was certain from the begging especially with a body used to a much northern climate." He said making himself wind with his riding helmet.

"I know what you are saying and this will last for some time at least to the middle of the first week of august." Said Bailey and rub himself with a towel.

"Right now some ice would do very nice." He said and Calypso, who was near the boys with Pepper, commented.

"Yeah, me too." Harry placed the bucket down and without noticing that his wand that was in his sleeve touched the water (he was wearing a t shirt with long sleeves). He was now carrying his wand usually in case of emergency, although up until now it wasn't necessary he should always take precautions when riding to avoid been attacked by some wild animal. After rubbing himself he took the bucket to pour the water in the tank but instead of water a block of ice landed in the water that splashed him.

"It seems that your wish came to reality again." Commented Bailey pointing to the block.

"Great, now how am I going to hide a block of ice?" He said complaining.

"Don't worry; thinking how hot it is, it should melt fast."

"Until then someone will see it. I will bring another water bucket and maybe something I could use to smash it." He said going back to the faucet to fill another bucket. The horses started to drink from the now cooled water.

"Now I do have to admit that this one really was useful." Commented Pepper while drinking.

"At last you agree with his magic." Commented Calypso while drinking some water herself.

"Time by time." The young wizard returned immediately with another filled bucket of water to pour in over the ice block which wasn't enough to shrink it to acceptable standards.

"Now this will really be a problem." Said Harry with nervousness, mostly from the heat.

"You know we can easily take it away." Said Bailey grabbing the ice block in his hands, the cool that was coming from it was really a good remigration that he placed near his chest.

"Ohh, now this is something I really needed it." He commented.

"And it will surely be seen, better put it in the bucket and wait a little till it melts." He said but his cousin was reluctant at doing so but when he was on the brink on saying something he saw Molly coming which his cousin noticed very well.

"Bailey please put it in the bucket or throw it somewhere." He said but the blocked slipped from his hands on Harry's foot, he really didn't expected to be so heavy good thing he hold back the screaming.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't mean it!"

"Let's just put it back in the water and don't let any rider see it." He said taking the block in his hands to put it back in the water between the horses and he staying between them right in time before the afro American arrived.

"Hey Harry what's going on? You seem that you have your nerves totally to the ground." She said seeing his stressed smile.

"Let's just say that I'm not a fan of so hot temperatures." He said hoping this was a good enough answer.

"If you want you could go to a covered place."

"I wish that but I have some work to do for now."

"I will then take Calypso for a..."

"No..." He said bounding.

"Not yet. It is so hot today that she will surely needs to fill herself up. I mean who wouldn't since in those dog days you can't go anywhere without having at least two or three water flasks." He said with a stressed voice making the girl to suspect something.

"You know you are acting a bit weird." She said.

"It's from the heat Molly." Intervened Bailey.

"He stayed too much in the sun, not very good for someone used to a colder climate. Yet he might have a point; let Calypso drink a bit more and you take some water for the riding trip. I will get mister 'burned in the sun' to a place much more suited for him." Said the tanned boy.

"I'm not burned in the sun cousin." He whispered with a stressed smile.

"Better get him to a place a bit colder he surely went out of his mind." She said looking at his creepy smile before leaving the boys.

"I will get you to a place where you could be out from the sun and I will get Aztec here for a drink. By the way you surely went out of your mind by staying so much in the sun." Bailey said while grabbing him by the shoulders to get him to a shadowed place near the stalls.

"Bailey I might have stayed a bit too much in the sun but I didn't got a heatstroke." He commented before sitting on a stray.

"You will if you will stay and watch while that ice block melts 'in the sun'." He pointed out the last three words, the young wizard though for a little while watching the horses that were staying and drinking in the blazing sun. At this extent Bailey really got a point, no one would stay in the blazing sun on this hellish heat to watch an ice block melting.

"All right you got me on that." He admitted.

"Don't worry judging by how hot it is. It will not be visible after some minutes." He said while going in the stalls to bring out his dark brown mustang to the water pond. The horse was as tuned on seeing the ice block that seemed to have melted.

"Wow, didn't expected to stumble in an ice block those days." He said.

"Guess who did it." Said Pepper, while drinking.

"Magic outburst?"

"Magic accident, he had his wand in the water that made it froze." Said Calypso.

"But at least we have some cold refreshments." Commented Pepper this was between her few things he was approving with. The ice block melted after five minutes time in which Harry only had to see if there was anyone that will come near but everything was clear, and when Molly came the ice block was barely visible. After that small incident he prepared his horse for a small ride around but not before writing to Professor Smith about this incident he was very impressed by the fact that he had answered him almost instantly with a reassurance that if it was only an accident and was around family it was nothing to worry. After preparing some water bottles for himself and Merlin he was ready to go for a small trip of course there also came a message to get dome healing potions from the magic teacher. Professor Smith gave him an entire box with healing potions destined for different situations for him to heal himself or the others in case of magic accident, thinking about the witches or else.

"Going on a ride?" Asked Chloe who was preparing Chilli near the arena.

"Yeah, I thought that a little ride around will be enjoyable."

"And make you forget about this heat, I do approve."

"Didn't Zoe said that she will accompany you Chloe?" He asked remembering what they were talking while in the stalls.

"The heat took a big tall on her and said that she would rather remain here to take care of Pepper. So it seems that it will only be the two of us." She said before Noni, Sara and Molly came around.

"It seems you managed to recover yourself from earlier." Said the afro American girl.

"Recovered from what?"

"You know, from the heat? You started to behave a bit odd when I saw you around the water reservoir. You surely stayed too much in the sun." She commented.

"It seems that someone who is used to the cold of the north has not a very good relationship with a more southern climate." He said.

"True, still, hope you will not snap again although." Noni said smiling while the white boy returned the gesture without realising that Zoe was behind him having a bucket of water.

"Yet let's cool him off." Said Zoe behind pouring the water.

"Wha...what was that for?" He commented washing the water off his head.

"So that you will not get a heatstroke while riding, don't worry you will dry up fast. Maybe you will also thank me later." She said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Yeah very nice of you what can I say." He commented before anyone started to laugh and he joins them.

The two riders went on a road in the forest, both of them have mainly exchanged some words regarding they're lives. Harry wasn't quite that fond on saying about his past life with the Dursley family, thing that didn't minded a lot for Chloe since his cousin's told them what happened. But there was something else to say and that was the fact that she really wanted to give the impression that she and Zoe were the best riders at Horseland telling him about the competitions she and her sister had won, thing that the young wizard realised very quick that it was mainly to impress him. He does admit that they both were working hard to be the best and never give up; this is what the others were also doing. And he knew very well that she and her sister both had a crush on his cousin Bailey, and maybe just maybe this might be her way to get to good terms with him. If he could tell her what kind of adventures he had at Hogwarts, he couldn't imagine how she would react. Probabilities might be divers from freaked out and impressed on one term to jealous in the second.

"Really impressive I do have to admit Chloe." He said with a smile.

"And who knows if you will start to train to become as good like your mother was. You will one day compete with us." She said.

"This is now one of my priorities for this summer especially that I now know how my mother was when she was young." She said thoughtful.

"I'm really sorry for what you had to endure all your life didn't knowing your parents until recently and things like this." She said in apology which he nodded immediately.

"At least I found out about my parents now and on the other hand I am with a true family and new friends. I don't think I need anything else now." He said.

"Glad to know." She said before adding.

"And to think that Zoe was suspecting you of something weird." She said tracking his attention.

"Ahh, what exactly do you mean by that?"

"She was suspecting you that you are hiding something from us she thought of that when your pet owl found us in the cave, although it was surely because of the chatting we were doing and the other when it was during and the other time when it was with all the hissing you were doing to show how it was with the parselmouths it was as if you were having some conversation with a real snake that was behind us."

"Yeah on that I really went overboard." He said with a stressed voice.

"Take what I said then, if there will be another goof that wants you to go to theatre class and you will be again the laughing matter, refuse it especially if you will be put to play the villain or monster." She said.

"Don't worry there wouldn't be the case anymore." He said before taking a map of the region, by looking at it he notices that they were heading towards the place where the witches met and problem was the fact that it was barely the 4th day which meant that it might be some stuff left behind.

"Ahh, Chloe where are we actually going?" He said stressed.

"We are going here." She pointed on the map terrain where the witches were, which made the boy now to sweat from the stress then from the heat.

"Can I ask why?" He said.

"I heard it has a very nice view of the river also it has one of the best views of the sunrise and of the sunset. I hope your cousin will get me there one day." She said.

"I believe that but maybe we could see it also another day since..." He didn't finished the sentence cause she went to gallop almost throwing dust at him. The boy then had a knot in his stomach imagining what might happen if she finds something magical that could case her or Chilli harm or worst whatever it might be he hopes he has the potions that will solve it.

"Merlin, we must get to her as soon as possible, before she finds something magical that could cause harm to her or her horse." He said starting his horse to full gallop. A small open area near the river with a large round rock in the middle, the rock itself was very large covered with moss at the bottom but looking very closely it had some images like inscriptions or some sort of drawings, probably made by wizards before to use the it or by native Americans. Far away there was a nice view between the mountains where the sun could be seen how it settles. There were also lots of beautiful flowers all around the place that you couldn't say by name. Chloe dismantled Chilli to walk around.

"I always knew this place to be beautiful. I just hope that one day Bailey will get me here on our first date Chilli." She said but her horse frowned at the idea while she wiped the sweat out of her forehead.

"Hopefully it will be during a day in summer where it wouldn't be so hot." She said getting him to the water to drink.

In the mean time on the road.

"Come on boy, we need to reach both them before one of them puts her hand or hoof on something they shouldn't." Harry said to Merlin who seemed to hurry the parse. Back near the river Chloe was still looking around till she saw something near the water, something brown like a cube, looking closer she noticed to be a small box in the water between the rocks.

"Hey, what is that?" She asked herself moving towards it she leaned very slowly and took it very fast. It was a wooden box like a small coffer, from what it seemed it had something in it; shaking it she heard there was something.

"I wonder what it might be." She asked herself not noticing that Harry was moving towards her at full gallop. She opened the box and saw something like a crystal in it.

"Wonder who left it here." She said taking the crystal in he hands. Harry on seeing it she saw her taking the crystal in her hand and seem to gather strength from the sun making it to shine more and more brighter.

"CHLOE PUT IT DOWN!" He shout tracking her attention but too late, the light was so bright that out of fear she dropped the crystal which seemed to have exploded in a large flash of light making her to fall down on her back with her eyes closed.

"Chloe." Chilli neigh at the sight, fearful for her, but the boy catch him immediately.

"Ho, ho Chilli calm down boy, don't worry I will take care of her." He said dismantling from his own horse and went to the girl.

"Chloe, are you all right?" He asked concerned about her.

"I think so." She said while she opened her eyes only to see that they are not green anymore they were light grey.

"But where are you, I can't see you anywhere." She said before realising that she was blind.

"Wait, I...I'm blind?" She asked as she started to panic but the boy immediately placed his hand over hers to get her closer.

"Chloe, calm down it will be all right I'm sure it is only temporary. You don't need to worry."

"Easy for you to say but I can't see anything." She said shedding tears and placing her hands over her eyes. Harry immediately took her by the hand to lead her to the stone, after helping her to sit down she placed himself near her to make her stop sobbing.

"You don't need to worry; I will get some water for you. And don't worry I'm sure you will regain your sight very soon." He said wanting to get up but Chloe hold him by the hand very tight.

"Could you bring Chilli near I would feel much safer." She said with a trembling voice.

"Right away. Just stay here." He said and moved towards her Dutch Warmblood stallion who was also afraid for her, imagining the worst. Harry caught the light grey horse by the ribbons, he was still nervous about what happened, the boy tried to reassure the situation to him but he was too scared for her and didn't trusted the wizard boy, he with reluctance eventually listened to him. The boy went with him towards the girl and helped her place her hand on the stallion, this seemed to have a positive effect since she was calmer now.

"I will get you some water now, don't go anywhere." He said and the girl nodes. The wizard immediately went to his horse to get the potion kit Professor Smith gave to him. He opened it and looked to each potion in it.

"Let's see, Wiggen Well potion for common injuries, for graver injuries, broken bones, Boost up potion for magic exhaustion, for hair problem." He looked into every magical healing potion till he found a small bottle that was written Eye recovery Potion for every kind of problem including magical. He immediately took up the small bottle that enlarged to one of 0,5 l, and took it to the girl who was holding her eyes shut. But while moving he noticed that on the bottle it was written that the potion must be applied on the eyes. Thinking for a minute he realised what he could do.

"Chloe if you could only for a little open your eyes. I need to check something." He said getting near her.

"It will be of no use I can't see a thing." She said still scared.

"Trust me, everything will be all right." He said and the girl with some doubt opened her now grey iris eyes and light grey cornea. Harry opened the bottle. Threw some of the potion in the bottle directly in her eyes and pretends he had slipped.

"Hey what are you doing?" Said Chilli now nervous.

"Oops, sorry Chloe." He said while the girl was rubbing her eyes from the potion and commented "Be more careful." and on the moment she opened them her iris regain her green colour together with her eyesight.

"Hey my eyesight returned. I can see everything clear again." She said and the horse immediately calmed down. Turning to the boy, who immediately hides the bottle with the remaining potion back in the potion kit, he then took a water bottle.

"Here, drink, it will help." He said.

"Thanks and how did you managed." Chloe asked taking the water bottle.

"What do you mean?"

"You made me regain my eyesight."

"Like I said it was temporary. It was nothing else." He said placing himself near the girl. The grey stallion then started to what seem to pat him on his back with his head.

"He seems to rather have a different thought in mind." Said Chloe pointing to Chilli's way to show gratitude, making Harry a bit embarrassed by him, he placed his hand on his head to make him stop and commented.

"All right Chilli you can stop, i...it was nothing." Although it wasn't something to call nothing, making a girl regain her eyesight almost in an instant with some magic potion. Too bad was that he couldn't mention about this, thinking of the consequences of both parties.

'Good thing you can't talk.' He commented in his mind before turning to his rider who was admiring the view.

"You know I do have to admit that this place really looks nice." He said looking at the surroundings.

"I know and to think that we haven't noticed this place. I have found it only yesterday when I was riding around with Zoe." She said tracking the boy's attention.

"Yesterday? And did by any chance found anything else strange around I mean?" He asked puzzled.

"Well until that box and that strange thing that started to shine almost like the sun only the strange markings on this rock, I think they are some Native American pictograms but I don't know for sure." She said pointing at the strange markings, some were some stars and circles that had different symbols on them but if there was something to know, it was the witch meeting that took place just four days ago and by thinking of some books at Hogwarts some symbols look similar.

"Maybe I will tell Noni about this or try to research online or in the library." She said before turning to him.

"What do you think?"

"Ahh sure, although it might be from another tribe not the Cherokee, who knows." He said as calm as possible but he only wished that he had a better explanation and mentally damned himself, he then decided to change the subject.

"Hey how about we go explore the areas around." He said trying to track her attention.

"Sure, why stay in one place." She said getting on her horse while he got on his own and started to move, in a way during this trip Chloe didn't seemed to be so much the mean girl that the others describer her to be but more rather a competitive one with lots of demands, this really was some change in perspective. From what he knew her sister was sometimes more problematic then her and vice versa.

"Ahh, hey Chloe can I ask you something?" He asked with a nervous voice thinking that it might not be a good opportunity.

"Sure go ahead." She said and the boy had some difficulty saying anything and Chloe thought he wants to say that he likes her.

"Well, I always heard some ahhh rumours that you and your sister don't act quite very nicely around the others especially new comers such as myself. And I wish to know why." He said, the question now caught the Stilton girl off guard on this and tried to find a good excuse.

"Well maybe it is true what is said." She cursed the excuse she just said, it was surely a stupid one and the boy immediately knew what she said was only to find an excuse, she always wondered, how come that he knows how to avert them embarrassing him and knew when something was untrue, they knew that he was always checking what they were saying. Looking at her with an inquiring glance she gave up.

"All right, truth is both me and my sister have a crush on your cousin."

"I really remarked that."

"We are in a competition to impress him and sometimes we do this in order to impress him as well as to show we are the best, of course sometimes things go overboard. And with newcomers we don't like to have competition around, we see them that they might try to steal our place as best riders." She explained with embarrassment.

"I see. And yet I have to tell you Chloe that even I met people that had this kind of behaviour and they got a really bad reputation for this in school." He said.

"Like your old cousin in Britain for instance?" She said.

"Yes he got a big reputation as a bully in the school where I was before going to Hogwarts; and in the case of Hogwarts there are some examples that have this kind of reputation especially when it come to competing in games; we had many examples where students beat each other up or on other occasions. And some of them do it to every house. Some examples are in the Slytherin house, but of course there are many other examples like this, even in Gryffindor." He said the last part with half mouth, not wanting to mention what kind of things they are doing or who.

"What I want to say is maybe you and your sister could try to not have this behaviour at least around the others that you know for a long time." He said and the girl then started to think for a bit on this, and maybe she could at least try to be a little nicer around him and the others. Well at least for a time.

"I will think about this?" She said making the boy smile at her answer.

"I do have to admit that you are a really nice guy and to think that Zoe was suspecting you of something weird. You know I told you earlier." She said.

"I know you told me that." He said before thinking about, Zoe from how she knew her and Chloe for a short time both were very suspicious about some things. He managed to hide his magic from Chloe and she gave up on this maybe because she wanted to get near Bailey thru him or something.

"But what is she doing or was doing if I may ask?"

"She was spying sometimes on you to look for signs that might be pretty embarrassing for you or something that look weird. I do admit that I helped her as well but from what I know till now you are either one that knows how to hide something or you simply don't have anything that is too incriminating." She said.

"If you would know." She whispered to himself in order to don't let her hear. She then looked at him with a wicked smile having something in mind.

"How about a small race back to the ranch?" She said provocative.

"You want to provoke me?" He asked looking at her with the same smirk.

"Afraid English boy?" She asked.

"You wish." He said; Chloe then made a kick for Chilli to go to full gallop before the boy did the same. They raced till they reached the edge of the ranch, there were several times when Harry was taking the lead but in the end Chloe have won. It wasn't surprising since she was more experienced, it was a bit of a disappointment for the young wizard but he had to admit that she was really a good rider. Even the more experience girl admitted the fact that he had cached up a lot by trying to surpass her, not to mention the fact that he avoided the obstacles with great ease. It was surprising for the riders the fact that both were getting along pretty well aside from the fact that Chloe had a different attitude towards him and surprisingly a little bit to others then usual and it wasn't a specific day when she was nice.

When everyone left Bailey and Will asked if he did any magic to her to have changed her personality a little. They were surprised that it was only a small discussion about this, and how he had managed to a little change her attitude towards others was really something. Bailey commented that maybe his words although not spells also had some magic or she without knowing started to like him.


	7. Chapter 7 Accident,Suspicion,Ghosts

Another session of training and practice was in motion at Horseland every rider was again trying to do its best while some specific wizard was only doing his work at the stalls. He was given several tasks to do before starting his own practice, beyond that he still has to catch up, even though he was riding with his cousins and other riders there was still a lot of practice to do before getting to them. And this was something that was very much encouraged by both his cousin's and the others. The main ones that were encouraging him to keep up with it was Will, Sara, Noni and Chloe alongside Zoe, Alma and Molly.

Outside the stalls the riders were doing cross-country exercises with the animals watching how they were doing. Alma and Zoe were the first ones that had finished the practice they were followed by Bailey and then Molly. Listening from inside the almost 13 year old wizard was envying what they all were doing while he was doing the stable work, good thing that the last stall was that of his own horse.

"They surely are having a lot of fun while I am cleaning." He said tedious while smiling for them before turning to Merlin who just neighs in agreement.

"Don't worry boy, it will be our turn soon." He said while finishing the clean up and got out with the dirt to put it in sacks to get to the garbage. After that he went back in the stalls took all his riding equipment and readied his horse and got out to the others.

"Did I miss something?"

"Not much...yet." Said Will to him before Chloe entered the arena. She started with no problem she jumped over the obstacles without problem, but while all were watching none had noticed that a lizard was about to enter the arena when Chilly was about to jump over his fourth obstacle. Cubby however noticed it.

"Shep, look." He pointed out and the elderly dog, the pig and cat noticed it.

"If that lizard enters in the arena it might repeat what happened to Pepper." Said Teeny.

"Not if I track they're attention." Said Shep ready to bark at them.

"If you do that you will distract Chilly as well, leave that to me." Angora said and immediately went to the group to track they're attention. The group saw the passing lizard, Sara tried to catch it but too late, it went in front of the horse while he attempted to jump and he hit breaking the bar with the back of one of his hooves and Chloe fell powerfully sprain her hand. Everyone went to help her and Chilli who had only his right hoof in the back hurt.

"Chloe are you all right?" Asked Molly worried but the girl was worried for her horse then her hand.

"How is Chilli?" She asked.

"We have to call the veterinarian. I don't think the situation is very smooth at all." Commented Harry regarding Chilli's hoof. Doctor Martin came after 15 minutes to aid the wounded horse, it seemed that it wasn't as bad as everyone believed but he has to stay down for a time till he was back in full strength and the time he had mention was approximately 4 weeks. Everyone was relieved about this in a way but Chloe felt more dread then relief not mentioning the fact that she might lose some of her training not mentioning the fact that her hand will heal in only one week and a half but comparing the time her horse will need to heal was something she wouldn't take easy. She was more concern for her horse then herself thinking that something might come unexpected.

"You are a lucky stallion Chilli you will heal properly soon and will be able to jump again." Said Will near him.

"We should be relieved that he will not be put down because of the injury." Commented his cousin.

"Too bad your ability didn't work on this time." Whispered Bailey.

"A parselmouth can speak only to snakes but not to other reptiles."

"Now this is a small disadvantage."

"I do have to admit this now." He said with reluctance, although he had to admit that Bailey got a point especially due to the fact that when he was outside he noticed that Doctor Martin had a revolver in his car in case he had to put down a horse, and this was very much noticed by his rider who was now scared to death by only by the sight of it. He also turned worried on the sight of it well he had to admit. It was a stroke of luck that it wasn't necessary. Chloe was now near Chilli to comfort him by what doctor Martin said he only needed rest but aside from that it seemed that the elder Stilton was much more worried about him then others might, and she had full right even he would do the same with Merlin and from what he knows the others as well, even Zoe in her own way.

"I will go bring some water for him I hope it will do some good." Said Harry leaving the group and took a bucket at the entrance in the stables. He filled the bucket to the limit when his uncle came to him.

"Ah Harry good thing I met you. I have some news."

"What is the news Uncle John?"

"Horseland was selected to be a leading partner at a riding jubilee in New Orleans, it will be held at Willow Oaks Equestrian Centre in three weeks it is also a good opportunity to go see one of the magic schools similar to Hogwarts in the three days we will stay there." Said the elderly owner of the ranch.

"I will tell Will immediately. But there might be a setback now, Chloe's horse Chilli was injured during today's practice and I don't this that she will take this too easy." Mr. Handler nodded at this.

"You know even thought the twins have some reputation we have to admit the fact that both them really do care about Horseland and they're horses and they would do everything for them. And I have to admit this is something very unfortunate for her plus the rules said that all the horses and riders must participate and be in good shape for the march, the contest and the end show."

"Is it necessary that all must participate?"

"Unfortunately in our case it must. You see recent graphics weren't very positive for us and we need new riders to join Horseland and this show might be an opportunity to promote ourselves." Said Mr. Handler.

"I see. Is there something I could do about this? Maybe I could try to take Chloe's place this turn."

"I'm afraid you can't, you are still a beginner Harry and this one is reserved only for professional ones who at least have two or three years of experience."

"I see." He said disappointed before his uncle placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel, there will be your time soon enough." He said trying to comfort him.

"I will go tell Will about this right away." Harry said before his uncle handed him a piece of paper. "Those are the challenges, near are the ones assigned to do it."

"I will see to it." He said taking it before going to the barn right when everyone was out.

"We do have to admit the fact that it might have been worst for Chilli." Commented Molly.

"No kidding, I never saw my sister so worried in her life." Said Zoe before Harry put the bucket down.

"Ahh, hey Zoe what would you or your sister feel if there might be a competition and you are not able to go?" He asked tracking the girl's attention.

"It will not be good. Been left behind is not a good feeling, you probably know this already."

"Especially when they have best part." Added Alma before Sara intervened.

"Why are you asking?" Harry showed the paper Uncle John gave to him before explaining.

"Horseland was selected to participate at a riding jubilee in New Orleans that will be held in three weeks, it is organised by Willow Oaks Equestrian Centre. I know it's not quite a good time but Uncle John told me to inform you of this." He said handing the paper over to Will.

"Well I shall see what can be done about this." Said the blond boy.

"And this is not the worst part, Uncle John told me that we need new riders and this jubilee is the perfect opportunity for it. To make this even worst it is obligatory for all members of each participating team to be present there is no exception."

"I know I head mom and dad talking about this. Things are really getting grim and we must find a way to make more people join." Commented Bailey everyone not noticing the fact that Chloe have heard anything and now she is more worried than ever and turned to her horse.

"It's not your fault boy, it's all mine I should have been more careful to my surroundings." She said patting and sobbing thinking about all bad things that could come to his mind, in that moment any sight of a gun was now terrifying her especially if it is to put down an injured horse, and thinking about the fact that she couldn't participate in the jubilee, been left behind and not able to show how great both are was really a dreadful thing or her.

"Are you all right Chloe?" Asked Harry who had witnessed anything.

"No I'm not ok." she said with eyes full of tears

"I need to go somewhere." She said sobbing and walking away from him.

"Chloe everything will be all right." He said wanting to comfort her but she started to run away.

"Chloe!" He said but too late she already left at high speed pass Noni and Alma.

"Did I said something I shouldn't?" He asked.

"No amigo this is how she is when Chilli is heart. She takes this very hard." The Hispanic girl said.

"On the other hand the fact that she will not be able to take part in an important event for Horseland it is also very hard to accept." Noni explained.

"Wish to do something about this." Said Harry glancing at her horse.

"You can't do anything I'm afraid. We will all have to wait till Chilli heals properly."

"Too bad it will take too long. I'm not allowed to participate it is only for the ones with experience of over two years or more like you." Said the boy hitting the wooden wall with his fist, causing it to heart.

"I know it is disappointing to you but there is a saying 'Patience is bitter but her fruit is always sweet.' You might not be able to participate but one day you will be able." Said the Native American girl making the English boy feel somehow better.

"You are right; it is really not my time yet. Let's just hope Chilli will get better sooner than expected."

"If only there could be a possibility." Said Noni. Harry took the water bucket and put it in front of the grey horse.

"Here you go Chilli and I will also make sure you will receive extra oats tonight to make you feel better." Said the boy patting the horse that doesn't actually seem that keen on receiving the oats or is something else.

"I would rather prefer Chloe then extra oats or at least she to give it to me." Chilli murmured.

"Maybe I should try to talk to Chloe and try to do something to feel better."

"It will be of no use." Intervened Zoe. "The only thing we could do is try to make her stay with Chilli. Maybe this will make both feel better. If you want I can try to talk to her."

"In this case maybe only family will make her feel better." Said the boy.

"I agree." Noni said and Zoe went to her sister who happened to be near the fence alone. After talking with her for a few minutes both returned to the barn, Chloe went near her horse. Harry was overall as tuned by how great she cares for her horse, it his sight then turned to his own black mustang stallion, he went to him and patted him on his head.

'I think that, maybe in time I will have the same care for you as the others do.' He said in his mind and it seemed that his horse understood as if he had heard him.

"I will go get some oats." He said before going to the supply room to fill one bag for Merlin before filling another for Chilli.

"Don't fill it, I will do it." Intervened Chloe.

"Are you sure Chloe?" Asked the boy.

"Yeah." She said with a determined voice and started to fill it, both then took the bags to they're horses.

In the next five days situations turned to full practice for the jubilee, due to the fact that both Chloe and Chilli were injured they were dismissed from practice. Chloe was only staying with her horse trying to comfort him. Zoe and the others were trying to do anything to comfort both them, even the horses. Harry was again on independent practice and training together with his cousins. The only thing he could now be certain was the fact that after so many days of his own practice he was now allowed training with the others and this was really something he wished to hear. He wanted to hear this in a long time but right now he also wished things were good in the case of Chloe. She always hated to don't do something when comes to Horseland or from what they know from Chloe to almost anything especially when it comes to come to good terms and bee popular this also included school aside from fashion and riding they proved to be top of they're class. At the end of the day when everyone beg farewell both the young wizard and his cousins set up for the night.

"You know I'm really sorry for Chloe, I mean I never saw someone so sad in my whole life, plus from what it seems she hates doing nothing." Harry commented.

"That's how Chloe is couz on one hand on the other she really is attached to her horse like all of us." Bailey said.

"Maybe I can try something to heal Chilli faster a potion or..."

"Let's not play with magic too much, just like you said it might be dangerous on one hand on the other more people to find out is something we can't let it happen." Said Will.

"Although in this moment it might really do well." Said Bailey before all three went inside the house. After a light dinner and tooth brushing all went to their rooms for sleep. Harry instead of going to sleep she was checking some of his potions meant for treating injured horses and other animals in his Hogwarts trunk good thing they were at the top of his books and everything else magical.

"A potion for injured horses, where could it be, there must be one at least that I have." Harry whispered to himself searching among the small potion bottles.

"Maybe I should have taken some more potions before leaving London or at least the last time I was at the wizard alley." Harry said to himself before finding at last one blue bottle that was written _Potion for injured equine creatures_ _of every kind_ and near it was a list which included even normal horses aside from magical ones.

"Got it." He said before turning it around where there was a written a warning, the letters were very small to read at a small light, he moved near his desk and lightened up the lamp to read.

" _Warning it contains side affects; the horse might turn energetic depending on how big the quantity is applied on the injury or injuries._ ' So only a small quantity tomorrow" He said to himself fixing his clock at 5 and took it with him in the bed under his pillow to stop it as soon as possible.

"I will have to do so in a way that I will have him tired out before the others arrive, I don't know how to say this but I'm really sick of seeing Chloe so disturbed and afraid for him." He said to himself before drifting to sleep. During the night he had a dream well more rather a lost memory in which he saw his mother confronting Voldemort to save him the nightmare ended with a flashing light and a large bang, which made him wake up instantly having his scar burning like fire.

"Ahh, this now is really, oh..." He murmured having his hand on his scar before remembering something; he went under his pillow to get out his clock only to see that he has only five minutes till it rings.

"Can't imagine I would say this but; thank you nightmare." He said getting off his bed and started to dress up, deactivated the alarm at the clock and took the potion before opening the door to look around to see if there was anyone around, but thinking for a moment he just remembered that the floor is creaking at some points so he turned to the window.

"I don't want the others to wake up." He said and took his broom, opened the window and flew towards the stalls he placed his broom nearby and snick inside till he reached Chilli's stall, unknown to him was the fact Scarlet, Button and Merlin were awoken by him not to mention Aztec.

"What is he doing?" Asked Aztec looking at him snick around.

"It's too early to be awoke." Said Button while he opened the door to the supply room to take a bridle and long reins.

"Is he trying to practice earlier?" Asked Aztec.

"I doubt that." Said Scarlet whom the boy have heard and looked to see her awoke, thinking for a bit he said to himself.

"Hmm, maybe I can at least give them some water." He said to himself putting the bridle and reins on a wooden box and took some buckets to get some water for them, after he left Hedwig came inside and placed herself on the poll, Shep also came by.

"Hey, Hedwig what is Harry doing, we saw him entering." Said Scarlet.

"I do want to know as well why he is here so early." Asked the dog.

"Let's just say that someone is sick of someone been worried to the bone for some of you." Said the Owl and everyone turned to Chilli who was also awoke and wanted to know what was going on.

"What?"

"Let me guess healing spell?" Asked the brown Mustang stallion.

"Healing potion, but it will have some sparks."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Chilli standing down.

"He usually has good intentions, but sometimes when he wants to do something good he gets into trouble or gets hurt." Said the owl smirking a bit.

"Come on, you can't be serious." Said Merlin.

"If you were at Hogwarts Merlin you would knew better. But this is normal for him, especially when it comes to confrontations with Voldemort." Said the white owl now turning to a nervous Chilli.

"But don't worry things turn good with the exception for some injuries on him."

"As if that would be relieving." Commented Merlin when his rider returned with some full water buckets he went to each stall placing the buckets down in front of them before turning to Chilli with the reins attached to the bridle.

"Don't be afraid Chilli; I don't want to do you any harm." He said getting out the small potion bottle which turned him nervous again when he entered.

"Stay calm." He said in a calm tone closing the door behind him and went to his bad leg to open the bottle with the potion.

"Don't worry Chilli you might only feel a small sting." He said and gave placed three drops on the injury.

"Uhh, hey it stings more than you think." The horse commented and the injury was beginning to heal, after only another drop his wound disappeared completely and the horse was no more in pain.

"Hey my leg is totally healed." Said the grey stallion getting up on his feet.

"Are you sure you are all right Chilli. Aren't you feeling anything?" Asked the Scottish collie.

"No I'm really fine, but I feel I want to move around a bit." He said a bit energetic and the boy placed the bridle on his head and took him outside to the training field. Good thing the obstacles were to be placed today when everyone will be awoke so that meant that the field was all clear to both tire him out a bit and see if the potion worked.

"Well he is back all right." Said Aztec.

"Or that or the potion has some side effects." Said the Owl and the stallion turned back to her.

"All right Chilli only move around." Harry said while moving back several steps for him. The horse started to move at pase around Harry who had extended a bit more the reins, while the Dutch Warmblood was moving around the boy was also observing how his leg was doing from what it seemed he was back in full power, after some minutes he started at trap but this wasn't at the boy's signal so it turned him a bit nervous.

"Wow, Chilli don't go too fast, all right?" He said to him but the horse had other ideas on his face so the wizard tied himself to the reins so he wouldn't escape. The horse then started to go faster and faster.

"Chilli please."He implored but to no use the horse started to go even faster till gallop.

"Sorry wizard but I can't stop myself you will have to stick with me." Said the horse but the boy was holding his ground and made sure he was moving around the field but even with that he was starting to get even dizzier but he was holding his ground and Shep, Teeny, Cubby, Angora and Hedwig were watching how both Chilli and the wizard were doing.

"Oh the potion had side effects. It turns the horse energetic." Said the snow white owl while watching his owner trying to hold the horse tight.

"How much do you think he could bear this?" Asked Cubby.

"Well he is very stubborn he wouldn't give up easy but he might get injured." Said Hedwig.

"Oh now this will be fun." Said the cat with a smirk ready for a 'show.' It passed a whole hour but Chilli didn't tire up instead he continued to run around with Harry holding the reins. During that time Bailey and Will went outside after seeing that they're cousin wasn't in his room what they couldn't expected was Chilli fully healed and running around the field hold by someone.

"I really wonder how this could be possible." Said Bailey noticing Chilli running before noticing Harry that was holding him.

"But now we know." Said Will pointing at the two of them.

"We should have known that you wouldn't resist doing something." Said the blond boy to the wizard in a sarcastic tone.

"Ok you got me."

"And yet could I ask the reason why." In a calm tone.

"One; I was sick of seeing Chloe scared to the bone for Chilli's health and two; Horseland needs all the riders for the jubilee." He said now fully dizzy after trying to hold the horse for an hour and a quarter.

"It is indeed true that Chloe and Zoe sometimes goes overboard when it comes to their horses been injured but this time it really wasn't the case for you to act." Said Bailey.

"Still what did you give Chilli that he is so energetic?" Asked Will.

"The healing potion for horses had a side effect of making them energetic depending on how much drops are placed on the injury." Said the wizard, not noticing that one of his legs was now tided by the reins.

"For how long you were holding him to don't get loose?" Asked Bailey.

"I really lost the track of time to be honest."

"By how you look it passed at least an hour when he started to revolve you around." Said the black haired boy before noticing one of his legs.

"And by the way watch your legs."

"What do you whooa..." He didn't manage to finish the sentence as the horse started to move him around the field by the leg. He was now trying to unravel his leg while been dragged around everyone witnessing this was now really worried while Angora was on the brink of laughing hard.

"Chilli stop!" He shouted while trying to unravel his leg but to no avail. Good thing was that the horse was now tired up.

"Oh, I now really need to lie down." Chilli said tired from all the running and stopped. When that was done both boys went to they're now you could say ravaged and tired up by this experience cousin.

"Harry, are you all right?" Asked Bailey freeing his leg.

"A...aaa...bit rrrav...aged." He stuttered.

"Now here is the reason to don't play with magic too much. We don't know what kind of side effects there might be." Said Will helping him up, who was barely standing on his feet.

"Still Chloe will be happy to see Chilli back in full strength." Commented Bailey, tying Chilli to the fence before helping Harry to sit down on a box near the barn.

"Still now there will be a problem; everyone will start to suspect on how this could have happen so soon." Said Will.

"I will try to find something; it wouldn't be the first time." Said the wizard.

"Little magic outburst that could have an easy explanation but a healing potion is much hard to explain." Said the blond boy.

"I put myself in this I will find a way to get out of it." He said.

"Well we have to admit still the good intention and thank God that Chilli is now back to normal, if they would have seen him so energetic we might have been in trouble."

"By 'we' you mean 'me' Bailey." Harry said murmuring.

"Well..."

"I got this don't worry, I will pull something up." He said before sinking on his seat.

"But right now I wish only some rest." He said wiping his forehead.

"After this event you might rest till the others arrive. Don't worry we will get the obstacles on." Said Will smiling at him and he returned the gesture.

"I will then go and wash a little." He said getting back on his feet and went back inside to wash himself. After that he came back to his cousins who had placed now all the obstacles and only now Sara, Alma, Molly and Noni just arrived. They were amazed about the fact that Chilli was now fully healed both were amazed and thinking how on earth he could have healed so fast.

"Now I really couldn't believe this, Chilli is fully healed but he was supposed to be back in shape after another 3 weeks."

"Si, this is something even I couldn't imagine." Said Alma.

"I should better not interfere." Said the wizard who started to went to his cousins.

"Do you think it was some sort of miracle or a mistake Doctor Martin said?" Molly asked but Noni seemed to get some idea seeing one of the cousins moving slowly away from them.

"I think there might be something, but not a miracle or mistake." Said the Native American girl.

'If Zoe is right and he is hiding something what is the reason and why.' She thought for herself before taking Sunburst to the field.

"Hey, Noni how are you today." Said Harry, although he noticed she was in deep thoughts.

"I'm fine." She said before adding.

"It is amazing how Chilli healed with 3 weeks ahead of time."

"Yeah, it is a wonder." He said not wanting to give himself up.

"I think Chloe will have a lot to thank you." She said turning him confused.

"What." He asked confused.

"Well, there is something that you don't want to tell; if Zoe is right you have something that you must keep a secret." Said Noni, with a little smirk on her face, she was having her back at him but he knew there was something that she might know about. She might be thinking about how the horse healed and probably she might think it was him who helped. He was about to say something, a lame excuse in his mind of course till...

"Hey we need to train for the jubilee, you all come?" Will called the group and all went with they're horses.

"By the way when will the twins arrive?" Asked Bailey, before hearing a limo coming.

"See for yourself." Said the blond boy, from where two girls came, one a full spirited Zoe the other a still worried Chloe. Harry was in the stable when both girls came tending on Merlin. When Chloe saw Chilli out fully healed her worry turned into over joy.

"Chilli, you are healed." She said excited on seeing him while her sister was dump stuck and amazed at the same time.

"I can't believe it." She said.

"How this could have happen. He should rest at least for another tree weeks." She said.

"Maybe it was the rest or some..."

"Miracle or some Magic." Said Chloe turning to him.

"Yeah maybe." He said a bit nervous.

"It really was something. I wish still to know how this could have happen." Said Zoe with suspicion.

"Well we will find out later you must train yourselves now." Said Harry to the girls.

"You are right, let's go Zoe. And by the way I will take him easy for now. Till I see him he is in full shape." Said Chloe and went out followed by his sister and Pepper.

"You know, what happen is really strange like some other things that started to happen recently." Said Zoe with a suspicious face.

"I'm sure that all those were coincidence." Said Harry getting Merlin.

"Coincidence or someone is trying to hide something. Whatever is I hope is not something that we will regret." Said Zoe before leaving to the field, Harry then turned his attention to his horse and pat him.

"Well my friend it seems I got myself in a very big trouble." He said and the horse patted on his head to council him knowing he had good intentions.

"At least you approve and I'm glad. Thank you." He said. The rest of the day went now without any other problem, although the girls are now in deep thoughts about how this miraculous healing was possible, but the thought about the competition was now driving anyone away from this event not to mention that now Noni turned a bit suspicious about the newcomer. But decided not to say anything about this at the moment, it was a good thing that till the end of the day almost anyone forgot about it. When anyone bid farewell Chloe came to Harry at the stables to give him a small present.

"Hey Harry I wish to thank you for your support during the time when Chilli was hurt."

"No problem, besides what are friends for." He said before the girl gives him a kiss on his cheeks turning him red like a tomato.

"W...What was that for?" He asked confused.

"For whatever you did for Chilli to turn better. Noni told me that I should give you some present and so I decided to give you this kiss." She said.

"Wow thanks and I will also thank Noni."

"Indeed and by the way I don't know what she wanted to say but if it is true that something odd is happening around then I hope it will not bring trouble around." She said making the wizard to know feel a knot in his stomach.

"Can I ask what Noni said about this event?"

"She said that maybe Zoe's suspicion might be well founded, in a way unusual things started to occur although I'm not a believer in the paranormal or something like this it's only that strange things started to occur recently, of course everyone thinks those are nothing more but coincidence." She said before leaving the stables.

"I really need to be more cautious." He said now knowing that everyone is thinking that something odd is happening around Horseland. What he could do now was make sure nothing else goes off. Or more specifically to say make sure he will not do anything else unusual.

In the following days leading to the jubilee things went without any more accidents or strange things around but Horseland, for some it took only four days till this thing went cold for others like Zoe, Noni, Alma and Sara it took more time till it went cold, good thing that at least it turned cold before the jubilee. The journey to Louisiana was by train, the horses were in a special wagon, during it nothing much went by till they reached New Orleans. The Jubilee was organized in the next way; all teams march along the stadium to the public and then each member present starts to do what they are best at. Alma, Noni and Chloe were for Cross country, Bailey and Zoe for obstacle jumping, Sara racing, Molly and Will dressage and after that everyone a specific group move for dressage. Harry unfortunately wasn't experienced enough for participating, so he had to stay behind and watching from the tribunes but was allowed to bid good luck at the entrance and see the other teams preparing. There were the best Horse riding academies from around North America.

"They are many." He commented accompanying the others.

"Many indeed, but quantity isn't important as quality." Will said.

"I just hope that after so many days training, Horseland will have a high score."

"We hope as well." Said Bailey catching the wizard's attention.

"You seem a bit nervous for someone that participated at things like those. Why?" He remarked.

"None of us took part in something big such as this jubilee." Will said looking at the people in the tribunes before he also noticed the giant crowd reminding how it was for the first time as a quidditch player in the Gryffindor team.

"Should I have my fingers crossed for you?"

"No, we don't want something unusual in front of so many people." Will said.

"All right, good luck to all of you then."

"Thanks and don't worry, your time will come soon enough." Said Bailey making his cousin to nod a bid good luck to all of them before getting to the tribunes that are reserved for the people that were with the team, he stayed near his uncle who also said that his cousins will after the event go with him to see one of the schools.

The jubilee lasted for some time till eight in the evening. And the conclusion was next; Horseland got third place compared to the others like Standhow Academy, it was however too late for anything at that moment since everyone wanted nothing more but some rest and so the school visiting was set only for tomorrow, good thing that they can stay for three days.

The challenges' outcome were next; Sara managed to win the race, Noni, Chloe and Alma managed the cross country but with some difficulty, obstacle jumping went good with Zoe and Bailey while Will and Molly went good with dressage but the jury gave first place to the Washington Academy of riding. But even with the third place Mr. Handler received word from his wife that more people want to join up so it was a big win.

The next day everyone went around the city to see the surroundings while the three cousins decided to see the magic school, the location of it was pinpointed on a map professor Smith gave them aside from the instructions on how to get inside without problems. The road of course took them to the outskirts where anyone could find old even abandoned mansions that were said to be haunted. New Orleans was famous anyways to be the most haunted city in North America. And they just stopped in front of the biggest one in that neighbourhood.

"Are you sure the map shows the right place Will?" Asked the tanned skinned boy.

"Well the map tells us to be here." He said and it was really meaning it because it showed their names moving on the map where ever they moved around the city. Good thing that neighbourhood was very close to the hotel where they are staying for the days before returning to Horseland. Harry took out his wand from his sleeve and moved four times around the plate but nothing happened.

"Good thing there is no one around." Said Bailey commented.

"Did we not arrive in the right place?" Harry asked but Will looked back at the map to confirm they are in the right one, and just in that moment the speared metal gates opened slowly to the garden.

"Well here goes nothing." The wizard said entering inside before been followed by his other cousins they walked slowly till they reached the main doors. Will looked back to the instructions and said.

"Well then, one touch of the wand on the plate, then two on each door." The boy said and the wizard did just that, Bailey was of course sceptical about this place. In a way he sensed something will go off. Just when they're cousin finished nothing happened for the first half minute.

"You know guys I really don't know what to say about." Both have fallen in the basement on a soft sofa before the trap door closed quickly, all three were groaning after the fall before several candles have lit themselves automatically, for a wizard in dark green clothes to appear at the door.

"Ahh, you must be Mr. Harry Potter." He said coming close to the group.

"I was expecting you, but not so much your cousins." He said pointing to the boys.

"You must be one of the teachers I guess." Said Will.

"My name Rudolph Ramier principal of Louisiana School of Magic, I'm truly honoured that one wizard such as yourself would be interested to be here. Now if you and your cousins follow me." He said before moving backwards but without making a foot sound.

"Now this is getting creepy." Commented Bailey before all of them got back to their feet and follow the headmaster, everything around had atmosphere of an 18-19th century French style mansion with mainly old stuff anywhere, but with all aspects of a school; classrooms, benches, tables, a library and so one. The only difference was the facts that whenever they went candles lit up by them even fly by themselves to the chandelier. And books were flying whenever someone is calling them, things that made his cousins speechless.

But there were also other facts that weren't so much appealing for the two and sometimes for the whole group; some moving pictures were behaving totally in an immature way, and not to mention the "Guard dogs" that were in fact real werewolves whom the headmaster showed to the group scaring all of them to the core (Bailey and Will especially). There were also other things like a vampire that is the school's secretary with the habit of scaring intruders. And some other things that makes the place a full haunted house.

When they finished the tour in the main hall that was big as a ball room Bailey was pale as snow while Will tried to keep a calm face.

"I hope that the tour was a good introduction for...some of you at our school." He said referring to the two non wizards that did not took many things easy.

"And I apologies for our security measures but we need to have some way to keep non wizards away." Said the headmaster.

"No worries." Bailey said although he said to himself that his parents wouldn't accept Harry to go to a house of terrors.

"May I make the introductions to some of the teachers?" Asked the headmaster.

"But it's not even near the beginning of august. They should come with at least a week before school begins." Said Bailey.

"True but some of them are living here." Making all three of them look at each other.

"Living?" They said in unison before the headmaster ring a bell for 5 ghosts to come out; three of them even went through Bailey making him feel like taking an ice shower. Two of the ghosts were female one was a fat lady with a fancy French style dress while the other was thin with a robe wearing glasses, there were also three males one having an 18 century cloth very thin with glasses, the other was fat with a strong English accent while the last was thin but holding his head in his hand.

"Oh ghosts we should have known." Said Bailey now feeling really sick when he saw the last one.

"Mr. Potter may I present you; Madam du Sade history of magic." Pointed at the fat ghost lady.

"Monsieur Dumont, Care of magical creatures." Pointed to the thin one.

"Mr. Bartok. Ghoul Studies." Pointed at the fat headless one.

"Miss. Parch, Study of Ancient Runes." Pointed at the thin ghost lady.

"And of course Mr. Munro is responsible for security." He said pointing to the English ghost

"While Miss Garcia is the head of the ghost council of Louisiana." Said the headmaster before noticing that one of them was missing.

"Señoritas Garcia, where are you? You should present yourself." Said the headmaster before another ghost this time a lady dressed in more Spanish clothes came going throw all three boys.

"Hogwarts also has ghosts from what I know." Said Mr. Ramier.

"Yeah, but only one is a teacher at History of Magic others are house ghosts." Harry Said.

"I see, you know I also met Monsieur Binns if he could not fall asleep so much he might not make le outre étudiants fall asleep." Said Madam du Sade.

"Maybe." Said Harry before Will intervened.

"And by what do you mean head of ghost council of Louisiana?"

"At weekends ghosts from all over Louisiana come here, the school is also the headquarters of the ghosts." Said the headmaster.

"The headquarters?" Asked Bailey.

"New Orleans is not call the most haunted city in the US for nothing even ghosts need a place where to organize." Said the lady in a Spanish accent.

"We shall think about this. Hope it will not be a problem." Said Bailey.

"Of course it will not be a problem, even if you will not decide to attend our school it will not be a problem especially that we already have many other wizards that are attending." Said the headmaster before letting the three boys go, when the boys were near the hotel they started to speak.

"Harry I have to say that mom and dad will not accept you to attend a school that is literally a house of scares." Said Bailey, still thinking about what he saw.

"I took notice of that already. But even at Hogwarts there were lots of ghosts."

"There is yet a big difference, between Louisiana School of Magic and Hogwarts and that is; one is just a mansion while the other is a giant castle that doesn't have to house an entire ghost council for the whole of Scotland." Commented Will.

"And there was only one ghost for one subject but not a bunch of them for more subjects." Said Bailey.

"No wonder that Professor Smith told us that it might not be a good idea. It seems there are some notable students who turned to dark arts study by what Mr. Ramier told us." He said disappointed.

"Hey don't worry there is still time we can try the school in Canada. I hope it doesn't have so many ghosts because I now know how it is to take an ice shower multiple times." Said Bailey before all of them entered into the hotel. The rest of the day was spent mainly with the group going around the city going to their horses or going around the city to explore. Chloe and Zoe visited some shops to buy some new clothes for themselves while Harry took books to study foreign languages; one for French and one for Spanish.

The return trip wasn't full of any excitement however it was only them talking among themselves till they reached their destination and were back at Horseland, as Bailey predicted both his parents disagreed for their nephew to attend a school full of scary things thinking; that there might be only a distraction from learning.

"There is no way we will accept you to attend a school that is in reality **a scare house**." Commented Ava outlining the last part.

"I know Aunt Ava. But back in Britain we also had some ghosts, of course for scaring off unwanted visitors."

"There are yet some slight differences; the school didn't house a council of ghosts for an entire city or region on one hand, nor had a secretary that is a vampire and Hogwarts is a giant castle not a small mansion outside a city near a swamp on the other." She said sternly.

"None of us knew actually how it might be." Bailey said.

"Well now we know." She said before turning to her nephew.

"We might be new to this world of magic but there are some things we simply can't agree, and one of them is this."

"We rather prefer a school that is more linked to normality then one full of abnormal things like what you saw in Louisiana. And by this we approved with the last option." Said John.

"And that might be Salem I guess."

"Not quit, form what we now know about Salem is that it lacks some basic things that are linked also to the non magic world. So we decided that our best option is The Hexen Valais school of Witchcraft in Canada. They at least do some basic subjects."

"It will not be a big problem I guess. I started to revise my French during our trip in the train in case it is needed." He said before realising the fact that it will meant he will be far away from his horse and his cousins will now have a new thorn in their back aside Chilli and Pepper.

"And don't worry about Merlin it will be in good care with us." Said Will although he knew that Bailey wasn't that keen of it.

"It's just I don't want you to have another thorn in your back, especially with some that I will not give names." He said of course from what he knew thus far.

"Blame the magic education system we just heard that all schools in North America and Britain are only boarding schools. So we had to expect this anyways." Said the tan skinned boy before making another remark.

"On the other hand at least Aztec and I wouldn't be the ones that will carry children on they're birthdays."

"Glad I hear something positive at least." Commented Harry smiling but inside was having a spine in his stomach thinking of little children with sweets that will damage Merlin's mane as well as thinking he will have to start over again with his practice.


	8. Chapter 8 Professor McGonagall visit,S N

Time again passed since the Jubilee in Louisiana, one thing to know was the fact that the past week till the 31 of July was the most unbearable heat anyone could have experienced. Molly even got a big heat stroke and Zoe almost fainted, the others after that rather preferred to stay home or at least do what they can early in the morning. The horses also got some big problems as well, good thing that their riders managed to get them to the spring and washed them with a lot of water, the worst case was the fact that Harry almost fell from the attic of the stalls while getting some hay for the horses out. But beyond those misfortunes, good things lay ahead the temperature dropped a little and there might be a small chance for a rain so things look a bit bright.

The three cousins were now preparing their own horses at the training fields to start the practice; the girls would come later that day. At first everyone hoped that no surprise would come out; magical or non magical. The first to mount up was Bailey followed by Will and Harry who just finished the grooming.

"You know guys' good thing that rain will come soon, from what we have seen yesterday, the river was almost dryed up." Commented Will.

"It would really do some good around, not to mention the fact that at least everyone will cool up." Said the tanned skin boy.

"The only thing concerning is if we will have a calm rain or a storm that might cause damage."

"I bet that it will not matter for one used to any kind of rain since in England there might be rain almost every day." Joked Bailey.

"Not always." Harry said pressing.

"Any case it will be better then another water shortage." Argued Will starting some dressage practice in western style followed by his cousins who started to imitate him. Of course for a European it was something a bit not suited for him especially due to the fact he considered it pretty much acquired and stupid he would rather want the old European way. 'For a Yankee it is really natural probably.' He thought to himself while trying to do everything with only one hand, he was doing this for almost three days but still he wasn't a great expert of it, but for starters he got it.

"You know Harry Aunt Ava told me and Bailey that Aunt Lily didn't like western style too much." Will said.

"Really and what is with the third place medal for western style dressage?"

"Will hasn't told you I guess."

"Told me what?"

"Your mother had to learn this because it was a team effort for a competition. Some goon from here said that Europeans can't do western style properly and challenged her team to a competition. It was before her fifth year at Hogwarts or so and she was already in a local team near London. She started intensive training to learn western riding. But even with that she disliked it very much it was more of a pain then a pleasure, but for better or worst she managed to pull everything out and got third place while the other one got fourth place." Explained Will who caught his attention.

"So if you want to stop you can." Said Will.

"No, no it will be all right, even if I don't like it that much at least to know something." He said before restarting for a minute not noticed a familiar person near the fence.

"You stayed here only a summer and you ride like a yank now." She said unimpressed catching now his attention which almost made him fall off his horse.

"Professor McGonagall!" He exclaimed surprised before falling from the saddle but immediately got up to the deputy headmistress.

"I-I didn't expect to see you at Horseland." He said stressed.

"Well here I am." She said keeping her stern face before his cousins came much closer to see what was going on.

"And I'm glad to see that you are all right and having fun with your cousins." She said.

"Hey will you give some introduction." Said Bailey.

"Oh yeah." He said turning to them and started to present her. "Guys this is Professor McGonagall; deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, transfiguration teacher and head of the Gryffindor house."

"And by Head of the Gryffindor House you mean your form teacher." Said Bailey with a smirk embarrassing his cousin before mounting down his horse.

"You must be Mr. Bailey Handler the son of the owner I guess. Please to meet you." She said in a very formal manner.

"Yeah, that's me. But Will is the instructor not me." He said now a bit stressed at the older witch.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss McGonagall." Said the blond boy shakings hands with her.

"I noticed who might be the older one." She said sarcastically but keeping a stern look.

"And what brings you here to Horseland Professor?" Asked Harry.

"To see how you are with your new family, from what it seems you are already adjusted to the new surroundings." She said making reference to the black stallion he was riding.

"Well in a way I get used pretty well." He said still stressed.

"Yeah still I doubt it is the only reason for the visit." Bailey said thoughtful.

"True. This is something I want to discuss with you and your relatives." Back inside the house Ava prepared some tea while starting to discus about the visit. One thing to notice was the fact that during the rest of the visit Bailey rather preferred to stay silent while the transfigurations teacher was around not out of suspicion but of nervousness. The name 'transfigurations' was telling anything to him and he really didn't want to screw up and be turned into some creature or anything.

"From what you told us it was thanks to you that we know of our nephew." Said Ava.

"Indeed." She said taking a slip from her tea.

"Still how come that he ended up at Petunia in the first place." Asked John.

"I'm afraid this is to be kept secret." She said making him puzzled but who was he to ask a witch teacher.

"In any case I mainly came here to inform that the ministry of magic in Britain and the one in North America came to an agreement that your nephew if he wants can continue to study at Hogwarts while making another 3 years of school here at Salem or any other institute of magic afterwards." She said turning to the young wizard that was almost petrify out of surprise; if this was true then he could continue Hogwarts then go here, this was something really unimaginable. But even with that he wished to know the reason.

"H...how it came to this agreement?"

"I thought Professor Smith told you that if it is a renown magic school it is all right you will be recognised everywhere in the world but you must also do a school in the country you are, and good thing Salem and many others have an administration of a high school or a university." Said McGonagall.

"He told us that actually. But we can't imagine how this agreement was possible." Said Will.

"This is also what I was thinking. Surely must have been hard to do so." Said Harry.

"Diplomatically not so much but let's just say that some were desperate to make this agreement in Britain, literally." She said puzzling everyone in the room.

"Oh, come on you can't be serious." Said Bailey.

"You have no idea. Some were really desperate to get it." Said the professor before the young wizard asked.

"And I will get to Britain by plane or..." He didn't had to finish before seeing her getting out a small bag, then making an unpleasant look.

"Oh, I should have known." Harry said making a remark and a look of dread.

"I believe you know how to use this, don't you?" She asked before tediously taking it and looks at it with dread.

"Yes professor."

"Perfect." She said before taking out this time a backpack from her bag, making everyone to look at it with amazement but didn't commented anything.

"This is a magic backpack in which you can put anything not counting the weight or size of things you can also tide it to yourself to don't lose it." Said the professor and the young wizard took it with more confidence at least he wouldn't be worried about not taking or loosing something.

"We will wait for you to arrive at least with a week or two before the start of school. Hope we will see each other again." She said smiling a little.

"I surely will do Professor." He said trying to smile.

"But wait you leave so soon?" Asked Bailey.

"I would stay but I'm afraid I have other business to attend to back at Hogwarts." She said getting on her feet.

"How will you manage to get there so fast since you have just arrived?" Asked the blond boy.

"You will see when your cousin use what I have given to him." She said moving towards the door just in that moment Harry remembered something.

"Ahh, professor wait a moment." He said running to his room to get some pieces of parchment.

"I just finished my homework for Transfigurations. Hope it is all right, I tried to do it before the dog days came around." He said while she looked into them, and from what it seemed it was very well done.

"Hmm, it seems that with the horse came some successes plus a good advice if I could comment on that." She said with a smile.

"Hermione gave me the advice plus for my riding lessons I had to do my homework early and do it as good as I could." He said with a shy smile.

"And by lessons you mean watching how we are doing, start from the beginning with the horses belonging to the others, saying 'I regret I don't have my own horse', you got your own horse and started 8 hour sessions almost every day." Joked Will puzzling the elder witch.

"It seems love for equine creatures is a family tradition. Just like your mother, some parts at least." Said Professor McGonagall.

"At least I start with slow paces not like my father who gave a powerful blow from a horsewhip to make it run to full gallop."

"Now I know the reason for his bandaged hand during the first month of his sixth year."

"Ah, bandaged hand?"

"He probably went on a horse and fell. Even great seekers fell off the broom and hurt themselves but a beginner on a horse for the first time, what to say."

"If he hits an untameable horse with a horsewhip it is a certainty. Just because he managed to hold himself the first time it doesn't mean it will be the same again." Said John.

"Couldn't have said any better." She admitted before turning to her watch.

"I have to go now. I will see you back at Hogwarts at the start of the year and keep on the good work on magic and riding you will surely have all time and opportunity." She said before exiting the house. After that Bailey turned to the wizard.

"And what exactly did she give you?" He asked.

"This is floo-powder. Wizards use this to travel; they place themselves in the hole of the chimney, say where they want to go and throw it down and almost instantly you arrive." He said remembering how his first time when he tried this was not one of his best memories especially that he arrived at Knockturn Alley not Diagon Alley.

"You don't seem too keen on using it?" Commented Will seeing more dread then excitement.

"This way of travelling is more a pain then a pleasure; been launched in the air to a certain destination, it seem like you are a human torpedo or better to say a Kamikaze." He said with a face full of dread.

"Now this is really disturbing. But what happens if you don't say the exact location?" Asked the blond boy.

"You could get somewhere you don't want to be. When I used it for the first time I caught when I wanted to say Diagon Alley, I got in a shop on Knockturn Alley in London a place that is destined for black magic." He said making a pause when he saw his cousins' puzzled by this fact.

"This is something I pretty much don't like to be honest."

"Not mentioning the ash coming out from the chimney that gets on the floor probably." Ava commented.

"Unfortunately."

"By the way, you will clean it." She said.

"Yes Aunt Ava." He said glancing back at the floo-powder only thinking what might come ahead of him. There was one thing travelling between the Burrow to the Lecky Cauldron using floo-powder and another between the States to Britain. It surely will be more unpleasant. After some time they head a car engine, it was Alma that just arrived. Will and Bailey went outside while Harry got the small floo powder bag to his room and placed it in his trunk before getting out near his cousins. In a way Harry noticed the fact that Bailey was still a bit nervous about something especially that his sight constantly moved towards McGonagall, but decided not to ask while Alma was around. After Alma left for the stalls he immediately caught him by the shoulder.

"Bailey, sorry if I ask why are you so nervous?" His cousin was not quit in the mood of saying something so he tried to avoid it thinking he might laugh but Harry wasn't to give up.

"I promise that I will not laugh." He said which made him to break the silence.

"Ahh, how I say this; McGonagall kind of scares me. During her stay here I thought that if I say something inappropriate I might be turned into a frog since she is your transfiguration's teacher, thing that already describes anything." He said.

"She never did turn anyone into other things, nor other teachers from what I know using magic to punish students was forbidden a long time ago."

"Now that's a relief." He said a bit more relieved

"And some say that professor Snape was scary." He said before remembering how he was and he might meet him again.

"Professor Snape?"

"He is the potion's master at Hogwarts." He said now murmuring.

"You don't seem to like him very much." He said making a reference about his mood.

"He isn't the most pleasant teacher we have. He very much dislikes Gryffindor and praises the Slytherin house, whom he is also the head of it."

"And let me guess he is always boasting up and encouraging his own house while criticising yours."

"In the largest part, yes." He said not wanting to give more details but the boy already noticed there were other things as well that he wouldn't like to talk about. He wouldn't speak of the matter for now but he shall tell Will and probably his father if he could give him some clue. Just when he left to go for his horse he noticed Molly arriving with a smile.

"Hey, Molly what is with this high spirit you got today?" Bailey asked.

"Oh nothing much I just helped an old lady carrying her baggage. It was strange to see someone here knowing there is no competition at Horseland."

"Oh, I think it was Harry's form teacher from Britain; Professor McGonagall...She probably was in a holiday and wanted to see him how he is before leaving." Said the tanned skin boy not wanting to give much detail.

"She was quite nice, although strict at first but she really got a sense of humour, before getting to the bus station she asked me where I was going and when I said I was coming here, She said it might be very easy if I could fly all the way here from home and back again, this was really a good joke."

"She had a point in a way." He whispered to himself while going back to Aztec.

The rest of the day was only practice and spending time with each other, as well as a small ride around the place to the fields or in the forest. Some of them however had other things in their minds; some suspicions didn't so much died out and it wasn't only Zoe but also Noni, Alma and Sara who were still puzzled by the fact that Chilli was healed after only six days and in a way if Zoe was right and Harry was hiding something they really wanted to know the reason for it. While he was busy at the stall the three girls went to his room to find some clues on what he might be hiding.

"You know guys I usually don't like looking into someone else's things especially if it is a friend of ours." Sara said disturbed while looking in his closet, his former uniform was really a strange one to her perspective used probably for cold weather but even with that it was a little puzzling.

"I don't like this as well. But there is something going on here and I don't know why but he might be linked to it." Said Noni.

"What I wish to know is why he would be hiding something." Commented Alma while inspecting the desk, Sara then turned to the wardrobes of the closet, there were four in total and when he opened the first one she noticed a silver cloth that seemed to look like the night sky.

"Hey now this is pretty interesting." She said picking it up to see it better, the material was really unusual and was also very big in size that could cover three or four people their size.

"Haven't seen something like this before." Commented Noni.

"Si it seemed that it contains real silver." Alma said remarking the silver markings before turning now to his books. Sara then ravelled the cloth on her whom without knowing it turn her body invisible with only her head visible.

"Hey Sara have you..." Alma stopped in her sentence out of shock when she saw only her friend's head floating in the air.

"OH SANTA MARIA!" She shouted out of terror making a cross before Noni also noticed it and was the same shock.

"What happened?" Asked the blond girl confused but the two couldn't say any word to her, she then looked in the mirror inside the closet and to her shock she only saw her head floating, thing that made her drop the cloth to make her full body to reappear.

"What was that?" She asked confused.

"The cloth, when you placed it on you it turned you invisible." Said Noni before Sara took the cloth back in her hands.

"But how this could be even possible, a real invisibility cloth." She said surprised holding it, before accidentally Alma made two books to come out form the raft, one had a symbol of a cauldron while the other a magic wand. She opened both books to different pages to reveal instructions on how to make potions and how to do some charms with a wand.

"Ahí caramba, now I'm totally confused." Noni then noticed a strange box under the desk; he leaned down to grab it, placed it on the desk and noticed inside small bottle with strange substances that were telling different things. Some were for common injury one for people the other for horses as well as others, mainly healing ones.

"Now this is totally abnormal." The Native American girl said, right then Sara began to sort things out.

"Wait a minute; invisibility cloth, odd potions, magic books. Could it be possible that he is…..."

"A wizard."

"Yeah, that's it a wizard." She said before turning around to notice the boys behind them as well as Harry who now had a face as if he was about to meet the gallows.

"Well it seems you got me." He said sweating from all corners of his body.

"So wait you are a real wizard. I mean; potions, and charms and things like this." Asked Sara making him even more ashamed.

"You got that right." Commented Bailey.

"But, how and why?"

"I always was a wizard; I didn't became one out of nowhere I was born with magic." He explained.

"But why haven't you told us about this?" Asked Alma.

"Because wizards are strictly prohibited to be discovered by non-wizards, around family is one thing and around people in knowing that wouldn't say anything but nothing more." Will say, before all the girls stared at the wizard that started to explain about what he knows about the wizard world.

"All right now we understand. Magic must not be discovered and things like this, otherwise God know what might come out of it." Commented Sara.

"Correctly."

"But what happens if other people discover it?" Asked Alma.

"Wizards are sent to the people who know of it and erase they're memory so they wouldn't remember." Harry explained.

"And look I'm sorry that I haven't told you of this but the wizard law says that only family and people who can be trusted must know of this otherwise sever punishments are waiting the person who brakes it. And I really had to be cautious when coming to this."

"Well after what you told us you had full reason to don't tell anyone but Will and Bailey."

"We also told him to don't say a word because there are some people who might break everything up and too many people knowing it is also too dangerous." Will said.

"You also told him who might be, don't you?" Asked Noni.

"I know the twins I heard what happened when a princess came and they made everything public instead of letting her alone. They are really like Fred and George at some points." Harry commented.

"Good thing that you know of this amigo and don't worry, we wouldn't say anything." Said Alma smiling.

"From what I know Zoe suspects me the most, not so much Chloe."

"We noticed that but there are some other things to take into account." Said Sara.

"And what are those things?"

"Chloe also believes there are some odd things going around here but she isn't that much interested in them especially that it didn't cause harm. But at some point she started to get interested. And you probably don't know but she started to get head over hills for you." Said the Cherokee girl shocking the wizard, he really didn't imagined such a thing to happen.

"What? How come?"

"She has seen you so determined to catch up and be like your mother at riding, not to mention when you helped her when she was blinded by probably some magic object or when Chili healed so fast. Although she might not know about the fact that you are a wizard but it is as if she knows you have something to do with it." Explained Noni before Harry turned to his cousins.

"Did you know of this?" He asked still shocked.

"We haven't even noticed this." Said Bailey trying to calm him down, he was now thinking about what he could do about this, but the thought of Chloe liking him and other things was really too much to process.

"Great, so what can I do now in this case?"

"The only thing you can do is only to don't speak about magic or more to say, use it." Commented Alma and the boy nodes.

"I'm not allowed to use magic actually outside school. If it is in self defence it is accepted but nothing else, on the other hand the homeworks are only to be written, but I can't use magic."

"Good thing to know. At least if there is some danger we wouldn't be afraid of wizards to come and wipe our memory out because we saw you." Sara commented while the Hispanic girl looked into the wizard's books and found the books written by his 'Theatre' professor.

"Hey aren't those the books that belonged to Mr. Lockheart, your 'theatre' professor or what was he teaching in reality."

"He was my teacher at Defence against the Dark Arts; it's a subject that tells people how wizards should defend themselves against dark magic. It is indeed true that I told you he was my theatre teacher, but this in order to don't let too much to slip out. The part of putting me to play the monster was true however. That been after an incident in class with some pixies."

"What he had written is really impressive thou. You could say he is a very good writer. It is hard to believe that what might be written here is not invention but reality." She commented before Noni and Sara started to look throw the books.

"If we wouldn't know you are a wizard we would have thought that everything is invention." Commented Sara smiling.

"Everything really happened but it wasn't done by the author who wrote them it was done by other wizards whom he met and used a curse to erased they're memories in order for him to take credit." Said Will.

"He really did that?" Noni exclaimed and the wizard leaned his head in approval.

"Now this is a total wretch." Said Sara.

"Don't tell us he is still your teacher?" Asked Alma.

"I will tell you the true story right away."

"Hey if you do that can we tell Molly about you been a wizard after words?" Asked Sara but the boy wasn't quite fond on many others to find out more about this.

"Don't worry Molly wouldn't tell anyone." Said Bailey and he with a bit of reluctance agreed. The girls listened with attention to his story there were some cases that they didn't liked that much like; confronting a mountain troll in the first year, facing a real giant of a snake with deadly eyes, fighting a giant moving plant that could strangle a person and almost having memory wiped out by a fraud wasn't much to they're liking. But aside from that the story was spell bounding.

"If those events haven't happened for real I would have said that everything is from a novel or something." Alma commented.

"I doubt it will make a great story." He said.

"Are you kidding, a school of magic with someone turned famous from the age of one is surely something worth of a novel." Exclaimed Sara.

"Yeah someone turned famous without knowing of this for 10 years till he found out he is a wizard. And he was placed under a protection spell by his mother to avoid having the faith of his parents killed by a madman." Commented Bailey.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sara turning to him who now made a face of sadness he didn't wanted to brink this thing up; on one hand to not have more people concerned about this, to don't have to fright them up and to not have to remember what happened.

"Ah, his name was Tom Riddle but he is best known as Voldemort. He was a student at Hogwarts a long time ago but aside from that he is one of the worst evil wizards in existence, he started to make ad heads by persuading them to convert to the dark magic, anyone who wanted o fight against him was immediately eliminated. And my parents were between them." He said now frightening all the girls present.

"And what happened." Noni asked.

"I don't know much it is said he managed to find where they were hiding and killed them with a curse. I don't know which one but I know that after he was done with them he wanted to turn on me. Somehow he didn't managed to kill me and hit himself but he left this scar." He said showing the lightning shape scar on his forehead.

"And after that started your life of harassment?" Said Noni and the boy only nodes.

"We are really sorry for what happened?" Said Sara with a sad face.

"Well it happened we can't turn the time backwards. What I'm glad about is the fact that at least I'm here and met all of you." He said smiling a little.

"You can say that again and yet too bad you will not be able to go to Hogwarts, from what you told us it seems like an interesting place. Who wouldn't want to learn in a castle?" Exclaimed Sara.

"Actually he can go and finish his magic education after that he will attend another 3 years in a magic school here or in Canada." Said Bailey.

"That should be good news." Noni said.

"Actually one problem is solved another comes the problems of not been at Hogwarts and see my friends were solved. But now I will not be able to take care of Merlin and." He went to a wardrobe to take out a small bag of powder.

"I will have to use this." He said the last words with dread unravelling it.

"What is that?" Asked Alma.

"It's something the wizards call floo-powder what you have to do is place yourself in the chimney, take a hand of it and throw it, say the location where you want to go exactly as it sounds, and then throw it down, then you fly to the location in a very fast way. It's not the best way of travelling."

"Come on, what could happen? It's not like you fly in the air as if repulsed from someplace like a living projectile?" Asked Alma before he, Bailey, Will and the others made only a glance of certainty.

"You know now it makes sense."

"And maybe after Molly hears all of this she will surely realise that what Professor McGonagall said was actually for real." Said Bailey with a smirk.

"You mean his form teacher was here?" Asked Noni.

"She was to tell me the news of going to Hogwarts. She came here before all of you arrived."

"Yeah but isn't there any ways of coming here to take care of Merlin I mean why haven't you decided to go to a magic school here that would allow you to come back to Horseland every day?" Asked Sara.

"We looked but every single magic school both in Britain and in North America is a boarding school and this is due to the fact that wizards don't want to take any risks to be discovered due to accidents that might be with potions or magic." Explained Will.

"So one problem solved but another comes." Sara said.

"Unfortunately."

"Hey we will take care of everything, but you will have to do something as well." Said Bailey.

"I clean the stalls of Chilli and Pepper during the summer no problem and probably of the others horses if one of you can't come." He said with tediousness.

"Only Chilli and Pepper actually, the other try to bring some other magic stuff that might be of use." Said Sara.

"But not to give up the magic so much." Added Alma.

"No problem. Just don't go overboard and try not to let Chloe and Zoe to find out about this, really sometimes I don't like that much to be a celebrity, although I got used to the idea I would rather prefer a peaceful atmosphere." He said.

"No problema." Alma said smiling. The rest of the day was only for practice and some adventures around. For Molly it was more a day of really surprising news, the fact that they're new friend was a real wizard was something really out of ordinary and shocking especially with what have happened to him and how was his experience at Hogwarts, but even with her enthusiasm about this she promised she wouldn't say anything especially to the ones that might try to make things public. It was of course a disappointment that he isn't allowed to do any magic but it seems that she will have to try to cope with it. At the end of the day after everyone left and made their work the three cousins went to the dinner table with Bailey's parents, at the end of the dinner the news from the TV showed a broadcast that seemed very much urgent.

 _Yesterday a criminal has break from prison his name is Serious Black he is very well known to have killed 12 people in broad daylight with only one shot. American Citizens that want to travel to Britain must be aware that he is very dangerous. It is confirmed that he is in the possession of a gun. The government of the UK said that they will do whatever is necessary in capturing him. Until further notice people who travel must be aware of him._

"Another problem appears it seems." Commented Will.

"Can't agree more only looking at him and you see he has the eyes of a mad man." Commented Bailey looking at the news that showed a man with hair totally messed up and gesturing and shouting (good thing the registration doesn't have sound) before his father turned off the TV and turned to his nephew.

"Well it seems that there is now a new danger on the streets of London."

"The good thing however is that he is not a threat to your safety. He is no wizard plus he can't reach a place that he couldn't find." Said Bailey but without a big confidence.

"You don't seem that confident however."

"Hey like you said there are both good wizards and bad ones. And in theory and I hope it is wrong he might be one of the bad ones."

"It is only a theory."

"It still can be true and with that I hope you will only stick to your school work." Said Ava with a stern voice.

"Yes Aunt Ava." He said before the woman turned to her son.

"That also applies to you as well."

"Yes mom." Said Bailey in a tone almost like in the army.

"And another thing, don't try to look for trouble, as it happened during the last two years with the basilisk and philosopher's stone." Added John.

"I wasn't looking for trouble it actually found me."

"Sure it did." He said sarcastically but with strictness.

"And maybe you could try to do a little bit better at potions from what I heard it isn't quit one of your favorite subjects." Commented Ava.

"It's not that I don't like potions, professor Snape always prefers the Slytherin house, whom he is also its head. He also loaves Gryffindor a lot, it is a thing everyone at school knows." He explained remembering that he will have maybe will have to do potions with him as well which made the two adults to nod.

"Wait you mean old Severus. I didn't think he will be your teacher." Commented John surprised.

"You knew him?" He asked confused.

"He was the boy next door to your mother; they were very close friends when they were your age." Ava said remembering the small white black hair boy, before looking in a book shelf to get a picture of the four of them. From the right there was a twelve year old boy almost like Bailey while near him was a younger representation of Ava with a long dress to the ground and next to them was a boy with slimy black hair with a messy red haired young girl at his left side. This thing rather shocked the wizard then impressed him.

"They...knew each other?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, they were very close friends back then. Severus was more of a strange, awkward and shy boy who lived next to her. Of course we didn't know he was a wizard back then. But to tell you the truth they were very close. She always wrote to me about what they were doing at school, of course she didn't tell the magic stuff." John explained but instead of amazement it was more of a shell shock to the one he met him at school.

"Is everything all right?" Asked Will.

"Yeah in a way." He said trying to not say anything indignant or to look unpleased of him but it wasn't quite so since everyone took notice of it.

"You don't look that much fine." Bailey remarked with all the looks towards him, surely it wasn't of use to keep it out.

"He hates me." He said in defeat.

"Really, how come?" Asked Ava.

"I don't know he always hated me. From our first meeting in class he always criticized me; he put me questions that I didn't knew the answer although I looked in the books as well as many other things. And he would always prowl to catch me doing something wrong and punish me in some way, although in some cases they were justified." He explained making a sad face while thinking about this, Ava tried to comfort him to don't think about it.

"We didn't know about this."

"And, yet why he did that?" He asked thoughtful while John realised what was the case.

"I'm afraid it was due to your father. I guess Ava told the three of you what happened."

"She said that Uncle James was called by Lily an arrogant toerag." Said Bailey.

"But I don't understand he saved me once during a Quiddith match in the first year when my broom was cursed by Professor Quirrel and he muttered some counter curses to get back in control and I don't understand why. Dumbledore also said that my father saved him once." He said totally disoriented and disturbed.

"I'm afraid it was the total opposite."

"Total opposite?" Asked Will.

"I didn't want to mention this so much but during Hogwarts both James and Severus became very big rivals. I told you what Lily said about him during school haven't I." Ava said.

"I know and I still can't believe it." He said remembering what his aunt told him and his cousins.

"Still what happened back then?" Asked Will.

"Lily in her letters said that Severus as well as she detested James for been a bully. Your mother had a lot of friends between the Slytherin team, whom Severus was part off. James was always bullying Severus as well as the other Slytherin students whom Lily was closed to and because of that both he and your father started to be in an almost deadly rivalry; one group attacking the other and this went on for a long time. She did not mentioned much of what kind of stuff each one was doing to the other but I know that once she mentioned that James made Severus fly and she had to intervene. I thought it was something rhetoric of course." Said John now disturbing his nephew even more.

"It probably was a levitation spell, and probably other magic skirmishing." He said not wanting to hear more.

"In any case what he probably did was for a reason, from what we know he and Lily were very close friends and probably her untimely death left him a great scar on the inside. Once we thought that he also had a crush on your mother." Said Ava.

"It could be a possibility in a way? I heard once that people who express their own hate only shows how we are heart on the inside." Will said.

"You really thing so?"

"Humanity is in black and white, what we see outside is not always what a person might be on the inside." Said Bailey somehow comforting they're cousin who managed to get over with although his confusion wasn't quit cleansed.

"I now admit that. But I'm not like my father I didn't bullied anyone not even the Slytherin if it wasn't to defend my friends or myself." He said.

"We know Draco, Crabbe and Goyle are the Slytherin's bad badge." Will said.

"And yet maybe you should try to avoid them from now on. There is no point in answering to they're provocations it only harms yourself as well as the others." Said Ava.

"I will take that in mind." He said before taking his plate to wash it in the sink before the others followed swiftly before preparing to go to sleep.

The next day a message from professor McGonagall came that said about visiting the village of Hogsmeade the only village inhabited by wizards in Britain, what was needed was only the signature of the parents or of the relatives on the letter that grants him permission to go. His uncle and aunt were not that keen on permitting him that due to the fact that there might be a criminal that roams the country and who know where he might be hiding or if it was a wizard or not, they only granted permission after promising that he will only stick to the group and wouldn't go somewhere by himself and if he would bring or send something from there they hoped that it wouldn't be something that would cause trouble to them or anything else.

His new relatives weren't at all like the Duselys, they were a bit more permissive but to certain extent especially when it came to safety of the people, of the horses as well as of the ranch whom even they're new nephew shared the concern.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note.**

 **I decided to include a Harry\ Chloe pairing. Please leave a feedback if there are other ideas I want to know the oppinion.**

 **And please do leave reviews or messages to know your oppinion on the story.**


	10. Chapter 9 The meeting with the Minister

In the last two weeks there wasn't much other magical stuff or other unusual things everything was as normal as possible, aside from the fact that some of the girls find out that Harry was a real wizard they seemed to have coped with it very well and Zoe's suspicions started to also go away, she seemed to have forgotten about all the unnatural stuff that happened and Chloe even though he was keeping secret her new crash. The wizard started to observe the signs; wet hands, blushing and sometimes stuttering, but of course he didn't say anything. He thought that maybe everything will pass, eventually, in his mind.

He just received on his birthday the list for the new books he needs for Hogwarts, one amazing factor was that Bailey's birthday was 4 days after his and he gave as present to his cousin a pair of new riding boots, but not normal ones, they were made of dragon skin and were usually worn by wizards who ride Pegasus from the Lewis Alley; they were made to be comfortable for both the rider and the horse. On receiving such a present his cousin was left totally speechless, not finding the proper word to express him for some hours.

At his birthday Harry received from his friends a Broomstick service kit from Hermione, a pocket sneakoscop from Ron and from Hagrid a copy of The Monster Book of Monsters together with some cookies he have made. Will commented that it was like eating rocks when he heard about his cuisine he also added that Molly would have thrown them away since his father was a dentist and this was before his birthday. His birthday was more a simple one, aside from family and close ones there wasn't that much but even with that he was more than happy that he at last had a normal birthday party. During his cousin's birthday they couldn't take a better look at what he had received but the next day Will, Bailey and the girls aside from the twins that are busy somewhere else took they're time to look at what the wizard have received. And just like Will predicted Molly would throw the rock like cookies away.

"And they say that with this thing you could snick even a piano inside a house?" Asked Molly holding the pocket sneakoscop from Ron.

"I didn't had the time to try it but it might work, of course I would rather try with something smaller."

"It is very nice that your friends still communicate with you. On the other hand I can't imagine that we get to see stuff that we didn't think to even exist." Commented Sara looking in the Broomstick service kit.

"Much magic stuff might be interesting but not all of them are quit the best if I may say that." He said with arms crossed before seeing Alma turning to the Magical Book of Monsters that was tied up with a belt.

"And this is the 'manual' for one of the subjects you had chosen?" Alma asked.

"Oh yeah but I advise you to don't open it, when I tried it almost ate my hand." He said.

"Oh come on what kind of book does that?" Asked Noni.

"That one that is called Monster Book of Monsters. Believe me it was hard to tied the belt back." Commented Bailey still thinking what they had to do yesterday. Out of curiosity he wanted to see what was inside and to his shock the book opened his 'mouth' and it seemed to have chased him in the room, Will and Harry had to hold it in order for him to tie it back. After that experience he will never comment normal big books from now on, but magic ones that behave on themselves he will surely.

"Come on, no book can bite." Said Molly taking it in her hands thinking there was no danger since it looked like any other.

"Molly I really don't advise you to open it." Harry said with dread.

"Come on what could be the harm." She asked removing the belt before the book started to throw itself at her in the attempt to bite her, good thing that she was holding it away with all her strength before throwing it to the ground to start to follow everyone, the four girls took to the bed to not be the victims before Bailey threw himself at it to hold it close to the ground.

"Quickly tie the belt, tie the belt." He said before Harry moved to tie the book's belt before so it wouldn't start to chase them again.

"Wow now that one is a short tempered book." Said Molly.

"And now we know the reason why it is called 'La monstro carta de la monstros'" Alma commented she would have never imagined that there will be a book she would never want to read.

"How on Earth will you manage to use it during the class?"

"I really don't know and I really don't want to imagine how it will be. All of the students will have it."

"It will turn into a wizard-monster book battle. Hope that your teacher will know how to tame it." Said Noni getting back on her feet.

"I want the same thing and I wish to know what kind of teacher we will have this year at Defense against the dark arts." Said the wizard.

"Hopefully not one like, Lockhart although I am more concerned about the one at Care for Magical Creatures since of what kind of book you received." Sara commented making the wizard to get thoughtful it was true that he was expecting someone that might not be a person that people would like or what kind of creatures they will have to take care of.

"I believe I must wait and see."

"Beyond that watch out for that criminal; Sirius Black, although we are not so convinced he might be a wizard but he surely is not between the good ones for sure." Said Noni.

"If he is it will be impossible to enter Hogwarts since Professor Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards in the world he will surely take all the measures against him."

"I would rather still hope that he is a non-wizard in this way he will not even know where the castle is and will not manage to enter with all the ghosts you told us about." Said Sara.

"Say that again." Commented Bailey remembering his experience in Louisiana.

"I still can't imagine how you cope to be surrounded by ghosts." Exclaimed Noni, she and the others after they were told about the many ghosts at his school they simply couldn't imagine how they go so well with them, it wasn't so much the idea that there were ghosts at his school but the fact that there were so many.

"We get used to them after a short period of time if they aren't like Peeves." Harry commented.

"Who is Peeves?" Asked Alma.

"He is a poltergeist at Hogwarts he likes to create trouble and chaos around him; he in many cases considers that annoying people is fun. He doesn't listen to the teachers or the prefects; the only one whom he listens and is afraid is the ghost of the Slytherin house; the Bloody Baron whom is not quit the nicest of them."

"And let me guess he is the scariest looking of all of them." Commented Bailey feeling ice like chills on his back.

"Correct." He said knowing Bailey's not so big liking for ghosts.

"In any case let's hope there wouldn't be any more nasty adventures for you, especially monstros." Commented Alma.

"And for real; trolls, basilisk, devil's snare, giant spiders, it's not quit the things someone should encounter." Commented the blond boy.

"Let's hope it will be that way although it is the wizard world I could expect any unusual things."

"Still, Will is right, that kind of stuff is one thing to be only legend or be made for a movie but to find out they are real. It's really a shock to many." Commented Sara.

"And I believe all of you think that, it is shocking, right?"

"True, for us there is one thing to see this kind of stuff in movies or to know they are myths and legends, but find out that they really do exist is something totally shocking." Molly exclaimed.

"Hope that at the Care for Magical Creatures you will have something more…." Said Noni.

"Lenient?"

"Si like a unicorn for example." Said Alma smiling.

"I should see when I return if there are unicorns around Horseland." Said Harry with a smirk.

"If you do that when you are here, call us, seeing real unicorns might be the chance of a lifetime." Commented Sara dreamingly.

"And hopefully there wouldn't be any kind of evil wizard, once in the first year I found a dead unicorn in the forbidden forest." He commented now shocking the girls to the core.

"Why on Earth would someone kill a unicorn?!" Asked Molly shocked.

"Unicorn blood has the property of keeping someone alive even if you are an inch from death, however it is hideous crime to kill something so pure and defenseless. Your life is sustained at a price anyone who drinks it will have a half life a cursed one on the moment it touches the lips."

"Now this is really troubling." Commented Bailey.

"And yet surely there is no one as mad as to do this kind of stuff."

"Unless that person is not You-Know-Who that wanted You-Know-What." Added Will knowing the adventure from the first year the part with the unicorn was somehow creepy for both him and Bailey.

"By the way hope that this year he will leave you alone." He said turning to his wizard cousin.

"Will, with great honesty I want that as well." He said.

"You say that only for Voldemort or for your fans as well Lord of Magic." Said Bailey teasing him.

"Bailey!" He commented wanting to scuffle him, he mentioned of course how his parents died to the girls but not the part that he was the Boy who Lived or the fact that he comes from a Nobel wizard family he hoped that at least the last part they will believe to be just a joke.

"Fans?" Asked Alma now puzzled.

"Lord of Magic?" Asked Molly.

"It was only a joke not so much to say." Bailey said trying to not raise any more questions with what he did but the girls weren't that easy fool.

"You know that we can now expect everything unusual especially if there is a wizard in the room that is officially your cousin." Commented Sara and he is now defeated.

"Ahh, after my parents were killed by Voldemort he wanted to kill me. But when his spell backfired and hit him many thought he was gone for good and over night I find out that I am called the Boy Who Lived." He said now monotonous, he never knows why Bailey sometimes wanted to embarrass him.

"A wizard and a celebrity at the same time, Good thing Chloe and Zoe are not here today." Said Sara either amazed or shocked while Molly had her mouth wide open while Noni and Alma only had a look of shock.

"And the fact of Lord of Magic we don't want to give more detail." Said Bailey.

"Only a nick name." Said Alma.

"Only a nick name." Said Will all three not wanting to shock the girls more than they are.

"Good because if this is a title he has, some of us will surely faint." Said Molly trying to process the information of Horseland has now both a wizard and a hero at the same time, although it might bring magical riders or whatever to Horseland.

"You? Or the girls that are not present?" Commented the wizard.

"We don't encounter every day a boy that is both a wizard, a hero that defeated a mad wizard and a noble at the same time."

"You almost seem like Collins although he and Ginny declared themselves the biggest fans of the Boy who lived. Although maybe some others might be crazy to idolize me and take pictures then be shocked." He said remembering how things were during the year before the boy was petrified.

"And I'm glad I am not a witch now." She said joking.

"This was one of the things I liked this summer. To not be forced to give autographs to crazy fans and so on."

"Did the wizards at Hogwarts ask you to give autographs?" Asked Noni.

"More rather Mr. Lockhart put me to sign the letters he received from fans and Collins even asked for autographs, it really is a tedious work. The best thing I could have wished now will be only for them to stay quit." He said.

"It is not a hundred per cent probability for this to happen." Commented the Hispanic girl.

"I will expect the worst that could happen, no matter what."

At the stalls the horses and the other animals were having several chats regarding what was happening with they're owners of course they all know that they have found out about the magic secret of the new rider, not to mention the fact that some of them even said that if the wizard returns to Hogwarts they don't know if he will even return. Considering what were his little 'adventures' that they heard from they're owl friend.

"I wonder what kind of adventure he will have this year." Asked Aztec.

"Hope one that doesn't involve monsters that could put his life in danger." Commented Calypso.

"Can't agree more, the one with the giant snake was totally creepy." Commented Button.

"Good thing that the basilisk is now dead." Commented the owl.

"Maybe and now who knows what will come out this time; something that bites scratches or cut someone in two?" Asked Pepper, thing that frightens the black mustang.

"Oh, let's not be so pessimistic about what might happen, school hasn't even started yet." Said Shep trying to calm down the now nervous horse concerned for his rider.

"Easy for someone who didn't go to a magic school alongside his owner." Teased Angora, cleaning herself.

"What I'm saying is just because there were once a giant creature under the school or an evil wizard those two years it doesn't mean it will be the same this time." Said the Coolie in his strong Scottish accent, the cat however didn't wanting to give up turned to the owl that was standing on the pole.

"Let's ask then the expert." She said before calling Hedwig.

"Hey Hedwig, do you think something will come out this year?" She called but the owl noticed the coolie's look to don't say anything negative while pointing to Merlin, Cubby and Teeny one with great concern and the other with great fear.

"We shall see what will happen." She said making the elderly dog to breathe easily.

"But if there is something don't worry I will tell you all with the first mail delivery. After he and I leave in the next 10 days to prepare for the school year." Said the owl before hearing the others coming to the stalls.

"If you will leave after 10 days let's at least ride while you can before school starts, it is of course too bad that you will not be able to come to take care of Merlin during the year." Said Sara.

"I know that, and I shall take the time that I still have to ride. Before having to leave, good thing that I managed to finish my homeworks at least, and to think that I did this at first mainly to remind myself what I have done during last year no knowing that I will go to Hogwarts again."

"A good way to remember what you have done and to spend time while you don't have much to do and before the coming of the dog days. Right?" Commented Bailey while preparing the saddle for Aztec.

"However I do admit that I didn't want to make the homework for last year Defense against the Dark Arts." He said while preparing his own black emerald green saddle.

"Why not?" Asked Molly confused before he reached for his left pocket of his trousers to give her with a tedious look a piece of parchment to read it.

"Write a poem about how Gilderoy Lockhart defeated a Werewolf?" She with an unbeliever look before the others looked at the parchment.

"This is what he had given you as homework?" Asked Noni.

"He told us, everything Mr. Lockhart gave to them as homework only regarding himself." Said Will before the wizard took another piece of parchment from his opposite pocket; the look on his face was something like; why he had kept it. Hopefully it wasn't the valentine.

"And this." He said with a smirk of amusement. "is the first test he gave us." He handed it to Sara and what was there made her to look at him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious all the questions here are only about himself!" She commented before the other girls looked at it.

"This is what we were supposed to write from what we read in his books."

"I guess this year instead of DADA you had the Cult of Personality of Mr. Lockhart." Joked Molly.

"Yeah it was more this kind of stuff." He said with a small laugh.

"Well I don't think anyone got any good marks out of it." Laughed Alma but the wizard made a more awkward look.

"Don't tell us someone….." Nani commented.

"My friend Hermione got the highest marks." He said awkwardly.

"She did it for the marks I hope. Not even an airhead will answer at those things." Commented Bailey.

"For me Defense against the Dark Arts was a pure taboo last year." He said before preparing the saddle and getting the parchment with the test back.

"Well I would not do a homework like this, not even if the teacher gives a –F." Molly commented.

"It will not be of importance anymore since Mr. Lockhart got a magic accident in the Chamber of Secrets and got himself in a magic hospital for magical maladies." Said Harry.

"Let's hope this year you will get a somehow normal teacher who will do the subject instead of turning it into something that will teach you about his personality." Commented Will before getting his own saddle prepared.

"I hope."

The other days that followed were only filled with simple activities and training sessions but beyond that there were several other evens to take notice like Alma's birthday that was hold at Horseland and Harry gave her a Book regarding locations where magical creatures could be. Surprisingly Horseland was on the list of Unicorn and Pegasus migrations that come every year in July. As well as receiving a letter from Ron together with a moving picture of him and his family in Egypt telling him when he will return to Britain. As well as a day of trying to preparing himself for the journey that will surely not be very pleasant.

He was now prepared with everything for the journey, all thing that might fit in a trolley at the train station including his trunk was in his Backpack. He told himself that maybe in the magic backpack received from McGonagall he could fit all the things in both his and his cousin's rooms if not more.

"I will try to come back boy. Don't worry." He said patting Merlin but the black stallion was all worried for his master. He was hoping that he will return safely from this while the wizard was hoping to have been a way to visit him more often. Bailey was near him to both consulate and assure him that they will take care of him. With great reluctance and with his heart to his teeth he had to say.

"It's time cousin. And don't worry we will take care of Merlin." He said but the wizard was more with the head to the ground then looking at him with hope before both them walked back to the house, Merlin having deep thought about this.

"I hope you will return soon and safely." He said with sadness looking down while Scarlet and the others were looking at him with deep concern.

"You know Merlin we would feel the same if our owners had to do this almost every time and not be able to see them." Said Aztec.

"Maybe but your owners don't have to go to a Magic School across the Ocean."

"Don't blame him or yourself. If those wizards would take care of horses or at least have a way for him to visit you often or been able to get you there would be better." Commented Pepper although she doesn't have him much at heart it wasn't fair for both of them to not be able to see each other imagining that it might be the same for her if Zoe had to do this trip not knowing if she would come back.

"Pepper is right don't blame Harry for this." Said Scarlet.

"I'm not blaming him for anything." He said turning his head down.

"I just hopped thing could have turned much more differently."

Now in front of the fireplace he was waiting for the rocket like journey to Britain. This thought was giving him both headaches as well as a knock in his stomach and many other things.

"You know the girls told us that this way of travelling will surely be terrifying." Said Will holding the small bag of floo-powder, thinking that how on earth could wizard use such a way of travelling especially that they read about the fact that sometimes wizards do travel in this way across the ocean. One thing is for sure they will not want to know how this will be. Especially that Harry's backpack was more rather tight to him very hard with rope. This wasn't quit the best way of travelling especially at 10:30 in the evening.

"Do I have any choice?" He said to himself placing himself in the fireplace having dread in his mind not noticing that Shep, Teeny, Angora and Cubby were watching from the window.

"This will not end good at all." Said the pig.

"This should be the cruelest way of traveling. Why he doesn't use his broom." Commented the puppy.

"That would have been better." Commented the coolie.

"Let's hope that he arrives safely back and forth at least." Said Angora licking herself but still in deep thought.

"Ahhh, Wish me luck. I will send a letter after I arrive." Harry said with heavy heart taking one hand of floo-powder and went in the chimney. Both Will, Bailey, Ava and John had their fingers crossed to arrive and come back safely.

"Europe, British Isles, England, London, Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley." He said and threw the powder in the chimney before a great green fire went out for 2 seconds before it disappeared. Shocking everyone.

"Well it wasn't quit the best departure if there is something to comment." Bailey said before Will tied up the small bag.

"I pray to God that at least he will arrive safely." Said Ava holding her head trying to forget this, she does admit that magic was sometimes a real pain in the neck. The animals also witnessed this and aside from the shock they turned to the sky.

"Huuh, I believe that I will never get used to this thing." Commented the elderly dog.

"Me neither." Said Teeny hoping that he will arrive safely.

Harry arrived at an estimated 4:30 in the morning, good thing that he didn't caught this time to get to Knockturn alley or somewhere else. He arrived at the Leaky Cauldron or more rather to say crash himself to the floor without much problem. He might never get use to this. What was more amazing was the fact that the owner of it was wide awake and went to greet him warmly.

"Ahh, Mr. Harry Potter I hope the trip went well?"

"In a way better then the first time." He said turning to the old and quit bald innkeeper. But then he noticed something, he seemed happier than ever to meet him.

"Wait!? Do you know that during the summer I am living in the US?" He asked confused.

"Well….." He paused trying to formulate a good answer to this thing.

"It was written all over the first page in the Dailey Prophet when the news of the agreement got out."

"Can you do me a favor and not tell many people about this. Aside, maybe from Hagrid, Ron and Hermione when they come here?" He said to him in a nervous tone giving to him a galleon from his pocket.

"It will not be necessary for me to tell others. When others will see you they will try to get to you like bees to the honey." He said taking the gold coin.

"By the way there is someone waiting for you upstairs."

"Who is it?" The boy asked.

"Maybe you should see for yourself." He said leading him upstairs right to room 11. Inside there was a man in a robe standing at the window behind a table where the feather was writing on its own in a notebook.

"Sometimes Mr. Potter you have to admit that some of those Yanks do know how to negotiate hard but in the end they do get convinced when it comes to educational purposes for wizards." He said turning to him smiling.

"Although, when it comes to be an ocean away, isn't so bad when it comes personal safety." Said the man who was actually the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

"What do you mean by that minister?"

"Well we got a killer on the loose. Haven't heard of him?"

"Sirius Black you mean? My cousins think that he is a non-wizard like them." He said not wanting to use the word Muggle on his family.

"Well this is even better." He said catching the young wizard to look at him with suspicion.

"Don't get me wrong Harry. We don't want to kidnap you and force you to stay here without your consent or anything but it is best for your family to don't know much about Sirius Black in this way they will not have to worry so much. They do surely have enough with what they are doing already. By the way what do they do exactly?"

"They have an equestrian riding school sir. They take care and teach others to ride horses."

"I guess it must be enjoyable. Although it doesn't compare to riding a Pegasus that can fly."

"Sir, I am pretty satisfied with the horse I got this summer from my cousins and my uncle and aunt. It's too bad that I can't visit him every day like the others do and probably he will have to bear God know how many children that come to Horseland for they're birthday." Harry said thinking now of the many children with sticky hands from sweets Merlin will have to carry. He doesn't know what to believe regarding how Sara's horse Scarlet is feeling about this or the others together with the owners.

"Well unfortunately Harry no one can have anything. Believe me that even I will be concern the same way as you are if the horse was mine. But don't worries when summer comes you will see him in a good health. And if you do have the talent of your mother regarding them then you should start going to competitions really soon." The minister said.

"After two week of re practicing everything, maybe." he murmured to himself.

"Well now you should maybe go to sleep. Tom will see to you room." Said the Minister of Magic and the Innkeeper took him by the shoulder to his room, once in there he opened his backpack and get Hedwig out before placing her near the window.

"Sorry for the unpleasant ride." He said to the owl.

"Don't worry, it wasn't like the event with the flying car at least." She said even thou he couldn't understand her. She noticed however his owner turning to the window with the view of the city of London.

"Well here I am back again. Let's hope it will not be too unpleasant." He said to himself although thinking again about this the fans shouldn't be a problem, in a way.


	11. Chapter 10 Reunion

A week passed after Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, if there was something to declare it was that after he arrived the place turned very crowded with wizards and witches, but they don't seem to bother too much for the fact that the boy who lived was around, they just went to their normal business. Reality was however is that even thou they understood what his situation was at his former caretakers and that was the reason why he had to leave them for his other relatives they were happy for the fact that he will be able to come to them, plus if they only see him all well it was enough.

Just during that day he was reunited with his friends, who told him how was there holidays while Harry managed to tell them how was life at Horseland and how his cousins and non-wizard friends were. Not to mention the fact that he got a horse as a present and immediately went on practicing and training.

"Wow I guess Horseland is really a great place to live." Ron said smiling.

"It really is I really enjoy spending time with the horses and take care of them, everyone there are very nice, doing their part and go to competition to show their skills it really is a place where someone could enjoy time." Harry explained.

"It's really great to know that from now you will have a much better family then the other one. Many of us were really upheld of hearing how they were." Said Mrs. Weasely looking at the pictures of the group with the horses and rider.

"On the other hand your horse, Merlin really suits you. I guess it is really exciting to ride him." Said Mr. Weasely.

"Yeah, still it is too bad I will not be able to go and take care of him during the school year like the others would do. But it seems that I will have to accept this fact." Harry said with his head down imagining how Merlin will fill during the year.

"Well unfortunately Hogwarts doesn't have stables for horses and there is no horse riding as a side activity. Otherwise it might have been really interesting for many to practice this; it is much safer then with a Pegasus." Said Mrs. Weasely.

"Mentioning this thing, my cousin Bailey would want to know if wizards are interested in activities like horse riding or at least something similar." Said Harry.

"Well Harry regarding this topic it is somehow a bit complicated. Wizards do practice riding but it is either on Hippogriffs or Pegasus. And to mention something similar to horses the Pegasus are an example. There might be of course wizards that are interested in horse riding and competition if we take the example of your mother who was Muggle born. But in many cases it is however rare." Explained Arthur.

"However wizards that are more dare devil would ride a Pegasus, due to the fact that they are extremely untenable." Said George, one of the twin brothers.

"And you must always remain steadfast to control one or they would throw you off from 50 meters into the air." Said Fred with a smirk.

"Similar is to the horses, Will told me that in order to control one you must first win their trust so you could ride one."

"True, but many times those creatures don't want to fill something on their backs. They are not lenient as horses." Ginny said.

"And yet which horse is the worst at Horseland for you?" Asked George provoking, Harry doesn't have that much problem with the horses but she doesn't want to say bad things regarding Zoe or her horse Pepper.

"I don't want to tell bad things guys."

"Oh come on you are not going to tell us that there are only animals that like you." George said.

"Don't provoke him if he doesn't want to tell bad things." Scolded Ron.

"We just want to know." Said Fred and the twins started to stare at him with persuasive looks, Harry wanted to refuse but they will not stop at all probably till he answers.

"Zoe's horse Pepper, she probably never likes other riders besides Zoe, in the first days when I didn't had a horse Will and Bailey told me to try to ride her but she always ran away from me, or tried to get me off her sometimes she also seemed to tease me when I try to groom her. It was very odd since the other horses didn't have much problem with me, not even Chloe's horse Chilli had a problem with me although he probably did that out of reluctance from what I can tell."

"Personally I believe that she simply doesn't like you Harry, especially if she did that as a sign that she doesn't want you near her." Said Hermione.

"Plus you told us that Zoe is not quite fond of you." Said Ginny while looking at the pictures.

"She isn't a bad girl but she is extremely competitive, she and her sister Chloe likes to consider themselves the best at Horseland although I heard them getting in arguments very often. And from what I heard there is a high sibling rivalry between them as well." Harry explained.

"I don't think I would like to meet them when put on arguing." Commented Ron.

"Good thing that we don't do this." Said George.

"We almost never get into arguments." Said Fred.

"And yet what is the main reason you are so concerned regarding Merlin?" Asked George catching the boy more off guard now.

"The main reasons I will be concerned for Merlin is because at Horseland they also have to organise birthday parties in which children under the age of 7 can ride the horses, in which they're hand are usually sticky with candies, lollipops, juice and so on. And all that is described as a nightmare for both horses, riders and the other animals there. Sara even gave me pictures regarding those events." He said getting out several pictures with the horses after the parties. In one picture Scarlet was having her main dirty with glaze from a cake, while Aztec had the crusts from toffee apples where Bailey tried to remove them, Calypso was splashed with juice and Button seemed to have both juice and gum on her main. Only by looking at them and everyone felt sorry for the animals.

"I am already feeling sorry for them." Said Ron looking at the pictures that quit destroyed his appetite for sweet stuff at the moment.

"I can already guess that it is very hard to wash the horses after this. And I am really sorry for Merlin if this is what it might happen." Commented Ginny.

"I can already expect a bad scenario." Said Harry.

"Bailey had to spend several hours washing Aztec when once she had juice and glaze on him after a birthday party and Alma had to carefully get the toffee apple crusts off Button till her father called to come home. I'm more sorry for the fact that maybe my cousins will have to wash Merlin if there will be a birthday party in which he might come out like this."

"Pray for this to not happen till you get back dear, for the good of both Merlin and your cousins." Said Molly.

"I shall."

"However I don't think that your cousins and the others approved so easily to go back to Hogwarts. I mean a horse is a very big animal and owning one takes a lot of time to take care." Said Hermione.

"Well they accepted that I will continue to go to Hogwarts but of course it wasn't for free. Every summer I will have to clean Chilli and Pepper's stalls so they wouldn't have to do it, that's the agreement alongside with several magical things but to don't cause too much trouble." He said.

"Why will you have to clean up the stalls? I mean don't the riders come almost every day?" Asked Ginny.

"They do, but Chloe and Zoe usually aren't very fond of doing this kind of stuff like cleaning the stalls, usually the others has to do it. It's not a big deal or something."

"You know Harry by how you described those two I think we might know a way to make them clean the stall of their horses and don't worry it doesn't involve magic." Said Fred with a small grin.

"And what that could be?"

"When they lose something try to hide it in the stalls so they will be forced to clean it."

"Alma tried that once, when Chloe lost her bracelet she kept it in her pocket saying that it was in the barn, after they had cleaned up she gave it back. And after that she got a reputation for been a liar." Harry said.

"We don't say to repeat what Alma did, you only need to find the object put it or leave it in the stalls with some hay over in one corner and let them clean until they find it." George explained with a smirk.

"Fred, George don't influence him with that." Commented Hermione before turning to his friend.

"Harry I believe it is much better to follow the deal. It doesn't matter that they are how they are, you just do what you agreed with your cousins to do and that's that." Said Hermione knowing that will be for the next summer anyways. They stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for at least another hour for a light lunch they mainly ate some sandwiches before preparing themselves to go to the train station. Harry after that went to his room to take his school stuff, just when he was preparing to leave Ron's father entered in his room.

"Harry can I have a word with you?" He asked.

"Of course." Harry said letting him in.

"Harry I believe you should know something very important." He said.

"Is it about Sirius Black or the other thing?" He asked.

"In a way, both them." He said going near him.

"Harry I know that some people were concerned regarding moving over the ocean but now I believe it is a good measure of protecting yourself from Sirius Black."

"What do you want to say regarding that sir?" He asked confused.

"Well what do you know about Sirius Black?"

"That he had escaped from Azkaban?"

"And do you know why?" He asked but the boy shook his head in disapproval.

"Black was a very devout servant of You-Know-Who and 13 years ago when you stopped him, Black lost everything but even today he remained a faithful servant and in his mind you are standing in the way of You-Know-Who returning to power. And that's why he escaped." He said moving in front of him.

"To find you, and kill you." He said making the boy to gain a feeling of dread thinking now about his cousins and the others.

"I now realise why the Minister doesn't want my cousins to know about this."

"But what do your Muggle cousins know?"

"Everyone believes Sirius is a Muggle as well. But even with that they are not certain about this. The Minister told me to don't say anything regarding this to them. But what should I do?"

"Harry it is your decision, but if there is something to tell them you can do it without any reluctance. But a word of knowing, for their safety, Black must not know of them."

"But isn't Sirius Black knowing of them from the newspaper?"

"The Dailey Prophet mentioned where you will be moving but there was no mentioning of your relatives there or of Horseland. As precautions to avert followers of You-Know-Who to know where you are, and I believe it is for the best to keep this a secret. Not just for you but for the others as well, it will be too sad of something happening to them, from your description they are between the good people that you know."

"I understand that Mr. Weasely and thank you." He smiled at the information that everyone believes what he believes about his relatives.

"And another thing, whatever you do promise me that you will not go after Serious Black."

"Mr. Weasely, why would I go after someone who wants to kill me?"

In the Hogwarts Express the three friends entered in a compartment with the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher R. J. Lupin whom they identified him by the name written on his bags. After entering Harry had told his friends what Mr. Weasely told him before leaving.

"So Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Asked Ron holding his rat Scabbers.

"Yeah."

"But they would catch them wouldn't they."

"Sure except that no one escape from Azkaban before. He is a real murderous lunatic." He said while Harry was looking outside the window having deep thought regarding what he knows now of Sirius Black.

"Are you all right Harry?" Asked Ron.

"I was just thinking, the Minister of Magic told me that I shouldn't tell anything regarding Sirius Black been a wizards to my relatives back in America. He told me that it will be better for them to think that he is a Muggle."

"Do you know the reason why?"

"He said that it will be better for them to think that he is a non-wizard so they will not get concerned. Although some of them speculate that he might be a wizard. And I don't know should I tell them or shouldn't I."

"Well we don't know what to say but think about it. How will they react when they will hear this news? I don't know if I say correctly but maybe you should do in a way they will not intervene. In a way it is too dangerous for them at the present moment." Said Ron.

"Ron might be right he killed a lot of people with a single curse so it is too much dangerous for them. So maybe it will be best for them to know when he is captured." Hermione said although his friend remained thoughtful but maybe they were right, he should wait till he is captured or to tell them when he returns. The train went on for some minutes till suddenly it stopped abruptly.

"What's going on, why are we stopping?" Ron asked looking outside as the rain was pouring in ferociously.

"We can't be there yet."

"Maybe, we broke down." Harry said before the lights went out completely.

"Ouch Ron, that was my foot."

"There is something moving out there. I think something is coming" Before inside the train the temperature began to drop below freezing, everything from the window started to freeze.

"Bloody hell." Ron exclaimed when suddenly the train busted abruptly before all the eyes turned to the window to see a creature covered in dark ragged cloaks of long ripped black clocks, his face was covered and his hands were glistening, greyish, slimy-looking and scabbed. Only by looking at him and everyone was scared he then turned to Harry and started to approach slowly. The boy was hearing screams and shouts all, his soul and heart was also freezing solid, before a light from behind came but the boy blacked out completely. After some time he started to open his eyes the girl gave him his glasses back before the Professor Lupin came.

"What was that thing?"

"A dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban he was searching the train for Sirius Black." He explained placing the chocolate on the table before getting up.

"If you will excuse me I need to have a word with the driver." He said opening to door and told them to eat the chocolate before exiting the compartment.

"What happened to me?"

"Well when we saw we thought you had a fit or something" Ron said.

"And did any of you two? You know passed out?"

"No but it was weird thou as if I am never going to be cheerful again."

"And I heard someone screaming, a woman." Harry said.

"No one was screaming Harry." Hermione said. The boy then turned to the window in deep thought. In his mind he knew this might not go very well and just to think that Will thought that it might be all right this time. He would however try in a way to honour his promise of not going into anymore adventures this year.

The return to Hogwarts went very much without problems everything began as usual with professor Dumbledore's speech and presenting the new teachers one joyful thing was the fact that Hagrid the Keeper of Keys and grounds was made professor for the care of magical creatures class and professor Lupin was made the new DADA teacher. Of course there was Malfoy that teased him regarding the fact that he has on one side fainted in the train and on the other that he was spending summers with Muggle Yanks. The last part was more annoying than the first one. Professor Dumbledore's speech ended with a word of caution regarding the Dementors. Usually after getting to Hogwarts he would usually feel at home but this time it was more like a mixed feeling. At the same time he was feeling back home but he also felt a sense of emptiness in his heart. He really does miss Horseland, his family, the girls and Merlin.

"Merlin, hope you are all right together with the others." He said while looking at the moon, not thinking anymore of the Dementors outside of the Castile. Just in that moment something like a stroke came to him in his brain knowing what he has to do.

'I shall do everything as good as possible here, so that when I come back to don't disappoint you.' He said in his mind with great determination.


	12. Chapter 11 First Week, New Teacher

The first hour they had that day was Divinations with Professor Sybil Trelawney a thin woman with thick glasses that magnifies her eyes 10 times the normal size draped in gauzy shawls and cloaks and bangles that cover with shining sequins and glittering strings and beads. She told them that the first thing they would do will be the 'art' of reading tea leaves. Of course Harry was standing in the same sit next to Ron.

"Now take the cup of the person opposite to you. The truth is right there like a sentence deep within a book ready to be read. But first you have to broaden up your minds and look...beyond."

"That's rubbish." Hermione commented between the two boys.

"When did you come from?!" Asked Ron.

"I was here all this time." She said

"You boy, your grandmother is quite well?" Asked Mrs. Trelawney looked to Neville.

"I think so." He said before she looked in his tea cup.

"I'm not so sure of that give me the cup." She looked in his tea cup.

"Oh dear." She said and Neville looked at it.

"Open your minds. Oh your aura is passing dear are you in the beyond? I think you are." She asked.

"I think so?" He said.

"The cup, tell me what you see."

"Harry has some wonky cross which means sorrow and suffering but then that could be the sun which might be happiness and on the bottom there might be a horse which means freedom. So he might suffer but if he has the determination and use his freedom he will achieve happiness." He said.

"Give me the cup." He asked and after looking in it she dropped it with terror.

"My boy, you have the Grimm." She said.

"The Grimm it the takes the form of a dog, is the darkest omens in our world it's an omen of death." Said one of the students while Harry was looking in the cup to see the shape of the tea leaves, after the class Harry had his mind only on what happened at divinations till the next hour when Professor McGonagall said that Professor Trelawney was always greeting new students by predicting someone's death.

They were now heading to the care of magical creature's class in the school grounds, Ron had mentioned if the omen had anything to do with Sirius Black. Hermione mentioned that for her Divinations was a wildly discipline compared to Ancient Runes. The red haired boy mentioned that both subjects were actually at the same time and it wasn't possible to attend two classes at once. When they reached the Hut of the grounds keeper he greeted the class warmly before taking them into the forest.

"Now open your books to page 49." Hagrid said.

"Exactly how do we do that?" Asked Malfoy.

"Well you stroke the spine of course." He said and everyone except Neville did that before been attacked by the book. After a time Hagrid came with something like a horse with the head of a predatory bird, wings and claws.

"Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak." He said throwing him a rat to eat.

"Hagrid, what exactly is that?"

"That Ron is a Hippogriff. First thing to know about Hippogriffs is that they are proud creatures. Very easily offended you do not want to insult a Hippogriff. It might be the last thing you ever do." Hagrid explained

"Now who would like to come and say hello." Hagrid asked but everyone aside from Harry turned back a few steps.

"Well done Harry." He said making sign to come forward. Seeing that no one wanted to come the boy started to walk slowly toward the Hippogriff.

"Now wait till he makes the first move. That is polite."

"Step up make a nice bow and wait to see if he bows back. If he does you can go and touch him. If not we will get to that later." The boy did as he was instructed, at first it didn't seem likely since he gestured in a way as if he would attack, but after one minute the Hippogriff bowed back.

"Well done Harry." Said the half giant giving Buckbeak another rat.

"Now you can go and pat him. Don't be shy." Harry started to move slowly towards the creature, with his hand extended to it, he seemed however on the brink of attacking at the moment.

"Slowly Harry, let him come to you." Said Hagrid and the boy moved very slowly till the Hippogriff came to touch his hand.

"Yes."

"Well done Harry." Hagrid said clapping his hands.

"I think it will let you ride him."

"What?!" He asked confused when the giant took him and placed him on it's back behind his wings.

"Don't pull any of his feathers, cause he wouldn't thank you for that." He said giving the creature a small kick and up in the air they were; from up there you could see everything, from the school to the black lake. The wizard and the Hippogriff flew very fast and close to the water above the Black Lake. Extending his hands to feel the air Harry was feeling amazing, the riding of Buckbeak seemed like riding his horse Merlin but a hundred times more amazing. One thing he liked the most was the sense of freedom, freedom from every boundary in life. In his mind he would really want at the end of school to ride Merlin again with the others. The creature after five minutes returned back to where everything began.

"Well done Harry, well done. And well done Buckbeak." Exclaimed Hagrid before everyone started to applaud him. The giant took the boy off the Hippogriff to congratulate him.

"Well done. How am I doing in the first day?" He asked.

"Brilliant Professor." He said smiling brightly to him and he returned the gesture with full confidence.

"And how do you feel, how it was for you?"

"Like riding a horse, for me the same feeling of freedom."

"I knew that where you are now will be much better than before." Hagrid said smiling.

"Really does." Harry said before Malfoy came.

"I guess it is like riding a horse with your yank cousins, for you Potter."

"Stop it Malfoy." He said sharply but remembering Aunt Ava Mary's advice.

"Surely it was easy with someone that did something similar." He said before turning to the Hippogriff.

"You surely aren't so dangerous at all are you? You great ugly brute." He said.

"Malfoy, don't!" He said but the Hippogriff immediate went into attack position and getting up on his back two legs he scratched him reaping part of his sleeve. Hagrind immediately went in front of him trying to calm it down and throw a dead rat to one side for the Hippogriff to go.

"Back you silly creature." Hagrid said before turning to the injured blond boy.

"It killed me."

"Don't worry it's just a scratch."

"Hagrid you must get him to the hospital wing." Intervened Hermione.

"All right, I'm the teacher don't worry." He said taking the boy and called class dismissed. In the following days it was confirmed that Malfoy will have to stay with his hand bandaged but one thing to know is that he was turning this simple fuss into an inflating thing, one good thing was the fact that Hagrid didn't got fired, however it was heard that Draco's father was furious about what happened and would do something regarding it.

In the great hall in one day Seamus Finnegan came with a newspaper calling that Sirius has been sighted near Dufftown that was very close to Hogwarts and that meant only problems. Later they had an hour with Professor Lupin that thought them about how to repel a Bogart.

"There is a simple charm that makes a Bogart to back off. I would like to exercise it but without the wands. After me, Ridiculus."

"Ridiculus."

"Very good but louder, and more clear. Ridiculus"

"Ridiculus" Everyone said in unison.

"Very good but the incantation alone wouldn't repel a Bogart. What repels it is laughter. You must think of something that is funny." Explained Professor Lupin before turning to Neville Longbottom.

"Can you tell me what frightens you the most?" He said but the boy was too shy to say anything.

"Come on don't be shy."

"Professor Snape."

"Well he frightens all of us."

"And I believe you live with your grandmother."

"Yes but I don't want the Bogart to turn in her either."

"No. He wouldn't." The Professor then approached the boy and whispered.

"I want you to picture her clothes very clearly in your mind." He said.

"As long as you see them we will see them. When I open that wardrobe here is what I want you to do. I want you to imagine professor Snape in your grandmother's clothes." He whispered and the boy turned to him in surprise before getting his wand out and magically opened the wardrobe's door.

"Wand at the ready, one, two, three." He said and Professor Snape got out of the wardrobe approaching Neville that was very scared at first.

"Ridiculus." He said and suddenly Snape was in the clothes of Neville's grandmother while the whole class was laughing hard at what they see.

"Now everyone form a line." The Professor said and the class obeyed.

"Everyone picture the fears that make you fear the very most and turn it into something funny." He said he said and everyone started to go one by. For Ron there was a spider whom he put roller skaters at his legs before came Parvati with a giant snake turned into a plastic clown and this went on with several others till it was Harry's turn and after 15 seconds, in front of him came a Dementor. Professor Lupin placed himself in front of him and the Bogart turned into a spear between clouds.

"Ridiculus." He said and it turned into a balloon that flew around till he got back in the wardrobe.

"Well that will be all for today. That's the end of the lesson." He said and everyone started to leave the class. Later that day after making his Homeworks Harry took out a piece of Parchment to write a letter to his cousins about how things were at Hogwarts, he got one letter from Will asking him if things are all right, from what it seemed the news regarding him disappearing behind a great green fire wasn't taken lightly by some of them.

"You know it's understandable the fact that they aren't very fond of Floo powder. They didn't like the scene of me disappearing behind a great green fire as if burnt alive. And I do admit the fact that I'm not very fond of the travel."

"For non-magical people in a way it does, I don't blame them for that but it's not so much a big deal to be so scared, unless you don't say the location correctly or things like this."

"I know that, but only seeing this and they got pretty shocked especially some of the girls when they heard how things had been." Harry said.

"I thought you said that they are more acceptable to magic."

"They are, but they would prefer more cautions when it comes to some things." He said thinking about what to include in his letter.

"And right now I really don't know what to include in my letter, should I say about what I know regarding Sirius Black and the Dementors. I really don't want to include them in all of this and get them worried." He said but in a way he didn't want to lie to them.

"Well like I said before I would try not to include them in those circumstances. Plus I don't think they would like the Dementors if they get the idea of coming here." Ron said, thinking for a moment that it will be a possibility to be more in danger regarding the Dementors rather than the runaway prisoner, thinking a little regarding this it will surely be a bigger problem regarding the guards of Azkaban then Black himself although for Harry both were a danger. He started to write the letter with great caution regarding how things are for now at Hogwarts, he however mentioned about Sirius Black and also mentioned about the Dementors but not too much details as a reassurance. After finishing it he gave it to Hedwig and let her fly away.

The following weeks things went on without interruption but when it was the day where they could go to the village of Hogsmeath in the last week-end of October, Harry decided to rather stay behind that and talk to Professor Lupin regarding the event in the class. He found him on the Hogwarts Bridge.

"Professor, can I ask you something."

"You want to know why I didn't let you face the Bogart. At first I thought that it will take the shape of Lord Voldemort."

"I did thought of him, at first, but then I remembered the night in the train. And the Dementor."

"I'm impressed. This shows that the thing you are afraid the most is fear itself. It is a very wise thing."

"Before I fainted, I head a woman, screaming." He said remembering the event.

"The Dementors are forcing us to relieve the worst memories, our pain becomes their power."

"I think it was my mother in the night when she was murdered." He said leaning on the wooden ridge.

"You know when I saw you immediately recognised you, but not because of the scar but by your eyes. You have the eyes of your mother Lily." He said remembering her with a sense of her loss.

"She was always there for me when everyone abandoned me. Not only was she a singularly gifted witch but also an uncommonly kind woman, she was able to see the beauty in everything even when no one was seeing it in himself...and I do admit the fact that she was also a great and talented rider and it seems that you from what I heard started to get that great love for horses that she had." He said before making a pause.

"Your father on the other hand was a great quidditch player. But, well he had a great talent for trouble. Talent rumour has it passed on to you."

"I do admit that but I made a promise to my relatives that I will try to avoid trouble this year. Of course I can't guarantee the trouble that finds me." He said smirking.

"A good decision I say. I also met your uncle John once; he was a good man with a great love for animals." He said.

"A trait Bailey inherited."

"Indeed."

"Some people resemble his parents more then we think. But only in time we see it." The Professor said thinking about Horseland now and thinking if the letter arrived to them. Both started to walk slowly towards the main hall before he and Professor Lupin parted ways, he was about to go to see if his friends had returned just from behind him a voice called.

"Potter." Turning around and noticed that it was professor Snape.

"Good day Professor." He said with a bit of stress on his lips while the potion master came in front of him.

"Congratulations for managing to come to Hogwarts even thou you live an ocean away." He said.

"Thank you, sir."

"And what was your experience there?" He asked now trying to seem a bit provoking but Harry knew what the thing was about.

"It was a very good experience, they even told me about several things. Like how my father was."

"And what did they told you?" He asked.

"That he was a bully who was teasing you sir. And my mother at first always constrains him and put things on his conscience calling him an Arrogant Toerag." He said turning the potion master to almost seem surprised.

"So they told how things were."

"They did, told me how things were between him and you as well as the fact that you were a friend to my mother." He said looking to the floor.

"So it seems that now you know the truth." He said.

"I know what was between you and my parents, sir. But I'm not how my father was. And If I have to prove it I will." The boy said sharply.

"Good day to you sir." He said as polite as possible before turning away towards the main hall leaving the Potions Master looking at him with some content.

"Things will remain to be seen Potter." He murmured to himself before turning away.

Back at Horseland things were going the normal business as always, everyone after a session of training the kids were spending time talking between themselves with the horses doing the same thing. Merlin of course was having a hard time trying to adjust to the fact that his owner had to be an ocean away to attend school although there were some kinds and new riders that were coming and going and he was the one to move them around it wasn't the same without his owner at the moment he really was wishing to be all right.

"You know Merlin I know how it is when your loved one isn't around. Of course in my case I was abandoned and it was hard for me to adjust to the new things." Said Cubby.

"I know but you found a new home, but for me my owner didn't abandoned me, he has to go there and I can't see him for a long time. It seems that it will be like forced abandonment every year for a long time while there will be only a breath reunion." He said with sadness.

"It is not his fault Merlin plus I believe he has the same feeling regarding this for sure." Said Scarlet.

"Maybe."

"Don't despair Merlin, everything will be all right." Said Button.

"Still I wonder how he is now." Merlin said.

"We shall know when Hedwig will arrive; you know that his cousins already sent him a letter." Said the Turkish cat.

"I wonder when she will arrive still." Asked Aztec.

"Much sooner than you would expect warrior." Said a voice coming from the pole and it was none other than the snow white owl.

"Hedwig you arrived." Said Teeny happily.

"Wish to have come much sooner still." She said in indignation.

"What's the problem Hedwig did you had a bad flight?" Asked Chilli.

"I was intercepted by the Ministry of Magic before leaving Britain to check on my letter before modifying it a little." Said the bird.

"Why did they have to modify it?" Asked Scarlet.

"Well back at Hogwarts things go very normal with a few exceptions. Everyone is nervous because of the fact that Sirius Black is actually a wizard by their standards an acolyte of Voldemort. But don't worry for the moment things are fine with the exception of the Guards from Azkaban." Said the owl.

"Why should they be a problem I mean don't they have to guard the school?" Asked Teeny.

"They are not wizards, they are Dementors. Terrifying creatures that make people to relieve their worst experiences in life as if it happens at that very moment beyond that they feed on the good memories and feeling of their victims leaving only sadness, desperation and fear." She explained now turning everyone worried.

"Wait, you mean some dark creatures are now guarding the school?" Calypso said.

"Unfortunately, but the students were warned about the fact that they are wicked creatures. One thing they had been told was the fact that they must not give any reasons to harm them since it is not in the nature of the Dementor to be forgiving."

"And let us guess, did they got an unhealthy interest in our wizard?" Asked Chilli.

"When they were going to school in the Hogwarts Express the train was stopped and Dementors came in, one went for Harry of course but he wasn't the only one, they were many others that fainted because of them after that. So it is mainly a general thing." Hedwig said.

"I wonder why they employed them, for wizard prisons it might be normal but not a school full of children." Commented Merlin.

"I agree. Having some monsters around them is not a pleasant though especially during the night." Scarlet said.

"Be happy that nothing worst came out of it, and let's hope it stays this way." Hedwig said before extending her wings.

"Excuse me now but I have a letter to deliver. Where are Bailey and Will." She said.

"Near the arena with the others."

"Thanks." She said before turning to Merlin.

"And Merlin, don't worry, Harry will be fine Dementors are not allowed near the students. I hope" She said before going into the air and said the last part with half beak.

"I hope." Merlin said to himself.

The owl went to the arena where Sara, Will, Bailey, Alma, Molly and Noni were on seeing the owl everyone now got excited about how things are at Hogwarts. Bailey snapped his fingers for the owl to land on his hand and took the letter.

"At last he replied, hope things are all right there." Said the tanned boy.

"Bailey you know that he is an ocean away." Sara said.

"I know but with Sirius Black you can't stop worrying." Said Bailey opening the envelope, Will noticing that a line of words was missing from the letter meaning there was something that wasn't quite right.

"So how it is?" Asked Noni.

"I will read you out loud."

 _Dear Will and Bailey._

 _Things here at Hogwarts are going the usual ways; there hasn't been much change with the exception that we got a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher called Remus John Lupin. Unlike the previous one he knows how to deal with things and is much more competent and I could say normal. I just started the new subjects of Divinations and Care for Magical Creatures._

 _However there had been several things that might not been on your liking; Professor Trelawney our Divination's Teacher welcomed us by predicting someone's death in this year I can only guess there will be much more apocalyptic things to be predicted. As for Care for Magical Creatures Hagrid is doing a great job if it wasn't for Malfoy who provoked Buckbeak the Hippogriff and got injured and now the lessons turned very dull with some worm like creatures called Flobberworms that make an ingredient we use for potions._

 _One thing that I must tell you is that Hogwarts got some guards from Azkaban called Dementors whom I shouldn't give much detail regarding them the only thing I can tell is that you should keep distance if they are around._

 _I shall write to you again as soon as possible if other events will occur. Please say Hello to Merlin from me._

 _Harry_

"Something doesn't seem right." Commented Bailey.

"Why is that?" Asked Molly.

"The letter seems to have several lines missing as if someone had looked into it and erased the content." Will commented showing to the girls.

"Something surely is off." Sara said.

"Yet let's be glad that some things are all right there. At least he got a normal teacher." Commented Molly.

"A normal teacher for a subject but a weird one for another." Commented Will.

"And yet I wonder what a Dementor is?" Asked Alma.

"It seems that we shall find out when he returns." Said Noni.

 _Back at Hogwarts._

"The Honey Dukes sweet shop was brilliant but none beats Zonko Joke shop. We haven't seen the Shrieking Shack I heard it is the most haunted manor in Britain." Said Ron.

"Next time I will come too. I had to however talk something with Professor Lupin while you were away. Plus I promised something to the others." He said before noticing students gathering at the entrance to the portrait of the Fat Lady and couldn't enter.

"What's going on?"

"Maybe Neville forgot the password again."

"Hei!" He said from near them. More and more students started to gather around the portrait while Percy the head boy came.

"Excuse me, make way I'm head boy. No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched." He ordered the students.

"The Fat Lady is gone." Said Ginny to the group and they came forward to see and every single character in the pictures around started to panic just then Professor Dumbeldore arrived with Mr. Filch to inspect the situation.

"Mr. Filch round up all the ghosts to look in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"There is no need for ghosts Professor."

"The Fat Lady is there." He said showing in the direction where it was. All the students then started to go to see the point shown while the head boy tried to calm the crowd down.

"My dear lady, who did this to you?" Asked the headmaster the Lady who was hiding in complete terror.

"Eyes like the devil. And a soul dark like his name, it's him headmaster. The one anyone is talking about. He is here, somewhere in the castle. SIRIOUS BLACK" She shouted.

"Secure the castle Mr. Filch." He ordered before turning to the others. "The rest of you, in The Great Hall." He ordered and the students obeyed. The Main Gate was sealed full and the students were put to sleep in the Great Hall in sleep bags. The teachers had searched in every section of the castle where Sirius Black might have been but came back without any results.

"I had searched the astronomy tower and the owlery sir and no sign of Black." Reported the Caretaker Filch.

"Nothing in the third floor." Said Professor Flitwick.

"I search the Dungeons and saw no signs of Black in the all castle." Said Snape.

"I didn't expected to remain here."

"A remarkable feat isn't it? To enter Hogwarts Castle on his own completely undetected."

"Quite Remarkable."

"Any theories on how he managed?"

"For many each is more unlikely then the other."

"You may recall prior to the start of the term I expressed concern regarding the appointment of Professor Lupin."

"Not a single Professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black to enter it."

"I'm not convinced that the castle is safe, but I am all willing to send the students to their houses." Said the Professor. "But what about Potter shouldn't he be warned?" He asked both not knowing that he was only pretending to be asleep.

"Perhaps but for now let him sleep." Dumbledore said. "For in dreams we enter in a world that is entirely ours, let him swim in the deepest ocean or climb over the highest cloud, or fly with his horse over the greatest plains in the night sky or jump over the highest mountain."


	13. Chapter 12 Firebolt

After the event of the attack on the Fat Lady and the first trip to Hogsmeath everyone started to more and more talk about Sirius Black, not only was there many theories regarding how he got in but also how he slip pass the Dementors again. Believing the fact that Sirius Black was dangerous Harry had to continue to send letters that either said some small things about him but sometimes feeling guilty for not telling more to his family it included more information but every time those letters were always intercepted by the Ministry and modified thing that Bailey, Will, Sara, Molly, Noni and Alma were quick to notice, commenting that either the ones who censure them were doing it out of incompetence or out of inexperience that sometimes either have a line missing or things that make no sense. They received however details in regard on how things are at Hogwarts and the fact that the subject of Care for Magical Creatures was boring always feeding worms.

Divinations also seem to have some unwanted details not so much that some students adore Professor Trelawney, two like Parvati Patil and Lavander Brown or the fact that he tried to not look so much in the weeping eyes of the teacher when he looked at him thing also not included. The ways he was describing how the subject was about reading signs and symbols. For Alma she considered the subject a total waste of time believing that it wasn't possible to describe perfectly how things will happen. Noni considered in a way something a shaman would do in the old days but she considered the teacher to behave like in a drama play.

They considered however the subject of Defence Against the Dark Arts something more exciting since they have a better teacher who seem to know how to work. As for other subjects like Transfigurations Bailey still was a bit afraid of professor McGonagall even thou he knew that he wouldn't turn other people into God knows what thing he kind of scares him because of her strictness and would rather try not to offend a witch especially one that could shape shift knows many ways to turn things into other things.

The only ones at Horseland who didn't knew about him going to Hogwarts or the fact that he was a wizard were Chloe and Zoe Stilton. Will and Bailey motivated him going to a boarding school because he was one with special cases and has to go to a special school but they did not mentioned of what kind. Both were again sceptical regarding going to a boarding school especially the fact that they would wish to know what kind of special case he has to go to a special school. Zoe was the one that tried to find something off regarding him alongside her sister but for Chloe she more seemed to miss the presence of that quite, strange boy since she was one who appreciated his character for ambition, resourcefulness, resilience and loyalty she witnessed during his first stay at Horseland.

Something all had enjoyed were the sweets and the description Harry gave to them about the Halloween Party the sweets of different kinds were really something all enjoyed and the description really was out of ordinary however Ava Mary didn't liked the idea of living bats in the corridors but she did admit that some acts from the ghosts were a bit hilarious **in** the moving pictures she wasn't quite fond of seeing one in reality and her son preferred to watch the pictures then seeing them for real, not getting over with the events from New Orleans of several ghosts passing throw him. The animals also knew of the events at Hogwarts regarding the party thanks to Hedwig but other things were a totally different thing.

The only ones who knew what was happening at Hogwarts were Hedwig and throw her the rest of the animals. Merlin liked the fact that his master was all right and in good health but he disliked the news regarding the Dementors or the Prophesies that Miss Trelawney liked while Sara's Arabian; Scarlet simply felt horrible for all the children at the school that have to bear the presence of some monsters at every entrance already having nightmares regarding them praying on her and Sara. Chilly was never fond of magic and in a way some things like the Divination class was already on his distastes, he would rather prefer to hear predicaments in signs of him and Pepper winning a competition then someone breaking a limb as for Pepper she would prefer hearing about a potion that heal wounds fast like the one applied on Chilli then some that change colour or changing an animal into a wooden or metal object at Transfigurations.

Shep the Scottish collie disliked hearing the fact that a criminal entered in the school and ravaged a moving picture while Teeny the Pig or Cubby were really excited about DADA with Lupin they liked almost all the magic subjects but when hearing of the activity of the Dementors it was a totally different story. By Hedwig's description they would rather prefer a bear then one black hooded creature that could make people feel desperation and fear all around them. Angora was in a way really enchanted by the story especially the ones with drama that cause concern Hedwig told herself that she might say in her mind that she would like to see a guard of Azkaban. Only that to happen and she would change her mind totally.

"I'm telling you he should learn something of use at Potion instead of learning how to change colour to an animal." Commented Pepper Sharply.

"Pepper calm down it was only one subject plus he is already at another subject."

"And yet I wish them to send the Dementors back to guarding a prison then guarding a school." Said Scarlet.

"I agree when will those creatures capture Sirius Black?" Said Merlin.

"I do hope they will capture him soon. But it shall be a nasty business when the Dementors find him." Said Hedwig.

"How come aren't they enough for been around the place?" Asked Chilly.

"And aren't they supposed to capture Sirius?" Asked Button.

"They do. But they might think of using the Dementor's Kiss."

"They will kiss him, what kind of punishment is that?" Asked Aztec.

"Oh, I haven't told you. The Dementor's Kiss is a dark ability; what it means is that by using it they extract the victim's soul from their mouths remaining trapped inside and because of this the victim remain a soulless bean, remaining only with the worst experiences in life. The victim is not killed it is simply turned into body without a soul." Explained Hedwig horrifying everyone including Angora and both Cubby and Teeny to cover their eyes in horror and to tremble.

"AND THEY USE THEM AS GUARDS FOR A SCHOOL?!" Shouted Aztec in shock.

"That's why they are categorised as dark creatures."

"I always had nightmares about coming after me and Sara and now it is even worse."

"Poor Harry, I guess it is horrible having to bear them." Said Button.

"I agree it's like having a bomb nearby." Commented Calypso.

"What would drive a Dementor to apply something like this?" Asked Jimber.

"Like I said they are wicked creatures, however they will be motivated if they are provoked. The warning Professor Dumbledore gave to them is to not give them reasons to harm them. They might use their ability if they are provoked. I know it is not quit warming but it is the only advice they had." Said the snow white owl.

"I just wish that no Dementor will think of coming here." Said Teeny with a trembling voice.

"Bite your tongue if you think of saying that again." Scrolled Angora.

"In a way it is a good thing Ron told Harry not to mention about them too much otherwise they might thought of going after him. And I don't think it might have been a good idea especially now with the entire place filled with them." Said Merlin.

"With that I can agree. I don't want to imagine Noni been attacked by one of them." Commented Sunburst.

"Me neither." Said Scarlet.

"Yet I wonder what is going on there?" Asked Aztec

 _Back at Hogwarts._

The Defence Against the Dark Arts class was ready to start and everyone was prepared to start all except for Hermione who seems to be missing for the moment. She wasn't of course in her usual doing to be late for class. In the class however instead of Professor Lupin came Professor Snape. From his wand he shut all the windows to be dark in the room for a big white screen to come from the ceiling before turning to the class.

"Turn to page 394." He said in a sharp tone. Harry confused for not been professor Lupin leaned a little in his bench to ask in a quiet voice.

"Excuse me, sir but where is Professor Lupin?"

"It's not quit your concern is it." He said with his usual stern voice.

"It's enough to say that your professor is not quite capable of teaching at the present time." He said while moving to the projector and activate it with his wand. "Turn to Page 394." He said and looked to Weasely who was still looking in the book, he waved his wand to turn it faster to the chapter which Ron was amazed to see the content.

"Werewolves?"

"But sir, we just began Red Caps and Hinkyponks. We weren't to start nocturnal beasts for weeks." Said Hermione who came from nowhere confusing Ron who asked whispering "when she entered".

"Quiet." Snape said.

"Now who can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf?" He asked and Hermione raised her hand but Snape seemed to ignore it while walking to the front of the class.

"No one? How disappointing."

"Please sir. An animagus is a wizards who selects to turn into an animal a werewolf has no choice. With each full moon when he transforms he no longer remembers who he is he would kill his best friend if it crosses his path. Furthermore he answers only to the call of the ones of his own kind." She said before Malfoy howled like one in amusement.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." He said quietly still with a stern face before turning to the girl.

"It is the second time you answer without question Mrs. Granger. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or are you taking pride in been an insufferable know it all?" Snape asked.

"He has a point you know." Whispered Ron.

"5 points from Gryffindor." He said.

"As an antidote for you r ignorance and on my desk I want to till Monday morning two roles of parchments on particular emphasis on recognising it." He said while Draco made a paper bird for Harry who caught it followed by a large ouu by the others at the hearing of the type of homework they have to do.

"Sir. It's quidditch tomorrow." Harry said and Snape moved to him to look with venomous eyes.

"Then I suggest you take extra care Mr. Potter. Loss of limbs will not excuse you. Page 394." Snape said with a sharp voice before turning to teaching the subject. Harry looked at the paper to see a picture of himself been hit by thunder since tomorrow it was described the match to be during a thunderstorm. He immediately put it aside and started to take notes of the subject.

The next day during the match against Huffelpuff the storm was much worse than anticipated. Some players from both teams were also hit by the thunder and others crashed Harry together with Cedric Diggory the seeker from Huffelpuff were after the golden Snitch both gained altitude and the Huffelpuff seeker seemed to catch the snitch but a thunder knocked him out and fell while Harry went after it. In the storm he saw what appeared to be a giant dog the omen of the Grim before the snitch came in front of him and went after it however he noticed ice starting to form on his broom while seeing what seemed to be a dementor coming at him but only after a few seconds while trying to get away from them he started to see: 2 no 3, no 5 no 10 dementors and were still coming to form a sea of them while one came at him and he heard his mother's voice again and he felt icy water drowning him and had fallen off his broom and while falling from 50 meters above the ground he passed out again completely.

"He seems pale?"

"Pale what did you expect falling from almost 200 feet above the ground." He was however still feeling icy cold water all over his body...all the black hooded creatures he was seeing and the screaming.

"Come on Ron let's see how would you feel from the Astronomy tower. To see how you would look like" He George in his head and opened his eyes.

"Probably much better than he is now." He said coming back slowly to his senses to wake up in the hospital wing.

"How do you feeling?" Asked Hermione with worry in her voice.

"You got us a great scare there mates." Commented Fred.

"What happened?"

"Well you fell of your broom." Said Ron holding something in his hands.

"Really?" He asked shocked "And the match? Who won? " He asked.

"Well after you fall off your broom Diggory caught the Snitch but after seeing what happened he wanted to call for rematch but was too late they won fairly."

"No one blames you Harry. The dementors aren't supposed to come near on the school grounds as soon as he saved you he throws them straight up." Hermione explained.

"There is something else you should know too." Ron came and unravelled the bag to show his broom completely broken in pieces. "When you fell off, your broom sort of blown into the Wimping Willow and...well here it is." Harry took the bag with what remained of his Nimbus 2000 to look over it with melancholy.

After that event Madam Promfrey insisted on staying and rest he however insisted on not throwing the remnants of his broom that was not possible of fixing it. To keep his head distracted he asked Hermione to bring his homework for Professor Snape to do it with reluctance but completing it. He stayed in the Hospital wing for a week, during that time he got visits from all his classmates that brought something to his sick bed, but he tried to busy his mind with other things to don't occupy his mind with it.

After he was out from the hospital wing he went one day to talk with Professor Lupin regarding what happened and how the Dementors were affecting him the most. The things he mentioned was the fact that he experienced real horrors in his life like the loos of his parents at a very young age and the fact that they are feeding of very good and happy memory the person has.

"Professor I'm scared regarding this."

"You would be a fool if you weren't."

"I need to know how to fight them. You could teach me. Like when you did to the one in the train to go away." Harry said.

"In that event there was only one that night." Said Lupin.

"I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting them Harry. But as the Dementors seem to get an interest in you I shall teach you how to fend them off, but after the Holydays for now I need to rest." Said Professor Lupin.

"I understand."

"Ah, I guess you would like to see your new relatives and friends at Horseland and ride with them this winter after you go to Hogsemad I guess?" He said smiling to him.

"I would wish to have been simple but." He made a long pause "The agreement stipulates that I can only go back during the summer and not during the winter holydays. And I wish to see how Merlin is." He said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I guess you love your horse like your mother did." Said Professor Lupin.

"I do."

"You shall see him again you don't need to despair. You shall see all of them in good health when you will return." Said Professor Lupin with a reassuring smile.

Another visit to the village of Hogsmead was in the last week before the end of the semester. Hogwarts was already preparing for Christmas in the Charms Class Professor Flitwigh already had lights on the walls that were actually fairies.

This time Harry went with his friends without any kind of delay to the village and once there he started to buy some things for the people at Horseland. For Sara it was a new red riding costume that was magically made to protect the rider if it falls off, for Molly a bracelet with the ability of sensing trouble if coloured in red whether it was a magical or non magical threat including a pack of mint candies that could clean the teeth, her father been a dentist. For Alma a remembrall to remember if she forgot to do something while for Noni it was a protective bracelet to protect her from dark creatures while for his cousin Will it was a lasso that if commanded could tie and untie anything. And for Bailey if it was a shock with the riding boots made from dragon skin she would surely faint when he gets his own charmed backpack for long trips. For his uncle and aunt it was a magic table that could count on its own both looses and gains including some healing potions.

For the twin sisters Chloe and Zoe he sent them two special jewels. Chloe received a necklace with a ruby that could show her feeling while for Zoe a bracelet that could show her the level of determination of course they were not told that both were magical.

One thing to notice was the fact that Harry did not bought too many things for himself his friends however told him that maybe he should buy something for himself as well. While at The Three Broomstick having a toast of Butterbeer after walking throw the village showing how things were there when they first visited and after they went to the Shrieking Shack and had an incursion with Malfoy and his brutes. Harry of course remained behind and good thing he had his invisibility cloth

"You really did a lot of shopping for the others. But have you thought of buying something for yourself?" Asked Ron.

"I told myself that I shall buy a new broom to replace the other for the future quidditch matches, Wood told me that I should take the latest model and that would be the Firebolt that also caught my attention while in the Diagon Alley. But from what I saw it is not here yet."

"Maybe your relatives could do something about that." Ron said.

"I do admit that I put a small box of 25 galleons and 50 sickles under the bed at Horseland whom only my cousins knew of it. However I do believe that if they find out of what happened during the first quidditch match they will not be very keen on letting me participate again. I told you that they are more protective then the Duselys."

"Harry you don't need to tell them too many details you must only say what happened to your broom I think they will understand then." Said Ron smiling.

"Yeah, I just hope that Will wouldn't think what might happened to it. For one who is Dyslectic puts a lot of questions and tries to find out what might happen and from what I know Nani is the same."

"Never thought that the stereotype that Native Indians are always analytic and doubtful regarding what happened during magical events would apply to Muggles now." Commented Ron.

"From where have you heard this?"

"It is a stereotype born in the 16th century. It was said that Native wizards who were usually the healers of the tribe were never hiding from the ones that did not poses magical powers. When wizard Europeans arrived in the new world were usually gathering in secret in the wilderness and they were joint by them, sometimes by non magical members from the tribes some run away to live with them because they gave them a lot of respect and they did the same. It is said that after the International Status of Secrecy had been enacted natives especially wizards would always find them. Of course they would use a special powder that is spread at the entrance of the settlement during the night that takes the shape of some incarnation of a spirit that takes the shape of an eagle, and if that eagle lands in the place where the wizard stays they would found out and could get inside and the powder once inside it will wake the person and once inhaled they are forced to say the truth. This was something that was transmitted generation after generation." Explained Ron.

"Yeah in a way I just used a potion to heal a horse that got injured during training that was supposed to heal in 2 weeks and it heals in 4 days. And after that Nani suspected something and convinced Sara and Alma to search and found my invisibility cloth. But did not use a powder." Harry said.

"In a way I can't believe this stereotype was true in this case, the Muggle part is smaller however." Ron said.

"But was there any kind of event that involved Native American Muggles?" Asked Hermione.

"It was especially if wizard Europeans went to live with the tribe. It happened often till the 19th century when White Muggles advanced more and more in their land after that they started to hide as well. In some ways European wizards always considered American Indians as more suspecting when it comes to magic and they were right since their own healers were magic users." Commented the boy taking a slip of Butterbeer.

"By the way what tribe Nani is from?"

"She is a Cherokee."

"OHHH, with them there is no joke." He exclaimed.

"How come?" Asked Hermione.

"Cherokee alongside Delaware, Navajo and Iroquois Indians were the top in finding European wizards. The wizards usually were meeting with their healers and many went into hiding in the tribes when Muggles wanted to hunt them down."

"I will try to tell them in those holidays." Harry said before the three went out, just in that moment some familiar voice came out.

"Professor McGonagall."

"Cornelius."

"Allow me Minister."

"Oh, my hands.

"Sorry about that." They noticed Professor McGonagall together with Hagrid and the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge came, all three hid behind the corner to listen to them.

"Oh Rosemerta, I hope business is good." Said the minister.

"It will be a lot better if the ministry wouldn't be sending Dementors into my bar every other night." She said threatening with the hammer she was using to place a protective amulet on the door.

"We have a killer on the loose." Said the Minister.

"Sirius Black in Hogsmead!? And what would bring him here?"

"Harry Potter." The minister whispered to the innkeeper.

"Harry Potter?!" She said outlawed while the Minister told her to hush before all of them. Harry hearing this decided to see what the problem was. Good thing that he took his invisibility cloth with him.

"I will go to see what's going on." He said.

"Are you certain about this?" Ron asked.

"I am, stay behind." He said placing the cloth over him before entering and went to the first floor to hear what was going on.

"No one comes into an inn to be scared to death." Commented Madam Rosemerta from behind a close door. Harry leaned himself to listen to the discussion regarding Sirius Black.

"Not even Dumbledore didn't want dementors around, this I can assure you.

"Now tell me what this is all about."

"Now years ago when Harry Potter's parents told them they were meant to die. They went into hiding. Few knew where they were. One who did was Sirius Black and he told You-Know-Who."

"Didn't just Black led You-Know-Who to the Potters that night but he also killed one of their friends Peter Pettigrew."

"Yes a lump of a boy who was always trailing after Sirius Black."

"Yes I remember him never let James and Sirius from his sight. But what happened?" She asked.

"Peter Pettigrew tried to wan the Potters and might have managed if didn't run into an old friend, Sirius Black." Said McGonagall.

"Black was vicious he didn't killed only Peter. He destroyed him." Commented the Minister.

"A finger. That was all was left. A finger. And to only have Sirius on Harry Potter's trail would be also damaging the agreement we have with the American Wizards that will allow Potter to come to Hogwarts while doing another 3 years there."

"I would rather advice to send him back to America where he would be safe." Commented Madam Rosemerta.

"Even I would have approved with that especially now. Mostly due to his relatives where he is staying, from what I have seen in my first visit they really did became fond of him especially his two cousins." Commented McGonagall.

"And yet to include the Yanks in this equation will be very risky for both him and them. I had to approve the decision of checking his letter he is sending there so they wouldn't include things Muggles would surely disagree upon." Harry felt a deep sense of shock when hearing that his letters were intercepted and modified by the Ministry.

"Yes and at least Sirius Black wouldn't be getting his hands on them as to what happened to the Potters although he didn't touch the Potters but he is the reason they are dead." Commented McGonagall and with each word the avalancehe of emotion in the boy who was listening at the door was increasing more and more.

"And he wants to finish what he started."

"I don't believe it."

"Yeah but that is not the worst thing." Said the Minister.

"What could be worst?"

"Sirius Black was and remains to this day Harry Potter's godfather." Said McGonagall and the boy immediately ran away from the door and busted outside still having the cloth on him and ran outside the Village. His friends followed him only to found him weeping after saying to them what he had heard he vowed that he shall be ready when he founds him and will kill him. But during that winter Holydays he got a new broomstick the Firebolt just before he managed to send the letter to his relatives regarding it what happened to the Nimbus 2000. Just after that he was confiscated by McGonagall to be checked for any kind of curses placed on it. Of course he and Ron alongside very few students remained at Hogwarts that holiday.

After the winter Holidays he met with Professor Lupin and started the preparations to learn the Patronus Charm.

"Now are you sure about this Harry this is very advance. Well beyond the average wizarding knowledge." Said Lupin.

"Well everything is prepared." He said before going towards him.

"Well the spell I am going to teach you is called the Patronus Charm. You haven't heard of it?" He said and the student shook in disapproval.

"No? Well the Patronus is a kind of positive force that works as a shield to the wizard that invokes it the dementor feeds out of it then from the wizard itself." The Professor Explained. "But in order to work you must think of a memory. Not just any kind of memory, but a happy memory that had a great impact on you, very intense. Can you do it?" He explained.

"Yes Professor."

"Good, close your eyes." He said and the boy obeyed "Concentrate. Explore your past. Do you have a memory?" The boy shook his head again.

"Good. Allow it to fill you up. Loose yourself with it. Then speak the incantation _Expecto Patronum_." He said.

"Expecto Patronum."

"Very good." The teacher went to a coffer to be ready to open it.

"Wand at the ready." Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it to the coffer while the teacher was opening it. And from the coffer came a black hooded creature that started to frees the air around it freezing him on the inside.

"Expecto Patronum." He said but nothing and the dementor was approaching.

"Expecto Patronum." He said again but nothing and tryed again but the effect of the creature was too much for him, he was again witnessing the crying of her mother before again blacking out. He woke up again after several minutes helped by the teacher.

"Here we go. Come on sit up, deep breaths. It's all right I didn't expect you to succeed the first time that would have been remarkable." He said before giving him a piece of chocolate to make him feel better.

"That was a nasty dementor." He commented taking a small bite.

"Oh no, no that was a Bogart the real thing would worst, much, much worst." Said Professor Lupin, lightening up the candles that were blown out in the first attempt to counter it.

"As of interest, what were you thinking? Which memory did you choose?" Asked Professor Lupin.

"The first time I rode a broom." Said the boy.

"That's not good enough not nearly good enough." The boy then went to one of the candles to think of another memory just then he seemed to remember some other memory if it was a memory in his view.

"There is another it's not happy exactly, well there is. It's between the few that make me feel happy from what I know." Harry said smiling thinking about them.

"Are they strong?" The teacher asked and the boy nodes.

"Then let's give it a try." He said and each went to their place. Harry in front of the coffer the teacher behind it. "Feel ready?"

"Just do it." He said pointing a wand in the direction where the Bogart with dementor shape will come. The teacher opened it and the dementor with its black hood and corpse like hand was approaching slowly.

"Expecto Patronum." He said but nothing and the creature was still approaching.

"Expecto Patronum." He said more intense and a flash of bright silver light came out in front of the creature that was no more able to advance towards him. The charm was blocking its advance and slowly was going back in the coffer before the boy collapsed into a chair with icy cold sweat on him.

"Well done Harry, well done." He said giving him a chocolate frog to eat.

"Just for you to know Harry I think you would have given your father a round for his money and that is no small matter." Professor Lupin said.

"I was thinking of him..." He said with a small pause thinking about the memory. "And mother. Seeing their faces, they were talking to me. Just talking that is one of the memories. I don't know if it is real but is between the best I have." He said he said turning to the teacher.

"And what would be the other?" Asked the teacher.

"The other one is also an intense one it's a bit different however. But we can try to see if it works." He said.

"All right." Said the teacher and each took their position. The teacher opened the coffer and the Dementor came again approaching the same way as the other times.

"Expecto Patronum." He said with intensity and the shield came out and placed the creature back while the caster collapsed again in the chair.

"Well done Harry. I guess we can stop for today." He said and gave him another chocolate.

"And what was this memory?" He asked smiling.

"I was thinking about the time when I went to Horseland." He said.

"From what I believe it was between the happiest moments in life alongside the other one?"

"It's a bit complicated this one. When I heard from the woman who was with child welfare about my cousins and about America" He made a small pause. "I rather felt shock and scared thinking that I will not be able to come to Hogwarts and see my friends here plus not knowing how they are...But after arriving there and meeting them everything changed they were nothing like the Dusleys and with time and many events. From something I dreaded it turned into one of the best event in my life." He said with smiling thinking about it.

"I guess they would be happy to hear of this." Said Professor Lupin.

"Yeah." He said.

After that he started to take lessons almost every Monday to Friday evening for practices against Dementors, and just in a week the tests on curses regarding the Firebolt were finished just in time for the match against Ravenclaw that was won by Gryffindor. Other things have happened as well Fred and George had given to Harry what they call "a late Christmas gift" called the Marauder's map that was showing the entire school of Hogwarts and what everyone does at every moment of every day of every time (what he didn't told them was the fact they had made an exact copy of it everything been shown exactly as it is). However there was a tragedy that stroke after an official commission with Hagrid regarding the incident on the Buckbeak. Even thou Harry, Ron and Hermione tried their best to save the Hippogriff Luscious Malfoy made sure for the worst. Hagrid wasn't fired but the Hippogriff was sentenced to death. And it did not stopped there Ron's rat Scabblers had also gone missing and he blamed it on Chrockshine Hermione's pet cat. Knowing that both them were having great troubles with it.

During one night while inspecting the map he observed the name of Peter Pettigrew.

'How could he appear if he is dead?' he asked himself silently thinking of going after him in that moment, but he remembered something, in all the letters from Horseland he always had a small reminder from his aunt to don't go and make some crazy act. He could however go tell Professor Lupin regarding this action. Looking back at the map he saw him in his office. He immediately got his shoes and went to where the map showed where he was. The teacher however noticed the Lumos spell he was using to see the map but there was however another name that came on it Severus Snape.

"Mischief Managed." He said and the map disappeared just in time.

"Harry why are you awake at this hour?" He asked, the boy was about to answer till a voice from behind came.

"Potter. What are you doing wondering the corridors at night." Said Professor Snape.

"Ah, Professor Lupin told me to come to tell me something about the last subject." He said.

"Really." He said pressing turning to the DADA teacher.

"Yes I did asked him to come, It is regarding a lesson we just had on Sirens."

"Really? Well maybe." He said taking the parchment from the boy's hand "You could also look to this as well. It might be an object of dark magic. Your field I guess." He said with a voice of intrigue before Lupin took the parchment.

"I shall see to it although it might be just a normal parchment or something from Zonko." He said before turning to the boy. "Come on Harry." Both student and teacher went to the DADA floor while Snape took the opposite direction. After arriving there the teacher turned to the student.

"Harry I don't know what you were doing outside the Common Room and from where you got this Map. But walking in the night while there is a killer on the loose is no way of repaying your parents sacrificed their lives for yours. Neither is for you relatives that took you if they hear that you are killed while looking for him." Argued professor Lupin to the boy looking at him with a serious look in his eyes "What was the reason you were outside anyways?"

"I was about to show it to you professor. From what I saw I believe it isn't always working properly." He explained.

"How come?" Asked the teacher with confusion.

"Earlier it was showing I person in the castle. One I believed to be dead."

"Really? Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew." He said and the teacher then looked at him with a long look.

"That's impossible." He whispered.

"That is what I saw. Should I show it to you?"

"No, no." He said stressed looking at the map. "You go back to the dormitory and stay there I shall see to it." He said calmly.

"Yes right away Goodnight Professor." He said before exciting leaving the teacher looking at the map thinking deeply about what happened.

 _At Horseland_

It wasn't unusual for someone to become sick especially in the season where illnesses were frequent. For Bailey it was never something to cherish he might not go to school but when it comes to things like fever or nose that was like a stream it was a real headache from whom he was also suffering for a week.

"Why those illnesses seem to get more and more powerful." He said while lying in his bed.

"Even thou it seems like some simple flu you never know how things could change." Commented his mother.

"I now wonder how illnesses affect magic users." He commented thinking about his cousin.

"Probably the same." She said remembering the potion for flu that Harry sent. She went to her office a box attached to the wall and took a the medium size bottle of potion and put a small quantity in a glass usually used for spirituous drinks, before returning to the room.

"Here son, try this." She said giving him the small glass.

"Is this the potion Harry had bought?" He asked in a way with some dread in his voice, he knew that his wizard cousin used some healing potions on Chilli and splashed another on Chloe when he got blinded by a magic Chrystal but he couldn't imagine what kind of taste it has or how it might work.

"I told him to buy some and in a way I think that maybe it's time to try this one. I heard it cures flu." She said.

"I just hope it doesn't act weird." He commented.

"Me too." She said before Bailey with his heart in his teeth put the small glass to his lips and once the content touched his lips he immediately swallowed it without trying to touch his tongue. Just 3 seconds after that he started to fill the temperature everywhere inside him rising as if his fever was rising. Inside his mouth and tongue he was sensing something as if he ate with one move a fist of hot chilli peppers and was moving in all his reportorial system and after a moment steam was coming out from his nose holes and from the years while his face was turning red and this thing lasted for 10 seconds, time in which his mother was watching not knowing if she should be scared and not knowing what to do or to give him a glass of water. After everything was over the boy was full of sweat but in a way his temperature started to drop and he was able to breath again while still having tears coming out as if he just drank a whole bottle of hot sauce.

"Never thought it was so powerful." He said removing the sweat from his forehead before placing his head on the pillow.

"How are you feeling?" Asked his mother.

"Like I had just drunk a whole bottle of hot sauce. Yet I start to fill better, the headache is gone and I can breathe now freely." He said while his mother placed her hand on his forehead.

"And your temperature had also dropped to an almost normal standard." Said Ava Mary.

"Will that mean that I will be able to take care of Aztec soon?" He asked.

"Yeah but maybe after another three more days of staying in bed." She said putting the potion away.

"And I guess that when I will ask Harry for something, I will not ask for another potion that seems to fire you up on the inside." Said Ava taking it away.

"I really wonder how he is at the moment." He asked.

"Probably taking the same potion as you had to take it. Or something else I just wish he isn't in some trouble."

"Mom, was his father really like in the description of Aunt Lily?"

"Me and your father weren't told much about the wizard stuff but she told me a lot regarding his misadventures with his friends whom he was close to I believe one of them was named Sirius and another Remus. Just to tell you your father met Remus and from his description he was between the most sensible of the group."


	14. Chapter 13 Sirius Black

_Back at Hogwarts_

Things at Hogwarts were the same, the only difference now was the fact that at that Hermione around the Easter holydays she decided to abandon Divinations after professor Trelawney wanted to predict the Grim again at the Crystal balls whom they were starting to practice on. Hermione while leaving also made the crystal ball to go down the stairs and when Harry took it up and placed it back he seemed to see something like a person calling his name before the teacher came with a bad predicament that of the servant and master shall be reunited once more and the one who betrayed his friends shall be freed.

When the exams came things went out with a great deal of stress. Some of the hardest were Transfigurations and Potions. Of course the entire group tried to pass all the exams. Harry even managed to make on the exam at potion very close to what it should be and got the equivalent of a 6 made with reluctance. At Transfigurations they had to turn a teapot into a turtle while at History of Magic there was about medieval witches. At Care for Magical Creatures they had to take care of flobberworms and at Defence against the Dark Arts there was an obstacle race.

Just in the day when the exams were over the executioner arrived ready to execute the Hippogriff, all three of them decided to go to Hagrid to be near him when the bad event happen. Of course there were others watching from the distance and those were Malfoy with Crabble and Goyle of course Hermione wanted to curse him but to no avail since the boys told her to stop and only punched him making them to run away before going to Hagrid. He also told them that Dumbeldore was also coming to be near him when the event happens. One thing to know was the fact that Scabblers was in Hagrid's hut plus someone had thrown some small stones and all turned to the window only to see Dumbeldore coming together with the minister and the executioner. Hagrid directed them to exit in the back door. All of them had watched the even unfolding all of them feeling sorry for what happened to the Hippogriff and feeling sorrow for both Buckbeak and Hagrid. Just in that moment the rat had bitten Ron and started to ran off.

"He bit me. Scabblers!" He said following him. With his friends after him trying to make him stop. When Ron caught the rat near the Wimping Willow and turned to his friends he noticed behind them a giant dog that he thought to be the Grim.

"Harry, Hermione, Run!" He shouted pointing behind them. "It's the Grim!"

The giant black dog had jumped over them and went to Ron taking him by the foot and went to the tunnel under that tree.

"Harry! Hermione! Help!" He shouted while his best friends were trying to catch hold of him. The giant dog however managed to drag him inside the tunnel. The Wimping Willow with a single moved had thrown the 2 wizards out. But the tree was fighting back. Hermione managed to hold herself tight the Wimping Willow while Harry after been thrown back almost lost his glasses. While there Hermione managed to grab Harry and threw him in the tunnel before she managed as well and both started walking the tunnel untile they reached a room which could only be one of the rooms in the Shrieking Shake. Harry and Hermione heard Ron from at the next floor when they arrived he was scared to death.

"Ron, are you ok?" Said Hermione.

"The Dog! Where is the dog?!" Asked his friend.

"Harry! It's a trap!"

"He is not a dog!"

"He is an Animagus!" He pointed over Harry' shoulder, he immediately turned to see a man coming from the shadows immediately closing the door. The man was none other than Sirius Black.

"If you want to kill Harry you will have to kill us too." Said Hermione.

"No only one will die tonight."

"That would be you!" Said Harry going to him to push him to the ground pointing his wand to his head but Sirius was actually laughing at him.

"Are you going to kill me Harry?"

" _Expelliamus_ " Harry's wand flew off from his hand before turning to see professor Lupin.

"Well, well Sirius. We are rather ragged aren't we? Finally the flesh reflects the madness within."

"Well you know more about madness within? Wouldn't you Remus?" He said before the teacher helped him up and hugged him like a brother, to the surprise of the three friends.

"I found him."

"I know. I understand"

"Let's kill him."

"NO!" Shouted Hermioe. "We had trust in you! And all this time you were hi friend! He is a werewolf! That's why he had been missing classes."

"How long do you know?"

"Since Professor Snape gives the essay."

"Well, well Hermione you were really the brightest Witch I have ever met."

"Enough talk Remus! Come on! Let's kill him." He shouted grudging.

"Wait!"

"I did my waiting! 12 years of it! In Azkaban!" He said while the teacher was looking at Harry until he finally conceded.

"Very well, kill him. But wait one moment. Harry has the right to know why." Said Remuis.

"I know why!" He shouted "You betrayed my parents! You are the reason they are dead!"

"No it wasn't him! Somebody did betray your parents but it was someone who for quit recently I believed to be dead." Explained Remus.

"Who was it then?!"

"Peter Pettigrew! And he is in this room! Right now!" Black said. "Come on come on Peter, come out and play." Said Sirius before been disarmed by Professor Snape.

" _Expelliamus_ "

"Ah, vengeance is sweet. I hoped to be the one who catch you." He said before turning to Lupin.

"I warned Dumbledore that you were helping an old friend into the castle. And here is the proof."

"Very brilliant Snape. Once again you are on putting your mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion." Said Black making him dumbstruck.

"Now if you would excuse us. Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to." The teacher placed his wand to the neck of the ex convict.

"Give me a reason? I beg you." He said with bitterness in his eyes.

"Severus don't be a full."

"He can't help it is his thing."

"Sirius shut up."

"Look at you quarrelling like an old married couple." Said Snape.

"Why don't you go alone and play with your chemistry set." Snape then placed his wand even deeper to his neck.

"I could do it you know." He said with hatred in his mouth. "But why denying the Dementors they are so longing to see you." Said Severus making the other man to become fearful "Do I detect a flicker of fear? The Dementor's kiss one could only imagine what must be like to endure. It is said to be unbearable to witness but I will do my best to see it."

"Professor please let them explain." Harry said still not trusting the former prisoner.

"Don't intervene in thing that you can't understand Potter!" Shouted the teacher.

"Of some quarrel back when you were students." Shouted the boy.

"IT IS NOT YOUR BUISNESS." He shouted before Harry took his wand and pointed at him and a spell was casted on him and thrown on the bed and both Harry and noticed it that both Ron and Hermione used the disarming spell it was so powerful that Snape lost his conscience.

"We attacked a teacher. We attacked a teacher" She said in total panic noticing he didn't yet regain his conscience. "We will be in big trouble!" Harry then turned the wand to both Remus and Sirius.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew!" He demanded.

"He was at school with us we though he was our friend."

"No Pettigrew is dead." He said turning his wand to Sirius. "You killed him."

"No he didn't I thought so too until you mentioned seeing him on the map."

"The map was lying then."

"The map never lies. Pettigrew is alive! And is right there!" He said pointing at the rat Ron was holding.

"Me?! You must be insane!"

"Not you! Your rat."

"Scabblers has been in my family for..."

"12 years!? Curious long life for a common rat! He is missing a toe isn't it?"

"So what?"

"All they could find of Pettigrew was..."

"His finger. The coward had cut it out for everyone to think he was dead. And then he transformed into a rat. Like back in school." He said.

"Show me." Harry demanded and Sirius went with it's hand to take it but Ron was protesting against it but to no avail he took it.

"What do you want to do to him? Scabblers! Leave him alone!" He said before placing it on a table and was trying to run away but just when he tried to go in the hole he was immediately transformed into a man that seemed to have the face of a rat. And both men took it out and placed in front of them to the indescribable face Ron made. Everyone without knowing didn't observe that Snape was slowly gaining conscience and was now watching the scene.

"Remus!" He said "Sirius! My old friends!" He said before trying to run away but to no avail both had captured him and pointed their wands at him before turning to Harry.

"Harry, look at you...You look so much like your father, like James. We were best of friends."

"How dare you speak to Harry!? How dare you talk about James in front of him!?" Sirius thundered and Peter went behind the table in that room with wands pointed at him.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you?" Said Sirius.

"I didn't mean too. The dark Lord you have no idea of weapons he had. Think about you Sirius what would you have done." He said trying to look innocent.

"I would have died. I would have died rather than betray my friends." He shouted while trying to run away but the son of his long deceased friend stopped him at the door and Peter tried to make him have mercy on him before the other two dragged him away from him with his wand pointed at him.

"You should have realised Peter if Voldemort didn't killed you, then we would." Shouted Sirius.

"No!" Harry shouted and Remus turned to him.

"Harry, this man..."

"I know what he is. We will take him to the castle."

"Blessed you boy! Bless you!"

"Get off! I said we would take you to the castle after that the Dementors could have you." He said and the frightened former rat started to beg for mercy.

Outside on the other part of the tunnel near the Wimping Willow: After crossing the tunnel, while helping Ron with his leg who complained that Sirius almost ripped it off. Harry then while helping Ron with Hermione noticed his godfather moving forward to look at the giant castle and started to remember the days when he was a free man and a student there.

"Harry you better go." Said Ron to his friend while he was tending him.

"No, no don't worry guys I will stay."

"You go on I will stay." Said Hermione.

"Are you ok?" He asked his wounded friend.

"Yeah, Go" Harry then went near his godfather while Hermione was tending to Ron's leg.

"It seems very painful."

"It is, they might have to chop it."

"Sure Madame Pomfrey will heal it." The girl said while the injured one wasn't sure. Harry stopped near his godfather to see how he was, after this adventure he was no more seeing it as a criminal but a real part of the family.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I will never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It would be nice to do it again as a free man." Said Sirius before looking at his godson "That was a noble thing you did back there. He doesn't deserve it."

"Well, I guessed that my dad wouldn't have wanted his two best friends to turn killers. Besides if he was dead the truth dies with him. Alive you are free and I would be able to help you." Said Harry.

"Please everything but not the Dementors." Wined Pettigrew while been dragged by Lupin turning to Ron. "Ron! Haven't I have been a good friend? A good pet? You wouldn't give me to the dementors would you I was your rat?" It didn't work and turned to Hermione but to no result.

"You might not know Harry but when you were born James and Lily made you your godfather."

"I know." He said smiling to him.

"I understand that now you would choose to stay with you relatives in the New World. I would have given you a different home from the Duseley's."

"I know. But I wish to help you. Maybe I could bring you there and my new uncle might make you a guard for the ranch if you would want."

"I know that he would. I met him once I did not told him much about myself but I saw in him a kind hearted man who would help others. Maybe when I would be a free man I shall come to you in a visit either for your proposal or to see you." He said smiling to the boy.

"I know but I want to help you." He said.

"I know you would...

"Harry!" Shouted Hermione pointing at the full moon that was showing in the clouds, the light of it was now affecting Remus.

"Remus my old friend did you take your potion tonight." Asked Pettigrew with deep concern while Sirius went to him to try to constrain his friend.

"You know what kind of a man you are Remus. The heart is where you truly live. This flesh is only flesh." Said Sirius while the children went behind the adults watching with deep concern but the teacher dropped his wand and was more turning into the beast. In that time Pettigrew took the wand and moved to his forehead.

" _Expelliamus._ " Said Harry to disarm him but to no avail after grinning at the three of them he turned into a rat and ran away in the night. The boy wanted to go after him but Hermione stopped him and we're witnessing as the transformation was unfolding until it was totally complete and threw his old friend away.

"Come." Ron said wanting to move away but Hermione told them to not.

"Hermione! Bad idea. Bad idea" He whispered.

"Professor. Professor Lupin." She said trying to make him remember but to no avail he howled to the moon and all of them were watching in total horror as the beast was coming to them.

"There you are. Potter." Said Professor Snape coming to them before the werewolf made a howl and he noticed as well and moved in front of the students but the werewolf threw his big paw to throw them. Until Sirius in his black dog Animagus came and rescued them. Just in time for the four to get up on their feet. And a dog fight started to unfold with biting howling and so on till Sirius started to run away while Remus was behind him.

"Sirius!" Said Harry and started to run in the direction where both Sirius and Remus went.

"Come back here Potter!" Shouted the teacher but to no avail. Harry noticed the werewolf having the upper hand and Harry threw a stone to him to track his attention. He was on the brink of attacking but a howl came and it seems to track Lupin's attention and after another howl he started to run in the direction of the howl, while Sirius had fell in a nearby hill near a lake after de-transforming and his godson went after him. To find him lying wounded after that battle with his friend.

"Sirius! Sirius!" Harry shouted before he started to fill a cold air that was coming and that started to penetrate inside his body it only meant one thing. The Dementors are coming. Over their heads there were at least a hundred of them flying in circles at least one was coming to attack.

"Expecto Patronum." Harry said and a shield was made before him and Sirius but it didn't last long and more and more of the cadaver like creatures were coming towards them. Harry tried to think of the best memories possible, of Sirius, of his parents, of Merlin his horse, of his friends at Hogwarts and Horseland, of his Will and Bailey of the victory at quidditch against Slytherin and so on. However the Dementors had eventually overwhelmed him and started to come more and more, they had affected Sirius so much that Harry noticed something like a small glowing light was coming from his mouth.

Harry looked up and saw in the mist a great light that was clearing the Dementors off and a ghostly spectre of a stag was coming towards them. Sirius 'soul went back in him and he got his breath back, Harry then saw a familiar face in the horizon but he couldn't figure out very well. It couldn't be, or could it be his father. That was his last thought before he passed out. Harry woken up in the hospital wing and noticed Hermione there together with Ron who was in a bed.

"I saw my father." He said.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"He sent the dementors away. I saw him across the lake."

"Listen Harry they captured Sirius. Any minute the Dementors are going to perform a kiss."

"You mean they would kill him!?" He asked trying to get off his bed.

"No, it's much worst. They will suck up his soul." She said before Professor Dumbeldore came.

"Headmaster, you have to stop them they got the wrong man." Hermione said rushing to him together with Harry.

"It's true sir. Sirius is Innocent."

"It's Scabblers who did it." Ron said.

"Scabblers?" Asked the headmaster confused.

"It's my rat sir. Well he is not really my rat. It was Percy's before he got an owl." Said Ron.

"Which is we know the truth! Please believe us."

"I believe you miss. Granger but the words of three 13 year old wizards will convince few others." Said Dumbledore going to Ron. "A child's voice no matter how is true is meaningless for those who forgot to listen.

"Mysterious thing time, Powerful."

"But when meddled with dangerous. Sirius Black is in the top most cell in the Dark Tower." He said before turning to the group.

"You know the laws miss. Granger? You must not be seen, and when I do feel to tell you to return before this last. And yet the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight more than one innocent life may be speared." Said the headmaster leaving the boy near him not knowing what was going on.

"Three turns should do it." He said before leaving the hospital wing.

"By the way, when in doubt I find retracing my steps a wise place to begin. Good Luck" He said before closing the door behind him. Leaving the boys confused at what he just told them.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Sorry Ron, but since you can't walk." She said getting out a necklace that seem to have an hourglass on it and placed it around both her and Harry's neck and turned three times before disappearing from the place and arrived three hours back in time.

"Where are we, where is Ron?" Asked Harry.

"7:30, where were we at 7:30?"

"I don't know going to Hagrid?" He said.

"Come on! And we can't be seen." She said and both started to run. Towards the exit, once they had reached where they were they had met Malfoy and the girl punched him. During that time she explained about the Time Turner and the fact that they shouldn't be seen when Harry wanted to burst in but was stopped. To make sure they from the past would leave they had thrown several stones so they could see the minister coming with the executioner and Dumbledore. They went behind the trees while they from the past hide behind the giant pumpkins. While the adults were talking Harry and Hermione managed to free Buckbeak by louring him some beaver carcases into the forest and the executioner just cut a pumpkin.

Both Harry and Hermione were moving into the forest and waited till they saw themselves and during that time he told her what he told Sirius about the idea of bringing him to Horseland to start a new life or to help him in any other way, thing that the girl was very happy to hear. The full moon came and saw again Remus transforming. They after the battle they went after Sirius. Hermione distracted the werewolf but had to run from it and let Buckbeak throw chase him away. They made sure they weren't seen till they saw the dementors attacking. Harry after a minute realised the fact that it wasn't his father he saw but himself and used the Patronus Charm at a very powerful stage the way he saw it. After that they went to the Dark Tower with Buckbeak to take Sirius.

" _Bombarda!_ " Said Hermione and the locker to the cell blasted and went with Sirius to the school grounds.

"I shall be forever grateful for this, to both of you." Said Sirius.

"I wish to come with me." Said Harry.

"One day perhaps. Sometime my life will be too unpredictable." Said Sirius going to his godson.

"Besides... You are meant for a calm life and I don't want you to give up on the one you now have, here and there."

"But you are innocent."

"And you know it. For now this will do. I think you got tired of this but you look so much like your father, all except for the eyes...

"My mother's eyes I know." Harry said.

"And you inherited the good characters of both them. It is cruel that I have spent so much time with James and Lily and so little with you. But know this the ones that love us never abandon us you can always remember them. In here." He said placing his hand on the boy's chest before going to Buckbeak. But before leaving he turned to Hermione.

"You really are the brightest which of your age." Said the man and the girl both smiled and blushed. Sirius leaved with Buckbeak and flew in the night sky in the direction of the moon while the two friends were watching.

"We have to go." Said Hermione hearing the bell of the clock ringing and started to run towards the hospital ring. And met Dumbeldore but he didn't said anything pretending as if he didn't knew. Before entering the Hospital Wing right when they had went back in time.

"How did you got there. When I was talking to you two here?" Asked Ron confused.

"Harry, what are you saying?"

"It's impossible to be in two places at once." Said the boy and both were smiling.

The next day it was the end of the semester and from what it seemed no one was in the school except them three, they didn't had had anything about not going and walking around Hogwarts. Harry even went to Professor Lupin's office only to see him making his bags and preparing to leave.

"Hello Harry?" He said while the boy was staying at the door. "I saw you coming." He said pointing at the Marauder's map.

"I looked worst, believe me." He said.

"You have been sacked?"

"No, I resigned."

"Resigned? Why?!"

"It seems somebody let slip the major of my condition. Same time tomorrow the owls will start arriving and parents wouldn't want...Well someone like me teaching their children." He said.

"But Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore already risked enough for my behalf. And people like me are used to this kind of thing to happen." He said.

"Why did you look so miserable?"

"None of it made any difference Pettigrew escaped." He said with great shame.

"Didn't make any difference, Harry it made all the difference in the world. You uncovered the truth you saved an innocent man from a terrible fait." He said with a small laugh. "It made a great deal of difference. If I am proud of anything is how much you have learnt this year." He said taking one of his bags. "And as I am no longer you teacher, I fill no guilt whatsoever to give this back to you." He said touching the map with his wand making everything to disappear.

"Professor before you leave, Can I ask you something?" Asked the boy.

"Sure." And the boy took out a map of Horseland.

"Before coming back. Will and the others told me to bring some stuff that might be of good use for some things. I was wondering if you show me how to spell this map. Sometimes they went into all kinds of adventures and..."

"Your cousin would want to know where they might disappear or if they are in some dangers." Said the professor with a large smile on his face.

"Yeah."

"I guess he is the oldest one and the most mature."

"He is like a figure of a big brother for many."

"I must tell you consider yourself lucky for having someone like him."

"I am." He said placing the map on the desk of the teacher who had threw some charms over it and suddenly was showing all the names at Horseland at that moment, of course it was during the night and all of them were sleeping. Harry took out a piece of paper and noted some of the spells.

"Thank you Professor. I'm sorry that you will not come again in the next year." Harry said.

"Don't despair Harry we might meet again. Maybe much sooner than you would expect." He said biting farewell to his student and taking his things while the boy was watching as the teacher whom he respected was departing from the class.


	15. Chapter 14 The Return

Till the end of the semester things went pretty well except that until the end of the semester Professor Snape was teacher at Defence against the Dark Arts and everyone managed to pass all the exams. Gryffindor aside from winning the quidditch championship together with the House Cup, Professor's Snape's attitude towards Harry didn't changed so much excepting the fact that Harry realised that if he doesn't provoke him he would in a way leave him alone. On the road back a small owl came with a message from Sirius saying that he will try to not let himself been seen and also gives the small owl to Ron as compensation to the rat together with the fact that he sent the Firebolt broom was sent by him. Ron had also told Harry that his father will get tickets for the World Quidditch Championship the next summer at the end and he could come a week before the match after solving things at Horseland which he accepted without any problem.

After arriving Harry stayed for a day at the Leaky Cauldron before going to Gringotts Wizard Bank to talk about the family's fortune it was official that the fortune he has in the vault he knew was only his allowance while the rest of the money was at safekeeping till the age of 20. Beyond that after calculating how much might consist was enough for him to almost faint and be dump stuck for the rest of the day.

The next day he prepared himself to get for the journey back to Horseland by Floo-Powder of course it was something he always saw with dread by travelling in this manner. But decided to take his heart in his teeth and be ready to go. Just in that moment Remus Lupin came in.

"Ah, Harry I was thinking that I shall find you here."

"Hello, sir, never thought that I will see you here." He replied glad to meet his teacher.

"I guess you were preparing to leave by Floo-Powder."

"Yeah, but I never was quit the best at this kind of things plus I never like this way of travelling."

"I can see this. You know I might have resigned but Dumbledore told me to at least accompany you back."

"Are you sure about this? Because I don't know if there is a full moon there or something."

"You don't need to worry; I had studied an astronomical map and right now there is no full moon there, plus going there before it opens wouldn't attract any attention."

"I told them that I shall arrive today they would open a bit later."

"In that case I believe we can go." Said Lupin and he took a hand of Floo-Powder and took Harry by the hand, he said the location exactly as it should be and they both disappeared in a great green fire.

Back at the farm it was 7:30, Bailey and Will had just woke up but it was very clear that both were still trying to come to their senses.

"You know I really wonder when Harry would arrive? School is now over. And he will try to come today." Said Will before Bailey get out a yawn.

"You don't need to worry. He should arrive if he pronounced correctly the destination." He said having some dread in the last words. "To be honest if I were in his place I would try not to use floo-powder."

"I just hope there wouldn't be something stupid happening." Will said before their cousin came out from the fireplace and hit himself against the sofa, this time waking the boys completely.

"Hey, Harry we were just talking about when you would arrive." Said Bailey and his cousin let out a groan.

"I...really...detest...Floo-Powder." He said before getting up on his feet shaking.

"By the way we are glad you arrived safely and pronounced the thing exactly." Bailey said awkward.

"I did not come alone." He said before another man came from the chimney but unlike the young wizard he managed to keep himself on his feet.

"Guys this is Remus Lupin he was my Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year."

"Oh nice to meet you Mr. Lupin." Will said shaking hands with the elderly man.

"Your cousin told me about you two. But I guess you are now the instructor here isn't it Will."

"You know my name."

"I can make the difference of both of you thanks to your cousin and I also saw pictures." He said before Bailey turned to the floor.

"Ahh, Harry by the way. I guess..."

"I know the deal. Give me the broom." He said and the boy went to the larder to get a broom and a dustman's shovel and his cousin started to clean all the ash on the floor till Bailey's parents came and noticed Remus and Harry.

"Remus, never thought I would see you again."

"Surprises never stop coming John." He said smiling.

"Yet, I never saw you so ragged before." Said Ava Mary.

"There were some issues I had been throw. It is very expected especially from one who had to deal with dark creatures and dark magic." He explained.

"You were the teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts for this year?" Bailey asked.

"I were unfortunately I had to resign due to several problems."

"Oh, that's too bad. From Harry's description you were much better than the previous one." Said Bailey.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you with that. But there had been some issues. However before leaving Dumbledore told me to bring Harry back here and from what I heard he isn't fond of Floo-Powder."

"Neither for us, especially with the scene of a green fire burning him out." Ava commented.

"I do admit that it isn't a very pleasant view for non-magical people." Commented Lupin. Just when Harry finished cleaning the ash.

"In any case we thank you that you brought him back." Said Ava Mary.

"No problem."

"If you want you can stay here today the 'flight' so to speak, I believe it was not very pleasant." Said Ava Mary.

"Maybe I shall but only until in the evening at 8 I have to leave. But I can of course go around."

"Very well." John said before looking at his watch.

"The riders will arrive after 9 o clock. In that time Harry hide your backpack in your room. After that you Bailey and Will can show him the surroundings."

"Yes uncle." He said.

"We are glad to meet you again Remus." He said while leaving with his wife to prepare for another day. Hedwig was in that moment at the window and when he saw his owner returning she immediately went into the air and went to the barn where the horses alongside Shep, Teeny Cubby and Angora were talking. She was already guessing the face Merlin will make on hearing that his owner had returned. She landed on her usual pole of the barn to tell the news.

"Good news guys. Harry has returned."

"He did!? At last." Said Merlin in excitement just as she expected.

"And he also came back with his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Lupin."

"He came with his teacher? I guess he got in trouble." Angora said with a smirk.

"He only brought him here Angora. He didn't come because he broke rules; you know he doesn't like floo-powder."

"Well at least Professor Lupin was a more competent teacher." Said Calypso smiling.

"Hope he will not try to ride on me." Murmured Chilly.

"He will not stay here for too long, before the sun settles he shall be back to Britain."

"And still I really wish to know how he is in reality." Said Scarlet before noticing the three boy's together with a man in a grey costume but having some scars on his face but aside from that he noticed a gentle smile.

"Well Merlin at last I returned." Harry said going towards his horse who neighed in total happiness. "And I believe we have a lot to catch up but with patience we will manage."

"If you do with breaks between exercises you will surely." Said Bailey.

"I believe your mother will be proud of you for having your own horse." Said Professor Lupin, patting the animal.

"You saw my mother riding?"

"At a practice yes. Equine creatures are real marvels both magical and non-magical." He said smiling. "Still I will not use a horsewhip like James did and broke his arm."

"Mother told us it was a more untenable one." Bailey said.

"It is not a good idea not even with Hippogriffs, Griffons and Pegasus. Why Hippogriffs could cut someone in two with their beak and claws and throw you down while flying as for Griffons the same and Pegasus they crush you on the ground." Said the teacher and the boys just returned to tender their horses but keeping everything the teacher said in mind.

The day was a very interesting one Lupin and Harry told them many interesting things to Bailey, Will, Sara, Molly and Noni of course they couldn't tell too much especially with Zoe and Chloe around they been told that he was actually his literature teacher, but when coast was clear they have many surprises of course they didn't mentioned too much about him been a werewolf or the things regarding the dementors it was also due to the fact that it was a busy day after the day was over and Professor Lupin left. The next day everyone went to see the stuff the wizard had brought from Hogsmead. It was amazing how much someone could put in a magical backpack especially no matter the size or quantity of the thing.

"Can't believe how much you have brought from that Village." Bailey commented helping the boy unpack witnessing how much stuff he had just brought. There were a bunch of sweets, juice alongside some magical fireworks and some other things.

"And this is yet nothing." He said now trying to get out his new broomstick.

"Hey, is that a new broomstick?"

"It's a Firebolt the latest model and the fastest."

"But what happened with your other broom?" Asked Sara, but the boy wasn't so keen on saying what happened.

"It was a nasty event that happened during the first match." Said Harry, biting his lips.

"Come on what could have happened?" Asked the Native American girl.

"During the first match against Huffelpuf my broom went into the Wimping Willow."

"Isn't that the tree that beats the people if they go near it?" Asked Bailey.

"Worst is when it gets hit by something." Harry said.

"But the only way it could go in there would be either losing control or" Alma made a pause to make an inquisitorial face "Falling from it."

"Have you fallen during the match?" Asked Will with suspicion.

"It wasn't my intention it was because Dementors attacked me during the match."

"You wrote to us about them but didn't give many details regarding them. Are they some sort of cops that you provoked or something? But of course I don't think you would do a thing that stupid." Bailey said.

"It's not something I wish to tell." He said with fear in his voice already feeling sick.

"You don't seem very fond of them but what is the problem?" Asked Molly.

"They attacked me more than once. First it was in the Hogwarts express when they were searching for Sirius, then at the quidditch match where they made me faint and fell from 30 meters into the air and when I tried to defend Sirius while he was attacked." This time horrifying everyone around him

"But how did they make you faint while 30 meters in the air?!" Asked Noni.

"They are not wizards. They are dark creatures that feed on the happiest, cheerful memories and feelings of people making them to relieve and be witness to the worst events of our lives. Living only sadness, despair and make us lose all hope. And this happens whenever one is nearby." Harry explained now scaring the girls.

"Why have they been employed for your school? Those things are nothing but monstros." Alma said shocked.

"Was it because that criminal?" Will asked.

"His name is Sirius Black and yes he is a wizard. But before you say something you must know that he was actually falsely accused for that murder. The guilty one was Peter Pettigrew who framed Sirius for that, and beyond that he escaped by turning himself into his animagus form of a rat and cut himself a finger so that people would think he was actually killed." He explained.

"So he is actually innocent but how did you come to know this?" Asked Bailey.

"I met him; he, professor Lupin and my father knew each other but aside from that Sirius is also my godfather." He said looking down in shame. "Unfortunately I wasn't able to help him too much, Pettigrew escaped again."

"We are sorry for your godfather." Sara said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I just hope there will be a way to help him one day to show his innocence. He did not deserved to be tormented by Dementors for 12 years in Azkaban."

"But how bad is Azkaban?" Bailey asked.

"Try to imagine a fortress located on an island in the middle of the ocean. Infested by Dementors. Hagrid was once sent there been also accused for something he hasn't done. Every day and night Dementors are in that prison guarding the convicts, there is no moment of joy, only despair and nightmare. Many go insane in a matter of weeks. Hagrid said that he prayed to die in his sleep so to escape the torment."

"Boy I guess Alcatraz was a five star hotel compared to Azkaban." Commented Bailey in total shock to what he had heard.

"Yeah, and to be honest I am terrified of them and I really don't want to talk anymore about them. Only thinking about them and it makes me sick. I only wish to no more have to see one."

"You don't need to worry you shall not see any dementor here. There are no criminals around." Will said in reassurance.

"Now how about we talk about something more enjoying like what wizard things have you brought." Said Bailey turning to the table, while Molly was looking in his backpack while the boy was presenting to them some of the objects.

"Those are wizard fireworks you put your wand on the fuse and you throw them in the air making small fireworks."

"Quite useful for birthday parties." Commented Sara.

"By the way the peppermint candies that clean your teeth were very popular at my dad's cabinet." Said Molly.

"Yet the candies that contain pepper were quit strong but not as strong as the potion for flue you sent for my mother. It was like drinking juice made from hot chili peppers." Commented Bailey.

"And those are not the last things I brought." Harry said.

"We can see that." Laugh Noni.

"And still what have you stuffed in this thing? The whole castle?" Commented Molly throwing a book she just pulled out.

"I didn't stuff the whole castle."

"And yet it might have been a great place for you to live. Lord of Magic!" She said tracking the boy's attention, how could she know if it wasn't for…..

"Bailey!"

"I haven't mentioned Molly in a weekend in Mai found your small box with coins under your bed."

"What how?!" Molly went to the bed and pulled out a small wooden chest made of oak with an insignia on it.

"You should find a better place to hide things. Instead of hiding them under your bed." Commented Molly with a smirk.

"Maybe, but just for you to know it's not something that big."

"You don't say it." Said the afro American rolling her eyes before opening the box and took a fist of galleons and silver sickles.

"Tell me who else in this room uses coins made of gold and silver?"

"That's the currency used by wizards in their world. Well that mainly in Europe but it is not as if I am changing over night with the knowledge that I have inherited a large fortune from my parents. And that is only a tiny part of if"

"How come?" Asked Nani.

"Well even thou I will become full wizard at the age of 17. I will inherit the fortune only at 20. What I have access is only my allowance for school and other stuff, and only to think that I know of it after starting to go to Hogwarts."

"But what is the fortune you have inherited?" Asked Molly although he didn't wanted to tell.

"I prefer not to tell." He said with a shaking voice.

"Come on now it isn't as if we will start to treat you differently from the first time we met you." Alma said.

"Ahhh, it's really hard to tell."

"Come on it isn't as if we will put you to kiss a Dementor if you tell us." Said Bailey.

"It is not something to joke."

"But what could be such a big deal." Sara asked.

"Ahh, try to imagine the fortunes of Chloe and Zoe and Sara combined alongside the richest person in three states here and multiply it five times." Immediately saying that and everyone got a face as if they saw their own fear in their own Bogart. Molly even dropped the coins on the floor.

"You are joking aren't you?" Asked Bailey but the wizard only shook his head in disapproval.

"I was ready to faint when I heard that at Gringots Wizard Bank."

"Harry with a fortune like this you are now the richest person at Horseland. Probably in several other states." Commented the tanned boy.

"If Chloe and Zoe will ever hear of this they will go over you like bees to the pollen." Commented Noni.

"And let us guess you also have some Wizard Noble Title?" Asked Molly.

"I'm barely the middle nobility."

"Middle?! You should be High Nobility. With a fortune like this you could buy Hogwarts and the Village of Hogsmead if you want." Commented Alma.

"Please let it be between us. I really don't want more to find out about this. Or talk about it."

"All right, but only for you to know: you are now the richest kid at Horseland." Said Sara.

"And would rather not brag around with those thing. At the moment I prefer some quit time, not to mention that I need to clear my head off from the Dementors."

"Don't need to say a second time." Will said. "By the way Uncle John told me that Professor Smith will come a bit later to talk to you."

"Do you know for what reason?"

"Maybe even here, wizards do talk about your godfather. Even thou he is actually innocent." Commented Nani. After hiding the magic stuff better in his room they all met outside for a new session of dressage. Unfortunately the twins couldn't come because of a preparation for a business meeting between her parents and one of the richest persons in two states. "What an irony since the richest person one could know is right here." Bailey had commented on that. After a session of dressage with Harry with Merlin were trying to imitate slowly what the others are doing in the opposite arena. After the exercises they set up to clean up the animals.

"You know we haven't managed to ask Mr. Lupin more yesterday. How were the lessons at Defense Against the Dart Arts this year?" Asked Sara.

"A lot better than the last year, he knew how to teach and how to prepare us. But sometimes he couldn't come to classes and in a way Professor Snape had to come." Harry said.

"Why did he skip classes, to fend off Dementors or other monsters or something like this?" Asked Bailey.

"You could say."

"I noticed he had bruises on his face is this teacher post dangerous?" Asked Noni.

"Well the main problem was more when full moon was approaching." Harry said.

"Why there were problems with full moon?" Asked Alma.

"Because….he….is a werewolf." Everyone turned to him.

"Werewolf?!" Neigh Scarlet.

"But he was a good teacher and wouldn't have hurt anyone. But during full moon he had to hide somewhere in an abandoned house in Hogseamd where people think it is haunted."

"That is a good thing." Bailey said.

"Yeah unfortunately he had to resign. Parents that hear that a werewolf is teaching their child isn't quit the best thing."

"They should have accepted him anyways. It isn't as if he would transform before the class and the children will have to run away. This subject isn't during the night." Sara commented.

"In a way with him everything was good."

"Still in your letters you told it was the Divinations teacher that was the problem. Sybille Trelawney. I guess?" Will intervened.

"Yeah Professor Trelawney likes to greet new students by predicting that they will die at the end of the school year because they have the image of the Grim. And she really does get carried."

"Wow, you had a normal teacher for one subject but a crazy one for the other." Bailey commented. "And who was the unlucky one?"

"You are looking at it." He said monotonous.

"You were supposed to be dead?" Asked Alma.

"And yet you are so much alive." Joked Molly.

"You don't have a clue how things were after that. Professor Trelawney started to go over me to predict the grim and some of my colleagues started to talk to me as if I was on my death bed." Harry commented.

"You should have chosen something else to learn instead of Divinations. It's a waste of time really amigo." Commented Alma.

"Even Hermione said that Alma. But I guess I will have to stick to it for now."

"Let us guess you predicted that you will have to do your homework starting from today before the Dog days come." Joked Bailey.

"That is something I decided to do indeed."

"And hope you will finish soon before the dog days it is said it will be much worst then the previous year." Smiled Will.

"I shall you don't need to worry Will. Plus it will be a good opportunity to start again my practices after I do my homework." He said.

"It is so wonderful to see friends so close and students so vigorous." A voice of an elderly man came from behind them it was Professor Smith always dressed in an elegant costume in retro style with his long moustache.

"Good day professor. I was told that you will come today."

"Glad to know." He said smirking.

"Still how come that we never hear or know when you will arrive but we only wake up with you are around." Commented Bailey.

"When you learn apparitions, one can appear in whatever place he want." Commented the elderly wizard before turning to the young one.

"So I see that you arrived without a problem."

"It's much easier when someone comes with me when travelling with Floo-Powder."

"I do admit that I hear many complaints regarding different wizard ways of travelling. Now to the subject I really am glad to see that you arrived safely especially with that escape from Azkaban. It seems that security was taken care of." Said the teacher in a calm tone.

"Sirius wasn't actually a criminal it was someone else that was believed to be dead. Peter Pettigrew. And no I am not lying I'm serious." He said pressing seeing him wanting to fetch his wand.

"For a moment there I believed you were under the Confundus charm." He said pulling his hand out from his sleeve. "Too bad the ministry accepted the Dementors to go there to find Sirius."

"And yet why did they had to send those Monstros to the school?" Commented Alma.

"Been the guards of Azkaban it was their job. But this agreement is as fragile as glass. I hope you hadn't entered into a conflict with them."

"I was attacked several times by Dementors. Good thing that they are far away in Azkaban and I wouldn't be seeing them here." Commented Harry thinking with dread about having to see one again.

"I can see that you are afraid of them and who wouldn't."

"Good thing they are not here I don't think I could imagine seeing one." Commented Molly.

"Dementors cannot be seen by non wizards. It is described in the book about monsters I bought before coming back." Harry explained.

"Well not exactly." Said Professor Smith and was met by glares from all the children.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Asked Will.

"Dementors are forbidden to be seen by Muggles. But the Muggles can see them if there is no mist around created by them if there are in large numbers or if they are inside a structure. Aside from that they could be seen and felt if close to the ground and close to the people." He explained.

"So there might be a possibility of seeing one? I wonder how they look like?" Said Bailey.

"Don't ask. Good thing they are only at Azkaban" Said his cousin with bitterness.

"They are not only at Azkaban." He turned to the teacher with a face of shock.

"How come?"

"The Magical Congress of the USA own at least two wizards prisons with Dementors one is in the most Northern tip of Alaska named the Frozen Soul in the Beaufort Sea another is touching the mainland on Icy Cape both are fortresses spelled for non wizard to see them. Both are plagued with Dementors. Even Canada has one in the northeast part of Ellesmere Island." He explained.

"Who had the idea of creating the prisons?" Asked Sara.

"Wizard society might be different but they are linked with the non wizards in terms of interior they been citizens of the state as well. In a Monarchy the King, Queen or Emperor alongside the Prime Minister know about the wizards. In Republics like the US the president and vice president and the Chief of Justice know about wizards and both societies must work together when there is a common ground."

"Maybe but who had this idea anyways of bringing Dementors here?" Asked Harry.

"Do any of you know about President Andrew Johnson?"

"He became president after Lincoln but he didn't want to change things he barely escaped impeachment by the congress." Said Molly while grooming Calypso.

"There is also another thing to know. He was a stern anti secessionist and wanted to deal more harsh with confederate sympathizers lucky for him the minister for magic in his term was one who was like him and propose to bring in the Dementors for the prisons. There were some wizards secessionist sympathizers few had joint the kuk kuks klan and the anti secessionists in the wizard congress went over zealot and convinced the president to sign an official document to let them in and they stayed up until this day." He explained only getting a glare of shock from Harry.

"I can't believe it."

"Yet I believe there is a price to keep them." Commented Sarah.

"Oh, you have no idea, miss. Whitney. The agreement is a fragile one and usually the presidents don't like them. Even the current minister of magic is reluctant about them. The main problem is the current Chief of Justice at the Supreme Court he considers them both a use for the state and a risk if they would rebel or throw them away. And to ensure their loyalty he accepted that they could be let loose during autumn and after violent activities of criminals and different criminal organizations in the country to put them on manhunt. With the supervision of the Aurors and this applies to both wizards and dangerous non wizard criminals alike."

"I do hope we will never have to encounter them." Harry whimpered.

"I will announce you if there would be a risk. We should be envious right now at the Russians if you tell me."

"What is about the Russians? Did they apply much worst?" Asked Bailey.

"While Russia was a monarchy none of the Tsars accepted the Dementors. Not even Lenin after the revolution and civil war but after Stalin took power he approved for a prison to be set in the isolated far north of the country on an island as well. Reason been the fact that many Russian wizards were great opposes to the regime especially during the terror and were more inclined to support the Tsar because at least they were let alone. However communist supporters were hired immediately and started to send them to the dementors. After the fall of the USSR the creatures remained but they are not allowed to leave the island unless there is great emergency." He explained and noticed the wizard student only get more and more frantic regarding them it was enough to deduce that he had too much bad experience with them.

"And I should rather stop telling anymore about them because it seems that it is too horrible to give more details." Said the teacher.

"Please." He begged with a trembling voice.

"Maybe you should take your cousin on a trip. It seems that the experience with those creatures really took a tall on him."

"Well we programmed a trip on this weekend with the horses." Said Noni seeing Harry who seemed to have a real pale face by thinking about the Dementors "I guess he really needs that."

"Who would not?"

"And yet their effect is so horrible?" Asked the Afro American.

"Don't even ask!" Commented Harry before the elderly wizard noticed his watch.

"I should go now; there will be a meeting that I will attend soon. We shall see later." He said and moved his cape over his head to disappear.

"I don't think I want to travel this way." Commented Alma.

"After I finish my work around I will go and do my homework to think of something else." Harry said and all went to the stables leaving the horses and other animals alone.

"Poor Harry, I can't believe he had to live around those monsters for several months." Said Scarlet.

"You have to think that twice he was attacked by an army of dementors." Commented Hedwig.

"I do am glad that he escaped all of them." Said Merlin.

"He escaped with his life, but I guess that the creatures took a big toll on him." Commented Aztec.

"I really wish to not be in his place. I guess it is terrifying to be surrounded by those monsters." Said Cubby fearfully.

"Worst still he doesn't know what kind of teacher he will have next year. Professor Lupin might have been a werewolf but at least he knew his job." Commented Hedwig.

"They shall see their mistake if they wake up with an evil wizard at Hogwarts to teach them AGAIN." Commented Angora.

"Sometimes the Wizard World is full of unwanted things." Commented Shep.

After the children made their job around and a light lunch Harry went to his room and started to do part of his homeworks. All were amazed by the fact that they were helping a wizard doing his things for school. A long homework was the one at Transfigurations making two essays about turning a thing into a rabbit and the other into a small dragon. It was the longest homework but it was finished in 2 hours. The one at Care for Magical Creatures was dull when in came to flobberworms but more exciting about the fire Salamanders it was however a very easy homework while the one at History of Magic was as dull as ever about medieval wizards however they got a little appetite for peppermint candies that cools them. "Professor Binns surely is the dullest teacher in the entire history of the school. I though the subject will be more interesting." Commented Bailey. The last one finished in that day was at DADA which was the coolest about regarding creatures of the night. But when they come to the potion essay things were totally out of hand.

"This one will take you the whole week till you finish it." Commented Molly seeing what the essay at Potions was about.

"I will try to manage it. Tomorrow I will do what I have in the books and probably go to Lewis alley to the library to finish it." Harry said now feeling much better no more thinking about the creatures.

"And I thought that the one at Professor McGonagall was long but this one at Snape it is probably the hardest you ever had." Said Bailey.

"Well it seems that I shall have a lot to do after the trip in the next weekend."

"It will be no problem; you can take your time but as advice better be finished before the Dog Days." Said Will.

"I will do my best till then. Now I should do the homework for the other subjects. And I think I know which one." He said and pulled out a Crystal Ball it meant only one thing Divinations and Alma really detested it.

"Oh, Dio you can't be serious!" She said.

"Sorry Alma." He said putting the Crystal Ball on the table and the other stuff for it. "I really appreciate your help, but I guess for now I will have to…'go and see the future for myself'."

"Are you sure you don't need any help. Divinations surely is something difficult." Said Sara.

"If it doesn't work I will call you when you come back tomorrow."

"Mi consejo, do at something else. Like I said it will be a waste of time to stare in a Crystal Ball." Commented Alma.

"Well Alma the sun is settling and we can say that it will do for now since the day is almost over." Harry said knowing that the Mexican will somehow accept this.

"Now for that we can agree. See you tomorrow then." Said Noni before each of them started to leave.

"Have a good trip into 'the future' if you have the 'inner eye'" Said Sara.

"I hope." He said monotonous.

"And good luck with the rest of the homework Lord of Magic." Said Molley joking.

"One thing thou, please don't stay all night only to stare at the globe." Said Alma with begging eyes.

"I shall try to do my best." He said before the girls left to go home. After the girls left Harry started to look into the Crystal Ball but only saw mist for the first 5 minutes. His cousins went to talk with John and Ava Mary before feeding their horses and went for dinner. But it didn't take them too long to see that the wizard wasn't around.

"Where is your cousin?" John asked.

"I guess he is still trying to do his homework at Divinations." Explained Bailey.

"Looking at a Crystal Ball isn't a productive activity like the other subjects from what I imagine." Commented his father.

"We know but at least we helped him with the others, we agreed that it is much better to try divinations in the evening then looking the whole day in an empty ball to see a blurry image when it appears." Said Will.

"I usually don't say anything when it comes to school things. But I just hope he will not stay up all night to stare into an empty ball." Commented Ava Mary.

 _The next day_

The sun had risen up over the ranch everyone was ready to start their activity all except one specific wizard who was still in his room. Bailey when he noticed he was missing he went to his room.

"Harry, are you still asleep?" He asked after receiving no response except a groan Bailey entered and found a half dead wizard that was barely managing to keep his eyes open at his table.

"You stayed up night almost all night. Didn't you?" He asked and he leaned his head in approval.

"Did you at least saw 'The Future' in your crystal ball."

"See for yourself." He said with a large yawn his cousin went to read a list of what he might have seen in the future.

"Sara will work a lot and will win first place a future racing competition. Alma will get on the first places for a cross country. Molly will win a dressage contest alongside Zoe and Chloe and Nani first place obstacle race. Those are great news why don't you write them on your homework." He explained with a smile.

"They are not good for the teacher." He said with a groan before Will joint the group.

"Professor Trelawney likes tragedy and more apocalyptic predictions I just told you how Divinations were this year."

"Alma really was right regarding this subject." Bailey commented.

"We shall talk later on how to deal with this. The girls will soon arrive and in this case maybe they shall help you somehow to please miss. Trelawney." Will commented.

"By the way did you got any sleep."

"I fell asleep at 3 in the morning I think."

"Surely you did, let's go and do our job and maybe the girl will help you with the homework when they arrive." Said Will.

"Of course I believe Alma might scowl you for choosing divinations." Said Bailey before all three left the room. Before anyone would arrive they had to water and feed the horses before everyone arrived and started to the practice dressage, Chloe noticed that Harry didn't get much sleep during the night and wondered for what reason while Alma already knew.

"Hei, Bailey why is your cousin so sleepy today?" Asked Chloe.

"Let's just say that he didn't had quit a good night." He said. After dressage each went on their own. Harry went back to his room Molly, Alma and Nani went after him.

"I guess that you didn't manage to find a good enough prophecy for miss. Trelawney." Commented Alma.

"Not even close for what she wants."

"What kind of prophecy would she want?" Asked Noni.

"She is more with shocking, tragic, apocalyptic."

"Santa Maria, like some of the sectarian groups, I though only they were with those things. Of course they are charlatans." Commented Alma.

"Let me guess you didn't saw any of what she might get satisfied."

"Yeah."

"Well, in that case invent some it's not hard to invent some prophecy." Said Molly.

"I know and I guess that Hermione will not like that."

"Maybe, but someone who hasn't got a big 'inner eye' would have to do, although I really didn't like this subject." Commented Alma.

"All right let's do it." The Afro American then went to see in his globe only to be met by a great mist and immediately gave in.

"Here is one; I shall have to fight a big aggressive beast." Molly said.

"Do you know what kind?"

"Just write it down." She said and the boy obeyed.

"Oh, here is another: you will be dragged in a competition you don't want to be and shouldn't be." Said Alma and Harry wrote it down a parchment.

"And here is another one, without knowing there will be a follower of evil the next year." Said Molly.

"You are saying that because of Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"How many followers are there, that want you to be dead?" She said and he wrote it down.

"I think I also have one; your friends will be kidnapped and you will have to save them." Nani said.

"Wonderful."

"And the cherry on the cupcake you will have to face an old enemy. And I mean a school enemy, not a full grown mad wizard." Said Molly.

"Oh, like…."

"Not You-Know-Who. You surely don't have all admirers at Hogwarts but it will be without the last part because someone could never know." Commented Molly.

"As if there would be a possibility of knowing if that would happen." Alma said before taking a candy from the table not knowing it was magical.

"Hum!" She said placing her hands on her mouth.

"Alma, are you all right?" Asked Molly before the Hispanic girl made a roar of a panther before placing both hands on her mouth.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Asked Molly amazed.

"No lo se!"

"It's because of the candies." Harry said taking the box with animal shape jellies.

"Each one if eaten will make the one who eats it make the sound of an animal." He explained and gave Molly a lion shape jelly who once chewed it made her to make a terrifying sound of the wild beast. "Wow, it's a pretty strange experience." She said.

"Let me try one." Said Nani and Harry gave her one eagle shaped and she immediately made a sound of an eagle. "It is as if you sense the animal inside that wants to get outside."

"Those are the weirdest sweets I ever tasted." Said Molly.

"At least they are not acid beans that make a hole in your tongue." Harry said.

"Wizards make beans with acid?"

"For pranks I guess but at the Honeydukes shop there were all kinds of stuff and I don't you would have like acid beans or sweets in the shape of cockroaches."

"No Gracias." Commented Alma.

"I more like every flavor beans and pepper beans then acid or wizard sweets in the shape of bugs. I don't want to know what taste they might have." Said Molly.

"I guess in the magic world you can expect no limitations in many cases." Said Noni.

"Indeed, but for now it shall do." He said before other 2 "prophecies" were mentioned after. Later that day before everyone would leave Harry managed to finish his other homework. After two days before they have to go on the trip Harry had to go to the city to finish the potion homework and to buy two new healing potions asked by his aunt. Even thou she preferred caution when it came to magic she would accept healing potions while her husband went to get some supplies. While he was away however two girls decided to meddle a bit in his stuff, again.

"You know Zoe even thou he seems sometimes a bit strange I don't think there is something we should worry so much." Said Chloe.

"Maybe, but I want to beat him when we will tell scary stories again in this trip." Said her sister entering his room.

"Here is what we do we find something in his books regarding mythical creatures and use and make it a story. It will not be hard."

"If we find his books." Commented Chloe and they went to look in his wardrobes but found no book they wanted but only before turning away he noticed a book on his table with a book mark on a page. Zoe opened without any reservation and looked into it was about a flying black hooded creature that by the description and what could do was able to scare everyone out.

"Hmm, this would do perfect." Zoe said with a mischievous smile.

Author's note: PLEASE LET MORE REVIEWS.

I really want to hear more opinions on my stories to improve them if necessary.


	16. Chapter 15 Camping Trip

_Day of the trip._

All three boys and the girls were just finishing setting up for the trip. Will shall have the first aid kit, waki talkies, emergency phone and other supplies. Harry got his wand to fend off aggressive animals, plus two healing potions alongside the dishes they will use for cooking in the camping trip with the horses alongside part of the supplies not to mention the magical map made with professor Lupin while the others were carrying the other supplies.

"All right everything is set." Commented Bailey.

"All supplies are here and we are ready to go." Said Sara before everyone mounted up and took to the forest. The three boys were ahead of the group.

"Hope we will not get lost or something like this the spot that we found is quit deep in the forest." Commented Bailey.

"You know before Professor Lupin had to leave we made something that would surely be of use here." Said Harry pulling out a great piece or parchment and gave it to Will.

"But it's Blank." He said opening it.

"Not exactly." Harry said putting out his wand from his sleeve and touched it.

" _I am in for a race and the best path let me know of it._ " He said and out of a sudden appeared lines and images that could only be Horseland and everything around.

"Wow, a magical map. But we already have our own." Said Bailey before noticing moving points right next their names.

"Wait, this map shows..."

"Everything and everyone, at every moment of everyday it shows even the horses and the riders where they are."

"Ingenious, this way we shall know when one is separated from the group or to find lost horses." Will said. "But how we will make it disappear? I do think many would ask questions if they see this map." Will said.

" _Finish line reached._ " Said Harry and hit it with his wand gently and everything started to disappear.

"We should note how to open it and how to deactivate it. And maybe let it open while hiding it to don't cause suspicion." Said Bailey before Sara came hearing what was going on.

"Hey how about a race if that is the password for opening the magic map." Said Sara with mischief.

"You are in." Said Harry.

"Let's see what you can do wizard." Said Sara before shouting to the others. "Last one will go after firewood." She said and went to full gallop with Scarlet.

"Hey, not fair." Said Zoe before everyone went after her till they reached the camping spot the last one unfortunately was Harry he will have to go after firewood. He placed however his wand in his backpack to don't confuse it with a stick and of course take bring water, after starting the fire and setting up camp they all went to walk around till the sun started to settle. When they came back they started to tell scary stories, Will was first but after him came Bailey, Molly and Sara. However Harry's story with students on a trip with their teacher that was a werewolf was the most terrifying especially the part with the teacher of transforming in front of the students and each having to run but he made sure it was with a good ending.

"I guess we will always have stories regarding some mythical creatures or monsters." Commented Bailey captivated by the story.

"I still can't imagine how you manage to include a mythical creature out of a book describing them." Said Zoe.

"Let's just say that I started to practice a bit."

"Not bad I could say." Will said thinking that he described the situation a bit differently from the real deal with professor Lupin.

"And who is next." Asked Harry.

"I am." Said Zoe with an air of superiority. "And I have a story that would certainly make some of us unable to sleep for a time.

"Really? What is about?" Asked Chloe.

"It is one that might not be for some of your likings. That would surely make you to run." She said while Molly rolled her eyes that she might be overreacting.

"Don't say it is about a bad hair day." She joked.

"Not at all."

"Than what is about?" Asked Harry drinking some water from his flask.

"Have you ever heard of...DEMENTORS?" On hearing the word the wizard almost chock himself with the water while the others just got shocked.

"Ah Zoe, are you sure you want to tell a scary story?" Intervened the tanned boy with a stressed voice now trying to save his cousin from thinking about them.

"Of course I do your cousin isn't the only one with stories regarding mythical monsters."

"Well it's just that some might get more scared then others. Probably it will be a real scary story."

"How would you know?" Asked her sister.

"Well..." Sara tried to intervene.

"Wait, let her tell the story." Harry said not wanting the twins to get suspicious again while the others were looking at him with a face that asked why. "Zoe, I really am excited to hear it. I believe that it will be so good that after that one of us will not be able to rest this night." He said trying to look as excited as possible although it was the total opposite. And Will just caught him by his sleeve.

"What are you thinking; you know you are afraid of them." Will whispered.

"I know but we must let her tell the story otherwise she might think either we hide something or we are not fair to her."

"If she read about them from the book about creatures it will be a problem." Bailey whispered.

"It's not the first time I am thinking about them don't worry." He said before turning to the girl.

"Come on Zoe tell us." he said with a stressed smile.

"All right; During a night, like this there were some teens like us going on a camping trip. They thought that it will be a pleasant night in the forest and they prepared everything. But out of a sudden the air started to get colder as if it was winter even the water in a flask had frozen solid no one knew what was going on. They realised that the cold was coming from a specific place behind a bush that was emanating a strange mist that was coming to them. One of the boys went to the bush and behind it she saw an entity with a black ragged clock with a hood covering his face." She went on with the story and in a way she managed to rather terrify everyone around, Harry never left details and never wanted to tell about how those creatures looked like and how their effect was and they now knew what the reason was for it. The most affected from the group was exactly the wizard who had to battle them at Hogwarts during that year only thinking about them and remembering their effect was getting him to feel sick and weak as if one had attacked him also he was imagining himself to be the boy chased by them.

"The Dementor had the poor boy and the freezing air around was starting to get go inside and was feeling as if he was freezing from inside out and then he lost his site everything went dark. The next his friends tried to look for him but from that night he was never seen again." She said in a gloomy tone.

"Wow this one now exceeds every single one we had just told." Commented Chloe with a trembling voice, never thinking her sister would come up with something like this. She hasn't saw what creature read in that book but it got her as well.

"Agreed, I never thought of something like this." Bailey said knowing everything was actually reality.

"Excuse me a little." Harry said with a heavy voice going to the stream to wash his face. Noni already knowing what the problem was and went after him Chloe stayed behind but in a way she knew it was because of the story but she couldn't understand the problem with those creatures and why it scared him so much. Harry was rather more splashing himself with water trying to forget everything he even placed his head in the water that was streaming, by his behaviour one could think he was rather trying to drawn himself.

"Harry." Noni called him right after he got his head out from the water and when she saw his face it was as pale as snow with a look of total terror as if he was the boy caught by the Dementor.

"I don't think I have to say a word." He said with a weak voice.

"Words are nothing compared to someone's experience with such a horror." She said in a kindly placing her right hand on his face to comfort him before both leaned on the ground with him breathing heavily.

"I can't believe still that such creatures could be so, you know." She said.

"No one can understand this until you experience them first hand. It is good that none of you had to meet them."

"But what is the thing that affects you so greatly when you are near them?"

"I have to be witness to the death of both my parents at the hands of Voldemort. I hear my mother begging for mercy and get none." He said on the brink of crying, Noni immediately went to place both her hands around his body in a big hug. "I am really sorry for having to witness this."

"The greatest fear that I also have is losing the family and the friends I now have either to dementors that could attack or to be killed by something."

"Harry, please remember one thing no matter what happens we will always be close to you and remember you are a loyal, good and kind person whenever you have the chance of defending others you will despite the circumstances." She said looking in his eyes.

"If we would be attacked by the dementors. Think what would you do?"

"I would try to defend you." He said.

"Everyone has a fear but the important thing is to know when to fight and conquer it." She said holding his hands.

"I do admit that I tried everything possible to stop the Dementors when they attacked Sirius. And I admit that I would do it again, for the good of everyone." He said now coming back to normal. "Noni, thank you." He immediately took to embrace her for helping him and she returned the gesture.

"You are welcome." She said giving him a kiss on his forehead "Let's go back to the others. Hope you will manage to sleep after this."

"I will try but I can't guaranty however."

"Try only to think of something beautiful like the fields and the lakes everything could help." She said.

"You know when you do this sometimes I believe you have the wisdom of the ancient chiefs." He said with a small smile making her to giggle.

"No, no, this is what a friend would do when someone needs help. I might not be a witch but I do know how to make my friends feel better after something like this." She said taking him by the hand and went back to the others. The wizard went back between his cousins and Noni to the girls.

"I guess you got scared to death from what I can tell." Said Chloe.

"Yeah, sorry for that but this really got me."

"I saw that and Bailey told me to add something." Zoe said.

"What exactly?"

"Well let's just say that after they have searched for him in the forest they found their friend in the car. It seems he and his brothers made a joke to scare his friends."

"That is a really good ending." He said smiling.

"And yet you should have seen your faces. It was like you have seen a ghost. I never thought you would get scared that much." She said laughing at him.

"Would you laugh so hard if you would have to see one?" Asked Bailey with a smirk.

"Why, they are just a myth." Zoe said before yawning. "Well I think I shall go to sleep. See you tomorrow." Both the twins went back into their tent before the wizard extinguished the fire.

"We really need to find better hiding places for your magic books. Can't believe Zoe found the book about creatures of the night and she opened just at the chapter about Dementors." Said Molly.

"Still what she told us was exactly the description about them?" Asked Bailey.

"Unfortunately yes." He said feeling a knock in his neck. "The book doesn't describe them in much detail their appearances but I can tell you it is better words then to see the real thing."

"Guess you wouldn't manage to get much sleep after having to remember them." Argued Will.

"Noni told me to try to think of something beautiful. I will try that and again let's not talk about this stuff again. I really don't need to dream of me been surrounded on all sides by hundreds of dementors like at quiddith and when I was saving Sirius." Harry said.

"No need to say that twice. Not even Chloe could have imagined such a story or such a creature." Said Sara before she went in her tent and the others followed. Of course Zoe story that included Dementors had said its name during that night Harry of course tried to imagine everything that was the total opposite whenever he started to imagine black hoods around him, it work till he had to wake up. He went out from the tent to look around but saw no one around.

"Guess I woke up earlier than the rest. I shall wait till the others wake up as well." He said to himself taking his charms book from his backpack to read till he hears movement. He immediately put the book back and get out of his tent to see Bailey tending Aztec.

"Hey slept well?" Asked Bailey going near him.

"Somehow I managed but, I still remembered the dementors surrounding me and grabbing me with their grey big hands. I don't need to tell much." Said the wizard remembering.

"Then I shall not ask for more details on how they look."

"Better forget them completely Bailey, please for your own good." He said begging them and getting Merlin near the stream to drink. Both waited till everyone got up and started to go on with their activity of course it was only one night but the trip back went without any problems. And when they arrived Will got some news of a new competition in Louisiana where they had been qualified, the program for the new training was set for tomorrow and in a way Will had placed everyone to where they will be qualified.

"I can't believe we shall compete again in Louisiana." Sara said.

"I really want to see the French quarter again I need to get a new pair of boots to ride." Said Chloe grooming Chilly.

"By the way I guess there would be more stuff to see this time." Said Alma turning her gaze to the wizard, which was in his private session of dressage.

"We have to ask him after the competition to show us some wizard places." Whispered Molly to Alma.

"Some of the girls might want now to go to some wizard places in Louisiana. We can try to go to the sweet shop where we went in the day after we visited the magic school there." Will said directing him.

"It will not be a problem I will take 15 gold coins with me and at least 35 silver when we leave."

"But could we please not go to the institute, I don't think I want ghosts to pass threw me again." Said Bailey.

"We will not have to go there. We shall tell them the situation." Said Harry. "Beside I guess they wouldn't want to enter in a place where the secretary is a vampire or there is a werewolf in the attic."

"Not to mention the place been the centre of the ghost council for the entire state." Reminded Bailey.

"With that they will surely not go. So we will be only for the sweet shop." Mentioned Will while continuing with the practice after that came some exercises with cross-country from what seemed the magic in him was making both him and Merlin to jump the obstacles perfectly since the magic was acting as a support, it operated with the mind when he wanted something.


	17. Chapter 16 Competition, magic sweets

_Competition with Magic Sweets_

The first week was mainly with training sessions for everyone and somehow surprisingly the wizard started to notice what was happening to everyone, it seemed that what he saw that day in his magic globe started to come true; Sara working so hard that she started to sweat and so and of course other things. One major change was the fact that he at last was accepted in the team as a substitute, Will alongside Bailey's parents had evaluated him and from what it seemed he managed to catch up from behind a lot and it was good to be a substitute if one wasn't able to participate.

"I hope we will manage to win the contest. We have been practicing for 10 days now." Said Zoe.

"And you will still have to learn there are four more days before we have to leave." Said Harry giving throwing a water flask to her.

"We are glad that you managed to catch up. Becoming a substitute isn't a small matter if I could say so."

"What can we say we are trying to learn fast, right boy." He said patting his horse and he responded cheerfully with a neigh.

"Of course you will not have to substitute me because I shall not miss this occasion."

"Did you or Chloe ever miss an occasion like this? I really doubt that, you two are too stubborn to let down and miss it."

"And don't you forget that." Harry turned away from Zoe to turn back to his work.

"By the way did you have any problem with your old hooded friends?" She said jokingly, Harry knew what all was about but decided to ignore this and went near Alma and Molly.

"She mentioned the Dementors again doesn't she?" Asked Alma unimpressed while the wizard only shook his head, ever since the event with the story Zoe realised that he had a great fear for those creatures but she didn't knew the reason so she was sometimes playing with this mainly as a joke but not very often this was only the third time in two weeks she mentioned them.

"I really wish to know what she would think if she will see a real one." Said Molly grooming Calypso.

"Let her joke with that it's not a problem really. Plus it's not the biggest problem that we should worry right now." He said taking a water flask to drink himself. "But I guess it will be a problem when the dog days would come to Horseland. I can barely stand the heat already."

"I know what you say and unfortunately yesterday night was the last time it rained, from now on there will be only a boiling sun amigo." Said Alma, whipping her sweat from the forehead.

"I believe you can't do some magic to a little cool the things up?" Asked Molly.

"I am afraid I can do only on a smaller scale. I can't do this for the whole place." Said Harry.

"Too bad it would have really been of great help." Commented Molly while the three of them tied their horses to the fence before going in the barn to start to clean the stalls.

"I do hope it will not be as hot like the last summer." Said Calypso to the other three horses.

"I know it was horrible. That time you could barely concentrate on something." Commented the black mustang.

"Good thing that it shall only start only when we came back from New Orleans." Commented Button.

"Can't agree more."

The entire team departed in that Saturday to go to New Orleans with the train the horses been in the last wagon for animals while they were in the next one. The road took them 14 hours, they were greeted by the riding Academy of Louisiana, one of the biggest in the South with a lot of space for guests and their horses. The guest's house has a lot of rooms and has 4 floors with a total of 10 rooms each that could house 4 people in each one. The girls stay in 2 separate rooms while the boys stay in one room. Each went out to bed as soon as they arrived; they had to wake up 7 o clock while the competition starts at 12. That night of course Harry though a lot of what awaits the next day, he knew that he might not participate but he shall one day sooner or later.

The next day everything was already prepared for the competition Harry and his cousins already went to the arena to see how things were going on. Surprisingly Harry remembered some scenes that he saw in his Crystal Ball it seems he saw how this competition will be won by them.

"I guess everything had been prepared already. The only thing to do is for the competition to start." Will said looking at the obstacles.

"By the way? What you have seen in your globe was exactly this competition or another." Asked Bailey.

"I'm not too certain to be honest. It is a possibility; however one rule at Divination is that some things are not precisely what they could appear to be." Harry said.

"It is a good thing that we haven't told the girls about your vision on their successes. They might have not trained for this competition thinking that they would win without much practice." Said Bailey.

"You told me that it happened once and don't worry. If today what I saw becomes reality I shall tell them." He said before Will noticed a girl coming and guided his other cousins somewhere where they wouldn't be seen.

"Will what's going on?" Asked the wizard before pointing him to a blond girl with a pink riding outfit tending to a white horse with the name Kisses.

"That girl is Talia Bentley. Premier show jumper at Stanhope Academy she is not a person you want to be around with."

"I know Stanhope is our rival but what is the problem with her?"

"She is somehow the Muggle female homologue of Draco. But much worst, she is very competitive and cold. She and Alma are arch enemies."

"A month before you came back, there was a competition between Stanhope and another riding school. At the other one there was a boy named Ben Li whom by what was discovered one of her colleagues had sabotaged him by untying his saddle and falling after jumping the last obstacle." Explained Bailey.

"So do you think there could be sabotage or cheating?" He asked.

"It is a possibility." Will said.

"Who was the one that made the sabotage?" He asked and Bailey made a sign to another girl dressed in grey with white face black short hair that came after Talia.

"Her name is Britney Cray. She is known to want to win first place and assert herself, however she was disqualified after that but. She might try again."

"Do you want me to keep an eye on her then?"

"Try to see if she gives her horse something that could be a drug but without making you noticed."

"I will do my best to see if I can find something." He said before leaving for the dining room, after a light breakfast some went on to practice a little before the competition started. When the time came they all went in for the competition, during the first round it was dressage and show jumping and from what could be said for the wizard it was as if he was seeing again the events he once saw in his crystal ball. Alma was between the first at show jumping alongside Chloe, while Zoe and Noni got first place at dressage. And in a way Harry noticed during the competition the sheer animosity between Alma and Talia. 'It's no wonder especially with this kind of behaviour Talia has.' He thought to himself when he kept his eyes on the other competitor that was under suspicion of cheating but somehow it didn't seem much for him to be cheating. At the first break he went to the stables to see how things were for the others.

"Well it seems that the first round was successful." He said to the group.

"That for now, but who know how things will be all are very competitive and none will give up." Said Chloe.

"I can see very clearly that. I really do wish to see how the other challenges will be."

"The last one will be a race and I shall go for that." Said Sara.

"I can already guess that you will get first place." He said with a smirk not wanting to tell about his vision, after they left he went to Merlin to tender him right in that moment Britney came in and he tried to make his owner to turn around.

"Oh boy what is going on?" He asked before the horse made a gesture with his head turn his attention to the girl and he immediately went behind to hide himself from her view while watching her closely. She met Talia at the middle of the stables.

"Ah, at last you have came Britney." She said in an arrogant tone. "Did you got what I ask you?"

"I did." Said pulling out a red package the shape of a baton with some round white sugar pills for horses, the boy knew that they were probably drugs.

"Excellent remember to give 3 pills to black Arabian from Horseland. If we lose the race Stanhope Academy will be on second place and we can't accept that." She said sharply.

"But don't you think it will land us in trouble? I mean I don't want to make something that could hurt other competitors not since what happened last time when Raven asked me to sabotage the saddle." She said.

"You just do what we say I don't want to lose before Horseland again, especially with that pesky Hispanic girl."

"I don't believe it is her fault because she could beat you at show jumping. Isn't enough that we got first together with them. Plus the horses are too exhausted to go on. Does winning should be everything by the way." She asked.

"Of course it must and don't you forget that. Now go and do your job when the time comes I will announce the jury to check the horses for Drugs before the race." She said before leaving while the girl remained with the package looking at it with a great sense of dread and concern. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself in desperation. Harry felt sorry for the poor girl; he knew it wasn't her fault for having to do that but what he could do to help. Eventually the girl relented and with a heavy heart went nearby the Arabian and Harry knew what to do.

"An impressive horse, don't you think?" He said to the girl tracking her attention.

"Sure a fine species of Arabian." He said trying to look innocent. "Does it belong to you?"

"Oh, indeed I am very proud with it. We have won lots of competitions together." He said and Scarlet turned to Merlin.

"What is he doing?"

"You don't need to worry, he knows what to do."

"He is trying to stop her from doing a great mistake." Reassure Button.

"I was wondering if I could give her some sugar pills for horses, they have a great mint flavour." She said opening the package but the boy went between her and the horse.

"I am afraid it is not possible, she only takes treats from her owner alone she doesn't trust other people to give her treats. She takes only from me." He said with a smile to her.

"Oh!" She exclaimed not knowing what to do. "Can you then give her on my behalf?"

"Sure but at this time of the day she prefers fruits not candies she is very stubborn when and what she wants to eat."

"Is that always?" She asked confused.

"Oh, you have no idea she is a nightmare with her diet I can tell you, if I mess up she would be very stubborn at listening to me." He said.

"W-well then m-maybe later? Before the race?" She asked.

"Sure." She gave to Harry 3 pills before he asked.

"By the way the girl that was with you, which just left while I entered. Was she a friend?"

"Not actually Talia is one of the most competitive girls at Stanhope as many others are. How to say nicely she alongside many think about winning only and they don't quit care about horses and this is something I always resented." She explained.

"I see."

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Sure."

"At one competition with Equis riding school, there was a boy named Ben Li expert at cross country. There was a competitive girl named Raven who wanted to beat him at all costs and wanted me to sabotage him by weakening the tie on his saddle. I did not want to do that but he forced me and I did it, and he fell after he jumped the last obstacle. I was so ashamed for what I did."

"I see but did he promise you something if you do that?"

"I told him that I needed to buy myself some new riding boots and he gave me money for them but even with that I never was satisfied at what I did and Talia she simply forced me to do it because she would give me lessons to become better at dressage." She said shedding a tear from her brown eyes.

"Listen I know very well how it is to be harassed, at an old school I had a bully that harassed me always for not doing things he wanted. But you must not give course to what they want especially if they are people who want to use you there is simply no point in doing things that would hurt others and you know of this." He explained.

"I know but, do I have a choice?" She asked.

"There is always a choice you must only have courage to do what is the right thing to do. And I know you can" He said and he received a smile from the girl before she saw someone coming and had to go, Harry turned around to see Sara together with Alma.

"Hey Harry, who was that girl." Asked the blond girl.

"I need to tell you something." He started to explain everything that was going on with Britney and what Talia had planned during that discussion he showed them the 3 pills that Alma immediately recognised to be some drugs during the discussion Bailey and Molly also arrived to hear what had happened.

"It is a good thing that you stayed here on watch. Otherwise we might have been disqualified by the jury thinking we have drugged our horses." Said Bailey.

"Yet I do apologise for Britney it isn't her intent to cheat but it seems she was forced into doing it."

"We know, problem is what can we do right now. The jury would order a medical control on horses to check for drugs when the race comes. What should we do if Talia finds out that Britney didn't succeed?" Asked Molly.

"I managed to fool her to think that Scarlet is my horse. However it is only a matter of time before she realises that it was trick."

"Until the race comes I will stay and watch over Scarlet and if she comes back I think I will have to tell her Merlin is my horse after the anti-drug checking." Said Sara.

"It will not be necessary Britney right now participates at a cross country race. Which will end in 5 minutes, afterwards the antidrug checking will start." Said Bailey looking at his watch.

"Talia already denounced about a horse been drugged. The checking will start very soon, so until they finish we will have to stay and wait." Said Alma.

"And see the outcome. Let's just hope that after this everything will end fine." Harry said. The checking on drugs came very quickly and luckily there wasn't a single case of a horse been drugged but all passed with flying colours the pills been thrown in the garbage. After the race had been announced Sara prepared Scarlet to go the group met at the entrance.

"Well we can consider ourselves lucky for preventing sabotage." Commented Harry.

"Yeah now it is the time for us to go." Said Bailey before noticing Britney coming to Harry, probably to apologise about tricking him for the drug.

"Hey listen before you go I have to tell you." She started but the boy shushed her.

"I already know about the drugs. And I understand that you had been forced to do it. I listened to the conversation you had with Talia regarding it." The boy said before the girl noticed another one on the Arabian.

"Am, why is she on your horse?"

"Scarlet is not actually my horse it is Sara's I had to tell you she is mine in order to stop you from doing it. I am just subsides if someone isn't able to ride."

"And don't worry I already know how things are. He told us." Sara said smiling to the girl.

"Listen I really am sorry for what I was about to do, but unfortunately the people at Stanhope are not quit the best people you want to know."

"We already know that mi Amiga." Said Alma.

"Problem is what I could do now. Talia will not like the fact that I didn't do what she wanted. I knew that what she asked was wrong but what can I do."

"What can you do is only the thing that you know is the right to do." Said Sara but the girl only turned to the ground.

"We can see that you are afraid but what is important is that if you don't do what should be done you will only feel guilt for doing the dirty work of others. And I doubt you want that." Commented Harry and out of a sudden the girl got a sterner face.

"You are right. I know what it should be done." She said before leaving. "By the way, good luck." She said turning to Sara.

"Thanks." All the teams went to the starting point there were a total of 8 riders when the shot signalling the start was fired all went to full gallop. There were 6 rounds to go around and Sara was however far back at the first two rounds but little by little she was gaining ground due to other horses been exhausted her friends were watching from the tribune how things were going and noticed that he was gaining ground.

"Things are going fine now." Commented Harry.

"Sara took a calculated decision. For taking a moderate pace at the start the other competitors are losing ground." Commented Zoe.

"Yet there are still three rounds to go." Said Noni looking with great attention, another round Sara had gained ground and at the last one she was near the competitor from Stanhope. Everyone was praying for their friend to win and just then when it was near the finish line the horses were so close that no one knew which one managed to pass first.

 _Oh they were very close to one another we need to wait for the pictures to be shown._ Heard the commentator at the microphone and all turned to the big screen and when the picture came they saw.

 _Amazing ladies and gentleman it seems Mrs. Whitney managed to pass on a 4 inch pace long of her horse, HORSLAND WINS!_

Cheers from the crowd and from her friends followed and each either went into one another's arms to embrace each other or to kiss one another. Chloe almost kissed Harry on his lips before they went to Sara to get her up in the air before the trophy was presented to her. It was the best day of their lives. And they weren't the only ones they just heard from Britney that he stood up to Talia and decided to transfer herself from Stanhope. It wasn't Horseland however she will transfer but Equis Riding Academy with a good name for treating horses and been more friendly and less competitive to others.

After that competition the twins went into the city to buy themselves something new and to celebrate with a juice while Harry as promised took them to a wizard sweet shop. They went right where he went with his cousins last year to see the Louisiana School of Magic and just across the street it was a wizard sweet shop that only wizards could see and in a way the school also wasn't there but empty space for muggles to don't see.

"Are you sure this was the place where you visited the Magic School in Louisiana?" Asked Molly.

"They are spelled so Muggles wouldn't see them. I placed my wand on the outer wall of the grounds for it to appear." Explained Harry.

"And this would work the same for a candy store or sweet shop?" Asked Alma.

"Guess so." Said Bailey before Harry started to look around for a clue before he noticed a brick that was turning from grey to pink, to red and so on.

"Watch around for no one to see us." He said to the group before the boy placed his wand on the brick that started to shine and in a moment a building came out, with the insignia Madam Moonshine sweet shop.

"Here we are." He said opening the door and everyone to enter the girls were completely spellbound at the sweets they saw. There were on the shelves and rafts all sorts, from chocolate frogs to every flavour beans, Pepper Beans, evens chocolate in shape of bats that could fly in the air there was even Turkish treat in different shapes and of course there were candies in the shape of bugs and they already knew what to avoid. There was also other things like mint frogs that jump in your belly when you eat them for 30 seconds and many others, the juices were also of different sorts like pumpkin juice, carrot, even avocado and bubble juice that who knows what could do.

"Never seen in my life those kinds of sweets." Commented Noni.

"You wizards really have a strange sweet tooth." Commented Molly before they were greeted by an Afro American woman in a pink and red costume that was the owner of the shop.

"Ah, Mr. Potter I am glad that we meet again. Since you came last, and I see you brought part of your friends." Said the lady with a large smile.

"Good evening Madam Moonshine hope think business goes well." He said.

"Ever since you came in with your cousins last year before having to leave New Orleans I had to serve 100 customers every day for a whole week. That is especially when they heard of a celebrity that came by with his cousins. I had to keep open till midnight sometimes." She said.

"You were here once?" Asked Alma.

"We came in here the day before we had to live. We saw a teenage wizard that came here and we entered, they were almost ready to point their wands at us." Said Bailey.

"We don't have many non-magical visitors if they aren't parents or people a wizard fall in love with as for personal friends' very small number. Of course they had to be accompanied by a wizard if they don't want their memory to be modified." Explained the lady.

"Quit a good way of precautions." Commented Sara.

"Well then enough with that. Look around and buy what do you want if you want you can ask me on anything." Each started to look around to choose some sweets they would take back home and on the train of course they avoided things like cockroach clusters or things that taste of blood or that could drive some attention. They did however they like the chocolate wands and chocolate frogs Alma loved Crystallised Pineapples and the Chocoballs. Sara was more for the cauldron Cakes and the fizzy lemon juice. However she was warned by Madam Moonshine to don't drink because it can take you to the bathroom very fast in case of constipation. As for Molly she bought the peppermint candies that could cool your entire body. Noni was however for the Glacial Snow Flakes and Harry took some Jelly Slugs. Will rather preferred the pumpkin juice and nougat chunks and Thoothflossing Stringmints while Bailey for the toffee and pepper candies. They took of course for Chloe and Zoe but from the ones that will not give much magic out. At the payment it was at least 17 galleons and 47 silver sickles.

"Enjoy your sweets dears." Said the woman taking the money.

"We shall." Said Sara before turning to the wizard. "Harry those wizards sweet shops are really something. Little children would never want to live this place."

"Oh, they could live after you give them Pepper Imps." Said the woman before the door opened and a man came in, dressed in a costume of a vampire.

"Ah, good day Mr. Shneptzic." Said the woman before the children turned the boys already knew who he was already.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I was hoping for seeing you in this wonderful evening with your cousins."

"Indeed sir." The boy said.

"Do you know him?" Asked Molly.

"He is the vampire secretary at the Louisiana School of Magic. That is across the street." Said Bailey with a sense of sickness.

"You are a vampire sir?" Asked Sara.

"Indeed." He said politely before turning to the shop keeper. "As usual please."

"Right away." Said Madame Moonshine taking a box full of candies that taste of blood plus getting a glass tank with a punch called Bat Blood Soup. The vampire paid the money first before taking his order and turning to the group.

"I hope Mr. Potter told you of our school."

"He did but we couldn't see it." Said Noni.

"Hmm, so the camouflage spell works perfectly."

"He also told us of lots of ghosts around the school and some council of ghosts for the entire state." Said Molly before turning to the wizard. "Really how come that you can feel comfortable with ghosts?"

"Many ghosts are friendly only a few are hypocrites. The ones we have are to keep unwanted muggles away plus they are better than to use dementors." Said the vampire.

"Sir, why are you saying about dementors?" Asked Will.

"Oh you haven't heard." Began Madam Moonshine pulling out a wizard newspaper. "There is a runaway wizard in the southern states that started to show real magic at Muggle shows to win coin, he is hunted by the Aurors right at this very moment unfortunately they are accompanied by groups between 2 to 5 dementors." She said before noticing the weather broadcast "and while on your travel on the train tomorrow it might be possible to rain."

"But at the weather broadcast it was told that there wouldn't be any rain for several weeks just a boiling sun." Bailey said.

"That might be. But Dementors are able to manipulate the weather to be something suited for them. And then again there could be a mistake in regards of the weather." Said the vampire drinking from his blood flavour juice.

"And may this be so. I don't think any of you would like to see a Dementor don't you." Said the witch.

"No, we do not." Said Harry with dread, before the vampire left and the others followed suit of course they had stopped at another sweet shop this time a normal one to buy a little bit more for the trip tomorrow. Harry bought of course two chocolate tablets to have just in case before going back to the riding school where they met Chloe and Zoe whom they had eat together some of the sweets. Chloe really loved the Chocoballs and the Crystallised Pineapples and Zoe it was the same together with nougat chunks.


	18. Chapter 17 Dementor in the Train

_Dementors in the Train_

The next day at 15:00 they had went to the Train Station for them to leave for home; the trip would last for 12 to 14 hours so they kept some of the candies they had taken last night for the trip of course John told his wife that tomorrow they will arrive the next day and till the sun started to settle they did some activities in the train. The wizard for instance had long sessions with Alma to better his Spanish and Chloe with his French and he really learned fast; now he only read from his English-Spanish dictionary while Alma was either talking with him in Spanish or asked some questions.

"Now try to say: Please give me a carrot for my horse."

"Por Favor, darme un zanahoria para mi caballo."

"Now try to say: Next time my potion will work." Said Alma.

"La premia vez mi poción funcionara."

"Si añades la Menta la premia vez." She said with a giggle.

"All right you had been practicing for at least 3 hours now." Commented Bailey leaning he head near the window.

"What can I say? At least I repeated my languages since there is no possibility of doing magic in a train full of non-wizards. But come on it wasn't tedious at all."

"And I really am glad to hear this." Said Alma smiling to him.

"You know you also told us about the International Quidditch Match at the end of summer maybe after you finish Hogwarts you will get us to one of those games." Said Bailey.

"I will don't worry. Plus it will be like the other time I shall leave with 10 days before school starts. Just between us I hope there will be no more surprises with Voldemort or another of his cronies this year."

"You are not the only one; I just hope you will not have monsters as guards again, until things will clarify with Sirius?" Said Noni who was right in the next to him while Alma was to her right followed by Molly. Sara was in the other side of the compartment near the window staying near Will followed by Bailey.

"Mr. Fudge the minister of magic when he was at the end said of probably having Dragons as guards."

"That is cool." Said Bailey fantasizing about this.

"Cool until you are barbeque for them." Joked Will before the girl noticed the black clouds gathering outside on the horizon.

"It seems it will really rain tonight." Said the blond girl not noticing Chloe at the door.

"Boy it seems there will be a heavy storm coming on the horizon. Hope it will not stop us on the tracks." She said.

"Let's hope it will be something light I don't think I like what I see." Said Harry looking on the horizon remembering something he hoped not to.

"You don't need to worry I guess it will be short and if it will be a storm I don't think we shall stop." Said the girl.

"I do wish that Chloe." He said to her trying to keep a calm voice.

"In any case, I shall be in the next compartment with Zoe tell me if something goes off. And let's hope there wouldn't be any surprises." Said Chloe going in the next compartment while the boy turned to the window looking at the clouds, while looking he started to slowly close his eyes and fell asleep with the others noticing and little by little started to fell asleep themselves. Later that night the train reached the storm and from what it seemed it was a very powerful one with very noisy thunder coming.

BANG.

A loud thunder came and everyone had wake up, some were still sleepy but were slowly coming back to their senses. And looked outside the rain was falling very viciously and was hitting the window, from what it seemed the storm really was a powerful one and this only brought in a way bad memories for someone.

"Man it seems the storm is really powerful. I haven't seen one like thins in a long time." Said Bailey.

"Neither did I." Said Sara before noticing the wizard that was looking very intensively to the window.

"Harry is everything all right? You seem a bit with your nerves tight." She asked.

"Ah, yeah I'm fine." He said with a nervous voice.

"You don't see that much is something bothering you?" Asked the Native American.

"When I was on the Hogwarts Express the weather was just like this." He started he could barely finish the sentence. "That was when the, you know what came in." He said and they realised what it must be.

"So this weather reminds you of that event?" Asked Will.

"Yeah, but I shall try to pass this." Said the boy trying to calm himself.

"I doubt it will be again you don't need to worry." Said Will trying to reassure him before suddenly the train stopped.

"What is going on?" Asked Bailey.

"Maybe we had broken down." Said Sara but the boy was not so certain and the girl turned to the window and it seemed she was seeing some lights on the horizon but didn't know what they were.

"Bailey go and check your dad." She said turning to the tanned boy.

"Why?"

"Just go, Harry might be right there is something off." She said and he obeyed while everyone only stayed in their seats listening to what was going on and what was happening outside.

"My dad is fully asleep in his compartment so are the twins and all the others." Said Bailey before the train moved again and he collapsed on his seat.

"Oh, Dio what is happening." Asked Alma before they started to fill a chill filling the room and Harry looked outside knowing it might be a danger he went for his sleeve where he was keeping his wand for every possible incursion. Then his fears were confirmed he started to notice the window started to freeze and on a can the juice had frozen solid.

"Did someone activate the cold climate?" Asked Molly giving steam out while she was talking before noticing the window been frozen. The wizard then turned to the door to see what he hoped it will not be. Noni seeing his friend looking with fear she turned to the door only to see what should be the horror of horrors and so did the others. Alma already guessing what it must be and had frozen in her seat while Molly immediately got up and went as far from it as possible. The thing used his hand to open the door and saw a grey putrid cadaveric hand as if from the water and the black hood started to look around while the others were keeping themselves silent hoping it will leave. The sound of his breath was as if he was inhaling not just air but everything around it. He once turned to the left side with the girls and Harry; Noni even went so far that it got into Harry's arms while Molly kneeled and was holding him by the knees and Alma wanted to do the same before the thing turned to the right and made Will to back off and Sara to hold him tight. He then seemed to turn to Bailey that was now barely able to move and somehow he started to feel as if the cold air was coming into him freezing him on the inside and hearing all the bad things in life, the most powerful been the day when Aztec had ran away, to the others it was as if something was slurping from him.

"EXTECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted with all his force having his wand pointed at the dementor, a silver force came out from it driving the Dementor away out from the door before moving and making the spell on the corridor on both sides, Bailey was not very exposed to it and was still conscious.

"Harry, you just made a spell where you shouldn't have done it." The boy said feeling as if he came out from a sever coal and having cold like ice sweat.

"It doesn't matter in this moment."

"W-was that a-a Dementor?" Asked Alma barely managing to breath.

"It was, I guess they are searching this train as well." He said breathing heavily before turning to his cousin.

"How do you feel?"

"As if coming out from a heavy cold and I feel like in the day when Aztec ran away." He said trying to calm himself down. "It is no wonder why they are so feared by everyone."

"So what do we do now?" Asked Molly she asked panicked.

"In a way I would go to check the horses. I believe they feel the presence of the Dementors the same way as we do." Said Will getting up and taking a much warmer coat.

"Will, if you go to check the horses we must all go together. Otherwise they will hunt us one by one."

"Harry you already made a powerful spell to throw him away if you do another I don't think you will be allowed to do it anymore." Said Sara.

"And probably you would be sent to a wizard prison, with them as guards." Said Bailey.

"Maybe but I have no choice. We have to go." He said and everyone got up.

"Bailey, are you sure you can go?" Asked Sara concerned.

"I am just a little shaken but I can go." He said and the whole group went in the back of the wagon that leads to the one for animals.

In the meantime in the back the horses have sensed a great chill coming from outside, they knew it wasn't usual for that time but they simply couldn't explain the situation. However Merlin could guess what could it be and probably his owner was on his way to check him and probably the others as well.

"I really wonder what is going on. It shouldn't be so cold for this time of the year." Said Calypso.

"Whatever it is it's not normal." Said Chilli.

"And whatever is I believe it is a bad sign." Said Merlin seeing the lights from outside coming through the cracks.

"Someone is coming." Said Scarlet flicking her years and turning to the door to see the teens coming very fast with Harry been the last who immediately closed the door while the others went to their horses.

"Oh Scarlet it is so good that you are all right." She said in relief.

"There, there I hoped they didn't disturb you." Said Will.

"Button mi amiga, ce bueno le monstruos no viniste aquí."

"There Aztec I am glad that you are alive and well."

"Oh Calypso here." Molly said giving her horse a carrot. "So you would not be scared."

"There Merlin, good boy, we will not have to worry." Harry said patting him.

"It seems the Dementors didn't come here." Commented Will.

"No they don't care about animals, they care about people only." Said Harry.

"This isn't quit comforting." Said Alma.

"I know, let's hope the Aurors will finish the inspection as soon as possible and drive the Dementors away."

"I ask Professor Smith regarding inspections for rogue wizards that want to hide. They only let Dementors for 30 minutes to search then they drive them away." Said Will.

"Wait, Dementors?! This is totally bad." Commented Aztec while Chilli and Pepper looked around but saw no sign of their riders.

"Where are Chloe and Zoe?!" Asked Pepper scared or her owner.

"Maybe we should have woke up Chloe and Zoe, to be with us in safety. It might have also been a good opportunity to show them the magic for them to understand to keep the secret." Commented Sara.

"Dementors only hunt when people are awake because they follow the emotions people have while conscious. That's why everyone is asleep it is probably a spell that was placed on them of course I think it affected only the ones that are not near a wizard." Said Harry.

"So while asleep they might only have bad dreams or nightmares I guess." Asked Molly.

"If that should be the case let's hope they will not wake up until those guys are out. Although it would have been a better idea if we have woke them up." Said Bailey before hearing another thunder that frightened the horses and the owners had to calm them down.

"There, there Sunburst it was only the storm you don't need to be afraid." Said Noni with a gentle voice.

In the meantime in the passenger wagon the last thunder was so close that woke Chloe up, she felt her back aching from how she stayed in her seat her eyes however moved towards her sister that was still sleeping in the seat near her while outside she could see the heavy storm falling.

"Ah, I need to get on my feet." She complained while looking at the storm outside.

"Boy never thought it will rain so heavily." She said before turning to her sister trying to wake her up.

"Zoe, Zoe! Come on wake up." She said but to no avail she only gowned.

"Guess I am alone." She said before filling the heavy winter like cold that was coming. She placed her hands around her so she might get warm but to no avail.

"Did, someone meddle with the controlled climate." She said going outside her compartment and only saw the conductor asleep in the chair in the corridor.

"What is going on?" She thought to herself stretching herself. "Guess I will have a session of yoga when I get home." Unknown to her she touched a piece of black clock.

"Oh sorry I haven't seen you." She said before the 'man' turned to her only to reveal a thing with a black cape that slowly turned to her making a scary sound and then she noticed a black creature much taller than her with a black hood that was covering its face making a sound that seem to suck not just air. The girl backed away and then she noticed the horror of horrors its hands. And with all her force she shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"That was Chloe!" Shouted Sara knowing what it should mean.

"A Dementor caught her." Said Bailey making the grey Dutch Warm blood to start to agitate, Sara immediately went to it and tried to make him calm down.

"Ho, ho Chilly don't worry. We shall save Chloe right now." She said.

"We need to go, Vámonos!" Said Alma and the gang went to the door. Harry checked quickly if the road was safe before going in the next wagon when they reached the corridor they saw that a Dementor caught Chloe and was holding with its hands against the wall in the air, the poor girl barely had her eyes open while the creature was holding her and it seemed that something was been sucked out from her.

"CHLOE!" Shouted Harry pointing his wand to the dementor remembering all the good memories he has and conjured the charm. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The spell threw the dementor away and the girl collapsed to the ground totally unconscious. The wizard immediately went to her to check how she was. Her skin was icy cold but her heart was beating the Dementor didn't used its ultimate weapon.

"How is she?" Asked Sara worried for their friend.

"She is all right but unconscious the Dementor didn't use its ultimate weapon." He said turning to the group before seeing something else behind and said. "Expecto Patronum!" He said and the light came while the others hit the ground, Harry, they thought it might have been another one.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried.

"We are fine, don't worry." Said Bailey before Sara noticed a black hood behind Harry.

"HARRY, BEHIND YOU!" She shouted pointing her finger but too late the Dementor caught the boy by his neck and was holding him like with the girl and was sucking all the happiness in him making him to remember the death of his parents while the group was watching in total horror what was happening. Molly gathering what courage she could muster at that moment she went to the compartment and took the soda cane.

"HEY, stick on your diet of criminals!" She shouted throwing the still half full cane to the Dementor making it to drop its victim on the floor unconscious before turning to the group and slowly started to approach them.

"Oh, I think we just infuriated him." Said Alma with fear they were already starting to fill a bit from its effect. They were done for they thought before a man put its hand on Bailey's shoulder and a light came chasing the dementor out. Bailey immediately turned around to see Professor Smith together with the afro American conductor and a Chinese woman near an Indian man in wizard clothing, surely Aurors.

"I should make an appeal in the wizard congress to stop using Dementors for chasing rogue wizards in Muggle places." He said before turning to the group.

"Never thought we will meet again in such circumstances." He said to the group.

"Professor we are glad to see you. Never though we will have Dementors in our ride." Said Bailey still a bit shaken.

"We never actually wanted this, can't believe you had to live throw this horror." Said the train conductor before a young African came in.

"Ma'am we found who we are looking for he was in the first wagon after the locomotive, he tried to escape but the Dementors captured him, he is in our custody." He said before turning to the group and wanted to get his wand but the Indian wizard stopped him.

"They are people in knowing and family of Harry Potter. No need."

"Take your friends and get back in your compartments and stay there, the train will start again in 5 minutes." Said the Chinese witch and the group obeyed. Will and Bailey took Harry back in their compartment while Alma and Sara took Chloe.

"Will there be sanctions we know the fact that Harry is under aged and shouldn't have done magic in public but this time it was necessary. I mean the Dementors were the ones who started it." Said Sara.

"He doesn't need to worry if there were more witnesses he will be acquitted by the Office of Magical Justice." Explained the Professor.

"For now stay in your compartment and don't leave." Said the woman sternly, they started to fill the train starting again and slowly the temperature was going back to normal. It took the ones affected some time to recover and Harry didn't showed signs of waking up but he gave signs of dreaming of Dementors in his sleep while Noni was holding his head in her lap trying to calm him down. The entire group was actually worried sick, for their friends, they knew that Harry had to fight against them several times and he hoped to not have to see them again. However it seems it wasn't to be that way for that night and the whole group barely managed to feel asleep after they met the Dementors and woke up right before the sun was starting to show up. They looked over to both Harry and Chloe but they didn't knew how actually the exposure for long-term was but they could only guess the worst case scenario.

"He is still unconscious and I don't know how much it will take for him to wake up." Said Noni concerned.

"He must wake up sooner or later, mom and dad will lose their minds if they see him like this." Said Bailey before he noticed that he was starting to open his eyes heavily and his senses started to activate.

"Harry, are you ok?" Asked Noni but she could see him making a face of barely recovering.

"Could...have been...better." He barely said trying to stand up in his own sit, the Native American tried to make him stay and rest more but slowly he managed to stand up in his own seat however his head was still heavy and had to lean it near the window.

"What happened?"

"Short, I don't think I will ever scream at horror movies since I already experienced in reality." Said Molly remembering what happened.

"Oh no, the Dementor what happened." He said panicked while Noni placed her hands on him.

"Calm down. Everything in fine Professor Smith was here and drove it away and the Aurors caught the one they were looking for and left." Said Noni gently to calm him down.

"But Chloe, what about her?"

"Harry, she is fine thanks to you. And don't worry you shall be acquitted for doing a spell in a non-wizard train." Said Will wanting to calm him down and he acknowledged it.

"Still did the last one tried to attack you or did any of you passed out?" He asked.

"No, but it was raro. I felt as if there will be no joy in my life. Oh, Santa Maria" Alma said crossing herself. "Dio no one can live with those diablos."

"That is their effect, but at least they haven't used the worst thing." He said.

"Don't say anymore about them you are too affected." Said Will.

"Poor Chloe, I guess this was the fright of her life." Said Sara worried thinking of the scene of the thing lifting her by the neck.

"It was, those were some nasty Dementors."

"You don't tell us I am still sweating from them." Said Bailey.

"I know." Said the wizard remembering the chocolate tablets in his backpack and got up on his feet to get it from his backpack and opened it and started to break it.

"Here, eat this, it shall help." He said giving the first 3 squares to Bailey and then to Will.

"Chocolate?" Asked Sara confused taking her own.

"It counters the effect of the Dementors. When the victim eats chocolate it works to make the person to fill better."

"A good excuse to eat Chocolate." Joked Bailey taking a bite and started to feel better followed by the others who little by little started to fill better and after some bites they were back to normal. In that time the sun also started to show up in the sky.

"I really don't want to know how criminals at wizard prisons are doing with those creatures as guards." Said Molly.

"We don't need to think of that Molly." Said the wizard.

"One thing is for sure I don't want to see any of them again." Said Bailey taking a bite from her chocolate. "It is no wonder you didn't wanted to tell us more about them."

"One like Zoe that didn't had to meet one could talk how much he wants but one that felt their effect, definitely not." Said Harry before Chloe came, they noticed that she was as pale as snow with icy-cold sweat on her face, with her sister following.

"Hey guys." She said with a hard voice.

"Chloe, how do you feel?" Asked Harry.

"As if I hit myself against a rock, and like coming out from a harsh flu." She said moving forward slowly and Noni made her some place to stay near Harry while Zoe went near Bailey.

"And how did you two slept?"

"Chloe had a gruesome nightmare, with those mythical creatures. I guess I really did exaggerate with them. I'm sorry." Zoe said with a sad voice to the group.

"And Harry I'm sorry for playing so much with your fear." She said almost on the brink of crying.

"It's all right Zoe. I'm not mad at you." He said smiling before giving both her and her sister some chocolate to make them feel better however he knew that with Chloe it was necessary a bit more chocolate.

"Boy that nightmare looked so real. That Dementor seemed to really took me by the neck and when that happened all the worst experiences in my life passed through my eyes. I think I will remember this for a long time." She said covering her eyes.

"Chloe it was only a dream. It all passed, you don't need to be afraid." Harry said taking her hand to look in her eyes. And she slowly started to calm down.

"Well what should we do before we arrive there is still a long road." Asked Zoe.

The rest of the trip was only talk and finding fun ways for it to pass, the gang still had some wizard sweets and till they reached their destination they ate part of them the chocolate really did made them feel better as if they never encountered the Dementors. When they reached the train stopped at their destination they loaded their horses in the car and were ready to go back. Chloe and Zoe were somehow dump stuck for their horses behaviour, they were so happy as if they had just escaped death itself. While Bailey and the boys went to his parents.

"I hope all of you had a good trip at the way back home." Said Ava Mary.

"Mom, there were some issues on the trip." Said Bailey and both his parents looked to each other confused.

"What Happened?" Asked his father before seeing a crow dropping an envelope for the wizard it was from the Office of Magical Justice.

 _Dear Mr. Harry James Potter._

 _It had come to our knowledge of under aged magic in a Muggle train. The punishment is already to you knowing that it would be trial and no more been allowed to do magic and been sentenced to one of wizards Prisons._

 _However due to the circumstances that you, your family and friends were subject to an attack from Dementors sent to capture a wizard that was showing real magic at Muggle shows and due to misfortune it was in your train back home the commission from the testimony of professor William Smith and the Aurors present found you not guilty of any crime but legitimate defence. All charges been lifted._

 _However due to this problem it is advised that for a period of 10 day you must not have your wand at your disposal to prevent other magic surges due to mistake or misconduct. And from the medical point you must stay and do calm activities._

 _You're sincerely: Klem McMahon Head Secretary at the Office of Magical Justice._

"You were attacked?!" Asked John stunned.

"There searching for a rogue wizard that was doing magic at shows for non-magicals. Two Dementors got in our train and went to Harry and Chloe." Explained Bailey.

"But that is impossible I would have seen them." Said John.

"It was a spell casted for all the people to fell asleep. Except the wizards so the Dementors wouldn't come to the others while searching the train." Harry explained.

"But how come that Chloe was attacked?" Asked Ava Mary.

"It was a thunderstorm outside and some of us woke up." Will said.

"And yet I don't think that Harry and Chloe were the only ones attacked." Said John.

"Well many of us woke up and yeah a Dementor wanted to come to me but Harry intervened." Said Bailey.

"But what is the effect of those Dementors?" Asked Ava Mary.

"They make their victims relive the worst experiences in their lives as if it happens at the very moment." Explained Harry.

"Well it doesn't seem too bad but surely there are other things to take notice. In any case at least all of you are all right." Said Ava Mary before turning to her nephew. "And Harry for two weeks, no more spell or charms."

"I don't intend on doing." He said.

"By how do you look I guess you got worst then the others." Remarked John seeing his face turning sickly.

"He got lifted up by one of them in the air and fainted, before it was chased away." Will explained.

"Some time of activity around the farm will help him for sure to forget that night." Said Ava Mary.

"It will do well for all of us. We haven't been affected that much but the sight of them was like living a horror movie in reality, especially their black clocks and hoods over their heads." Explained Bailey.

"Please don't describe them." Begged Harry with a pale sickly face thinking of them.

 **Author's note: Please let reviews.**


	19. Chapter 18 A Bad Oment

The following 5 days after returning from New Orleans things went pretty well at Horseland, however after the attack of the Dementor Harry was forbidden to have his wand for at least two weeks after the use of the Patronus Charm by the Office of Magical Justice, it wasn't somehow a big deal for the young wizard teen since he already have a lot to do around the ranch as well as for school. The only odd thing was the sudden change in Chloe's behaviour, she started to be nicer with the others and doesn't try to sabotage them or to be mean she still was very competitive but she wasn't anymore trying to show off to them or be annoying and wasn't any more interested in make-up, fashion or things that are superficial. She even started to be more supportive towards everyone especially her sister whom she started to suspect something off regarding this sudden change of character. That was because one day Zoe told her about going to the Mall and Chloe to everyone's shock told her. "Why to spend money on something of not so great value."

Sara, Alma, Noni, Molly, Bailey, Will and Harry already guessed the reason for this change was the Dementor.

"Seeing this big change in Chloe is kind of weird." Commented Bailey near the arena with the others.

"You tell me if I didn't know that this was because of the Dementor I would have said that she is pretending." Commented Molly.

"Is this what happens if someone is exposed to the Dementors for a long time?" Asked Sara.

"No, but I guess seeing their life passing through their very eyes could change people like the twins a lot in some cases." Said Harry.

"I think I can get used to this. Too bad it didn't affect Zoe as well." Said Bailey.

"I don't think we should be happy this change came as a result of the exposure to a Dementor." Commented Will.

"Let's only be glad that this is not the worst thing they could do." Harry said shivering.

"What could be worst then eating all the happiness someone has? And making it to remember only the darkest saddest events in life?" Asked Bailey.

"The Dementor's Kiss."

"The Dementor's Kiss and what is that suppose to do, paralyse the victim because it causes him fear for an hour?" Asked Molly.

"No. It might have been better however." He said with dread already feeling sick.

"Guess it is something we shouldn't have asked." Commented Alma.

"Behind the hood there is a mouth. The Dementor gets his hood off and performs a kiss. They literary sucks the soul threw the victim's mouths and without any kind of way to bring it back. It is something worst then death. The victim still lives but is nothing more but a soulless non-entity. This is something also known as the Kiss of Death." Said Harry.

"We shouldn't have asked about this we really shouldn't have." Commented Sara with dread shivering, not wanting to imagine or see something like this.

"I already know what Halloween decoration or prank not to do." Said Molly.

"Why not? You would be top on scare records." Said Harry.

"Not if someone knows what they could do and after seeing one for real. _At the same time_." Said Molly.

"I agree let's not talk about this anytime soon." Said Harry before turning on grooming Merlin, the day went on without any kind of new events with the exception that Sara's cousin Mary will be coming in 8 days. Aside from that it seems that there will be a re-enactment of the War of Independence and Horseland was invited to put on a show and they already have the costumes. Bailey was with the French Uniform, Will Continental Soldier and Harry Redcoat. Of course the main show will be an introduction and an ending on horseback of all the participating sides in a way a simple march of cavalry. Of course for the wizard even thou he will be on the losing side he will at last participate at something with the others and it wasn't only him on the redcoat side there will be Sara and Molly as well.

After 4 of preparations they were ready and went to the festival. Everything was well decorated for the event there were people in 18th century costumes and many people dressed either as soldiers or civilians for most perspectives there wasn't like during the days of the war since everyone was getting along very well not counting which side was on.

"Doesn't look yet like they want to fight one or the other." Commented Harry.

"Everyone will start when the moment comes. For now it will only be the introduction then the rest will come." Said Will before each started to mount on their horses, then the organiser give the signal for the kids to start they went out from the stables and marched in front of a cheering crowd, however in that crowd was a person that wasn't one of the most pleasant the young wizard had met. After the march was finished each went into their specific business Chloe and Zoe went to look around while Bailey, Will and Sara went to see some of the shows the adults were doing while the rest took went on separate activities only Harry stayed behind in the stables to tend to Merlin while picking outside for what was happening.

"Well boy our first show at last. I really wonder what will come next." Said Harry and the horse only seem to nuzzle him by the hair.

"Guess thing will go well."

"Pray for that to be Mr. Potter I am sure there will be more challenges." Said a voice whom he knew too well, he turned around to see the father of his rival at Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy.

"I am very pleased for honouring your heritage even thou we were on the losing side since our army wasn't in the best shape in that time." Said Mr. Malfoy with a smirk.

"Mr. Malfoy what are you doing here?" He asked inquiring.

"Just came to meet a business partner never thought that we will see again, thou too bad I didn't saw in what riding team you are exactly."

"Just leave them alone Mr. Malfoy I don't want them to get involved into something." He said not knowing that his cousins and Sara were nearby and were listening from behind the corner.

"How carrying you are Mr. Potter, but it will not be me however the one that might create havoc but someone else."

"What do you mean? Who is the one you are talking about?"

"One whose son is with a rival and wants everyone else to look bad. Do you think you are the only wizard who is riding?" He said this time confusing him completely.

"Good luck Potter hope you will escape what might come." He said with a smirk leaving him with a look of suspicion.

"Hey, Harry who was that man?" Asked Sara.

"Draco's father; Lucius Malfoy."

"Wait Draco's father your rival. What does he want?" Asked Bailey.

"I don't know but I do have some doubts about him trying to embarrass us if he finds out I am with you." Said Harry with dread. "I should participate separately from you."

"What! No! If Mr. Malfoy tries something we shall find and avoid him." Said Sara.

"Guys he is a former Death Eater and I only heard bad things about them not to mention that in Slytherin some students are children of former Death Eater."

"Maybe but it doesn't mean that you should participate on your own to keep us away from him we will figure something out." Said Bailey.

"What could you do actually?"

"I shall spy on him to see what he is up to and hopefully foil his plans." Said Bailey.

"Bailey you are mad he is a full grown wizard, a dark one even." Said his cousin sternly.

"Harry is right the risk is not worth it especially if he was an acolyte of Voldemort." Said Sara.

"However we should keep an eye on him for every suspicious thing he might try to do." Said Bailey.

"On this I agree who knows what he would do however we must make sure that we are discreet and not be considered doing something we shouldn't do." Explained Will.

The time till the first show was a bit tense for both the wizard as well as his cousin and Sara, the thought of Mr. Malfoy been around wasn't a very pleasant thing especially for the blond girl whom knowing the fact that he was a Death Eater only made her shiver when he would try to make eye contact with her outside of the show, during the riding show she tried to be only her and Scarlet in the show. Bailey tried not to spy on the elderly wizard but in his mind he at the slightest move he would so. At the present Harry and his cousins were alone staying in the arena after watching how things had been prepared.

"Well I believe nothing will happen maybe Mr. Malfoy will not do anything." Said Will in confidence.

"Let's hope that Will." Said Harry looking at the preparations.

"Harry don't worry maybe he will not do anything especially if there are so many people around."

"I do hope so."

"I would still say that maybe we should be on guard when it comes to evil wizards."

"I do approve with that." Commented Bailey.

"Well in any case I shall go and check the girls, you two can stay and watch. I shall call you." Said Will leaving the two.

"I really hope nothing will happen." Said Harry

"You are not the only one." Commented Bailey before hearing the organiser speaking out.

 _Attention attendants some goats had run away from the stall, we recommend for no one to provoke them while all of them are caught and brought back._

"How could some goats escape?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Both had walked towards the gate before Bailey saw one of the goats. "Here is one of them."

"I wonder where the others are." Said Harry before they noticed other 6 coming inside. "Now where did those came from." Both boys then saw that the goats were guided with a line of salt to the riding arena just when Will came and saw what was happening.

"Guess Mr. Malfoy will not use magic but other tactics for you."

"Harry, Bailey, try to jump the fence over here." Said Will and both boys started to move slowly towards them but somehow a goat started to charge at them however the tanned boy in French uniform manage to get over the fence while Harry had to climb up a pole.

"Try to hold there I am going to get help Bailey stay here and watch over him." Said Will and ran to for help.

"This is surely a humiliating spot." Commented Bailey not knowing how to help him.

"Don't worries there is bit of accuracy, wildlife was the enemy of both sides." He said while the goats were constantly punching the pole for it to fall. "And yet try to find some help. Please."

Will had returned on time with three people who manage to direct the goats away from his cousin but only after that the pole had went down with the poor boy who had to be take to the infirmary to bandage his shoulder.

"This surely never happened during the war or rather to say any war." Commented Harry outside of the infirmary.

"Been attacked by partisans, guerrillas or soldiers is one thing but by goats is another." Commented Molly.

"It was so humiliating."

"What can you say if a rival wizard is around and making you trouble." Commented Noni the boys having to admit what was happening.

"I am in a fine fix now I believe."

"It is a fact for sure Harry, if he viewed you." Said Bailey.

"What should we do in this case?" Asked Sara.

"Try to go on, it is me who is probably targeted not you." Said Harry.

"It is not a reason for you to be tormented."

"I know but if it is me who has viewed then I shall bear the burden, you just go on. I believe I really should have participated alone."

"Don't say that, we are only in the beginning, we shall find something for him to stop, somehow." Said Alma.

"I hope so really." Said Harry, in that moment the tanned boy decided to take matters in his own hands.

"Excuse me I have to go check on Aztec." Said Bailey and went in the direction of the stables. He arrived there but he then started to look over to the crowd of people having in mind now to look for Mr. Malfoy.

"He seems that he really took in his hands the business with the wizard." Said Calypso.

"Have you thought otherwise, the thought of an evil wizard is not a pleasant one, especially if his own cousin gets beaten up." Commented Aztec.

"Indeed but unfortunately he is right behind him." Said Chilly.

"What!" Chilly showed the mustang that the wizard was hidden in the shade and was behind his back.

"Look back Bailey! Look back." Neigh Aztec but to no avail.

"I wonder where Mr. Malfoy is." He said.

"Right behind you boy." Said a voice and he immediately turned around to see the elderly wizard watching with a grinning smile. And he was now frozen in his place.

"You believe that I sabotaging your friend. I would, but for you to know I am not interest a bit at ruining a show with his and your beloved little ponies." He said in a calm voice.

"Then what was with the goats and the salt line that brought them to him?" He asked trying to look brave but the man could sense his fear.

"Hmm, I never thought that Mr. Grimwood's son will go to such extend, he is a yank wizard I know whom I manage to get a very special artefact for my collection. His son Robert is also interest in your ponies however he does that only because he wishes to show off and receive attention. Too much I could say in my opinion." Said Mr. Malfoy.

"And let me guess you will erase my memory for me to not tell others?" Asked Bailey knowing that in his cane with a snake on the top was his wand.

"I would do so. However, I have a job for you, boy." Said Lucius.

"What do you want?"

"Follow me." He said and took him by the shoulder.

"Aw that hurts you surely have a good grip." Said Bailey while the wizard dragged him to the arena, to show him a man with his son in a costume of a French soldier the boy had of course a bag of salt in his opened backpack.

"So he was the one." He said before the wizard grabbed him again and dragged him back to the stalls.

"Aw, could you stop that." He said and the wizard got to look to him.

"Listen close, you wish to help Mr. Potter isn't it?" Said Malfoy.

"Of course I want to."

"Then here is a proposal. As you can see I am not fond of dirtying my hands however I will let you do so. When the show starts you shall splash him" He pulled out a vial containing some liquid. "This vial contains a potion that attracts lots of flies and mosquitoes use it on him after he tries to cheat again but only at the third turn of the show and he will be out." He said giving him the vial.

"Be careful you don't want it to lick on you and no word of my involvement to anyone not even to your friends, otherwise." He said reaching with his hand towards his cane and almost pulled his wand out making the boy to shiver.

"All right I will do what you say I promise."

"Perfect, see you soon." He said going out of site while the boy was left with the vial. With a heavy heart he pulled it in his pocket. The show started after an hour in a way, things went all right for the moment, everyone went on to participate and in a way things went fine so far for them no one was sabotaged. However when it came to the young wizard he now tried to behave as if he was independent from the group in public as for the rest they were always avoiding Mr. Malfoy whenever they saw him either whether it been trying to behave normally or hide from his view. Bailey however he was watching the other wizard rider who by what he saw was indeed the one responsible because it wasn't only Harry that was targeted it was also a student from Stanhope Academy or Equis. He decided to wait till there will be another sabotage on his cousin or on any other at Horseland and the moment came.

They had to do a re-enactment of a cavalry charge each side was ready the British on one side and the Continental and French soldiers on the other. The cavalry was only going around the foot soldiers of both sides.

"Things seem to go better now." Said Sara watching from the nearby.

"Let's hope Mr. Malfoy will not try something again." Said Molly during the cavalry charge re-enactment however one from the continental side had a small trick in his sleeve, he placed a small magic firecracker on the ground, Harry then came and when he was near the firecracker it exploded just in front of the horse that panicked.

"Merlin no!" He said trying to control him but it was to no avail he started to run and the wizard was trying to make him stop but he had fallen from it and had hit his left shoulder against a rock.

 _It seems that a participant will be out for the rest of the show. An unfortunate event for one who tried his best on his own._ Said the presenter in the megaphone while Sara, Bailey, Will and Molly went to help him to the infirmary.

"Come let's get you to the infirmary." Said Molly but only groaned in pain.

"Ahh those firecrackers." He said holding his shoulder.

"We talk about this later. Let's get you now to bandage your shoulder." Said Sara and all helped him to the infirmary, the doctor confirmed that he will have to stay for at least 5 days in bandages.

"When there will be a re-enactment of the Seven Years War as it is called here French and Indian War, call me in."

"We will. However can't believe that it happened again." Commented Sara.

"Could you commented on something more." He commented.

"Those dark wizards should be a pain in the neck?" Asked Noni.

"Truth is the British Army was in a bad state after the Seven Years War and when the revolutionary war came they weren't much in the state to fight."

"Maybe but they didn't came here and went back ragtag as you are now." Commented Molly just when Chloe and Zoe came.

"Well, look who is here the one who got the accident." Commented Zoe.

"Zoe listen I don't know how this happened and I am telling you it wasn't my intent."

"We believe you with that. We saw it was some firecracker not to mention that there were other sabotages." Said Chloe.

"Question is who put it there. And why on Earth did you started to participate on your own?" Commented Zoe.

"There is someone that isn't quit fond of him in school and he is responsible for the sabotages because he wants to show up." Explained Will.

"If he wants to show that he is the best he should not sabotage others those are acts only amateurs would do." Argued Zoe.

"Not to mention that you almost hit your head against the rock." Said Chloe.

"And that is why I said I am independent for the cavalry charge re-enactment I didn't want you to get involved." Said Harry.

"As noble as you wanted to be you shouldn't have done so, we could have tried to help. Just because one wanted you to look bad it doesn't mean we couldn't help you." Said Chloe.

"I really have a lot to learn."

"For the rest of the day I will stay with you in order to help hopefully you will not be injured by another stupid sabotage. Merlin was also on the brink of getting hurt not just you."

"What! How?!"

"He almost slipped when both you were near the fence. Good thing that he didn't tried to jump over it." Said Will.

"Ahh this should be the most unfortunate day I had this summer." He commented.

"Don't worry we are only in the beginning you shall have better times soon." Said Sara and then Bailey decided to act.

In the meantime in the barn Merlin was in a state of total depression for what happened, why didn't he reframed himself when that firecracker went out why he had to panic and make his owner fell off him and hit his shoulder he always thought.

"Merlin you don't need to be so depressed for what happened. It wasn't your fault." Said Calypso.

"Maybe but it was my fault for the fact that I panic and made him hit the rock." He said in a depressed tone.

"That was because of a sabotage. You know what Mr. Malfoy told Bailey about that boy."Commented Aztec.

"Aztec is right, Harry will not be mad at you for what happened. All of them know it was sabotage. Of course they will blame Mr. Malfoy." Commented Sunburst.

"Maybe but Merlin think only what Harry had encountered before this. For him this will surely be nothing." Commented Chilly.

"I am impressed that you support him Chilly." Said the black mustang.

"He saved both Chloe and Zoe from a Dementor this is something that will surely change one's view." Said Pepper.

"Not to mention the fact that there were more things than those creatures that he had beaten and survived. You will see that he will not put the blame on you" Said Button and in a way the horse had managed to feel better just when it was announced that the show will continue with a march of every participant including the ones injured followed by a session of dressage and everyone started to prepare themselves for it. However Bailey decided to stay behind when he saw Robert the wizard that wanted to show off, he could see on his face that he will impress the crowd even more this time thanks to his mischief's. He decided this time to act after he deactivated a trap set for an Equis student.

"You will not get the glow of victory cheater." Bailey said to himself putting the content of the vile in a water pistol and when he saw the competition going used the pistol to splash the bag before throwing the pistol away. Immediately after that he saw that flies were now gathering and enveloped him.

"Hey what is going on?" He said and he dropped the bag and inside was everything he used to sabotage some of the competitors, the flies were however gathering more and more till he hit the horse head on and went out from the field. On seeing that he was cheating during the re-enactment he was declared disqualified by the jury. Even the ones at Horseland on seeing that he was the one responsible dropped everything regarding Luscious.

Later after the show had ended everyone went back to the ranch and during that time they talked.

"Never imagined that it wasn't Mr. Malfoy the one who made me look bad." Said Harry.

"Everyone thought that he would do all this but it seems he wasn't the one." Bailey said.

"Good thing that the jury disqualifies him." Will commented.

"This was the just humiliation he could have received after what he did to others." Commented Sara.

"Can't agree more." Said Molly.

"Too bad that you might not be able to ride Merlin with you bandaged arm." Noni said.

"You don't need to worry I still got some healing potions." Harry said.

"Oh yeah, with them you will be back in no time." Said Alma tending Button, before Bailey noticed the figure of Mr. Malfoy nearby probably wanting to talk to him, he immediately went outside but saw no one.

"Over here boy." Bailey turned to a dark place to see Mr. Malfoy in the shadow and immediately went to him.

"So you took my advice." He said with a grin o his face.

"I did this for the others not for myself. Yet why did you wanted to help Harry?"

"Our problems will be solved in our mother country not here. Plus this is something that I already expected from one in Mr. Potter's inner circle. Congratulations." He said now wanting to leave before the boy wasn't done yet.

"I know about Voldemort and that you are a Death Eater." He said tracking his attention and went to him.

"Impressive that you know his name and you dare tell it, I guess it is easy for a muggle who wasn't brought up with the fear of him."

"Maybe, but why did you joined him." He said and after a short pause he said.

"One would easily join him when the goal he told you will be for the blood purity of the wizards however, when this is done." He placed his right hand over his left one. "It is indeed like making a pact with the devil especially if it puts you to do things one wouldn't want to. But you have no escape." He said before the boy noticed that something transparent was on his left forearm on the front side.

"Is it possible he would return?" He said now with shivers.

"What do you think, he is still out there but whoever finds him, he or she doesn't do it out of loyalty but out of fear to be granted his protection." He said.

"I should tell Harry about this."

"You will not." Lucius went in front of him "Tell him anything." He pulled out his wand from his cane and he was now stopped in his track fearing what he might do.

"You will erase my memory I guess or disintegrate me."

"I would. But I have other plans however. We will make a pact." He said.

"What kind of pact?"

"You shall not tell anyone regarding this conversation not even Potter. But when the school year starts and if something strange happens you will be allowed to warn him via a letter. Agreed?" Bailey in a way wanted to refuse but what could he do to a full grown Death Eater.

"All right I accept."

"Good, however if you mention anything regarding our conversation I guess you know what would happen, understood?" He said pointing his wand at him.

"All right understood, but if I do what I was told, you will leave us alone." He said.

"No problem for you, your friends and your ponies. But when it will come to Potter things will be much difficult. Especially with the Dark Lord, but even with that you have my word." He said pulling his wand back in his cane and walked away with a grinning face when he turned to go near the barn, the boy took a peak but he had completely vanished, he then saw some black smoke that went towards the forest.

"Another pact with another devil this will be." He said going back to the barn and on seeing his cousin tending Merlin smiling he already had his heart pounding at a rapid speed knowing that this will be something very difficult and probably it will be his own nightmare. 'Harry, forgive me.' He thought to himself.


	20. Authro's Note

**Author's Note**

 **I will stop posting for this story if I will not receive any comments and opinions regarding it. I really want to know the views the readers have so I could go and continue writing it.**


	21. Chapter 21 Hide the Unicorn

Three days had passed after the show, and in all cases Horseland was again a place of peace and quiet, of course in that day Chloe and Zoe were absent and by the agreement the wizard had to clean up the stables not to mention that the others will come a bit later. After the wizard had cleaned up Chilly and Pepper's stalls he immediately went on a ride in the woods, the view of the forest and the singing of the birds was always a relaxing sound for him.

"Merlin after I finished my magical education I shall have you with me at the countryside." He said and Merlin smiled to him. "This is everything I wish to have peace and quiet." Both continued on the road admiring the view till they heard a strange sound coming from deep in the forest it was something like a horse.

"Come boy something is out there, let's go and see what it might be." He said and the horse obeyed. Both went on the gallop till they reached a small meadow where they saw a purely white horse that was struggling. Harry saw his foot in a bear trap. Harry dismounted Merlin and tied him to a tree before going to see what was going on. Looking much closer to it the wizard saw that the white horse had another thing, a horn on its forehead.

"A unicorn?" He said astonished while going toward the poor creature, while he approaches the creature turned to him with a sense of fear.

"Don't worry, I want to help you." He said with a calming voice while he approached the creature pulling out his wand and with only a touch he made the trap to deactivate and break up. However the creature could barely come up, it was too injured to stand. The boy immediately went to his backpack to take some bandages and healing potion and went back to the unicorn. He placed it on the injured leg before been bandaged.

"I must do something for you. You will not manage to go back to your herd." He said thinking of what to do with it. "I guess there is one thing that I could do." He pulled out a rope around the animal before mounting on his horse and started to go with the creature towards the ranch.

Later that day all the other riders arrived, after they had greeted each other they went inside to prepare for a new day.

"I really wish to go on a ride to the hills and watch over in the distance." Said Molly.

"I prepared some food for a picnic I can't wait to go." Said Alma before seeing Harry with Merlin.

"Hey Harry, would you like to come with us to a ride later?" Asked the Native American girl.

"I would want to but there is an issue to take care of." He said with a stressed smile.

"What could it be, you have cleaned up Chilli and Pepper's stalls." Said Bailey.

"Well." He said before a neigh came from the closed stall.

"Did you found a horse?" Asked Sara.

"Well in a way yes, but it has something that makes it more special." He said.

"Harry do you hide something?" Asked Molly with suspicion.

"It is something that should be hidden actually and I need some help." The boy said with a stressed look.

"What exactly could be that something that should be hidden?" Asked Sara before she noticed with her mouth dropped what was inside followed by the others who also couldn't believe their eyes.

"I think that you already know now." The boy said with a small smile.

"A UNICORN! How, in the name of God did you find it!?" Asked Molly with a mixture of shock and amazement.

"I found him while riding in the forest; he had its leg in a bear trap. And I had to help him I put some healing potion and bandages on its wound but it might take some time till it heals. And in a way I need to find a way to hide him till we figure out what I could do." He said.

"Harry, how exactly could we hid, a full grown horse with _a horn_ on its forehead?" Asked Molly.

"We could try something to hide its horn from the view however I guess there will be some difficulty regarding what to do with him in the process while he stays here."

"We should write to Professor Smith regarding this in any case I don't think we could keep him." Said Sara.

"Unicorns are creatures that are meant to stay in the wild not inside." Said Harry. "Plus I don't think we need to track too much attention and drive curious people here."

"Well in any case we need more information regarding them to know what to do." Said Alma

"I think I know where to look, please keep him here and find something to cover its horn."

"From what I know Chloe and Zoe will not come today. Still I don't think we have much time because there are other people to take notice off." Said Molly.

"Maybe but in any case find something to cover its horn I will be back soon." The wizard immediately started to run towards the house leaving the group with the unicorn that was silently trying to pass by them.

"Well let's try to at least do something so that no one will think we have a unicorn here." Said Bailey turning around but saw that it disappeared. "Where did it go?"

"There." Said Alma pointing to the creature that tried to go outside.

"No you don't." Said Sara calling it and the unicorn turned to the group. Sara then started to approach it very slowly.

"You don't need to worry we don't want to hurt you." Said the blond girl advancing towards it however the creature was a bit scared and then Sara hold her advance.

"He is very scared and I don't want him to run away with his injured leg."

"Let's try to go behind him to prevent him leaving the barn." Said Noni and the rest went behind him very slowly. The unicorn was starting again to get more and more nervous on seeing this.

"You don't need to worry." Said Scarlet with a friendly tone.

"I am not certain about this." It said with a melodic and calm tone.

"Trust them they only want to help you all of us want this." Said the black Arabian and the unicorn started to little by little calm down allowing Sara to place her hand on the chest, feeling her virginity and kindness it calmed down. Sara on the other hand felt spellbound by the creature, the touch of it was very soft and it seemed that it gave her a sense of security and calm. Feeling now the security of the unicorn she drove it near the stall where it previously was.

"Here you go; no worries." She said to the creature and slowly it allowed himself to rest on the ground on Sara's lap, just when Harry returned.

"It seems that it wasn't too much trouble for now."

"Well not yet at least we managed the first part to keep him calm." Said Molly.

"Did you find the book?" Asked Bailey before noticing a specific biting book with eyes.

"You are kidding me, the Monster Book of Monsters." He commented.

"It's the only one that has the information that we need."

"And how are we going to read from it if he bites whenever we try to open it?"

"Yeah you have to stroke its spine." He said before doing so.

"Stroke its spine? That is what it should have been done?!" Bailey commented.

"They should give papers with instructions on how to open them." Said Noni before Alma took the book to the chapter regarding Unicorns while Molly took something from the supply room to put it on the head to hide the horn.

"The book says that in order to properly heal a Unicorn we need to give him some specific plants that is required in the diet. It is like feeding a horse actually however they need to be fed fresh grass, apples, fresh water directly from the stream."

"So far so good, it will not be hard." Said Sara.

"Una problema. They usually must stay outside; they can't stay inside for too long they would only prefer to be in a patch but not in a barn if they are a full grown Unicorn." Said Alma.

"Much like horses but how are we going to explain from where it came from and for what reason." Harry said.

"I worked once to tame a wild mustang named Puma we can say that the rangers found it and we are trying to train it."

"That would be the best idea I will go tell Will what happened and see what is to be done." Molly said.

"In that case the only thing we have to do now is get him outside; hopefully he will not run away or blow the cover up." Bailey said.

"The first thing to do now is only to cover the horn and while he stays here make sure no one suspects something. Hopefully we will manage to get him what he needs that until an expert comes." Harry said.

"With Sara around we surely will." Bailey Commented, Harry then went to his room to write a letter to Professor Smith. Later that day the whole group took the Unicorn outside in the arena, they had managed to cover the horn with a hat in a way the excuse they gave was another parade dedicated for a carnival, there was however one slight thing to notice, some passersby had some doubts regarding the information due to the fact that none knew anything of any carnival. Will was the first one to realise that something was up and of course he was informed about the fact that the new horse was a magical one.

"I hope we get an answer quickly because I don't think we can keep the unicorn hidden for too long." Will said.

"Hedwig has been away for at least two hours, I only hope that the letter arrived and some expert will come." Harry said.

"I hope that as well I don't think we will be able to maintain the cover for too long." Sara said before hearing an owl screech, Hedwig arrived and landed on the fence.

"Let's hope it is the answer." Harry said taking the letter to read it.

 _Dear Mr. Potter_

 _I had been informed by the fact that a unicorn was spotted wounded around Horseland. By some accounts wizard poachers try to sometimes illegally capture or kill unicorns. It is a probability that they tried to capture it to take either hair, horn or blood to sell on the black wizard market. Unfortunately an expert for magical creatures will be unavailable and it is also illegal to have unicorns in a public place especially an equestrian riding club._

 _For this situation the best way to take care of it will be to find a Meadow of the Unicorns, from the information I managed to gather it is one in the forest of Horseland near the mountains. I attached a magical map of where you could find it; the water from the stream has magical healing powers that are able to heal any creature that drinks it, including unicorns. The thing however is that you must do it before the Sun settles. The law stipulates that you cannot have the unicorn for more than 24 hours plus there is also the possibility of the poachers to come back. The map is on the back of this message. You must do it in a timely manner._

 _With Sincerity, Professor Smith._

Harry looked on the back of the parchment and saw a map similar to what he had made with Professor Lupin but with an extension to where they are at the moment.

"It seems we have to get the unicorn to a meadow where, the water of the stream has healing properties this is the map that will get us there." Said Harry showing it to Will.

"So we will have to get the unicorn to a meadow in the forest?" Noni asked.

"It isn't quit what you have planned for today."

"Maybe, but I guess it will be an adventure." Bailey said.

"Yet the meadow is quite far from where we are now but I guess we will manage to arrive there in some 4 hours time, with the horses." Will said analyzing the map.

"Yet for what reason we must be back before sunset?" Asked Molly.

"It didn't say much but I guess to avoid predators or to get lost aside from the poachers."

"That is the let's call it 'sensitive and normal' reasons. But the magical reasons?" Noni said.

"Magical reasons?"

"Letter coming from a wizard, there surely must be some magical reasons as well as to why till sunset." Alma said.

"In any case we better get moving. I will go prepare the horses, you stay with our guest." Sara said and went to the stalls followed by Alma, Molly, Noni and Will.

"Guess this day wouldn't be as others would have wanted." Harry said.

"Taking care of a real unicorn really is out of ordinary and that only to say the least." Bailey said smiling.

"You are delight don't you?" Harry asked.

"Who isn't delighted, it's a privilege and a once in a lifetime opportunity."

An hour later the group was going on the road towards the meadow with the unicorn tied, the progress was however a very slow one due to the fact that the creatures was still injured and they have to be careful how fast and on what road they have to take. Harry was the one that was holding the rope and of course the unicorn wasn't quite fond of the rope although Harry was trying to keep him calm together with Sara while Will had his eyes on the map till they reached a two way junction.

"Well from here there are two paths one shorter and one longer." Said Will.

"Which one should we take; I don't think the unicorn will be much more for the rope." Said Harry.

"The right way is shorter but the course is rugged lots of rocks everywhere not good for the hooves of the horses or the unicorn, not to mention some other obstacles."

"And how is the left side?"

"Unlike the other this one has more turns but with terrain more flat." Said Will.

"It might take a lot more time but at least it will be safer however we should think of the prospect of bumping into wild animal like a mountain lion." Molly said.

"This is something not quit pleasant, hopefully it will not be that or something else." Harry said.

"Like what exactly?" Asked Alma.

"Bumping into a gryphon, a creature with eagle like wings, head and front legs with claws of a hawk, and body of a lion."

"That is only in movies, or more better to say in a magic forest like the one at Hogwarts." Commented Sara.

"Yet you never know when accidentally the magic world collide with the normal world. Like the unicorn we take care of." Bailey said.

"That is only by accident." Commented Alma looking at the creature. "Yet I am glad it wasn't some monstro."

"Let's continue the road." Harry said and the group went on the left path for another two hours, when they decided to stop for a short break. Everyone dismounting and went to eat something and let the horses graze on the grass surprisingly the grass was between the most sweet they had eaten in years.

"Mmm, this grass tastes almost divine, so fresh and so clean." Said Calypso.

"Rarely one is able to eat such grass, too bad we didn't took Chilly and Pepper." Said Scarlet.

"You don't need to worry about them after this trip we will take them as well." Said Jimber.

"You haven't seen or tasted anything yet, the meadow is much more pleasant." Said the unicorn.

"Can you tell us more about the meadows?" Asked Sunburst.

"Well it isn't like the place you live, they are usually smaller always at a source of a streaming river and the surrounding is usually covered by dense trees so curious people wouldn't enter."

"And you usually live alone?" Asked Scarlet.

"No we also live in herds but we meet at the meadow to stay and rest and travel during the night or whenever no people will spot us, of course the wizards prevent us from been discovered by none wizards like you friends." He said looking at the humans and aside from looking he was also feeling that they all have kind hearts and were filled with good intentions.

"Well it will be great to see it too bad that Chilly and Pepper aren't with us as well." Said Button.

"But of course they are sometimes a small nuisance." Commented Aztec.

"It doesn't matter, as long as they have good intentions and pure hearts they will be able to find the meadow because it can only be found or discovered only by people who have good intentions not by ones with bad thoughts." He said before feeling something in the distance something negative.

"What is it?" Asked Merlin.

"I feel something negative; the poachers are out there looking for me." He started to neigh tracking the attention of the teens.

"Why is he becoming nervous?" Asked Bailey, Sara went to calm him down.

"Stay calm boy we will reach the meadow soon." She said and then the unicorn made a gesture with his head towards the forest.

"Something is going on. He wants to show us something." Said Noni and started to go throw the vegetation for several steps before hearing a voice.

"The Unicorn shouldn't be too far I still can't understand how the trap was deactivated." Said a male voice and Noni immediately went behind a tree and noticed two men with wands. One was white with blond hair while the other was black.

"He is surely around here, he didn't escaped on his own he was helped by someone." Said the black one.

"Hope we will find him unicorn blood sells at high price on the black wizard market." Noni after hearing this started to slowly sneak back to the group making sure she wouldn't step on something to make noise.

"Noni, what is it?" Asked Harry.

"Ssshh, don't speak out loud, the poachers are around they are looking for the unicorn." She whispered to the group.

"We have to leave then." Will said mounting back on Jimber and the rest did the same.

"We must keep the unicorn out of the view." Said Bailey.

"I think I know: Sara, Molly go to the right of the unicorn, Alma, Noni to the left Bailey at the back while I will be at the front try your best to keep him calm and to cover him." Harry instructed and each one did what they were told.

"All right let's go." Will said and started to move on following the map till they reached another turn. The unicorn was however starting to act more and more nervously.

"He is getting more nervous meaning the poachers are close." Sara said.

"We have to try another path." Said Harry.

"But there isn't any other." Will said.

"Guess we will have to go off the path and threw the trees."

"Do you think he will hold? The road will be much more problematic for him." Alma said.

"I don't think there is another way." He said turning to the Unicorn. "Keep it strong we will be at the meadow soon." He said wanting to keep him calm.

"We have to move on; we will all go in a line."

"I shall go first." Will said and went in front of the group with Jimber before been followed by Harry holding the Unicorn, then Sara, Alma, Bailey, Noni and Molly. The path throw the forest was very narrow and unpleasant not to mention hard to pass especially if they had tree branches that they had to always clear avoid so they wouldn't enter their eyes. But even with the difficulty they were shortening the time they had to undertake till they reach their destination by avoiding at least 4 turns till they reached the path again.

"There is only one turn and we might be able to get to the meadow." Said Will.

"Wonderful at least we wouldn't have to go through other tree branches again." Commented Molly pulling out some leaves and small branches.

"You are not the only one chica; my hair is almost like a tree." Alma commented pulling leaves out.

"At least the poachers are off our trail." Noni commented.

"At least that is a good thing." Bailey said and moved on till they heard a tree branch cracking.

"Hear something?" Will asked.

"Poachers?" Sara asked while Harry pulled out his wand, the rest of the group looked nervously around continuing to move before a wolf jumped in front of them.

"Wolf!" Will said and Harry pointed the wand at the wolf who was ready to charge, the boy was about to cast a spell but he felt a soft touch on its shoulder, it was the unicorn whom by what he could tell he was trying to say to do nothing, the wizard due to the softness and power of the unicorn put his wand back.

"Harry what are you doing? Zap the wolf." Bailey called.

"It wouldn't be necessary." He said while the unicorn passed by the other boy and came before the wolf, the unicorn looked at the wolf in his eyes and in a way the wolf started to be inactive not wanting to attack and then came a mountain lion that went near the wolf and a snake and lots of other animals much to the surprise of all the kids and their horses. After only another second the predatory animals leaned their heads to the creature and they move on one side.

"This is now something you don't see every day." Bailey said.

"You can say that again." Commented Molly, the unicorn then turned his head to the group in a gesture to follow him; the group followed the unicorn passing all the animals for several more steps until they reached something like a dead end.

"Now where we need to go?" Sara asked.

"The map says that the meadow should be here." Will said checking the map before the unicorn neigh and went throw the trees.

"Guess we will go where he goes." Bailey said dismounting from Aztec, holding him by the reins he walked to where the unicorn went and at last found what they were looking for.

"Guys we found it come and see." He called before he and Aztec entered in followed by the others who were enchanted by its beauty. The meadow was a small place full with pure white flowers and fresh grass near a stream that was constantly pouring water our from its mouth, the water was the most crystal clear and fresh, near the stream there was also a big flat rock where one could stay and rest for a while, and trees around were very fresh and green there wasn't any kind of dead leave also there were colourful butterflies of different sorts flying around the place.

"I have been in many places around the woods but never in a place like this one." Said Bailey.

"Can't agree more." Sara said drinking some water from the stream while the horses started to eat the grass.

"Mmm, this grass now really tastes divine." Calypso said comparing now with the other they had eaten this one surpasses everything.

"It pales in comparison with this one." Said Sunburst. "Too bad that we didn't took Chilly and Pepper to taste it."

"You don't need to worry about them; the kids will surely take some for them as well." Aztec Commented.

"I am glad that all of you like it." Said the Unicorn.

"It was a great honour; we never thought that we will help a real unicorn like you in our lives." Scarlet said.

"Life is full of surprises, here all we will be safe from the poachers."

"Yet where are the other unicorns?" Asked Calypso.

"We usually meet at the meadows either in the evening when no humans are around, of course the wizards always are trying their best to keep non wizards away there are very few times when they discover us but very limited and as for the wizards that attack us they are severely punished."

"Thinking of that I wonder if the poachers will find us here." Scarlet asked.

"Like I said before, the meadow is hard to find especially by ones who have bad intentions. It will be very hard for them to find us."

The group stayed for a time resting and gathering some grass and water for the other 2 horses back they of course kept a small watch for the two poachers that could be around but in most cases there wasn't any real danger.

"Man next time we should do another trip to get here in the future." Bailey said.

"Next time, it will be with the entire group." Said Noni.

"Indeed this place is too beautiful to be kept a secret from friends." Sara said.

"Sorry if I interrupt but I guess we will now have to leave, there will be a long road to get back." Said Will looking at the watch. "And this in order to be back home on time."

"We are all rested and high spirited ready for the trip back." Alma said placing a bag of grass on the saddle of her horse.

"You know after all this we haven't thought of a name for the Unicorn." Sara said.

"Well thinking about the fact that we had to undergo this trip with him we should give him a name." Molly said.

"Question is what kind. I don't know much about unicorns but I guess we can give him a name since they are just like normal horses." Harry said.

"Well let's see, he is intelligent, calm and gives a sense of safety all around him." Sara said.

"And also he has a coat and main like silver." Molly said.

"How about giving him the name Moonlight." Noni said.

"Moonlight, wonderful, it is the perfect name for him; if it was female I almost would have proposed to call her Amalthea." Bailey said.

"Like in the novel the Last Unicorn." Alma said.

"And the movie after the book."

"Hope you will meet again with your friends Moonlight." Said Molly touching him feeling a sense of safety and calm, Scarlet then went to ask him.

"Will you be all right till you meet other Unicorns?"

"I will and I do have to admit that I really like the name they gave to me."

"Glad, you like it Moonlight, be safe."

"I will." He said before all the riders and horses bid farewell to Moonlight before mounting up and started to go out from the meadow, this time they will be following the rout pointed on the map.

"I really do hope that Moonlight will meet a herd to stay with them." Molly said.

"Sure he will, I mean the place where we went isn't called the Meadow of the Unicorns for nothing." Bailey said.

"At least with him it was easy I don't think you would have wanted to take care of a Hippogriff." Harry said.

"Hippogriff?" Asked Molly.

"It is also like a horse but with a head of a falcon with a beak sharper then a sickle blade, wings big like a predatory bird, front legs with claws and all filled with feathers. And yeah it is carnivorous and very proud if you insult it, it might be the last thing you do in your life." Explained Harry while the group was moving on and heard a screech coming from the woods on their right side.

"Have you heard something?" Asked Noni.

"It seems like a bird." Said Bailey.

"It isn't just a bird." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Alma.

"I head this kind of screech before." He said while moving and after a few steps they saw a creature like a horse but this time with a large beak.

"That is Hippogriff." Harry said and everyone turned to it not knowing if they should be amazed like with the unicorn or shocked. Harry then dismounted.

"Harry what are you doing?" Asked Sara.

"Don't worry I know how is with them." He said calmly moving slowly towards the creature.

"Hope you really know what you are doing otherwise it might reap you in half." Bailey said before Harry made a deep bow to him and then the Hippogriff had bowed back to the wizard, he moving slowly towards it, he then started to direct him towards the left side of the road a bit deeper in the forest before coming back.

"And that is how you deal with a hippogriff." He said mounting back on his saddle.

"Now I really hope you will not bring something like this at Horseland, it is easy to hide a unicorn but a Hippogriff is totally impossible." Molly commented.

"What is important to know about them is that you must never insult them otherwise you could be injured, loose a body part or be killed. And they will let you be if you make a deep bow to them and wait for them to return the gesture."

"Good to know but seriously I am with Molly, hope you will not bring something like a hippogriff to Horseland." Will said while the group was moving on and heard a screech coming from the woods on their right side while Noni noticed something in the distance on the road, two people coming towards them narrowing her eyes she recognised who they are.

"Guys the poachers are up ahead."

"What do we do?" Asked Bailey.

"We behave normally saying that we came from a trip." Sara said and all tried to act the usual way till they met up with the two men. The blond one was the first who greeted the children.

"Good day children on a riding trip?"

"Yes sir. The day is too nice to stay inside." Will said.

"You are from an equestrian riding school but aren't you too far?"

"We only went exploring, it isn't something illegal to go and explore." Bailey came.

"True." Came the black one. "Say hasn't any of you have seen some animal the shape of your horses."

"Aside from ours, no." The two then exchanged looks that indicate that they had lost what they were hunting.

"Well in that case we will just leave." Said the white blond one going in the opposite direction.

"You know if you are looking to admire some animals I believe I have seen something going in that direction you can go and check it out." Harry came pointing towards the left side.

"Oh thank you." Said the blond one and they immediately rushed to that direction while the kids continue the journey.

"Say wasn't that the side where you led the hippogriff." Asked Sara.

"It was, I believe after they meet with him they might give up poaching." Harry said before hearing screams.

"AHH, YOU FOLL NEVER ASK MUGGLES KIDS AGAIN. RUN FOR YOU LIFE." Shouted the black poacher.

"You misleading wizard." Molly said with a grin before all went to full gallop till they reached the half of the road and then went on a normal trap pace till they arrived back at the ranch.

"I don't think I will ever forget this experience." Sara said while grooming Scarlet in the barn.

"None of us will." Alma said smiling.

"Yeah and by the way, sorry that you weren't able to do what you have planned to do for today. Guess it was quite a bit of work." Harry said.

"Are you kidding, why be sorry." Molly said.

"Taking care of a real Unicorn, preventing been captured by wizard poachers and also seeing a Hippogriff. This is something one would remember for a lifetime." Sara said with excitement.

"It was a real surprise this adventure. Much better then what we have programmed." Said Noni.

"And best thing of all I at last forgot about the Dementors." Bailey said.

"Glad to hear this. Probably there will be another adventure very soon" Harry said.

"In a way I really can't wait for it. But I hope it will not involve something that could put a life in danger." Commented Alma.

"Alma hippogriffs aren't too hard to tame everything you need to do is to show him respect."

"I didn't said about Hippogriffs, I meant things like Gryphons or Manticores or anything that could put a life in danger or steal your soul."

"Hah, I can tell you there is nothing worst then been attacked by a horde of Dementors. When I was trying to save Sirius I was surrounded by at least a hundred of them."

"And I am glad I am not a bruja."

"This fresh grass is all for you two guys, hope you will enjoy it. Directly from the meadow, it really got to the others a lot." Bailey said pouring a bag of grass in the feeder for Chilly and Pepper before filling a tank with water from the stream. "And the water, really fresh surpassing any kind of water that is bottled up, and it really has healing properties the unicorn Moonlight healed almost immediately not to mention that it quenched our thirst fast and gave us a lot of energy." The two Dutch Warmbloods then started to eat up, the grass that had been brought really was the most delicious they could have eaten and as for the water it really was more different then what they usually have.

"Ahh now this food really makes me feel like a king." Chilly said.

"Indeed, I now regret that we couldn't go as well to the meadow with the others to taste it in its freshest form." Said Pepper.

"You have an opportunity don't worry someday soon." Aztec said.

"I wonder if the unicorn managed to escape the poachers. It is really hard to believe that some would try to hunt from 'our' magical kind." Pepper said.

"I am impressed by your change in attitude Pepper you usually weren't that fond of magic." Scarlet said.

"Well on some things one could change his mind, especially for the good stuff." She said before resuming eating.

"By the way Sara when will your cousin come here?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow and in a way I do have to admit that now it is regrettable that she can't see you doing magic." She said.

"I just hope there wouldn't be surprises while here."

"Please with you there are always surprises."

"The thing that isn't a surprise is the fact that she will unfortunately arrive when the dog day will come and problem is this year was dryer then last." Commented Bailey.

"Ohh and one with more northern climate it is just great." Harry complained.

"If only you were allowed to make a spell to cool things up a bit around." Said Noni.

"Yeah if only, let's hope the heat will not be that high."

"Or something unusual will bring some rain." Alma said.


End file.
